The Courtship of Mara Jade
by NedeserThul
Summary: Just under six years after the Battle of Yavin and just under two after the Battle of Endor, the Alliance of Free Planets and the New Jedi Order are about to retake Coruscant. In addition, new alliance opportunities are revealed with other factions. However, Darth Diabolis, angered at the death of his former apprentice, is still at large and plotting revenge against Luke and Mara
1. Chapter 1: Battle of Coruscant: Part 1

The invasion of Coruscant had taken a full four months to plan and prepare for and when the time finally came, it took another week to put into effect. Fighter Squadrons continually went out and came back to make sure that the hyperspace lanes which the Alliance planned to use remained clear of Imperial or Zann Consortium interdiction fleets. Different nearby enemy fleets were engaged and removed so that High Command was sure that no one could stab them in the back and contingency plans and rendezvous points were made in case the invasion failed. When the time to mobilize came, task forces were sent to secure intersections in the hyperspace lanes before the main fleet plowed all the way through to Coruscant where the most decisive battle since Endor itself would be fought.

The blue tunnel of hyperspace turned to star lines and from there, to stars and the city-planet of Coruscant appeared before the Alliance fleet. However, the planet was not what drew the attention of the spacers, pilots, marines, soldiers and officers of the fleet of the Alliance of Free Planets. Their eyes were locked on just over a hundred enemy war ships before them including two mammoth Executor-Class Star Dreadnaughts. Mara Jade had supplied that Ysanne Isard had one she kept as a private prison beneath the upper levels of Imperial Center but the second one was a complete surprise even to her - especially since that second 'Super Star Destroyer' as they were often called, was the _Executor_ itself, the late Darth Vader's personal command ship and the flag ship of his personal fleet. It had escaped the Battle over Endor with its tale firmly between its legs. Excepting one sighting over Bakura, it hadn't been seen since that decisive battle. Now there it was above Couscant and as the last Alliance ships dropped into system, there was no turning back.

Jedi Masters Rahm Kota and Kanan Jarrus stood in the hanger, preparing to lead teams of Marine Commandos when they sensed the shock reverberate throughout the fleet. Both men had been blinded in separate lightsaber duels but the force allowed them to see quite clearly. Even so, Kota turned to the Marine Major who was his XO. "What's the word, Major? Everything has gone too quiet?"

Kota sensed a spike of fear shoot through the Marine and the Major whispered in an admirably steady voice. "There is a second Super Star Destroyer out there, General. According to the bridge, it's Darth Vader's ship. Sir, you don't think..."

"No, Major. Darth Vader is dead and, according to Colonel Skywalker, he was redeemed before he died. No, unless I'm mistaken, Admiral Firmus Piett has taken command of it. I guess he's allied with Isard then. Board the shuttles and get your men ready Major. Kanan and I will be with you shortly."

The Marine saluted and obeyed. Kota keyed his comlink. "This is Detox Strike Leader to Shadow Leader - come in, over."

* * *

In the cockpit of his starfighter, Colonel and Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker replied, "Shadow Lead here - things just got very interesting, Detox Lead, over."

From over the comms, the gruff old general's voice came. "So it's true - your father's old ship is here. Intelligence had no idea Piett had taken sides with Isard, Skywalker."

Luke chewed his lip for a moment before replying. "I don't think he did, Sir. A Defiler on Naboo over a year back said that Piett had told every bounty hunter he could that, and I quote, 'his new master would pay handsomely for her and you' meaning, of course, Captain Jade and I. No Imperial officer that I know of has ever demanded over even liked being called 'master' except perhaps our new ally the former Slave Master Trioculus. If I were to hazard a guess, there is yet another player in the game of intergalactic leaders."

There was silence for a moment and then, "Well Colonel, we are ready to launch. Make sure that your squadron is ready to form with the Rogues, Blue Squadron and Grey Squadron. Phoenix Squadrons Aurek, Besh, Cresh and Dorn Squadrons will be seeing us in before they join your assault. I recommend that, as soon as we land on the _Lusankya,_ you and your Shadow Squadron land on the _Executor_."

Luke was a little surprised but he could see the logic in the suggestion. "Understood, sir. May the force be with you, Detox Lead."

"And with you, Son. Detox Lead out."

Luke sighed and muttered. "Sure, I'll just land on a Super Star Destroyer. No problem. Whats a nineteen thousand meter ship to twelve Jedi?

He then keyed the comm frequency of his squadron and called out. "All wings, report in."

One by one, Luke's fellow Jedi reported in - Mara Jade, Leia Organa, Kyle Katarn, Wade Vox, Ferroda Grey, Keyan Farlander, Nisotsa, Cariaga Sin, Galen Marek, Ezra Bridger and Maris Brood. Luke smiled and commed, "All accounted for. Alright boys and girls, lets see what these Nubians can do. Try not to scratch the paint - Marshal Commander Sykes just gave them to us a couple days ago."

Marshal Commander Sykes was the task force leader of a small fleet of ships sent from Naboo to aid the Alliance. As a gift, he had given the Jedi fifteen Scurrg H-8 Superiority Fighter/Bombers. The craft were equipped with numerous weapons - low-yield baradium cruise missiles, cluster concussion missiles, proton bombs and Ion torpedoes strong enough to knock out the shields on a medium sized frigate.

Mara Jade, Luke's girlfriend and fellow Jedi teacher, chuckled into the comlink, "I'll have to ask Antilles if he always sounded like that as a squadron commander."

Several others chuckled too and Keyan Farlander said, "He sure did when we tested the prototype B-Wing fighters."

Luke chuckled with them. Suddenly, over the comms came the voice of Admiral Gial Ackbar, Supreme Commander of the Alliance Military. "All craft engage the enemy. May the force be with us."

Luke took a deep breath and said, "This is it. Shadow Squadron, engage that Star Dreadnaught. Remember, open their fighter formations up with cluster missiles. The Rogues will pick up any who make it through. As soon as we're in range, launch ion torpedoes at the shield generators. Time it just right and fire cruise missiles with them. That will drop the shields so that Detox Strike Force can land. Don't forget to drop your payload of proton bombs once the shields are down. That will clear the way for the Blues and Greys. Rogue Leader, this is Shadow Leader. Do you copy, over?"

The voice of Wedge Antilles crackled over the comms. "I hear you, Boss. We have your six and we'll tare through anything that gets past you."

Luke chuckled and said, "Excellent. See you on the other side, Rogues."

He then called up Blue Squadron who were all flying modified B-wings. The fighters had an extra set of torpedo tubes with the specialized ion torpedoes. "Blue Leader, come in, over;"

After a moment, the calm voice of Ace Azzameen replied, "Go ahead, Shadow Leader."

"Be ready just in case our run doesn't fully drop the shields. If the shields do drop, begin your assault on the communications, sensors and targeting arrays. If we blind them and silence them, they will be alone and unable to fight back."

"Copy that, Colonel. I'll pass the word onto the Greys."

Luke signed back onto the Shadow Squadron frequency. "As soon as Detox Strike Force boards, we are ordered to turn and board the _Executor_. Our new goal will be to capture Admiral Firmus Piett and my father's former flagship. We hope they will have large amounts of information about the current leaders of the Imperial remnant factions. Any questions?"

Immediately, Mara's voice came on the comms. "Uh, yes I do have a question. How are we supposed to do that? I'm not worried about the 'landing on the ship part' so much as the 'making it to the bridge alive' part. I don't think I need to tell you that the ship is kinda big."

Luke sighed, "We'll figure that out when we finish our first task. Arm the missiles. Enemy fighters coming in so angle shields to full front!"

In clouds so thick that they nearly blocked the view of the Star Dreadnaughts ahead, TIE Fighters, TIE Interceptors and even squadrons of various types of advanced TIE's came screaming through space towards them. Luke looked down at his targeting scope and was pleased to see that eight enemy ships were selected and locked as targets. When he squeezed the trigger, a cluster of rockets shot out and streaked towards the TIE's. Almost simultaneously, the other eleven Scurrgs fired and a long, ragged line of fire irrupted in the TIE formations. A second volley and then a third followed and the Scurrgs flew through almost completely unmolested. Luke turned and watched as Rogue Squadron engaged with the skill they were famous for, blasting TIE after TIE as if they were in the simulator. Immediately behind Shadow Squadron came Blue and Grey Squadron, the latter engaging the enemy fighters as well with almost as much vigor and skill that the Rogues did. Luke grinned, half wishing that he could go back and join them. In his mind came the voice of Mara Jade, sending him communications through a very powerful link they shared in the force. _Aren't you a bit young to already be wishing for your glory days, Farmboy?_

Luke laughed as he keyed his weapons selector over to the ion torpedoes and sending back, _Yes I am. Even so, I miss this - flying in space combat. Things were so much more simple before my Jedi training took off in earnest with Master Yoda._

In the comms, he said, "Alright, arm your ion torpedoes and target the first shield generator. As soon as scanners read them as down, arm and fire the cruise missiles. Blue Squadron will be behind us to make sure that the job is finished. We'll be flying all the way up the dorsal trenches of ship so break into pairs and we'll meet at the bridge."

They all complied and Luke gripped the yoke. Reaching out through the force towards his fellow Jedi, Luke could sense calm from most of them but some of them, like Wade and Maris, were anxious. Neither were veteran fighter pilots and neither of them were exceptional pilots without the force. Keying only their fighters' private frequencies, Luke said, "Steady now. Take a deep breath and stretch out with your feelings. Rely on the force and everything will fall into place."

"Thanks, Luke;" replied Wade and Luke sensed his anxiety lessen. Maris's anxiety slowly began to go down as well and she replied, "I'll keep that in mind. This is my first time in a real starfighter and it's different than the ones I have trained in the simulator for."

Luke chuckled. He himself was not as thoroughly familiar with the Nubian fighters and bombers either but he sure loved them. As soon as his targeting computer read that the shield generator domes were in range, he fired before immediately arming a cruise missile and firing it as well. Twelve ion torpedoes streaked through space followed by twelve cruise missiles - and it was absolute overkill. The ion blast killed power to a massive area of the ship around the shield generator and the blast from the cruise missiles tore a huge chunk out of the haul and wiped out any sign that there ever was a shield generator. Luke's eyes widened and he commed his squadron's frequency. "As spectacular as that was, lets do halves for the next one. Shadows Two through Six will fire ion torpedoes with me and Shadows Seven through Twelve will launch cruise missiles."

A round of amused acknowledgments followed. Luke frowned and looked around. Everything was going way too smoothly. Luke keyed his comms through all the starfighter squadron frequencies and found out why. Shadow Squadron was doing fine and the Rogues were back on their six in escort positions but Blue and Grey Squadrons were in trouble and the four Squadrons from Task Force Phoenix were also in dyer straights. Apparently three of the Empire's best starfighter groups were engaging them - the Black Eight, the 181st and the 128th, the last of which was thought to have been totally destroyed before the battle of Hoth. Luke longed to go back and help the other squadrons but he knew his mission. Sighing, he commed to Wedge and the Rogues. "Rogue Leader, this is Shadow Leader, go back and help them out. We can deal with anything that comes after us easy enough. Right now all we're dealing with is emplacements on this Dreadnaught."

Wedge replied, "But Luke, that's not the plan. We..."

"Wedge, the plan just changed when the Empire's three best fighter squadrons showed up. If we are going to have anything left of ours, they are going to need your help. Go on. We'll be fine."

Luke knew that Wedge was going to have words with him later about 'ordering his escort and support away during a decisive battle' but he didn't care. They were coming up on the next shield generator. As ordered, Luke and five other Shadows fired ion torpedoes, still managing to knock the shield out and, right on the torpedoes' heels came the cruise missiles. Again, they totally obliterated the generator.

Luke chuckled as Ezra Bridger whooped and called out over the comms, "Two down, three to go!"

Mara chuckled too and said, "Cut the chatter, Kiddo. Maintain visual scanning. I'll be very surprised if they don't send a few fighters after us. _WOAH!"_

She was right. A pair of Imperial Escort Carriers had suddenly fallen out of escort position with the _Lusankya_ and had launched two squadrons of TIE Hunters. Luke gritted his teeth and said, "Alright, Shadow's Three, Five, Six, Eight and Eleven with me. We're going after those fighters. The rest of you, stay on target and take down those shields. We'll be with you as soon as we take care of these."

Luke, Mara, Kyle, Ferroda, Cariaga and Nisotsa peeled off and formed up, heading towards the two incoming TIE Hunter Squadrons. They engaged with a volley of concussion missiles, managing to cut down eight of the twenty-four enemy fighters before being engaged. The Scurrg H-8's were every bit as as maneuverable as an X-wing fighter but the TIE Hunters were even more maneuverable. It took all their Jedi skills and senses for the Shadow pilots to evade and engage them. Even so, they managed it, destroying TIE after TIE by setting one another's opponents up and blasting them out of the sky. When the fighters had dwindle to under a quarter, Luke, Mara and Ferroda streaked towards the Escort Carriers. Mara and Ferroda used their ion torpedoes and Luke blew the ship in half with a cruise missile. "Damn, Farmboy!" said Mara. "Exactly what are these cruise missiles armed with?"

Luke chuckled. "I think they are point one metric ton of baradium in yield."

Luke could sense Mara's slightly shocked appreciation. "Wow..." she murmured. The second Escort Carrier followed quickly after and Luke turned his group back towards the rest of Shadow Squadron. "Shadow Two this is Shadow Leader - where are you?"

Keyan Farlander answered, "We just fired on the third shield generator. Two more after this. Shadow Leader, exactly what are these cruise missiles armed with? It only takes three or so to destroy the shield generators."

"I believe the specs said that they contain point one metric ton of baradium."

"Oh..." replied the young pilot. Suddenly, Wade popped up too. "Shadow Leader, this is Shadow Ten - if my readings are right, there is a lot of strain put on the remaining three generator domes. If we take out one of the two main domes on the Dreadnaught's command tower, the other two will likely overload with the strain and shut down. If we are trying to take this ship, wouldn't that be more effective?"

Luke smiled. "Copy that, Shadow Ten. Shadow Squadron, our new target is the command tower's port shield generator dome. Go get it. Target it now with the cruise missiles and fire. They have the range and the power to blast right through. Once each should be way more than enough."

Luke was right. First, six of the cruise missiles struck simultaneously, doing some damage but not enough to lower the shield. One by one, the other six slammed into it, blowing it to shards. "Excellent work, Shadow Squadron. Rendezvous with me a hundred meters aft of the _Lusankya_. From there, we'll make a very quick plan to board the _Executor_."

It didn't take long for them to meet and reform. Before Luke could say anything, Galen Marek chimed in. "Shadow Leader, this is Shadow Four. I know where a private hanger is that should be just large enough for us all to land in if we're careful. It will be a little tight. Darth Vader and I used to use it years ago while I was still hunting Jedi."

Mara chimed in. "Wow! I totally forgot about that hanger. I used it a couple times too. What about shields?"

Galen chuckled. "I can try and transmit a code that will have them drop the shields, even under the most dire combat situation. If that doesn't work, we'll ask Kota to use the guns of the _Lusankya_ to help bring the shields down faster. Let's go."

Luke chuckled as they formed up. Switching over to Detox Strike's frequency, he called, "Detox Leader this is Shadow Leader - we are heading towards the _Executor_ right now to board. Shadow Four thinks he can find a way in very close to the bridge. How goes the boarding?"

The gruff voice of the old general crackled back, "It's going smoothly. It appears that all of these ships are built the same. Three of our fifteen drop ships were able to land in the private hanger below the command tower. This ship is already almost ours. There are a lot of people to deal with, though."

Luke chuckled. "I thought about that. Take control of the ships intercom and tell all Imperials to abandon ship. It will be much easier to pick prisoners up from escape pods and such than it will be from the corridors of a kriffing Star Dreadnaught."

Kota chuckled. "Good thinking, Shadow Leader. Keep me updated."

"Will do, Detox Lead. Shadow Leader out."

As they approached the ship, Luke felt his mind drawn back to just before the battle of Endor. He, Mara, Han, Leia and Chewie had been slowly approaching the command tower of the Executor then too, waiting for a clearance code to go through. "Clearance code transmitting now;" said Galen Marek, cutting into Luke's thoughts. They waited as they got closer and closer to the mammoth ship. Luke was about to order a pull up when Galen commed, "All clear. Wooh, that was close."

The young Jedi Master had been right about the size of the hanger. They landed and the port and starboard wing tips of their fighters were each less than a meter apart. As soon as they hopped out, the twelve Jedi ignited their lightsabers. Blue, green, orange, violet, maroon, bronze, Yellow and silver flashed to life just in time to intercept a hail storm of blaster fire from a sizable security detail of Imperial Navy Commandos, Navy Troopers and Stormtroopers. Galen, Luke, Mara, Wade, Maris and Ezra deflected and batted the blaster bolts away while the other six used their own blasters to return fire. Not expecting such a stiff assault, the Imperials fell back into the corridor. The Jedi pursued until they came to a bank of turbolifts. They crammed three each into the narrow lift cars and road them to the bridge level. Luke, Mara and Wade shared a car. The three looked at each other and Wade's excited grin was infectious. Both Luke and Mara started to grin and chuckle and the beautiful red headed woman asked, "What in the name of the force are you grinning about, Wade?"

The youngest Jedi student chuckled and said, "This is my first time on an Imperial ship and it's _THE Executor_. I'm just a little excited is all."

Luke and Mara chuckled at that. It was only a few moments more before the lift car stopped and they exited on the bridge level with the rest of their fellow Jedi. They all had their weapons at the ready as they approached the bridge door. To no one's surprise, the doors were dead locked shut. Luke looked at his girlfriend. "Can you slice it?"

Before she could reply, Wade stepped forward. Wade had an affinity for technology and machinery of all kinds. "Allow me."

The young man knelt down and popped the control console's cover plate off and began messing with the wires. To his comrades' amusement, Wade began to hum and song from home and was a little excited to hear Luke take up the tune too. It took several minutes before he gave an victorious exclamation and the door slid open with a grind. Before them was the bridge of an Imperial Starship. They were all the same on Imperial capital ships whether it was frigates, cruisers, dreadnaughts, destroyers or corvettes. The Imperial crewmen and guards looked at them with pale faces as the twelve Jedi strode down the walkway. At the end, staring out the viewport was Admiral Firmus Piett. The other Jedi took up guard positions around with lightsabers ready but unlit. Luke strode right up beside the Admiral and said, "Admiral Piett, I am Jedi Knight and Alliance Colonel Luke Skywalker. I request that you recall and stand down all your fighters and the ships attached to your battle group and surrender."

Piett sighed tiredly. "There are only twelve of you, Colonel. Even if you are all Jedi, you cannot possibly hope to hold this ship against over two hundred thousand Imperials. I have no need to surrender."

Luke turned to Wade who was standing near the intercom system. Wade nodded and gently ushered the young officer out of the way. "Excuse me, Sir. I need this really fast. It will only take a second."

The young man cleared his throat and keyed the intercom. "This is the bridge to all _Executor_ personnel - our ship has been taken by an Alliance strike team. You are here-by ordered to abandon ship. I repeat, you are here-by ordered to abandon ship. Get off this ship by any means necessary."

Wade flashed Luke a smile and a thumbs up. Admiral Piett chuckled. "Creative but I doubt that rather sad attempt at an Imperial evacuation order is going to work."

Luke motioned towards the viewports on the starboard side. "Let's find out, shall we Admiral?"

As soon as they stepped up to the viewport, Admiral Piett sighed in resignation as dozens of escape pods lanced out from all over the ship. Suddenly, the bridge door blew and Storm Commandos rushed in, only to be met by Nisotsa, Cariaga Sin, Galen Marek and Maris Brood, who cut them down in minutes. Luke turned back to Admiral Piett. "Admiral?"

The Admiral pulled out his personal comlink. Keying the frequency, he said, "This is Admiral Piett to all _Executor_ fighter squadrons - return to the ship. I repeat, return to the ship."

Luke smiled and took the comlink and the Admiral's side arm. Turning to his Jedi, he said, "All of you except Wade, gather them up and have them wait in the corridor. Make sure you take all their weapons and comlinks. Wade, over here please."

The youngest Jedi strode over and said, "What's up, Luke?"

Luke pointed to a command console. "What all can that thing do?"

Wade cocked an eyebrow. "Whatever you need it to. It's the primary command console. If needs be, a skeleton crew commander could use this to control most of the weapons emplacements and the power output from right here. Why?"

Luke crossed his arms over his chest. "Bring up a spread of the battle and put it up on the main holo projector behind us."

The young Jedi obeyed. The battle looked to have been deadlocked with neither side giving ground. The two Executor-Class Star Dreadnaughts were still in the center of the Imperial's defensive picket line. "Comm Admiral Ackbar and tell him that both the _Executor_ and the _Lusankya_ are under Alliance control. As soon as that is acknowledged, take control of the guns and open fire on the nearest enemy capital ships. I need to contact Kota."

Wade nodded, already working fast. Luke chuckled and slapped the young man fondly on the back. Keying Kota's frequency, he said, "Detox Strike Leader this is Shadow Leader, come in over."

After a moment, the oddly jovial voice of General Kota came over the comms. "Good to hear your voice, Son. I take it you are now the proud commander of one Executor-Class Star Dreadnaught."

Luke chuckled. "Yes sir - and you?"

Kota gave a gruff chuckle and said, "Yes I am. We are comming the Admiral and then opening fire on the enemy. There are hundreds of escape pods just sitting out there. I didn't actually think that plan was going to work, Shadow Leader."

Luke laughed and said, "Ouch! You wound me, General."

Kota laughed again and said, "The first phase of this battle will be over in a few hours, Shadow Leader. The next phase will be much, much more difficult. I would have whoever is at those controls start scanning the planet and compiling lists of objectives and targets."

Luke nodded. "Will do. Anything else, Detox Leader?"

"Negative."

"Alright. Shadow Leader out."

Luke turned to Wade. "You catch all that?"

The young man nodded as he tapped away at the control panel. Suddenly, Luke heard the batteries firing and watched as blast after blast from the _Executor's_ turbolaser batteries slammed into a trio of Imperial-Class Star Destroyers off the port side. Mara walked up beside them with Leia and Kyle. The gorgeous redhead took Luke's hand and watched. Luke turned to her. "You doing okay, Mara?"

She nodded, watching the battle. "It reminds me a lot of Endor - this ship, the fighting, the stakes. It's another do or die battle for the Alliance. When will we have some kind of peace or normalcy?"

Luke sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "I don't know if we ever will, my love."

Suddenly, the Luke's comlink chimed. "Go for Shadow Leader."

"Shadow Leader, this is General Solo. I'm leading a flight of drop ships with Alliance Space Marines to come and help you secure the ship."

Luke grinned. "Sounds good, Old Buddy. Bring them on in."

* * *

Even with the two Super Star Destroyers, the battle lasted another six hours. Several times, groups of Imperial Navy Troopers, Navy Commandos and Stormtroopers tried to retake the bridge and each time they failed. When it became clear that they couldn't win, many of the Imperial ships jumped into hyperspace, abandoning Imperial Center to the Alliance. After thorough scanning and a blockade was set up around the planet, Alliance High command began to try and devise a new plan to take it.

The first plan had been scrapped when it was discovered that the planetary emplacements and shield generators were all placed in areas heavily populated by civilian homes and businesses, making collateral risk very high. The Bothan High Councilor Borsk Fey'lya wanted commando teams to destroy the planetary shields and then have the fleet target the weapons emplacements. His argument about the victory being worth the collateral damage was shut down and silenced quickly. Instead, a full ground assault was decided on with every weapons emplacement and military facility being the targets. This battle was expected to take much, much longer than the battle above the planet had. As they waited for the plan to be finalized and put out, the fourteen Jedi and crew of the _Lost Cause_ had to move their belongings and the equipment off the Assault Frigate and onto the MC80B Star Cruiser _Mon Remonda._ The training vessel had taken a massive amount of damage during the fight and was deemed irreparable. On their temporary home, the Jedi kept to a routine. They looked after their gear and ships and then did light training to avoid injury before waiting in the lounge of the star cruiser, ready at all times to heed the call to combat.

* * *

In one of the crew lounges near the hanger, Luke and the Jedi sat about, drinking caff, talking and generally entertaining themselves and each other. Mara was watching as Keyan told an apparently humorous story to Nisotsa and Cariaga Sin - two former Dark Jedi who had served under the ancient Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Diabolis. Now, they were valued members of the small but growing New Jedi Order. Luke looked at Mara and tried to hide the concern he constantly felt about her. Ever since they had both been rescued from Darth Heluquin and she had been freed from the mind altering affects of the Sith Lord's dark side poison, Mara had been both closer and more distant from him. At times, she clung to him as if she feared to lose him or that he was angry at her and wanted to placate him. At other times, she was distant and spent long hours alone in her quarters. Mara turned her brilliant emerald eyes on him and smiled. Luke realized that he hadn't been shielding his thoughts as well as he thought. Mara scooted closer to him on the couch they sat on and sent him thoughts across their force link. _I am getting better, you know. You can stop worrying about me so much._

Luke smiled and put an arm around her. _That's never going to happen. I'll always worry about you, Mara. I just feel so helpless sometimes seeing you suffer and not being able to do anything to help you. It kills me sometimes._

 _I know, my love. I really am getting better. The guilt is going away and the psychological and emotional damage are getting better too. I have this handsome, caring, amazing and inconceivably patient Jedi Knight who is always there to listen when I need to talk or cry, to hold me and to talk to me. He's also there to provide love and affection when I feel like either I don't deserve it or I just need it._

Luke smiled and kissed her forehead. To his surprise, she cupped his chin and said, "Wait. I want a real one."

Luke leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly. All around them, the Jedi and their friends murmured and joked but Luke and Mara were only concerned with each other as they conversed through their link and kissed one another. After an hour, the intercom system sounded and Captain Onoma's voice came on. "Everyone stand down. Be ready for action at any time but relax and get some rest."

They all sidled out and headed to their quarters or the quarters of their significant other. Mara went with Luke and Han with Leia. Kyle Katarn went with his girlfriend Jan Orrs, an Alliance Intelligence Operative. Ferroda took his fiance Shara to his quarters. To the young Jedi Wade Vox, it seemed that everybody else had somebody except for him. He felt very dejected and wasn't looking forward to a long night sensing all the passionate emotions in the flow and eddies of the force. He looked at Keyan and was even more surprised to see that the fighter pilot was being lead by the hand by the fairly attractive Jedi Nisotsa. Wade groaned and put his head in his hands. Sometimes, life just didn't seem fair. "What's the problem, Son?"

Looking up, Wade noticed that the gruff Jedi Master Rahm Kota was standing above him. Wade stood and said, "Nothing's really wrong, Master. I'm just rather pathetically feeling sorry for myself."

The old master chuckled and said, "Well stop it. You're a young man with plenty of years ahead of him and innumerable opportunities. Now go back to your quarters and get some sleep."

Wade chuckled at the irascible old man. "Yes sir. Oh and any thoughts on how to shield yourself from feeling the affects of other Jedi all sending the same overpowering emotions in the force?"

Kota laughed hard at that. "Kid, it becomes a part of the living force at that point. Unless you can shut the force itself out, you're out of luck. I'd offer you sympathy but I have to suffer through it too. Well, get some sleep, Son. Could be a busy day tomorrow."

The old man walked away, chuckling heartily while Wade just sat there frowning and feeling even more miserable then ever. He didn't even make it back to his quarters before he began to sense it. Groaning, he punched the door control and his door slid open. The emotional effect the Jedi were having on the force was growing stronger and Wade was growing more and more effected by it. He changed out of his flight suit and into a set of mechanics coveralls. Surely - SURELY some of the fighters needed repairs. Tying the sleeves of the coveralls around his waist and removing the tank top, Wade bent down and looked in his foot locker for a shirt he didn't mind getting covered in grease and other solutions and fluids. Behind him, his holo-comms device chimed. Flicking his hand, he answered in a gruffer voice than he intended, "Tech Sergeant Wade Vox;"

A fit of sultry, feminine giggles sounded from behind him and Wade straightened up. The voice that spoke was warm, affectionate and very familiar. "Every time I holo-comm you, you always seem to be in the middle of changing and a little out of sorts, Darling."

Wade whipped around, a smile on his blushing face. "Mesa! How are you?"

The Hapan noble woman Mesa Lorilli smiled back at him. "I'm doing well, Wade. I miss you though. When are you finally coming to visit me in the Hapes Cluster?"

Wade smiled at her slight pout and said, "If I can be cleared for it, I'll come visit you as soon as we take Coruscant. It could be awhile though. We just defeated a massive Imperial Fleet and the ground assault is going to be brutal."

Mesa, who was sitting at a desk and looked as though she was, or at least had been, working on business affairs, leaned towards the holo-receiver, concern written on her face. "Be careful, please Wade. Don't take any unnecessary risks."

Wade smiled and said, "I'll be fine, Mesa. I'll be with a team of Jedi and quite probably the best commandos the Alliance has to offer. Nothing will happen to me."

The woman seemed to lighten a little and she cooed, "Good. I would hate for my favorite outsider to die. It would quite upset me knowing that all I have left in life is a bunch of so-called perfect Hapan men. Now enough of this gloomy talk. Have you been thinking about me, Lover?"

Wade chuckled. Mesa was never far from his mind. During battles and operations, he took the bracelet she had given him off but during slower times, he wore it under the sleeves of his uniforms and robes. Now, he pulled it out of his desk drawer and displayed if for her. "I think about you a lot, Mesa. Do you think about me?"

The Hapan smiled and leaned back in the chair she was sitting in. "Every chance I get, I think of you, Wade - which, in my opinion, isn't near enough. However, I am a rather busy woman and it unfortunately can't be helped."

She leaned back forward and whispered silkily and seductively, "Mostly, I just think of you at night - when I'm alone in my bed and I long for you to be there."

A whimpering groan escaped Wade's lips and he laughed a little breathlessly. Mesa cocked an immaculately groomed eyebrow. "Are you well, Darling?"

Wade nodded and said, "It's a Jedi thing. We just completed Phase One of our assault on Coruscant and, considering the odds, our opponents and our resources, it went better than we ever could have hoped and now everyone is celebrating."

Mesa was puzzled. "Isn't that appropriate?"

Wade nodded. "Yes but it's how they are celebrating. It isn't a party. It's every couple in the fleet doing what couples do. Since a large majority of them are Jedi and, therefor, strong in the force, it effects the currents and tides of the force. That means I'm feeling feedback from the effect of every single one of those encounters."

Mesa's eyes were wide and she covered her mouth before saying, "So you are basically feeling the effects of all your friends consorting with one another and you are all alone in your room."

Wade nodded. Mesa stood and the receiver followed her out in front of her desk where she stopped. Wade keyed his comms unit so that holo-projectors generated a life sized hologram of the noble woman in the center of his quarters. She wore what appeared to be a very finely fitted dress and her hair was piled neatly and elegantly. Clearly it was a day in her office managing her various businesses, estates and the many other things that occupied the mind of a wealthy, young Hapan noble woman. Mesa stood before him, chewing her lower lip delicately. She pointed off to the side. "Bring that chair over here, please and then I want everyone to leave the room. Have security switch off the monitors from the cameras and holo-receivers in here as well, please."

A tall male Hapan quietly set a comfortable looking chair down and Mesa sat down in it, crossing her legs. After several moments, she looked into the holo-receiver and said, "I think I can help you with your frustration, Wade. Would you like that?"

Wade smiled and asked, "Oh and how were you planning on doing that, Mesa?"

She stood with a smile and slowly, deliberately began removing the layers of her dress. Wade's eyes shot wide and his jaw dropped. Mesa giggled and said, "Well - what are you waiting for? I can provide the show but I can't do the work - not on you at least. You're going to have to do that service to yourself."

 **I told you it was coming. Here is chapter one of 'The Courtship of Mara Jade'. Again, I urge you not to make assumptions by the title. The Zann Consortium and Darth Diabolis are still at large and they will be in this. There will also be lots of fluff and a fair amount of smutty goodness as well. To be perfectly clear, this is the fourth installment in the AU timeline started with 'The End of the Sith'. The series is as follows:**

 **The End of the Sith  
A Host from the Past  
Dark Lords of the Sith  
The Courtship of Mara Jade**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please read, review and request. Love you guys.**

 **Updated 12.07.2017**


	2. Chapter 2: Battle of Coruscant: Part 2

After five days of re-planning the attack, Alliance Command was finally ready to launch a ground assault on the world of Coruscant. Admiral Ackbar gathered every ship's captain and every squadron commander and every Marine and Army officer from the rank of Colonel on up to brief them of the plan. "Ladies and gentlemen, pay close attention. This is going to be the most delicate large scale ground assault we have ever executed."

They were gathered in a rather large audience chamber on board the Executor-Class Star Dreadnaught the _Executor._ In the center of the room was a huge holo-projection of the planet. On it, all over the planet, were dozens of tiny glowing red dots. "These represent all of our targets. They are planetary shield generators over large military complexes - barracks, armored vehicle motor pools, starfighter and gunship hangers, supply depots, military research centers and this monster here..." the Mon Calamari admiral pointed out a massive glowing structure. "That is the Imperial Palace. It has four overlapping deflector shields over it. Even with our newest acquisitions, it would take months for us to wear down the shields. Our Jedi friends have come up with a plan to take the planet with as little collateral damage as possible. General Kota, would you please outline your plan?"

The aged but still dangerous General and Jedi Master Rahm Kota stepped forward. "Ysanne Isard knows that we aren't going to just shell the planet from orbit. A Base-Delta-Zero would cost more lives than it would be worth to take Coruscant. Instead, we will be very precisely inserting troops and light to medium armored support to take each target. As soon as they take out the shield generator protecting their target, they will also have air support from fighters, bombers, gunships and combat air speeders as well as supply and reinforcement drops. Army and Marine infantry and armor commanders, your units' targets have been designated and sent to your personal data pads. Any questions so far, ladies and gentlemen?"

Moff Hissa, one of the Imperials under War Lord Trioculus lifted a hand. The Moff was bald with a goatee and his teeth were filed down to points. "I do. I noticed that you are not mingling former Imperial forces with former Rebel forces. Why is that?"

Jedi Knight and Captain Mara Jade smiled and said, "Because former Rebel and Imperial tactical and operation methods are too different. If we were to try and mingle them during a battle this crucial, there would be a great deal of confusion. Not only that, but your soldiers and Stormtroopers could be mistaken for defenders and friendly fire could happen. Even with the Alliance insignia plastered all over your armor, gear, vehicles, air craft and space craft, there is still quite a risk."

Moff Hissa nodded and the former Warlord, decked out in his black and gold slave master's uniform, smiled. Trioculus's third eye was unnerving as he replied, "A very wise decision, Jedi Jade. I am curious as to why you had a strike force made up of Lieutenant Page's Infiltrators and Grey Strike's Urban Guerrillas to take the palace instead of Imperial Storm and Navy Commando's? Surely they would most likely be more suited for the Imperial Palace. Most of them served there at one time or another."

General Han Solo crossed his arms and offered a barely civil smirk. "No offense but Page and his commandos have pulled apart Storm and Navy commando detachments before and Grey squadron too. The truth is, even with yours and Mara's intel, we aren't a hundred percent sure what's inside that palace or the facilities around it. What we do know, from various service records, is that Page's infiltrators and Grey's Urban Guerrillas are our best chance of success."

Trioculus nodded in understanding, lifting a hand, he said in the most diplomatic tones, "I do have a recommendation, however. I have a unit of our best Imperial Shock Trooper Marines who have suits of experimental Storm Commando armor. When the shields are down, they can make an orbital drop and infiltrate one of the other entrances of the palace."

Han continued to smirk and said, "Well, you see, that's up to General Starkiller over there. He's the one in charge of taking the palace. What do you say, Galen? Having some Imp drop troopers sound helpful?"

Galen scratched his chin before saying, "It can't hurt. Whoever is their unit commander needs to stay in contact with me at all times. What do you think, Colonel?"

Colonel Luke Skywalker nodded. "No such thing as too much help. We'll take them."

General Kota nodded and said, "Again, look at your personal datapads to find your target designation and get ready. This mission takes off in four hours. May the force be with us all."

* * *

The Jedi were being divided among the attacking groups. There were six high-priority targets that needed to be taken and taken quickly: the Imperial Palace, a trio of weapons research facilities, the Jedi Temple ruins which acted as one of the Imperial Inquisitor's head quarters, and a building identified as the former emperor's private research and prison facility in the abandoned and ruined area of the planets industrial district. Wade Vox and Ezra Bridger were sent with an Imperial Storm and Navy Commando team to take one of the three weapons facilities. Ferroda Grey and Cariaga Sin were sent to take another with an Alliance commando team. A third strike unit made up of Elite Royal Naboo Commandos lead by Keyan Farlander and Nisotsa were sent to the final weapons research facility. Luke and Galen were sent to take the Palace with Page's Infiltrators, Shara's Urban Guerrillas and the newly added Imperial Shock Commandos. Mara and Leia were sent to take the Jedi Temple with Han and a group of former Renegade Squadron smugglers and mercenaries. Kanan Jarrus lead a commando team from Task Force Phoenix along with his current apprentice Maris Brood and Kyle Katarn lead a group of Kota's best militia commandos to take and investigate Palpatine's research facility. The rest of the targets would be attacked by regular Army and Marine forces. General Kota would stay aboard _Home One_ , the Alliance's flagship, to help advise Ackbar and the other high ranking leaders.

* * *

Luke and Galen strode side by side to the shuttle that would take them to what was left of the _Lost Cause_. The ship had been ravaged during the last battle and, while all of its personnel, fighters, cargo and critical equipment had been saved, the ship was beyond repair. Luke chuckled as they were ferried from the _Executor_ to the Jedi training frigate. "I cannot believe you convinced the council that this was a good idea;" said the young Jedi Knight to the only slightly older Jedi Master.

Galen chuckled too. "Why? This won't be the first time I use a heavily damaged ship to take out an enemy's shields."

Luke's blue eyes shot wide. "Seriously? You've done this before?"

Galen nodded sagely. "Oh yeah. Once I used a Nebulon-B Frigate to bring down the shields to a cloning facility on Kamino. It's actually one of my favorite tactics."

Somehow, that didn't reassure Luke any but he nodded. The two headed to the bridge. The ship was empty accept them and the six dropships of commandos waiting for them. The plan was that, once the assault frigate was aimed towards where the shields overlapped right above one of the commercial landing fields where it would crash somewhat safely, the two Jedi would run to the dropships and they would all take off. From whichever ship they were in, it really didn't matter which, they would give the frigate a little extra momentum by pushing it with the force. It would hit the shields and, as strong as planetary shields tended to be, it would not be strong enough to withstand that kind of force. Even if it did, gunners from the _Executor_ would fire on the shields. One frigate smashing into it with shattering force plus the fire from a super star destroyer would drop the shields. Luke took a deep breath and sat at the helm. "Ready General Starkiller?"

Galen chuckled at his nickname, a relic of when he was Vader's erstwhile secret apprentice. "I'm ready, Colonel Skywalker. Let's get this poor tub moving and help her go out with a bang."

Luke nodded and adjusted the frigate's power output, splitting all of it between the forward shields and the engines. Galen keyed his comlink and said, "Rogue Leader, this is General Marek - come in, over;"

Wedge's voice was quick in replying, "I read you, General. We're splitting into three's now and we'll watch you all the way in."

Galen smiled. "Very good, Commander Antilles. General Marek out."

Though it seemed to begin its advance a little ponderously, the frigate began to pick up speed once it hit the planet's gravity well. All around, entire fleets of dropships and transports were being deployed. Most of the others would have to land outside the shields and fight their way in. The reason that the attack on the Imperial Palace was different was because it was hoped that capturing Ysanne Isard would end the battle far more quickly. "Easy, Luke. If you start going in to hot, the ship will break up and won't make it through the shields;" murmured Galen. Luke turned to look at his friend pointedly and said, "You know, there is nothing worse than a back seat pilot."

Galen laughed - until the first blasts hit the frigates shields from the planetary guns below. Luke clenched his jaw. "Come on, baby; just one last flight and then you can rest."

Galen laughed again even as he dropped into a seat and strapped in. "You're beginning to sound like General Solo."

Luke managed to crack a smile through his clenched jaw. It did sound rather like something Han would say to the _Falcon_. Suddenly, Luke's danger sense flash and, with both his grip on the helm and a grip in the force, he jerked the ship to starboard. A stream of metal slugs blasted through the shields and scraped a layer of armor plating off the port side of the ship. "Kriffing hyper-velocity cannon;" he muttered. The good news was that it wouldn't be able to fire before the _Lost Cause_ reached its target. The problem was that they had no shields. A blast from a turbolaser cannon ripped the rear ventral fin section off completely and Luke winced. "Change of plans, Galen. I putting all power to shields and we're leaving now."

Luke unsnapped his crash webbing and headed towards the hanger, Galen right behind him. "Are you sure we can get this thing moving fast enough, Luke?"

Luke flashed a grin as they ran. "You could on your own. The two up us will send it through with ease and the shields and cannon fire won't even slow it down."

They made it to the dropships and jumped aboard one of them. "Pilot, we're in atmosphere now so just leave the starboard hatch open;" called Galen as they took off. Suddenly, Luke's comms went off. "Go, Wedge."

"Luke, didn't you jump ship a little early? That thing isn't going very fast."

Luke took a deep breath as both he and Galen called on the force. "Don't worry, Wedge. Break off from the ship and cover for our dropships. General Marek and I will give the _Lost Cause_ one last nudge."

The two Jedi gripped the ship in the force and aimed it where all four shields overlapped. With all their concentration and control, they pushed. The frigate began to pick up speed. Luke gritted his teeth and tried to get a little bit stronger grip. Suddenly, there was another mind there with his, helping him steady his grip and he heard the words, _I got you, Farmboy._

Luke smiled at the familiar feeling of Mara's mind and his slightly shaky grip on the frigate grew stronger. Both he and Galen pushed the ship down faster and faster. It was spectacular when the ship hit the force field. It stopped dead in the air, the very tip of its nose crumbling. Then, one by one, the shields fell and one of the planetary shield generators blew from the strain put on its power regulator. The frigate fell to the landing field below, skidding and burning for nearly a kilometer and leaving an angry gash in the permicrete. The six dropships flew over the wreck and Luke gazed down at the first of the New Jedi Order's training facilities. His ruminating was interrupted by a call from the pilot. "Incoming turbolaser fire! I'm shutting that deployment hatch. Brace yourselves, everyone! The fire's coming in thick and fast!"

Luke grabbed one of the bars and anchored himself. It was a bumpy ride. To Luke, it seemed like it was both moments and hours before they landed in a hail of blaster fire. The commandos around them rushed out and found cover but the dropships never even made it off the ground. Out of nowhere, a flight of TIE Interceptors with the red stripes of the 181nd Squadron blew them where they were landed. Luke gritted his teeth in frustration before turning towards the palace. After a nod from Luke, Galen ignited his lightsabers and said, "Alright, let's move out. Page, take your men in from the nearest maintenance shafts, sewer grates and ventilation ways you can. Shara, you and your commandos are with us. Get ready because this is going to be brutal."

* * *

Mara had seen the _Lost Cause_ plow through the shield and felt the smallest twinge. Her second home with the Alliance was now destroyed. First it had been the _Ouster_ , her Suwantek TL-1800 Freighter which she had lost in the Dromund System and now the _Lost Cause_. A small hand on her shoulder caused her to turn. "You okay?" asked Leia. Mara nodded. Now was not the time to get overly emotional. Leia looked out at the approaching temple. "It's like they don't even notice us;" murmured the young princess. Mara chuckled humorlessly. "Oh they do but they never put emplacements in the old Jedi Temple. They're probably scrambling - yup, there they are. Pilot, you got fighters coming in off your port side."

The pilot acknowledged and they picked up speed. Mara called back forward. "When I give the word, open these deployment hatches. We can use the rocket drop-packs and land right at the bottom of the temple steps."

The pilot looked shocked but nodded. Turning back, she yelled, "Strap on the drop-packs, ladies and gents. Leia, call your man and make sure he spreads the word along. We're doing a low altitude jump from here."

In Leia's opinion, Mara was a little too excited about this whole thing. Even so, she commed Han and strapped a drop-pack on. "Open wide, pilot. Everybody, follow me!"

Mara, Leia and the dozen commandos dropped out of the dropships. From the other five dropships, more commandos dropped. Mara used her comlink to count down to activating the drop-packs. When she reached one, they all activated the packs. A drop-pack was essentially a jet pack but with less fuel, more powerful rockets and the business ends of the boosters always, ALWAYS, pointed down do to a gravity detecting mechanism. They didn't work well on ships since, for some reason or another, artificial gravity messed with them but on planet, they were life savers. By the time the strike force hit the ground, they barely had to tuck and roll before they were up and running towards the entrance to the temple. Han, armed with his favorite blaster pistol and a BlasTech A280 Blaster Rifle, and Chewie with his Wookiee bowcaster were right with Mara and Leia. Behind them were a mixed group of Humans, Bothans, Rodians, Mon Calamari, Sullustuns and even a trio of other Wookiees as they pounded up the stairs. At the top were squads of Stormtroopers and E-Web Laser Cannons, snipers and a group of strange, white robed and armored guards of some kind wielding what appeared to be the same phrik alloy staves used by elite Senate guards before the senate was dissolved. The staves had blades on the ends of them that glowed subtly from energy shields that would be resistant to their lightsabers. Immediately, the commandos found cover behind fallen pillars and other various debris. Mara pulled out a Blastech DH-17 along with her hidden sleeve holstered hold out blaster. Leia cocked a brow. "I haven't seen you use that in awhile."

Mara grinned before popping up and firing on the Imperials. Han fired off a series of shots with his blaster rifle before calling, "We can't stay here. All it would take is a gunship to come by and obliterate all of us."

Leia knew he was right. Suddenly, their drop ships were heading back. "What the hell are they -" began Mara but her comlink chimed. "We're gonna sweep up the entrance platform for you a bit before we head head back to the ship, Jedi Jade. Hope you don't mind."

Mara chuckled. "Go ahead pilot but head back out of atmo when you're done."

The dropships had a decent amount of firepower and dropped streams of energy and even some rockets as they swooped overhead. Mara peaked her head and then leaped forward, calling out, "Advance."

They blasted the few remaining Imperials and headed into the temple. Mara holstered her blasters and drew her violet lightsaber. Leia followed her example and they made their way inside. Han had the commandos spread out a bit. One of the techs, a Rodian, murmured in a slightly sing song voice, "General Solo, Captain Jade, all sensor indications say that, aside from the odd patrol of Imperials here and there, it isn't until you get up into the temple that you run into a more populated area."

Mara, Han and Leia looked at each other. "Well, what do you think, General?" asked Mara in a low voice. Han shrugged. "I figured that you would know this place better than me, Red. The smart thing to do would be to clear this place of patrols and call in a regular Army or Marine unit."

Leia shook her head. "We do need to take out the shield, remember? Han, you and Chewie take half the commandos and go for the shield generator. Mara and I will take the others and try and find out who's in charge here and where they are."

Mara nodded and they split. After several minutes of quietly slipping through the devastated temple, Mara commented, "I know whose in charge here and where they are, by the way."

Leia looked at her and said, "Well why are we searching the ruins and not going straight there after whoever this person is then?"

Mara chuckled and motioned to all the damage to the beautiful building around them. "We are, more or less. Besides, we will need to subdue or eliminate the Imperial patrols and guards in here."

As if to prove Mara's point, a squad of Stormtroopers and two of the odd looking white robed guards came into view, weapons already raised and ready.

* * *

Luke and Galen were plowing their way through the defenders of the Imperial Palace, including groups of the red armored elite Stormtroopers. When they had entered, Luke had simply used his lightsaber and blaster but, witnessing how Galen had utterly blasted through any group of enemies, Luke had become curious, if not a little self-conscious. "The force is our ally, Luke. I'm sure Kenobi and Yoda told you that. I know, they probably said that the force is for defense and not attack but don't we have to attack in order to properly defend? If not, why are we even trying to take Coruscant back?"

Luke couldn't answer, so he gave it a go and found, to his surprise, that he was capable of blasting back entire squads of Imperials just by envisioning the force as a massive wave that swept them away at his calling. From there, things had picked up the pace. At one point, Galen had shot torrents of force lightning at groups of enemies and Luke had been shocked. Galen simply stated that the force lightning, in and of itself was not evil. Yes, it could be summoned through hate and fear but it could also be summoned through determination, focus and simply wanting justice. "If controlled properly, it's no more painful than a stun blast and twice as effective - though it can be worse if you wish;" the Jedi master had said. Luke didn't attempt to use the ability, though he knew that he could. During his fight with Darth Heluquin several months before, Luke had utilized it while he was nearly succumbing to dark side.

Two hours into the palace, Luke and Galen were resting in the entrance to a gallery that they had just cleared. Their commandos were coming up behind them. Galen grumbled, "How much further can we possibly have to go?"

Luke chuckled. "Not sure. This palace is ridiculous though. It's huge! Hey Shara, do you mind getting an update on the rest of the battle?"

The tough former bounty hunter keyed her comm and began asking other task force leaders while Luke stretched his arms. The lightsaber was not like a sword. It only had weight in the handle. However, deflecting blaster bolts took a little strength and he had been deflecting hundreds so far. Not only that but cutting through objects and opponents did take some effort and now, his arms were getting tired. Galen was even worse off. Wielding two lightsaber required even more strength in each arm. "You doing okay, Starkiller?" asked Luke. The slightly older man chuckled. "Yeah I'm alright. Let me recommend you stick with one lightsaber though. It takes less physical strength."

Luke chuckled. "Why don't you just switch back to one?"

Galen shrugged. "Too stuck in my ways I guess. Anyhow, ready to -"

"General, Colonel - I have an overall battle report;" said Shara. She didn't wait for them to tell her to proceed. "Things are going alright for our specified commando targets - the weapons research facilities, Palpy's dark side labs - they're just fine but the rest of our ground forces are meeting stiff resistance. Apparently an Imperial General Tal Ashen is leading heavy mechanized units through the streets just blowing anything that looks like it could be Alliance forces away. We're talking AT-AT Walkers all the way on down."

Luke and Galen looked at each other. "We need to get them to surrender and the only way to do that is to capture Isard;" said Luke grimly. Galen nodded. "Right let's -" suddenly, his comlink chimed and he frowned. In a slightly annoyed voice, he answered, "Yes?"

"This is Lieutenant Page, Sir. We have Isard in custody and are awaiting your arrival. Unfortunately, she refuses to issue a surrender or stand down order to her troops;" said the voice from the other end. Galen nodded. "Thank you, Lieutenant. Keep her chilly for us. We'll be there soon."

Galen put up his comlink and scowled. "Good news is that Isard has been captured by Lieutenant Page. Bad news is that she refuses to issue the surrender order. Come on. Back to work."

Luke nodded but groaned inwardly. They still had a huge amount of the palace to cover. Apparently one of the defensive mechanisms of the palace was a remote turbolift shutdown switch that forced attacking forces to take the stairs all the way to the top. Suddenly, Luke grinned. "Hold on, Galen. I just got a rather obvious idea. You know - one of those 'why the kriff didn't I think of that' ideas?"

Galen looked at him, trying to remain patient with the younger man. "Well?" he asked calmly. Luke lifted a finger signalling 'wait a sec' and keyed his comlink. "Hey Page, send a squad to look for something for me, will you? I'll give you a description in a second."

* * *

Leia and Mara were really getting tired of trying to figure out the labyrinth that was the old Jedi Temple. Every time they thought they were really making headway, they ran into a dead end. Mara was doing her damnedest to refrain from getting irritable with the other woman. Leia was, in the most diplomatic tones, questioning if Mara knew where she was going. Well, Mara had studied dozens of graphs of the temple in preparation for this mission. Even if she wasn't tasked to taking it, she wanted to impress Luke as soon as they had gotten the chance to visit the old ruins. It wasn't Mara's fault that the place had been smashed to near oblivion. "Stars, the Clonetroopers sure did a number on this place when they attacked it;" murmured Leia. "It's amazing the place is still standing."

Mara nodded absentmindedly. "Only every third or fourth pillar is actually necessary for the structure. The number of them if mostly for show. It's something to do with the style of the old Republic at the time of its reconstruction after the Sacking of Coruscant three and a half or so thousand years ago."

Leia looked interested as they rounded another bend. They had stopped running into any major patrols and Han was up top securing areas of the temple to be defended in case the rest of the battle didn't go well and they had to try and hold the temple as a foot hold in the assault. According to Mara's very gifted memory abilities, she knew that they were nearing the hanger - not exactly where they wanted to be but they could still get there if they wished. Mara wondered if the current Grand Inquisitor, whose office was traditionally inside the former Jedi Grand Master's living quarters, had designed it that way so that the most convenient way to get in and out was by shuttle. Leia's voice broke into her thoughts. "Mara, I sense someone coming - someone strong in the force."

Mara immediately grabbed Leia's arm and pulled her into a deep shadows, using her own body to cover her friends. Leia was wearing one of her white jumpsuits while Mara was wearing one of her black, skintight bodysuits with a black cloak and hood over it. She used these to hide them from whoever it was. Leia peaked around and saw two shadowy figures in the darkness. Mara murmured so quietly that Leia barely heard. "What do they look like, Leia?"

Leia barely whispered back, "Completely covered in black robes and helmets. They look like Imperial Guards except that they ware black and instead of force pikes, they have these polls in their hands. There are two of them. Do you know what they are, Mara?"

Mara nodded and chewed her full, red bottom lip. "They're called Shadowguards. Whenever someone within the Imperial Guard, Senate Guard or Temple Sentinel ranks was found to be force sensitive, they were tested. If they passed the test, they became Imperial Shadowguards - Palpatine's dark side acolytes he used to protect some of his more important installations or used to hunt down extremely dangerous enemies. If you were a Jedi and you ever saw and Inquisitor without these Shadowguards, all that meant was that the Shadowguards were probably behind you."

Leia watched as they slipped by. After nearly five minutes, the princess barely whispered. "I think we're clear."

But Mara shook her head. "No. We aren't. What we are is in grave danger. Tell all of our commando forces to stay above in the main temple area. You and I are going to be hunted Jedi from here until we take out the Grand Inquisitor - he's a Iridonian Zabrak named Ja'ce Yiaso and he is powerful. What makes him so dangerous is that he was fanatically loyal to both Palpatine and Isard and he's smart too."

They were both silent for awhile. After another ten minutes, Mara pulled two pairs of goggles from her belt and handed one to Leia. "These goggles are capable of switching which spectrum you see in. They can see in the infrared spectrum as well as several others. They have a very limited x-ray ability too but don't rely on that. The view will be blurry and you probably won't be able to tell a Stormtrooper from a lump of rubble. I'll take point. Use the infrared setting and watch my back. Even the best Shadowguard will slip if they get moving to fast or anxiously. Oh, and Leia, do you know what an Imperial Sovereign Protector is?"

Leia shuttered. "Yes. The best of the best of the Imperial Guard were given the rank of Sovereign protector. They were given specialized armor and weapons AND training. Only the best and most loyal became such. Why do you ask?"

"If you see any in black armor with red visors or even THINK you MIGHT have, let me know."

Leia tried to chuckle but it was obviously strained. "Okay. Just out of curiosity, why?"

Mara looked her dead in the eyes. "That way I know which way to send you when I tell you to run, get Han Solo and his fringe commandos and get the kriffing, force forsaken hell out of here before we all die."

Leia gave a gulp and nodded.

* * *

Lieutenant Page had come through spectacularly. Luke, Galen and their Guerrilla Commandos had only been waiting a few short minutes when the lift cars arrived and the doors opened. They piled in and rode to the top floor of the palace. Galen and Luke were smiling confidently as they entered the main office where a woman with brown and white hair and one red eye and one blue eye sat in a red Imperial Officer's uniform. Luke gave a shallow bow and said, "Imperial Intelligence Director Ysanne Isard, I presume;"

Ysanne nodded, her face an emotionless mask. "And you are Colonel and Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, son of Anikan Skywalker the famed Jedi Knight from the Clone Wars. I'm not sure who your grim faced friend is but it really doesn't matter. You will not succeed in taking Coruscant from its rightful rulers."

Galen snorted. "It's 'rightful rulers' as you say, are all dead. They were the Galactic Republic Senate - not you and most DEFINITELY NOT that dark usurper Palpatine - or should I call him Darth Sideous? It really doesn't matter now, does it? Old Palpy is dead and soon, his Empire will follow."

Ysanne didn't answer but it felt to the Jedi and the Alliance commandos that the room's temperature actually lowered. "Delude yourself all you want, _Jedi_. This planet is still the Empire's and there is nothing you can do about it. Soon, you will be surrounded and crushed just as you should have been at Endor."

Luke shook his head. "This is a waste of time. You are sending thousands of your own troops needlessly to their deaths and the people of this planet are also being caught in the crossfire. Order the surrender if for no other reason than to save the lives of Imperial citizens."

Ysanne laughed coldly. "You make it sound as if your victory is assured, Skywalker. Soon enough, you will see that victory is never assured - not until ALL your enemies are dead."

Galen suddenly understood. "Luke, she has reinforcements coming in. I don't know where or when but there are some coming."

Luke grabbed his comlink and tried to hale the fleet but all he got was static. "Did you really think I would allow your entire force to communicate on MY planet? Fools!" spat Isard - a gleam of smug victory in her eyes. Luke wasn't listening. He reached out with his mind and tried to contact the only person he could now.

* * *

Mara faintly felt the brush of Luke's consciousness. _Mara, can you hear me?_

Mara and Leia were back to back as they made their way through the darkness of the temples hanger. It was filled with various shuttles and also several different advanced TIE fighters such as TIE Hunters, TIE Defenders, TIE Avengers and the very expensive and rare Phantom TIE Fighter. There had been more than just two Shadowguards. By Mara's count, there were at least a half a dozen. Two of them were dead now but the other four were stalking them. Mara lead the way as Leia brought up the rear since Mara knew where to go and Leia didn't have a clue. _Mara?_

Mara answered, _Yes, I can hear you, Luke. Is everything okay? Please say that everything is okay cause I can't pull your butt our of any fires right now. I'm in a spot of trouble._

Luke's concern barely brushed her mind. _What's wrong?_

Suddenly, one of their opponents rushed out of the darkness, a fork of force lightning preceding him. Mara deflected the force lightning and used the force to pull the Shadowguard onto her lightsaber blade. The other three wouldn't fall for that trick again. They were quick studies. _Just dealing with some of the former emperor's weaker dark acolytes. Unfortunately, they have a home field advantage so Leia and I are staying on our toes. We'll be fine. What's up?"_

 _Isard won't issue the surrender and we can't force her too. Not only that, she has all communication jammed, at least coming from the palace, so we can't contact the fleet. To cap it off, she insinuates that she has reinforcements on the way to help her. We need to resolve this fast. Any ideas?_

Mara frowned and was about to reply when Leia gasped. Mara darted a look over her shoulder. Two red lightsaber blades and two glowing red visors were visible. Turning her eyes back to the front, she saw that another one was blocking the exit. It was two on three now and the Shadowguards were blocking the two Jedi from entering. "Leia, I hope you've been working on those lightsaber skills of yours;" she murmured. Leia nodded that she had been. The three shadowy figures began to circle, trying to make it look like three red eyed, lightsaber armed demons were stalking the two woman. "Oh kriff that;" muttered Leia and used the force to blast one of them back before attacking the other, surprising both Mara and the other two Shadowguards. Mara instinctively followed Leia's example and attacked the opponent they needed to pass. Though the Shadowguards were talented, Mara had trained a handful of times with them as the Emperor's Hand and knew the deficiencies in their training and technique. It was less than a minute before she had found an opening and killed the Shadowguard. Quickly, she hefted his lightsaber pike and ignited it. She had always enjoyed using the weapons - if for nothing more than an exercise and she was pretty good with it too. Leia was holding her own against her own opponent and Mara intercepted the one that the princess had blasted away with a telekinetic attack. Once again, she laid her opponent low fairly quickly and Leia wasn't far behind her. "Very good. You really have been working on your lightsaber combat;" said Mara with an approving smile. Suddenly, Luke's presence was there again. _Mara, are you okay?_

Mara replied as they continued making their way towards their destination - the only remaining turbolift in the entire temple complex apparently. _Yes we're both fine. Han is securing the upper levels with the commandos. Try to contact me with your comlink real fast._

Mara's comlink chimed and she smiled. Good. It wasn't a planet wide jamming signal. Something in space was jamming the comms, not something on the planet. In a perfect High Coruscanti accent, Mara answered, "Hello, Darling. I've been thinking about you."

* * *

Luke couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Hello, Love."

"Put me on full audio. I want this to be heard by everyone in the room."

Luke complied and set the comlink on the desk. His lovers voice held a smug tone to it as she said, "Hello, Ice-Heart. It's been a few years. Last time I saw you, you had this strange and rather disgusting idea that I was sleeping with our master."

Luke cocked an eyebrow and Isard scowled. "Who is this?" she demanded. Mara snorted. "Ouch! That hurts my feelings, Ice-Heart. It really does. Don't you remember? I was coming out of the Emperor's private quarters that one time. I was only getting a little training for a mission but you got the whole wrong idea and thought that I was one of the emperor's consorts or concubines or something. It was really quite funny at the time."

Ysanne Isard's multi-colored eyes widened and then narrowed. "Mara Jade;" she spat, as if the name was the most vile of curses that anyone could ever utter. "You got it, Madame Director. Look, I don't know who you expect help from but it isn't going to happen. One thing about warlords that rise from a power vacuum like an emperor-less Empire is that they are never trustworthy."

Suddenly, Isard's comms system was chiming. Galen reached over and activated it. Luke looked in shock at the hologram. He wore black Stormtrooper armor with a black cloak and outer tunic over it. At his belt was a lightsaber handle but what caught Luke utterly off guard was his face. It was nearly identical to Ferroda Grey's face. "Greetings, Director Isard. Greetings, Colonel Skywalker;" he said, he voice utterly deadpan. "My Lord, I was wondering when you would arrive;" said Isard, her voice just slightly smug as she gazed at Luke. The dark figure didn't change his expression. "I'm afraid that I haven't and that, indeed, I won't. I was contacting you to inform you that you are now on your own."

Isard's jaw dropped and she stammered, "What?"

The dark man nodded. "Yes. I was not aware that an Imperial warlord, half the Naboo's royal military and the entire Alliance fleet would be there. To compound that, I heard that the Hapes Consortium is seriously considering aiding the Alliance. I'm afraid, however, that the straw that broke the bantha's back was the fact the there are several sizable Zann Consortium fleets between me and you and, by the time I was able to punch through them, my fleet would be decimated. Therefore, I regret to inform you that Coruscant will be lost and you with it."

Isard glared at the man. "X1, I supported you when none of the other warlords would. They still hate you because you are a clone yet I helped you. You can't turn on me now."

X1 clasped his hands behind his back. "I'm afraid it's already done, my dear." He then turned to Luke and said, "Jedi Skywalker - congratulations on your eventual capture of Imperial Center. Enjoy your victories while they last. Oh, and tell my little brother that I look forward to seeing him and that I was saddened to hear that he took another name."

Before Luke could reply, the holo-communication cut off. Isard leaned back in resignation. "Well, Madam Director, will you issue that command now?" asked Mara from her comlink. "Of course not!" snapped Isard. "If you want this planet, you will have to fight for every meter of duracrete."

Mara chuckled. "Whatever you say, lady. Whatever you say. Hey Luke, I need to whip something together real fast while I have access to a terminal. Stars, but I wish Wade was here. He's really good at this stuff. Anyway, I'll be sending you a recording to your comlink in about five."

Five minutes later, Luke's comlink chimed and he answered. Mara's voice was absurdly pleased as she crowed, "It's all yours. Go to the Palace's main communications room and broadcast that over all frequencies. I doubt that it will cause complete surrender but it will definitely help."

Seeing her intent and the purpose of the file, Luke smiled. "Have I ever mentioned that you're utterly brilliant, Mara?"

Mara all but purred on the other end. "I think so but, by all means, continue to tell me that. I love having my ego stroked."

Luke laughed. "You, Mara Jade, are utterly brilliant. Now I have to go. Thanks for the assistance. I love you."

 **Here is another one. I wanted to wrap up the taking of Coruscant in two but it looks like I need one more. Oh well. Y'all won't complain, will you?(wink) Anyhow, hope you enjoyed and please read, review and request. Love you guys.**

 **Updated 12.07.2017**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle of Coruscant: Final

Luke stared out over the city-scape of Coruscant from his place at the very top of the Imperial Palace. It had been four hours since the fake surrender order, sent out in a recording of Imperial Intelligence Director Ysanne Isard's voice, had been issued. From the reports coming in, the vast majority of the defending Imperials had surrendered but there were still some fanatical Imperial officers and soldiers who refused to surrender, fighting to the last man and woman. Through the darkness of night, Luke saw the glow of fires and the flashes of explosions. Fighters and Airspeeders still flew overhead, blasting each other and off in the distance, he watched as one of the cities buildings collapsed. From behind him came the cold, taunting voice of Ysanne Isard who was behind him guarded between two Alliance commandos. "You may take Coruscant today or tomorrow but the citizens of this planet and of the galaxy will see the destruction and will never trust your so-called New Republic. Even if you win, your victory is meaningless and it will come back to haunt you."

Luke ignored her. His mind was not on the fire and death. Instead it was weighed down with worry. The three primary weapons research facilities were captured and the late emperor's personal research labs as well. Luke himself stood in the Imperial Palace with this faction of the Imperial Remnant captured. However, his sister and girlfriend were still in danger. He could sense it. Not only that, the strike team from the ruined Jedi Temple hadn't commed in for several hours. As Luke tried to rein in his chaotic thoughts, Galen Marek strode up beside him to watch as Coruscant burned.

* * *

Mara and Leia were both exhausted, irritable and didn't feel like they were getting anywhere. When Vader and the clones had taken this place, they had done a number on it for sure. The two Jedi were trying to reach the Grand Master's living quarters, which had been turned into the personal office of the Imperial Grand Inquisitor. It had taken them the better part of the late afternoon to find a functional turbolift and it was now getting late in the night as they tried to weave through the smashed hallways and up the broken stairwells and ramps towards the Jedi living areas of the planet. The only good news was they had not run into any Imperial troopers, sentinels or Shadowguards. They had simply been pushing forward in more-or-less the correct direction. When Mara had looked at her clocked and seen that it was almost twenty-three hundred, she turned to Leia. "You doing alright?"

Leia nodded. "Yeah. I'll be alright. How the hell do they move around this place so easily if it looks like this all the time?"

Mara chuckled dryly, "It makes a difference when you know exactly where your going and if you don't have to be in fear of dark side acolytes trying to kill you every hundred meters or so. Besides, I have a feeling that they have the quick ways through this place hidden from all but the Inquisitors themselves."

With that gloomy thought, they struggled on and were surprised to suddenly come on some very well lit corridors. Leia and Mara looked at each other, very uneasy about what they were seeing. Their unease increased when they rounded a corner and came to quite a wide hall. At the end of the hall stood a man in black armor and with a black helmet. At his belt was a lightsaber with a long handle and two emitter nozzles. Mara caught her breath. "Damn! A Guardian."

Leia looked perplexed. "What?"

Mara pointed at the dark figure who was obviously observing them as well. "In some of his most prized and sacred places or to guard some of his most important servants, the Emperor would station Dark Jedi Guardians. He himself trained them and it was said that they were trained with Darth Vader and any other of the more powerful of Palpatine's servants in mind. He started doing this after Galen Marek wrecked some of the Empire's most valuable installations - the Nar Shadda TIE Factory, the Felucian Research Camps, the Raxus Prime Star Destroyer Shipyards and so on. Marek tore through the Shadowguards with ease and when he came back, he caused even more damage on Kamino. "

They were both quiet as they sized up there new opponent. "Do you think we can take him?" murmured the princess.

Mara chewed her lip before saying resolutely, "We don't have a choice. We have to take him. Besides, if we can take a someone like this, the Grand Inquisitor won't be anything to worry about. Inquisitors were trained more for tracking, interrogating and breaking Jedi. This Guardian was trained for combat - to kill other force users, especially dark siders."

The two women ignited their lightsabers and advanced. A mechanical sounding laugh came from the helmet of the Guardian. He didn't say anything, he simply un-clipped and ignited his lightsaber blades and engaged. Immediately, Mara realized that this was going to be a fight every bit as difficult if not more so than the Dark Jedi Master that she and Luke had faced on Tatooine over a year before. It's lightsaber skills were daunting and as soon as this Guardian realized that Leia was the weaker of the two swordswomen, he focused his aggression on her. Mara did everything she could to keep Leia from being overwhelmed, including throwing herself between the Dark Jedi Guardian and Leia. Eventually getting tired of this, the Guardian began to focus his efforts more on Mara. This suited the red-headed Jedi Knight just fine. Spinning, slashing, ducking, hacking and leaping, Mara went toe to toe with the Guardian while Leia suddenly sat down and began to meditate. Seeing this, Mara was about to shout at her when she felt it - a slight shift in the combat. Mara's mind became sharper and more focused, her movements more crisp, controlled and precise. In contrast, her opponent was suddenly making clumsy mistakes with his weapon and his own focus began to slip or grow too narrow. Mara pressed her advantage, driving him back towards the entrance to the Grand Inquisitor's headquarters. The Guardian didn't give up and kept fighting until the end. Even as his concentration slipped one time too many and Mara's lightsaber sliced deeply into one of his legs. With a strangled grunt, he fell to one knee but continued to fight. Mara kicked his lightsaber right out of his hands and pointed hers at his neck. "Surrender!"

Instead, he fired bolts of force lightning at her, surprising her and sending her flying to the ground with a cry of pain. Seeing her plight, Leia drew her blaster and fired, catching the Guardian off guard and blasting him three times in the chest. Mara lay there gasping on the ground as her muscles began to relax slowly. Leia ran over to her and asked anxiously, "Are you alright?"

Mara was finally able to sit up with a groan and reply, "The Emperor taught him well. He was very powerful. I would have been dead if it wasn't for you - twice, actually."

Leia helped Mara to her feet and said, "Yeah well, going back to a heart broken Luke doesn't sound that good. Besides, I think I'd miss you kicking my butt around the sparring mats. Come on. Let's finish all this and send a report to Alliance Command. Then, when this is all over, I am taking a bath."

Mara gave a low moan. "Oohhh! A bath does sound really good right now."

They both stepped up to the door and Leia slapped the hand control. To both of their surprise, the door slid right open. The suite inside was fairly large and had five rooms, one of which was clearly an office. In the office sat a dark figure. An Iridonian Zabrak with gray skin and black tatoos, wearing black robes and with a gold and black handled lightsaber at his waste, sat at a large desk. The two woman could feel his presence in the force and it was a dark presence. He stood and was quite tall. "Emperor's Hand, it has been some time since we last met. I seem to recall a mission investigating a rogue Inquisitor on Mindor. You were quite useful. It's a shame that you have turned on the Empire our master strove to build and maintain."

To Leia, there was a coldness in Mara as she replied, "That was before Alderaan and definitely before I saw the truth in what Emepror Palpatine really was - and before I knew what you were."

The Zabrak smiled, showing sharp white teeth as he replied, "Oh, and what am I?"

Mara shuddered as old memories came back. "You're a psychopath who revels in the hunt for worthy pray and worthy opponents. It isn't the combat itself but the actually hunt that you enjoy. The Emperor took you and had you trained. The only reasons that you were chosen over Jerec and X1 for the position of Grand Inquisitor were because the former was too ambitious and the latter was a clone. Jerec was more powerful than you and X1 is a far more skilled at combat and the force. Your talent is in finding force users and in interrogating them, torturing and breaking them. You derive pleasure from it."

The Zabrak Ja'ce Yiaso allowed a cold smile to cross his face. "I am an Inquisitor. Despite what many are taught to think, we were not trained to combat and kill Jedi as much as we were trained to capture and turn them to serve the Emperor. If a Jedi was to simply be killed, Dark Stalkers or Shadowguards were sent, not Inquisitors unless they were needing for tracking the Jedi."

Mara shrugged and ignited her lightsaber. "It doesn't matter. Coruscant has fallen and I am taking you as a prisoner. Surrender your lightsaber."

Yiaso just chuckled and slowly came around the desk. "Come now, Mara Jade; that is no way to treat a former lover. Surely spending time with these rebels hasn't driven civility completely from your mind."

Mara's face hardened. "That is the past when I wasn't aware of what you are and this is the present where I am. Now surrender."

For a moment, it appeared to Leia as if a battle of wills was going on. Mara and the Grand Inquisitor faced one another for several long moments before he made his move, saying with the utmost calmness, "Never."

His lightsaber was ignited and Leia was thrown back by a telekinetic push. She got up and attacked, her own weapon lit. The fight was anti-climatically short. This Grand Inquisitor was not talented enough to hold off two Jedi, especially not when one of them was Mara Jade. After a few minutes, he knelt clutching a wound in his chest. "It's a shame - I always imagined that Skywalker would be the one to kill me like he did our master."

Mara knelt down and looked the zabrak in his ice-blue eyes. "The Emperor hasn't been my master of over two years. I am my own master - and you are dead, just like your master."

She then stood and activated her comlink, contacting Han first and letting him know that the temple was theirs. Second, she commed Luke.

* * *

Luke had kept himself from pacing by sheer power of will. When his comlink chimed, he fumbled with it, nearly dropping it and saying quickly, "Colonel Skywalker."

The exhausted, husky chuckle was music to the young Jedi Knight's ears. "Don't hurt yourself, Farmboy. It would be a shame to make it through a battle like this and then get injured fumbling with your comlink."

Luke went over and collapsed into a chair. "Mara, are you alright? Is the temple taken?"

"Yes and yes, my love. Your sister and I are both okay and the Grand Inquisitor is dead. Solo contacted regular Army and Marine units to secure it for sure. How goes the rest of the battle? Do you know from where you're at?"

Luke sighed tiredly, "According to the last sit-rep, ninety percent of Imperial Forces are captured or incapacitated. The rest are just doing whatever they can to make our lives harder. Another problem is that looters have tried to come up from the lower levels and steal things during that battle. Coruscant Security Forces have asked for our assistance in keeping that from happening."

"CSF is working with us? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. All those guys ever did was try to do their job. Hey, how's Ice-heart - chilly company as always?"

They chuckled together and Luke said, "She makes me wish for a gorgeous, unbelievably talented and intelligent redhead to come over and snuggle up and keep me warm."

Mara giggled. "You are such a sap. I wish I could too. You know, I might have to add that to the list."

"The list of what, my love?"

Mara chuckled again, "The list of sweet, slightly sappy things you have said to me or about me in the past."

Luke chuckled. "Yeah? Is my 'surprise cup of caff' gonna make the list?"

Mara laughed again and said, "Are you kidding? That one is going to be at the top and underlined and written in gold ink. It's still the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, you know. Hmmm... you should think of something sweeter. If you do, I could reward you."

Luke laughed. "I'll work on that. In the mean time, can you settle with 'I love you so much'?"

"Of course. I can always settle with that. I love you too, Farmboy. I'll see you when this is over."

Luke smiled wistfully. "I can't wait."

With a sigh of relief, Luke went and sat next to Galen. "She's alright?" asked the Jedi Master. Luke nodded. "Any word from Juno?"

Galen grunted and shook his head ruefully. "I had to beg her not to fly a bomber, fighter or combat airspeeder into battle. If I would have had my way, she would have staid on the _Executor_ or _Home One_ and she wanted to lead one of the TFP Squadrons. We compromised and she shuttled troops and supplies into the fight. I've been sweating blood ever since."

Luke laughed quietly. "Now you know how she must feel when you go tearing Imperial installations apart."

Suddenly, the cold voice of Isard disturbed them. "I am most curious, Skywalker - how is it that a former Emperor's Hand and consort winds up with a moisture farmer, combat pilot and Jedi? Isn't someone of her character morally beneath you? Or isn't someone of your social standing a little low on the hierarchy for her? She may be an insignificant former errand girl and whore for the Emperor but even so, compared to a lowly moisture farmer, she was far higher on the proverbial totem pole."

Luke and Galen looked at each other, expressions of mild amusement on their faces. Galen looked over at her and said, "I'm sorry, but that's a lot of slanderous talk coming from the Emperor's SECOND mistress. You know, I always wondered why Palpy went for you when he had Sly Moore. At least she was a force adept."

That shut Isard up for a moment. She glared balefully at Galen before saying, "I would take being the second lover of the greatest man to ever live over being the clone of an apprentice to a traitorous Sith Lord."

Galen laughed. "Of course you would. Now shut up and leave us in peace. Guards, find a custodial closet to lock her in please."

The two Jedi returned to switching between looking out over the burning skyline and watching the battle statistics and updates on the terminals.

* * *

It took four days for the battle to begin to wind down. Even with the Imperial forces mostly surrendered, the lower cities had devolved into vicious riots and the Alliance forces found themselves defending themselves and especially their prisoners from the vengeance of the mob. As things became steadily worse, many Imperials who had fought staunchly after the surrender order was given fell at the feet of the Alliance military, begging for protection from the enraged citizens who sought to kill them. Terrible things were done to those who were caught by the angry throng. The Coruscant Security Forces, the Alliance Forces and the Jedi were all employed in quelling the riots. The Imperial Palace was almost stormed, as was the Jedi temple and every military installation. It was only the battalions of soldiers and marines that prevented this. Any Imperials under Warlord Trioculus were kept out of sight completely to avoid a revolt against the Alliance itself. When all had calmed down and the majority of the installations now under Alliance control were no longer being protested and harassed, everyone was far too exhausted to celebrate immediately. Since the medical frigates were filled to capacity with the injured and dying, the _Executor_ was made into a massive medical ship and it too was filled. The _Lusankya_ was used as the holding area for freed prisoners until other places were found for them to stay. Since so many births were being used as hospital rooms and since the _Lost Cause_ was gone, the Jedi and former crew members huddled in one of the bays of the Mon Calamari Cruiser _Mon Remonda_.

* * *

Luke was exhausted as he staggered down the shuttle's ramp next to Galen Marek. Off to one side were crates of the personal belongings of those who had lived on the Jedi training vessel and that's where they went. Artoo Deeto whistled and chirped to them. Luke smiled and patted his dome affectionately. "Thanks, Artoo. Where did she say she took them?"

After a few more warbles and beeps, Luke explained the conversation to Galen. "Mara and Juno were already here. They grabbed us spare clothes, bedrolls, blankets and some hygiene supplies and told Artoo to tell us to meet them in Cargo Bay Besh-04."

They staggered to the cargo bay and were a little surprised to see the number of people who had bedded down in there. Ferrada and Shara Grey, who had gotten married in a quick and small ceremony during the preparation for the invasion of the planet, were already sleeping - sitting up, back to back as they would have in the trenches. Han and Leia were sprawled out on a pile of camouflage netting. Wade, Cariaga, Keyan and Nisotsa were side by side in a line on the cold durasteel with their cloaks and ponchos under their heads as pillows. Mara had laid a dozen medium crates two wide, two high and three long and piled bedrolls and blankets on top of it and was helping an extremely pregnant Juno do the same thing. Kota was still aboard _Home One_ but Kanan was with his wife Hera in a corner and not far from them was there crew sprawled around - Sabine was wearing the skintight garment that went under her Mandalorian armor and wrapped tightly in Ezra Bridger's arms. Maris Brood appeared to be meditating but her chin rested completely against her chest. Luke and Galen looked around at their Jedi, overwhelmed with relief that they all appeared uninjured. Luke frowned though and approached his girlfriend. Mara wrapped her arms around him wordlessly and hugged him to her tightly, reveling in the knowledge that he was safe and with her again. After a few moments of just holding one another, Luke took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and kissed her tenderly. "Where are Kyle and Jan?" he asked after a moment. Mara chuckled tiredly and pointed to a dark corner with a large stack of boxes and said, "In the corner behind the boxes - probably the closest thing to private in this bay. Kyle must have shoved something in her mouth to keep her so quiet."

Luke burst into laughter and Mara, after a moment of wondering what he thought was so funny, blushed dark red as it dawned on her what she had just said. Shaking her head, she took Luke's hand and pulled him towards the makeshift bed. "Time to sleep. If I start saying things that you normally say, you know I'm sleep deprived. I have a pair of sweat pants and a shirt for you to sleep in. I'll be back. Going to get changed."

Luke did the same, going into a maintenance closet while Mara hid behind a stack of supply crates. Finally, they went to their bed, climbed in and immediately fell asleep. Galen and Juno followed quickly. It had been a long week and they all deserved some rest.

* * *

 **Space over the Planet Dathomir - Aboard the _Emergent_**

Darth Diabolis parried, slashed, spun, leaped and dodged as he fought Silri and three of his best Dark Jedi Masters. It was a grueling training regimen but he refused to underestimate Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade the way his apprentice had done. To that end, he sparred for hours every day after meditating for hours beforehand. He and his four opponents were covered from head to toe in sweat when he finally lifted his hand, calling a halt to the match. He and all four of his practice partners now sported numerous minor lightsaber burns - by no means debilitating but severally painful none the less. "Go and heal yourselves and get some rest. Each of you is becoming more powerful. Continue to train as hard as you have and even Skywalker's Jedi won't stand against you;" said the Dark Lord to his followers. The three Dark Jedi Masters bowed and obeyed but Silri stayed. "It would be my honor to heal your body, my Lord;" she said. Diabolis kissed her and said, "I will leave my burns, Silri. However, I would be pleased if you would join me. Cleaning myself with these burns will prove problematic and I would be happy to assist in healing yours."

Eagerly, the young Dathomir witch complied. After they had carefully and thoroughly cleaned one another and eaten a light meal, they made their way to the bridge. From there, they looked across the open space towards Tyber Zann's private fleet. "Why doesn't the fool return to Ryloth?" muttered Silri scornfully.

Diabolis had meditated on that very question and had come to one simple conclusion. "There is an old adage, my Dear - keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I believe that, after the loss of Darth Heluquin and Tyber's confrontation of me at the loss of Heluquin's fleet and fortress, he is still waiting to see which we are and hoping that the _Iron First_ will keep me in line. I foresee that our partnership with Tyber Zann will either change drastically or dissolve in the not too distant future."

Silri looked at her Sith Lord, worry just barely creasing her pale, tattooed face. "My Lord, Tyber Zann may be a force-blind fool but he is still a dangerous opponent. We must prepare in case the latter happens and does so in such a way that it comes to violence."

Diabolis smiled at her knowingly. "Don't fear, Lady Silri. Darth Revan taught me long ago that when you have allies, it is wise to keep a number of soldiers embedded in their ranks. When it comes to mercenaries, that is an all too simple thing to do. I have also had disarmed numerous explosive and self destruct devises throughout my fleet that he would doubtlessly use should such a conflict begin."

Silri looked surprised at first but then just smiled a little ruefully. "I suppose that really shouldn't shock me. How did you know, my Lord?"

Diabolis chuckled as if it were all a large joke he had played. "Because, my dear, lovely Silri, you can never best a Dark Lord of the Sith in the matters of treachery and deception. They have been the tools of our trade since long before crime organizations such as the Zann Consortium ever existed. If he wished to best me, it would have been better to have tried to do so already."

Silri looked in admiration at the man next to her. There was nothing that this Dark Lord of the Sith missed. Purring with pleasure, Silri leaned against him, her arms slipping around his narrow waist. "Truly there is not a man in the galaxy as you, my Lord. No one else can be such - a leader, a teacher, a warrior, a lover and a ruler. You are all these things and excel at them."

Diabolis reveled in her praise. Silri came from a society that enslaved and despised men. That she would say such things to him meant both that she truly meant them and that she was now being reeducated out of her old archaic ways of thinking. Soon, he hoped privately, all of her sisters on the planet below would be as well. He did not care if they all worshiped him as she did only that they held enough respect not to rebel against him and try to divide his ranks. That was all that concerned him. Smiling, he looked at his lover. "It has been some time since you visited the planet below. Perhaps you and I could go down there. I eagerly wish to practice the beast empathy that you have taught me."

Silri smiled with pleasure. "That would please me greatly, my Lord. May I suggest that you bring some of your female Dark Jedi down with you? It will be easier to gain the other Nightsisters' attention when some of your students speak to them about what you can teach them and demonstrate what you can teach them."

Diabolis considered this a wise course of action and selected four female Dark Jedi Masters and six of his best Dark Jedi Acolytes as well. They all loaded onto a shuttle and handed planet side. All of them looked forward to seeing this new world that they had conquered.

* * *

Tyber Zann watched as a shuttle launched from Darth Diabolis Flagship the _Emergent_ and headed to the planet below. The crime lord wondered why the witches so fascinated the Dark Lord. Surely, they couldn't be _that_ strong in the force. They hadn't even discovered space travel outside of when they got off-worlders to take them. The silvered haired man shook his head in both wonder and disgust. It didn't really matter to him. What did matter is that there was a new tension between himself and Darth Diabolis. Tyber was no fool. He could see the aurebesh on the bulkhead. This tension was only going to increase and, eventually it would come to a head and Tyber had to be ready in case that it did. He had to be able to issue orders that would eliminate at least the Sith and Dark Jedi. He had planned it painstakingly - briefing every ships captain, every garrison commander, every sector and system overseer that, if a certain order went out, that anyone involved with Darth Diabolis, including the mercenaries and Defilers under his commander, were to be executed and the ships blown away. Tyber Zann smiled grimly. It would be like a far more efficient version of Emperor Palpatine's Order 66 but this time, the Sith Lord would die. Urai Fen strode up to him and said, "Tyber, a new cargo of female slaves has been brought aboard."

Tyber stood from his command chair and said, "I look forward to inspecting them, Urai. Over all, how do they seem to look?"

"With a cursory look, I would say that it is a fine cargo indeed. The Hutts and others will pay a high price for them. I would go so far as to say that, if our sources can be trusted, there are many wealthy men on Coruscant who would like one or two as well. There has never been a more golden opportunity to increase our trade with the citizens of Coruscant."

Tyber agreed. Even with his strained alliance with the Sith Lord, business had never been better. He had slaves from Artus Prime, Kashyyyk, Ryloth, Dac, Geonosis and dozens of other worlds. He collected money by racketeering low level crime bosses in other cartels and in planetary governments, something that had been made even easier by the death of old Palpy and the destabilization of the Empire. He had interdiction fleets along all major hyperspace lanes that pulled in merchants and military ships, stealing millions in goods, weapons and technology. If any of these were to begin to falter, he would send in a Defiler or a Defiler team to intimidate or assassinate the proper officials and, should that fail, he would have some of his Defilers insight an insurrection and overthrow that planetary government that way, setting up a puppet ruler. These were the tools of the Zann Consortium's trade and he had been using them since well before the Battle of Yavin. No one, not Luke Skywalker and his forcelings, not the Emperor and his dark side powers, not Darth Diabolis and all of his ancient cunning would ever change that. No matter who sat in the seats of balance and power, one way or another, Tyber Zann was this galaxy's true ruler.

 **Sorry that this one was a little shorter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read, review and request. Love you guys.**

 **Updated 12.07.2017**


	4. Chapter 4: Matters of the Heart

**Warning: This chapter will contain mature content. The areas that contain it will be marked at the beginning and the end with bold and underlined warning labels. You have been warned.**

It took a month for Coruscant to be completely brought under control and another three for the Alliance High Council to set up agreements with pre-established companies and agencies allowing them to continuing working as they had, thereby maintaining a level of stability that the Alliance leadership had not expected to maintain. While that was being done, Admiral Ackbar was refitting the fleet and re-allocating resources to accommodate the ships captured during Coruscant. The two Star Dreadnaughts were given full skeleton crews to work with and the _Lusankya_ turned from a prison ship to more battle-ready warship. The prisoners on board were mostly those who were accused of being rebels though there were a few Imperial traitors and political prisoners. Many of them asked to be allowed to serve while others wanted to go home to their families. Four months after the battle was over, the High Council and Military Command of the Alliance announced to the galaxy over all holonet channels that they were officially declaring the ascension of the New Republic. An open invitation was sent to all sectors, systems and planets to join and a document was signed by those who had already pledged - Naboo, Coruscant, Corellia and hundreds more were accepted into the fold. After the ceremony, a massive celebration was held. The New Republic High Council and Military Command presented awards to many who had fought in the battle. Throughout the planet, the citizens celebrated like they hadn't since the death of the Emperor. To the fledgling New Jedi Order, Admiral Ackbar gave a MC80 Star Cruiser and all their old crew were assigned to it with additions from the former Task Force Phoenix. The cruiser was called the _Independence_ and was one of the Rebel Alliance's flagships. When the celebration was over, everything returned to reality. Task forces, fleets and ships were sent across the galaxy to defend against threats to the New Republic. As the war continued, it found loved ones separated more often than they were together. Missions of discovery, mediation and defense pulled many of the Jedi and there friends and family to different ends of the galaxy.

* * *

Luke sighed as he climbed back up the ramp of the _Knight Returns_. Behind him was his faithful astromech droid Artoo Deeto and his youngest Jedi student Wade Vox. "So there was nothing here for us, huh?" asked the nineteen year old youth gloomily. Luke shook his head. "No. It appears that anything and everything on Dantooine has been taken or destroyed except the crystal caves and the ancient enclave ruins. Let's head home. Someday, I want to rebuild the enclave here but that is a long time in coming. Artoo, take us through pre-flight checks. I'll be up there soon."

Luke and the Jedi's search for lost knowledge was often more frustrating than it was fruitful, leading to more questions than answers. They had checked all through the records of the Imperial Palace, looked through old museums and gone to ancient worlds they already knew held Jedi facilities. The only thing they found so far was a tidbit about a mobile academy called the _Chu'unthor_ and it crashing and being taken by force witches on a planet called Dathomir but it had gone down decades before the Jedi Purge and no records showed where Dathomir was. As they took off and left the planet's gravity well, Luke keyed into the holo-comms unit. Immediately, the beautiful face of Mara Jade popped up, smiling with pleasure. "Hi, Farmboy. Any luck on Dantooine?"

Luke sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Mara. The former Emperor seems to have done quite a job at wiping out any Jedi and Jedi teachings that he didn't decide he wanted to keep. How was your mission?"

Mara pulled a face. "It was a success but I'm getting tired of hunting people down, Luke. Keyan, Ferroda, Cariaga, Nisotsa and I were able to eliminate the Blackguard Dark Jedi but that was only on Klatooine. From what we know about them, they're everywhere. Not only that, we have no idea where Diabolis and his Dark Jedi are. They've been strangely dormant and I really don't like it."

Luke shook his head. "Neither do I, my Love. Well, I'm about to make the jump to lightspeed and then we'll be home."

Mara smiled again. "I'll be waiting for you, Luke. My place or yours?"

Luke smiled with genuine pleasure and anticipation. "Yours is closer to the hanger level."

"Mine it is. I love you, Luke."

"I love you too, Mara."

* * *

Mara sighed as the holo-comms unit signed off. She stood and stretched as she looked around her apartment. It was quite nice - spacious and warm. Mara didn't have much in it. She really didn't own very much and it didn't seem to be the time to start gathering possessions. Even so, she tossed a few things around in a way that she thought was more presentable. She then went to her closet. There were sets of fatigues, jumpsuits and the sleeveless body suits that she loved to wear, especially around Luke. There were some tunics that were fairly nice. There were a few dresses and more formal outfits but none of it seemed either casual or nice enough. It was all about the happy medium - if she couldn't find the medium, she wasn't going to be happy. A smile crossed Mara's face. Luke wouldn't care. He honestly wouldn't. She could ware anything from baggy sleep clothes to a shimmersilk ballgown and Luke would be just as happy to see her, though the expression drawn from the ballgown would be a lot more gratifying to her. For a moment, she ran a hand over a green Cyrene silk dress but decided against it. Instead, she decide for something more normal - at least until a little later. Mara picked her outfit painstakingly and made sure it was set to the side - a red tunic with black boots but beneath it, and Mara smiled in anticipation at Luke's reaction, she would ware a set of silky lingerie. It was green like her eyes, an expensive set that she had bought years before but never warn. Luke wouldn't be back for over half a day. Deciding that she was tired after her mission and that sleep would help pass the time, Mara changed into sleep clothes and crawled into bed. Just before she was asleep, her comms unit went off. Growling moodily, she went over to the unit and answered, "This is Captain Jade."

"It's just me, Mara;" said Leia. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I was just informed that you need to be at the reception of the Hapan envoy tomorrow. They want you to be the official representative for the Jedi."

Mara sighed and said, "Alright. I'll be there. I'm getting to tired of these political meetings."

Leia chuckled. "Really? They aren't that bad and the ones you are invited to are usually fun."

"Good night, Leia;" growled Mara before cutting the connection. Moodily, she went back over and plopped into bed. "Sorry, Farmboy;" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Luke and Wade dropped out of hyperspace and their comms unit immediately went off. "This is Colonel Skywalker."

"Luke, it's Leia. An envoy has arrived from Hapes and they are holding a reception for them in the Imperial Palace. Please get here as soon as you can. We would like everyone who can to be here."

Luke nodded. "Okay. We'll get changed on the way down and be there soon. See you soon, Leia."

"Damnit;" he said and leaned back in his seat. Wade looked over at him. "Did Leia just say 'Hapan'?"

Luke nodded and stood. "Take us down, Artoo. I'll be up front to start the landing cycle in a bit."

Luke changed into his military dress uniform after checking that it was completely in order. It was a black shirt, pants and boots with a white jacket and a gold sash that went shoulder to hip. He always felt a little ridiculous wearing it though others said that it made him look dashing and heroic. Either way, it made him uncomfortable. After about an hour, Wade came out from the cabin he had chosen. He wore a uniform that was similar to Luke's though it was less decorated. The young Jedi had showered and even seemed to have run a comb through his rangy hair. His messy goatee had been trimmed just slightly but there was still plenty of it and the rest of his patchy facial hair was untouched. Luke grinned and said, "Expecting to see someone important, Wade?"

Wade blushed and said, "I'm hoping. The last time Mesa and I talked she said that she would see me soon. I don't know if it was a slip of her tongue or a hint. Either way, I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Luke laughed at his young student. It still seemed strange to the Jedi Knight that Wade and Lady Mesa Lorilli were so close considering how they came to know one another and that they barely did know each other. Not only that but Lady Lorilli was older than Luke was, though only by two or three years if Wade's guesses were anything to go by. The universe was a strange place.

* * *

The two Jedi entered the palace and seemed to have come in just in time to witness a rather interesting sight. Mara Jade, who was sitting next to Princess Leia as the official representative of the New Jedi Order, seemed to be the center of the Hapan's attention. A protocol droid was translating everything that was said and done and it immediately became clear as to what was going on. Wade looked at Luke, concern, shock and wonder plastered on the young man's rugged face. Luke, by contrast, held an expression of mild interest. "Luke are they..." and Wade had to lick his lips, "Is that man there..." and he indicated a tall, broad shouldered man who was the last of a long list of items offered to Mara as gifts. "...proposing to Mara?"

Luke didn't answer. He looked over at the protocol droid and said, "Excuse me but can you catch us up to what exactly is going on? We unfortunately seem to have come in towards the end."

The droid, willing to be helpful, said, "Of course, Sir. The Hapans came in and began offering Jedi Jade gifts as a sign of friendship and alliance. They were very rich gifts as well - gems of some kind, a small plant that promotes balance and healing, a Gun of Command and a fleet of Imperial-Class Star Destroyers. The last gift was most interesting indeed. The Hapan Prince Isolder offered Mistress Jade his hand in marriage. It is a rather interesting dilemma since she cannot accept any of the gifts without accepting all of them."

Wade was incredulous. "No offense to Mara because she is a remarkable woman in every way but she isn't royalty - is she Luke?"

Luke shook his head. The protocol droid was listening to the conversation taking place at the center of the reception hall. "It would seem that, given the fact that all Jedi Knights and Masters were given a place on the New Republic Ruling Council and also the fact that she was one of the founding members of the New Jedi Order, the Hapans consider her to be nobility of some kind. Wait..." the droid listened for several long moments and then turned back to Luke and Wade. "It also seems that her position in the Empire, the Emperor's Hand, also plays in somehow, as if she were a Princess of the Empire."

Luke shook his head. It didn't take his sister Leia's political intellect to realize that it was an excuse for the Hapans to try and place one of their own in a position of power in both the New Republic and New Jedi Order. Wade was shaking his head too. "I don't understand. If the Prince, force forbid, were to marry Mara, it wouldn't mean anything. She would become the Queen of Hapes meaning that the New Republic would benefit but not that the Hapans would really have a powerful person in our organizations. I don't get it."

Luke looked at him and Wade shrugged. "Mesa told me a lot about Hapan culture. My point is that it wouldn't do them any good unless..." and the young man clapped his jaw shut, suddenly looking startled. Luke looked at him and prompted, "Unless?"

The young man looked almost pale before saying in a low voice, "Unless they had kids, especially daughters, who were born and raised in the Hapes Cluster. That woman or those women would be very powerful in all three societies and could potentially change them and bring a lot of Hapan influence into the New Republic and Jedi Order. Can you imagine someone with a Hapan's bias as a Jedi Master or on the Ruling Council of the New Republic?"

Luke was having a hard time getting passed the idea of someone having kids with Mara - _HIS_ Mara. Not that Luke thought he owned her, he just loved her and she had herself told him that she was his.

Mara was speaking to the Prince now in fluent Hapan which seemed to impress everyone. The Prince bowed respectfully and replied in the beautiful language and went to stand beside a tall, beautiful woman who's head was covered by a rich lace veil. The protocol droid said, "Mistress Jade said that she is both honored and flattered but that she will need some time to consider the offer and discuss it with both the Jedi Masters and the High Council members."

Luke smiled and said, "Thank you. That will be all."

He stood and turned to leave but stopped to look at Wade. The young Jedi sat on his seat, transfixed by someone in the group of Hapan noblewomen. Luke nudged his shoulder and said, "Is your lady love in there?"

The young man swallowed, nodded and stood to his full height, which was a full head taller than Luke, and adjusted his dress uniform. Leia had stood now and was saying, "There have been many suites prepared for you all. If you wish to follow our attendant droids to them, they can escort you."

She then turned to Mara and whispered something who seemed to frown at her and reply. Neither of them looked very happy at the moment. Luke sighed and turned to leave just in time to feel Mara brush his mind through their link in the force. He turned back towards her and saw that she was gazing at him. Her words filled his mind. _Can I still expect you in my quarters tonight, Luke?_

Luke smiled at her warmly and nodded his head. She smiled and Luke could sense her relief. He returned to his suite and packed an overnight bag before sitting down to meditate and wait on Mara's mental communication saying that she was on her way back to her suite.

* * *

Wade had immediately left Luke's side as soon as they were out of the hall and had used some of Mara's infiltration training to carefully and quietly follow the group until they split into smaller groups. When he discovered which floor and section of the Imperial Palace that Lady Mesa Lorilli was going to be on, he made it as if he had just been happening that way. He strode down the hall, whistling brightly and was surprised and a little miffed when the group of Hapan guards drew blasters. In an instant and out of pure instinct, his lightsaber was in his hand though unlit. One of the woman said something in their melodious language and the men hesitantly holstered their weapons. Wade wearily re-clipped his lightsaber and bowed to the group before making as if to pass them before being called by one of them. "Master Jedi."

Wade turned, not at all surprised to see Lady Lorilli was the woman who had hailed him. He bowed low and said, "How may I be of service, my Lady?"

The other women were eyeing him with distaste and distrust but Mesa said in an imperious voice, "Accompany us to our guest suites. I heard rumors that there may still be Imperials on this planet and I think the company of a Jedi would not be unwelcome, even if he is just a man."

Wade narrowed his eyes and said in a rather clipped voice. "With all do respect, my Lady, we are not on Hapes. Here men and women are equals and should be treated as such. If you wish a female Jedi, I can summon one or two for you. I'm sure the Jedi Nisotsa or Cariaga Sin are available."

Mesa didn't flinch from his request, even as he pulled a comlink from his belt and was about to thumb but she did say, "I do not desire to wait, Master Jedi. If you would... please... accompany use to our suites I would be most... grateful."

She made is sound as though the words 'please' and 'grateful' left a bad taste in her mouth. Wade smiled and bowed again. "I would be honored to accompany such distinguished guests."

He remained slightly bowed and waved his arm, inviting them and their guide droids forward. He fell into step with one of the Hapan guards. The man looked him up and down with obvious distaste and Wade smiled roguishly. "You don't get to look like this on plush living, friend. This is one hundred percent Tatooine authentic."

But after a moment, he qualified. "Well actually no, I was raised for most of my life on Tatooine but I was actually born on Alderaan."

The guard couldn't have looked less interested in the story. One of them did ask, "Are all men born as ugly as you in the out-worlds?"

Mesa snapped in her language and the guard bowed his head, falling silent. Wade just winked, "Ugly? My friend, if you want ugly, you aught to see some of the non-human species on Tatooine. They make me look downright kissable."

"Master Jedi, I would appreciate it if you stopped interacting with our guards. It encourages unnecessary communication, something that is not appropriate for men on Hapes;" said one of the noble women rather testily and Wade inclined his head respectfully. "Of course, Ma'am. I just figured that it would be better for me to interact with someone of my social level than try to talk to you or any of the other ladies. Ah, I believe this is your room."

One by one, the Hapan women were each delivered to their guest suite. Soon it was just Wade, Lady Lorilli, her two guards and the guide droid. When they arrived, the droid opened the door and the two guards entered first. After a few moments, they came out and bowed, saying something in the Hapan tongue. Lorilli nodded and gave a command. The two guards looked at Wade suspiciously. The young Jedi appeared to be patiently waiting to be told that he was dismissed and Lady Lorilli smirked at him. "Apparently, Jedi, my guards are under the impression that you are going to molest me as soon as they leave. Are Jedi in the habit of molesting diplomatic guests of the New Republic?"

Wade snorted. "The Jedi do not molest anyone. We are guardians of peace and justice, not marauders and space pirates. If that will be all, my Lady, I think that I will retire for the night."

Wade bowed and Mesa Lorilli said, "Wait one moment, if you would, Jedi. Guards, you have your orders. Start a patrol of the halls. Coordinate with Captain Astarta and see that all levels are patrolled. Be courteous with New Republic Security. We are their guests. Go."

Still hesitant, the two men left. Lady Lorilli looked at Wade and said, "Master Jedi, is it true that you can sense traps of any kind and detect poison?"

Wade widened his eyes. "Is there someone trying to kill you, my Lady?"

She shook her head and explained, "If a noble of the Hapes Consortium were to die under New Republic protection or under a Jedi's protection it would cause an incident and I can think of many who would benefit from that but the New Republic and the Hapes Consortium most certainly would not. Plus, I would rather not die."

Wade nodded and stretched out with the force, trusting his feelings as he entered the suite. He was certain that no one could have done anything to the room since it had been very recently refurbished and it was swept just minutes before the Hapan nobles had arrived and the windows were the highest grade transparasteel and had an energy field as well. No blaster or slug short of an artillery shell would pierce it. After checking everything and even using a scanner that he had created himself to check for toxins of any kind, he turned to Lady Lorilli and bowed. "The room is safe, my Lady. I would stake both my life and my position as a Jedi on that."

She nodded as he approached the door and she said, "One more question, Master Jedi, if I may."

Wade nodded. "Any answer that I can give you, I will."

"Are these guest rooms sound proof?"

Wade nodded with absolute surety. "They are. The New Republic does whatever it can to give its guests absolute privacy."

"Good;" In a series of utterly graceful, fluid motions, the Hapan noblewoman slapped the door control, closing it and locking it before stepping forward, wrapping her arms around Wade's neck and pulling him into a very passionate kiss. The young Jedi wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her tightly against him. They remained that way for minutes, exchanging kisses and low moans and groans of satisfaction, their tongues tangling and dueling. When they did separate, Mesa said with a breathless coo, "I certainly hoped that you were planning on molesting me tonight, my darling. I've been enduring an aching feeling ever since you and Jedi Skywalker walked into the reception hall. You look so dashing and heroic in that uniform that it made me want you immediately."

Wade chuckled, "Oh, even if I'm just an 'ugly' man who encourages 'unnecessary communication' among Hapan men?"

Mesa laughed, causing Wade's mouth to dry and his heart to flutter. "My Dear, rough and even untidy you may look but I would never, EVER call you ugly and I was quite enjoying your unnecessary communication with our guards. The trip was so tedious and I found it quite entertaining. You were right though."

She began to kiss his neck and chin, working her way from one ear to the other with her plump red lips as Wade chuckled a little breathlessly. "What was I right about?"

Mesa smiled and whispered against the pulse point on his neck, "You are absolutely kissable. I just can't seem to stop."

Wade chuckled again. Mesa did eventually stop kissing him and began looking at his uniform, her brow creasing. "How do I take this infernal thing off of you?"

Very carefully and quickly, Wade pulled the gold shoulder-to hip sash off and began unfastening his white jacket. Mesa stepped forward. "I want to undress you myself, Darling. I've been dreaming about it for months and I promise I'll be careful."

Wade nodded with a smile, his cheeks burning with self consciousness as she unfastened the jacket and, with great care, hung it on the back of a chair. She then lead him to the bed and removed his boots for him before unfastening the black shirt and trousers that he wore. Beneath them, he wore tight silky undershorts and a tight undershirt which showcased his very impressive musculature. Wade took his Jedi training very seriously, running around the Imperial Palace every morning and working on strength and endurance training with Ferroda, who worked hard to stay in good shape despite, and perhaps because, of his advancing age. Not only that, Wade was tall and broad. He stood just under two meters and Mesa was loving everything that was before her. Quickly, she lifted the shirt off his body and ran her hands over his muscles, cooing appreciatively. "Hmmm... just when I thought you couldn't look any better you go and prove me wrong, my Darling. Do you mind helping me with this gown?"

Wade was very eager to do so. "Where do I start?"

Mesa turned and pointed to a set of intricate ties up at her neck. "These. Please be careful, Darling. This is one of my favorite gowns."

Wade was painstaking as he loosened the knots and slowly undid the ties on his lover's gown until it was loose enough to slip off her shoulders. Beneath, she wore a corset and some very lacy white panties. She turned to face Wade and the young mechanic turned Jedi staggered. The corset accentuated her already goddess-like figure and pressed her breasts together and up slightly. The noble woman placed a slender hand on her hip with a knowing smile. "I need help out of this too, Wade."

Wade swallowed and said, "Sorry. Got distracted;"

She turned again and he found that the corset had a set of what appeared to be quick-release clasps. Upon unfastening them, the whole thing fell to the floor and Mesa stepped out of her gown. Wade very quickly took it and hung it carefully in a closet. When he turned around, his lover was there on the bed, waiting for him with obvious want in her eyes. Wade quickly went over and was about to jump on the bed but Mesa said, "Wait. Let me get that."

 **Warning: Mature Content Ahead.**

She lowered his shorts from around his waist and looked almost giddy with delight as his erection sprang free. With a purr of utter desire, Mesa said, "I have been waiting for this for months. When you visited me, you cursed me with a hunger that I could not satisfy."

Wade lay down next to her only to have her roll atop him and take him in her slender hands. Even as he trembled, he managed to say, "Surely another man could have assisted you with that kind of hunger."

Mesa shook her head. "Believe me, I tried, my Darling but none of them were you. I think you have ruined me for any other man."

She leaned down, laying her body across his and beginning to kiss him again, enjoying the feeling of his rough goatee against her smooth skin. Wade couldn't help but stop her and say, "But Mesa, I'm not as good looking as any of those men and I'm pretty young, only nineteen and have very little experience. What about me was so amazing?"

Mesa smiled and rolled off him, snuggling into his side. Despite her obvious need and his as well, she wanted to reassure him. "Wade, listen to me. Hapan men only seem so wonderful because, in many cases, they are trained to. Do you understand? A Hapan man is trained almost from birth to serve - whether for labor, for protection or for pleasure and there are some cases where it is for all three."

She took his wrist, the one that bore the bracelet that she gave to him. "There are men who are trained from the age of eleven or twelve on how to sexually please a woman in any and every way. I quickly found that, after my night with you, I didn't want that anymore. This isn't just about the amazing, if a little awkward sex, my darling. There is just something about you that I must confess, I am quite taken with. I can't even describe what it is. Besides, I'm not that much older then you."

"Oh and, if you don't mind me asking a rather rude question, how old are you?"

Mesa smiled and whispered in his ear conspiratorially, "I'm twenty-seven of your standard years old. See, what's roughly eight years?"

She let go of his wrist and began running her hand over his chest, enjoying the feeling of the sparse, crinkled hair and the hard, rolling muscles. Wade was running a hand affectionately up and down her back while his other swept a wisp of her hair out of her face. After a moment, he murmured, "Do you want to take your hair down, Mesa? It would be more comfortable, I think."

Mesa smiled and nuzzled his shoulder, kissing it gently. "So considerate. Do you see the pins? Pull them out gently, one at a time."

As Wade did, Mesa whispered silkily, "I think that is one reason I so enjoy your company is that, even when you were the guest, you were always so very considerate. Not because you had to be but because it was just you."

The last pin came out and her copper colored hair fell down as she shook it out. Her dark blue eyes gazed into his green ones. With a smile, Wade placed rough but gentle hands on her hips and pulled her to him, kissing her lips and running his fingers through her silky tresses. A small hand closed around his pulsing length which caused him to jerk slightly. Slowly, she worked him from base to tip with her small hand as she devoured his lips. Suddenly, he flipped her and began to kiss her along her neck. Mesa gasped and giggled as the rough facial hear abraded her smooth, soft skin. In a leisurely fashion, Wade began to work his way down, always brushing his goatee against her skin, remembering that she had loved the feeling. Mesa made constant whimpering and moaning noises of delight as she felt his lips and face brush against the skin of her shoulders and chest and breasts. She rubbed her legs together, curled her toes and gasped with unbridled pleasure as he kissed, suckled and abraded her breasts. "Wade!" and she began to speak in her own tongue, causing Wade to stop and look a little confused. "Are you okay? I'm not sure what you're saying."

Mesa was gasping and grabbed the back of his neck, forcing him back on task with a gentle pull. "I'm saying that the things you do to me are beyond anything that even the consorts of a goddess could do. Please, don't stop, I'm begging you."

Suddenly, Wade felt a little mischievous and lowered his head but didn't move. "Really? You enjoy it that much?"

Mesa moaned piteously and pleaded. "Yes, Darling. Why are you depriving me?"

Wade chuckled and said, "Hmmm... and how does it make you feel?"

He began gently, teasingly brushing his chin in the valley between her breasts, centimeters from the two sensitive nipples. Mesa moaned and tried to move first Wade and then herself before gasping out. "It makes me want to engulf you within me. It makes me want to scream with joy and pleasure. Please, PLEASE my love. End this torture."

Wade felt himself being affected by her want and words. Trying to maintain his leisurely pace, he went back to attending her plump breasts. At the same time, his left hand ghosted over the sensitive skin of her belly and down to the slick folds of her entrance. Mesa tensed suddenly, causing Wade to stop. Anxiously he looked up at her. She smiled and said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting that. Hapan men do not do so without being commanded. You simply startled me, that's all."

Wade looked uncertain and Mesa giggled, "Well don't stop now. You could tell just by touching me that I want you to continue."

Wade moved his hand back, using his first two fingers to caress the area. Mesa gasped and bucked. "I take it back. I need you, Wade."

She rolled him over again so that she straddled him. Stroking his erection a few times for good measure, Mesa positioned and engulfed him in one smooth motion. Wade bucked into her reflexively. As they adjusted, he chuckled hoarsely and said, "You do like being in control, don't you?"

She smirked ever so slightly, "Well I AM Hapan, after all and besides, you can't seriously tell me that you aren't enjoying this."

She ran her hands up the front of her body and back down the sides seductively. Wade swallowed and said, "Oh I am;" and he bucked his hips again. Mesa reveled in the sensations. Placing her hands on his chest, she levered herself up until only a few centimeters of him remained inside before forcing herself back down. Wade gasped and she moaned a long moan. "Oh how I missed this;"

Wade placed his hands on her hips, urging her along. They started slowly, just enjoying it. With each movement and each thrust, the sensation only increased. Finally, Mesa couldn't restrain herself. She NEEDED release. She DESPERATELY NEEDED it. Sensing this, Wade flipped them over and, with quick thrusts, drove her closer and closer to that release. Mesa pressed her hands against the headboard of the bed for greater pressure. She was unable to speak and hardly able to breathe, her breath going in as hisses and coming out as moans. To increase her pleasure to the greatest that he could, Wade shifted, bending down and kissed her soft skin, his facial hair abrading it. Mesa managed to smile, even in the midst of her pleasure. One hand wrapped around his head while the other remained on the headboard. Moments later, her eyes fluttered and rolled back with her head and her entire body arched as the most powerful climax she had ever felt stormed through her body. Even though Wade had confirmed that the room was indeed soundproof, she covered her mouth, the scream of bliss stifled to a whimper. Wade continued for several more moments, the muscles contracting around his manhood urging him along until he himself also came. He didn't groan or make any sound but his entire body quivered and went rigid before he collapsed, gasping beside her. Mesa threw one of her legs over his and rested herself half on his chest under his arm.

 **Mature Content Ends**

Mesa purred happily as she snuggled into him. "Mmmm... I don't believe for a moment that you've never done this before your visit. You are entirely too magnificent."

Wade chuckled, still swimming in the waves of euphoria. "'Magnificent' is a strong word, Honey - much better suited to you than me. But thanks. I'm glad I can have that kind of affect on you."

Mesa was running a hand over his chest again. "Oh you can have that affect on me again any time you are ready, Darling."

Wade wanted so badly to calm back down and then ravish her again and again, hearing her whimper and moan through one climax after another but he couldn't. "I'm afraid that I do have some responsibilities. Otherwise, I would place myself, body, mind and soul, at your disposal."

Mesa's beautiful features fell slightly. "What a shame. I was hoping that we could spend some time together or that, perhaps, you could show me some of Coruscant. It looks like such a wondrous place."

Wade sighed. "I wish that too. Maybe if you could get your Queen to request it of Jedi Skywalker directly, he would allow it of me but I'm not sure. There are a lot of Hapan nobles and we don't have enough Jedi to escort them all."

Mesa chuckled, "Oh none of the others will want a Jedi escort. I fear that the Queen and most Hapans in general hate the Jedi though I'm not entirely sure why. Anyhow, how much longer do I have you for today?"

She began kissing his neck again and rubbing his chest and stomach muscles. Wade reveled in the closeness they shared as he replied, "Oh I'm free until fairly early tomorrow morning. Did you have anything in particular in mind that you wanted to do?"

Mesa's face brightened and she cooed, "Oh there is an endless list of the things that I want to do with you and too you."

Wade grinned and pulled her into a breathtaking kiss.

* * *

Luke and Mara were snuggled closely together for the first time in weeks and had spent the time getting reacquainted with one another in every possible way. After over an hour, they both were sated at least temporarily and just enjoying being together. Luke's reaction to Mara's lingerie was priceless, his mouth falling open and his blue eyes growing huge. They were both in reclining seated position and Mara had her back against Luke's chest. Mara murmured, "This is such a mess, Luke. I don't even know what to do or how to handle it."

Luke kissed her and said, "Go on;" she sighed, "I mean what about me is worthy to marry a prince or to be a queen? I'm just... me - a former Imperial agent who turned into a Jedi and Alliance operative. Why am I so amazing?"

Luke chuckled into her silky red-gold hair. "Oh I could be at it for weeks describing why you are so amazing, Dearest and as for not being worthy, I think that no prince is worthy of you."

Mara snorted with appreciative amusement. "Hmmm, I find it funny that you think a prince is unworthy of me yet here you are, naked and in bed with me after making love to me spectacularly. Does that make you more worthy than a prince?"

Luke shook his head. "Of course not. It just means that, for some unfathomable reason, you seem to be okay with me being here."

Mara sat up and turned around, grabbing his head and pulling him close, whispering intimately, "In about ten minutes, when I've recharged a little, I'm going to show you how much more than okay with you I am."

She kissed him until his head spun before separating and settling back into her former position. After a moment, Mara said quietly, "You know that you and I are quite possibly going to be on our own in this fight. The New Republic Ruling Council and quite probably even the Masters are going to push for me accepting this proposal in the name of an alliance with an incredibly powerful ally. We are going to be alone in this."

Luke sighed and leaned his head backward. Mara was stroking his rough left hand for several moments until she felt it - a build up of anxiety and frustration within Luke's emotions. She turned to look at him. "Luke?"

In a voice barely above a whisper, Luke murmured, "After everything we've had to go through - after Palpatine and Naboo and Heluquin - I was really hoping that we could be happy. I wasn't expecting peace and I wasn't expecting to get to spend large amounts of time together or to get to frequently. But at least we would still have each other."

Mara placed a hand on his cheek and gazed into his eyes. She couldn't think of anything to say but she wanted to reassure him. She simply didn't know how. Instead she pressed herself to him and whispered in his ear. "I don't want to think or talk about this right now, Luke. I don't want to be worried about anything but you and I being together for the first time in weeks."

Luke smiled and kissed her before saying, "Whatever you wish, I will do for you if it is in my power, Mara Jade. I am yours."

Mara smiled and kissed him again. Tonight, nothing mattered but her and Luke. Tomorrow, they could worry about the rest.

 **Updated 12.07.17**


	5. Chapter 5: Of Love and Diplomacy

Luke and Mara woke up at around zero-five-fifteen. After snuggling and kissing, they got up and showered together, tenderly washing each other and enjoying the feel of one another's wet, silky skin. Since training began at zero-six-thirty sharp, they took the time to eat a leisurely breakfast before heading out to the Imperial Palace's recreational facilities where a room had been reserved specifically for their use. Mara murmured to Luke as they walked, "Are we planning on using the old temple in the future? I mean, after it's a little cleaned up obviously."

Luke scratched his chin when he suddenly saw a turbo lift in the cluster ahead open. Out stepped Wade, still wearing his dress uniform and with a very, VERY beautiful Hapan woman on his arm. Luke and Mara ducked quickly behind the corner before peaking around. The Hapan woman kissed Wade with equal parts tenderness and longing. Mara smiled. "So now we know who Wade's mysterious Hapan is. Should we go and introduce ourselves?"

Luke chuckled. "Sure. Let's go."

They came around the corner and started towards the couple, who were still kissing just outside the turbo lift. Wade sensed them coming and pulled away. Seeing his two teachers, Wade blushed a dark red and sputtered. He and the Hapan woman separated as quickly and nonchalantly as possible. "Morning Wade. Morning, my Lady;" said Mara cheerfully. Luke bowed respectfully to her. Wade cleared his throat a couple times and shuffled awkwardly before the Hapan woman offered her hand to Luke and said in a richly accented voice, "You are Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker. My name is Lady Mesa Lorilli. It is truly an honor to meet you."

Luke kissed her hand and Lady Lorilli turned to Mara and said, "And you must be Jedi Knight Mara Jade. Wade has spoken about both you and Jedi Skywalker quite a bit. It is an honor to meet you as well, Jedi Jade."

Mara smiled and said something in the beautiful Hapan tongue. Lady Lorilli smiled with pleasure. The two woman held a conversation that neither Wade nor Luke could understand. Wade sidled over to Luke and said, "Ever get the feeling that you're being talked about behind your back?"

Luke chuckled, "Not this time, no. This time, judging by the glances and how your Hapan Lady's eyes are shining, they're talking about you."

Lady Lorilli's eyes _were_ shining. Mara stated how happy she was that Wade had found someone that he cared about so much and who cared about him. Mesa had stated with shining eyes that, even though they knew only a little about each other, she did care for him. Mara had asked what about him drew her and Mesa replied that he was kind, compassionate and exuded a quiet but clear strength that she drew comfort from. She also, with a very twinkling eye, said that she preferred his rough, rugged and untidy look to the so-called perfection of Hapan men. Mara replied that she understood completely and offered to let Wade miss his training for a few days if Lady Lorilli wished and Mesa, of course, was very grateful but wanted to be sure if Jedi Skywalker was okay with that. Mara laughed and said that Luke would be okay with it. Wade was an excellent student and wouldn't be the worse for missing a few days of training.

Luke cleared his throat and the two ladies looked at him. "I am very sorry to interrupt but, Mara we do have a class to teach."

Mara nodded. "Of course, my love. By the way, I have loaned out Wade to Lady Lorilli for a few days. You don't mind, do you?"

Luke smiled. "Of course not. Wade, make sure that you take care of Lady Lorilli. I will be asking her for a report on your conduct before she leaves."

Wade was trying to hide the fact that he was beaming as he bowed and said, "Of course, Luke."

Mara's emerald eyes twinkled as she patted his shoulder and said, "Don't go easy on him, my Lady. If he's any trouble whatsoever, just comm me and I'll straighten him out."

Mesa smiled at Wade and said, "I have every confidence that I can keep this rascal in line. Come along, Jedi Vox. You should probably get changed out of your uniform into something more comfortable. Then, if you don't mind, I would like to see some of Coruscant."

Wade was still blushing as she took his arm and he lead her towards his apartment. Luke and Mara watched them go with smiles on there faces. Mara murmured, "I wonder if this is how older siblings feel watching their brother go out on a date with a really attractive woman."

Luke chuckled and they turned towards the training room. What met them there surprised them but only for a moment. The other eleven Jedi were gathered in the room, looking at them uncertainly with the exception of Leia who was glaring at them both. Luke sighed and murmured to Mara, "I guess they know."

Mara nodded. "Oh yeah. They know."

Leia opened up on them with a vengeance. "What the kriffing hell are you two thinking?"

Mara gasped and murmured, "Wow! Your sister just cursed! We're really in trouble now!"

Before Luke got the chance to reply, Leia yelled, "We have an envoy from the Hapes Cluster here that includes the Queen Mother and the Prince who has proposed to Mara, by the way, and you go off and... and..."

"Have sex? Make love? Sleep together? Kriff?" supplied Mara snarkily. Leia's eyes narrowed and she growled. "Do you have any idea the risk you put this entire negotiation in? Do you have ANY IDEA the damage you could have done? I thought that those diplomatic lessons I gave to all of you would have covered this as a monumentally stupid thing to do."

Mara was about to retort sharply when the blast doors opened and Prince Isolder, Queen Mother Ta'a Chume and a dozen Hapan Royal Guards entered. Several of the younger Jedi casually put their hands on their belts, ready to take up their lightsabers. Master Rahm Kota bowed and said, "Welcome to our training hall. What can the New Jedi Order do for you today?"

Ta'a Chume didn't reply, simply studying the room around and its numerous training implements. Prince Isolder bowed respectfully and said, "We would be honored if you allowed us to sit in on a Jedi training session. If the New Republic and the Hapes Consortium are to be allies, we would be greatly interested to see how the Jedi live and train. My mother also requests the company of one of your Jedi Masters for a day or so."

Master Kota bowed and said, "I would be honored to accompany the queen and answer any questions she may have about the Jedi."

Leia was still glaring at Mara and Luke who studiously ignored her. Luke bowed to the prince and said, "You are, of course, welcome to observe, your Highness. We are honored by your presence."

"Thank you Jedi Skywalker;" replied the prince. Isolder turned to Mara and bowed, saying, "I trust that you are well rested, Lady Jade?"

Mara inclined her head respectfully and said, "I am, your Highness."

Isolder nodded in satisfaction. "Good. I am glad that Jedi Skywalker took excellent care of you last night."

Dead silence followed that remark and, once again, some of the Jedi's hands strayed to their weapons. Isolder smiled and chuckled, "Do not be alarmed, Jedi. Among Hapans, it is very common for a woman, especially a noble or wealthy woman, to have numerous consorts even before she is married."

"Yes, but we are mildly surprised to find it so in the out-worlds;" said the Queen Mother Ta'a Chume with just a touch of amusement. She wore a blue dress and a rich veil over her face. Even so, it was obvious that she was breathtakingly beautiful. Master Kota went over and bowed respectfully before saying, "It is not common, your Majesty. However no marriage agreement has been made yet, unless I'm mistaken. Jedi Jade has not yet agreed to marry his Highness."

Ta'a Chume smiled at the elderly man and said, "Stand beside me, Master Jedi. You are correct. However, I speak out of the hope that such an arrangement can be made so that the Hapes Cluster will be accepted into the New Republic. Now please, begin the training session. I am most eager to learn."

Luke, Mara, Galen, Kyle and Kanan bowed before turning to the other Jedi. The training session began with meditation before moving into lightsaber drills and sparring. Both the prince and the queen seemed very impressed with what they saw and asked numerous questions about it and Kota was only too pleased to answer. When the lightsaber training was over, the three Jedi Knights and two Jedi Masters worked with single and pairs of students on things that they needed special emphasis on such as healing, infiltration, telekinetic manipulation, meditation and so on. Around half way through the day, several other Hapan nobles came in to watch including Lady Mesa Lorilli. Dutifully at her side stood Wade dressed in a standard set of fatigues, his lightsaber dangling from his belt. Many of the other noble women looked at him with disdain but Mesa didn't seem to care. Queen Mother Ta'a Chume motioned her over, looking curiously at the young man who followed behind her. They conversed shortly and then Mesa turned to Wade and gently ushered him before the Queen. Ta'a Chume offered her hand to the young man who kissed it. "So you are the mysterious young man that visited my close friend and adviser some months ago and seemingly stole her heart. I don't know whether to thank you or curse you for she has been quite insufferable of late, pining for you like an errant school girl."

Mesa blushed and looked away almost shyly and Wade didn't even know how to respond. He finally managed to say, "I am quite pleased to see her again as well and honored to meet you. She has told me quite about about you, your Majesty."

The queen smiled and said, "Can you tell me how to get my own personal Jedi to walk around with me and to do my every whim while we are here, Jedi Wade Vox?"

Wade bowed and said, "Ask Jedi Knights Mara Jade or Luke Skywalker. I'm sure they can work something out."

General Kota, who had been listening with half an ear said, "If your majesty wishes, I would be more than happy to escort you wherever you wish. As far as doing your every whim, we'll have to see about that."

The queen laughed and thanked him while Lady Lorilli and Wade moved back to where they had been sitting. It was another two hours before the training session came to a close. When it finally did, the Prince stood and waited as the Jedi slowly filtered out. The teachers stayed and answered questions or discussed personal training plans with any students who wished for extra guidance. When that was done, Mara came up to Luke and said, "Do you feel like showing off for our guests? Galen wants to and I think a high speed sparring match would be a great way to impress them."

Luke nodded and looked over at Galen. The young Jedi Master unclipped both his lightsabers and strode to the center of the room. Luke did the same. Mara walked over to Rahm, Ta'a Chume and Isolder and said, "You are in for a real treat now. Don't be alarmed. They won't actually try to kill one another, it will just look like it."

She wasn't kidding either. Luke and Galen went at each other with roars and their blades clashed on one another with cracks and sizzles. Galen unleashed a torrent of force lightning. It was low in power, just enough to shock painfully without doing any real damage though it looked vicious. Luke stretched out his left hand and absorbed it before sending a telekinetic blast at his opponent. Though it wasn't clear to the spectators who weren't Jedi, Galen was the more experienced swordsman and was more completely trained though Luke was only slightly less skilled. The two often met for private training either together or with Kota and Kanan. Mara joined them as well though it was rare that the two could train with them together. Kyle joined as well though he more often than not couldn't make it. He was in the field whenever the New Republic needed a Jedi Knight and took some of the less experienced Jedi with him.

The two combatants were now driving one another to and fro over the floor, using the force or the momentum of lightsaber combinations. Both the Queen and the Prince were on the edge of their seats at the display of skill and power. Suddenly, Galen lashed out, seeming to catch Luke on the chest. In reality though, Luke had used the force to block the blow with his hand. When he showed them that he was unharmed, even Galen was impressed. Mara shouted in equal parts relief and vexation. "Damn it, Luke! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Luke chuckled which only seem to infuriate her more. "Don't you EVER do that again, do you hear? And you, Marek, if you ever pull that stunt with my man again, you'll spend the rest of your days sleeping with one eye open, got it?"

Galen looked sincerely nervous as he lifted his hands and said, "Woah! Hey, we're okay! Don't blame me. Luke intentionally let me past his guard. You wanted us to show off and he took it farther than I intended."

Mara glared at Luke again, "You did , WHAT? Dammit, Farmboy! What if you weren't able to stop his blade?"

Luke walked up and gently took her hands, calmly saying, "But I was. Settle down, Mara. I'm still standing and without even a mark on me."

She tried to glare at him but couldn't so she turned away with a huff and faced the Prince. "Your highness, I would like to invite you and the Queen Mother to dine with me and Jedi Skywalker tonight. Any of your party who wish to come are invited as well but if you could send me a list so I know how much food to have prepared, I would be most appreciative."

Leia, who was still in the training hall with them, nodded in satisfaction. The Queen and Prince were delighted and promised that they would be there.

* * *

Luke woke the next day and sat up, disappointed that Mara wasn't there with him. After Leia's tirade the day before, they both had agreed that pushing the envelope was a bad idea and agreed to stay apart for the time being. Dinner had been fantastic. The Hapan nobles were amiable, at least to Mara. Isolder had asked many questions about the Rebel Alliance and the war with the Empire which they were both too happy to answer. Wade and Lorilli were also both there and Mara was pleased with how well they were getting on, not that she was surprise. When all was said and done and they were all departing for the evening, Prince Isolder asked if he could walk Mara back to her quarters and, in the name of good diplomacy, Luke had grudgingly mentioned through their mental link that she should let him. Reluctantly, she had agreed. Now, all Luke wanted was for Mara to be there with him. They got so little time together these days. After breakfast, Luke headed towards the training hall and was surprised to see the Prince outside. Isolder bowed and said, "Jedi Skywalker, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Luke bowed in return. "Of course, your Highness."

Isolder studied the Jedi Knight for several long moments before saying, "You and the Lady Jade share a powerful bond, don't you?"

Luke nodded, his mind going back to all that they had been through together - the Battle of Endor, the battles on the planet of Naboo, the first encounter with the Dark Jedi on Tatooine, the battle against the Zann Consortium fleet over Endor, the ordeal at the hands of Darth Heluquin and subsequent rescue and the Battle of Coruscant. "Yes;" replied Luke, more emotion in his voice than he had intended to show. "Yes we do."

Isolder nodded and said, "I know much about you, Jedi Skywalker. I have requested and been given many, many files and reports on you from throughout the war and do you know what I find to be the strongest and most admirable qualities about you?"

"What might those be, your Highness?"

Isolder folded his hands in front of him. "You are honorable, loyal and dutiful. You are a man of integrity and courage and a man of selflessness and service, with respect to all, even those that are deemed below you in the Alliance and New Republic hierarchy. You will do whatever it takes to ensure that the New Republic survives and that it thrives, even if it means a personal sacrifice."

Luke did not like where this conversation was going. He knew what the Prince was going to say next and he was scowling before Isolder even uttered his next words. "Jedi Skywalker, I want you to look within yourself and let Lady Mara Jade go. I want you to allow her to accept my proposal without a fight because it is what would be best for the New Republic and, therefore, the galaxy as a whole. We both know that it would be the right and noble thing to do."

Luke glared at Isolder. This man was trying to use Luke's own nobler sentiments against him and that galled Luke even more. He suddenly felt Mara's mind brush his through their mental link from within the training hall. _Do you need me to come out there, Luke?_

 _No. I'm alright, Mara. This is going to be quite a situation though._

He soothed her alarm before saying to Isolder, "I admire your conviction and also your tact but I'm afraid I'm not going to make it that easy for you, your Highness. I love her and even those better characteristics that you see in me will not convince me to simply let Mara go."

Luke was giving Mara full access to his mind so that she could see and hear everything that was going on, though Isolder didn't know it. The Prince crossed his arms and smiled coolly. "So it is to be a battle for the heart of Mara Jade, then."

Luke tried to match the smile but it came at as a smirk. "If you are to stand a chance, your Highness, there are some things that you must understand above all. Mara Jade is not a prize to be won. She is not a damsel or princess in need of rescuing and she is not a piece in a political game. If for no other reason, you will lose if you do not come to this realization - this is not a game or a battle for Mara Jade. This is a battle to figure out how to get the Hapes Cluster to join the New Republic."

Isolder frowned. "But you and I both know there is only one way that will happen, Jedi Skywalker. We have made the terms perfectly clear. If I and the Lady Jade are not married, there can be no alliance."

Luke crossed his arms. "Well then if the terms are that adamant, there is only one thing we can do - leave it to Mara to decide. The fate of the Hapes Cluster is now in her hands."

Isolder looked at him levelly. "There is nothing that I can do to convince you to back down."

"I love her and have suffered through the worst of torments with her. Only the force itself will convince me that I should let her go so easily."

Isolder nodded and stepped aside without another word and allowed Luke to enter the training hall.

* * *

Instead of spending the evening with Luke or Isolder or anyone, Mara Jade found herself before the New Republic Ruling Council, minus the Jedi Masters and Knights of course. They would not be pleased that one of their members was summoned without them but that is why it was done. Mon Mothma and the councilors looked down at Mara. "We are in a very tedious situation, Captain Jade. The Hapes Consortium would be a far more powerful ally than any we could have had before. They are wealthy. They have a strong military. We need them on our side to face our numerous enemies. As you are no doubt aware, we are battling numerous Imperial Warlords and the Zann Consortium is still a very dangerous threat. With the aid of the Naboo and Councilor Trioculus, we have been able to maintain our borders but we have not been able to gain more ground and I fear that we will slowly be pushed back without allies. By whatever means necessary, we must form this alliance. The Hapans MUST become part of the New Republic. What are your thoughts on this?"

Mara was less than pleased with the situation. She felt surrounded by predatory enemies and alone. Desperately she called out to Luke through their mental link before answering, "I think, Madam President, that this is a very serious situation indeed. The Hapan's ask for something that binds strongly. However, I cannot simply accept this proposal of the Prince's. I have no desire to and, frankly, think that it would be wrong to sell myself to him that way without a good deal of consideration."

Silence followed that statement. Mon Mothma looked to be contemplating her words, as did Generals Rieeken, Madine, Dodonna, and Cracken and Admirals Ackbar, Drayson and Sato, not to mention Councilor Fey'lya and the other non-military members. Suddenly, Councilor Borsk Fey'lya growled. "It seems that you do not understand what is at stake here, _Captain_ Jade. The Hapans could single-handedly save us from economic, financial and military disaster. We are very weak now and will only get weaker. It is your duty as a Captain in the New Republic Military to serve the New Republic in however way you can, even by selling yourself, as you so crudely put it, to the Prince Isolder."

"Just what he offered to you as gifts would be enough to strengthen us monumentally - a fleet of twelve Imperial-Class Star Destroyers, a large chest of rare gems - gifts from each of the planets of the Hapes Cluster. It would be madness to turn that away. Just think of the influence you could gain once you are the Queen Mother yourself. It would make the New Republic's position that much more powerful." That was Admiral Drayson. Mara was beginning to feel her patience fracture. "Councilors, Generals and Admirals, let me make this abundantly clear - I am NOT going to be sold like a pleasure slave to the Hapan Prince so that the New Republic can fill its coffers with the gifts of the deal. I absolutely refuse."

Fey'lya stood with a snarl. "If just one of these men gave the order, you WOULD do so, CAPTAIN Jade or you would deal with the consequences! Why is this so difficult? Even after you are married to the Prince, many Hapan women have consorts. You can still have Jedi Skywalker if that is your desire."

Mara glared at him coldly until the Bothan sat back down with a huff before she said, "If that order is given, I will resign my commission in the New Republic Military - and Luke Skywalker isn't a consort."

A very cold, dangerous silence filled the room. Admiral Ackbar, the Supreme Commander of all Alliance Forces, was about to speak when the door hissed open and in strode Luke Skywalker, his face a mask of calm but Mara could feel the storm of righteous indignation within him. Slowly, he stalked to Mara's side and said coolly, "Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, reporting despite the fact that this meeting was hidden from me. Before anyone says anything else, I would like to lodge a formal complaint that this was done how it was, Madam President."

Mon Mothma sighed and rubbed her temples. "Jedi Skywalker, there was a reason you were not invited. I did not want to put you in this position for one thing. For another, I am convinced that you cannot be objective in this case."

Luke stared levelly at her and said, "Madam President, my objectivity aside, you did not have the right to completely exclude the Jedi. Even if I wasn't supposed to be here the other Jedi Knights and Master should have been included. As it is, this looks strongly like you are attempting to intimidate Jedi Jade into doing something that she is not sure about."

Mara was silent and her emotions were more calm. Through their mental link, Luke heard her voice say. _Have I ever told you that I don't need you to champion me, Skywalker?_

Luke replied dryly, _A number of times you have, yes._

 _Well this time, thank you so much, Lover._

Borsk Fey'lya cleared his throat and said, "Colonel Skywalker, I think it highly inappropriate that you are here considering your intimacy with Captain Jade. Let the record reflect that I suggest some form of military discipline for the Colonel's actions."

Luke was about to reply but then stopped and gave a small smile. "There will be no need for that. In a few minutes, I will leave. Remember, I have lodged a formal complaint about this and I'm sure I will not be the only one."

Behind them, the door opened again and in filed twelve Jedi, including to Luke and Mara's surprise, Wade. The three masters looked very, very grim. General Kota spoke first. "I would like to lodge a formal complaint against the member of the council who called this meeting without the rest of the Jedi being invited or even informed. That was an act of distrust and a breach in the regulations set up by the Rebel Alliance, the Alliance of Free Planets and the New Republic."

His eyes bored into Mon Mothma as he said this. He knew full well that it was she who had done so. Luke cleared his throat and said, "Do to my closeness to the situation, I believe, Masters and Councilors, that I should remove myself to this situation. If there is nothing else-"

The Bothan snarled, "Then why did you bother to show up in the first place, Colonel, if you were just going to leave?"

Luke glared at the Fey'lya. "Because I will never allow the woman I love to stand alone against any who would array themselves against her in any way. That includes this council."

With that, Luke bowed and took his leave. Instead of taking the seats that were open to them, Kyle and the Jedi Masters stood by Mara. Mon Mothma typed something into her datapad. "Your complaint has been noted, General."

There was silence for only a moment before Kota said, "I understand that the point of this meeting is to encourage Jedi Jade to accept the Hapan Prince's proposal. Is that so?"

Mon Mothma nodded. "I'm afraid that is so, General Kota. For the good of the New Republic, I urge you to do the same."

Kota scratched his beard before saying, "I'm not sure if I can do that, Madam President."

Silence followed that statement. Fey'lya opened his mouth to speak and Kota said calmly, "Shut up, Fey'lya. You have made your opinion and empty threats clear so you don't need to speak anymore."

The Bothan's mouth snapped shut and he glared lightsaber blades at the old general. Before anyone else could say anything, Kota continued. "Councilors, I invite you to look into the future with me. If Jedi Jade marries Prince Isolder, she will wield power as a Jedi, a High Councilor and as the future Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium. However, her responsibility will be first and foremost to her own people and, should trouble arise between the two, she will either come with us and be deposed or stay with her people and we will have a very powerful enemy. Let me also take into account how this will affect our other Jedi. Mara Jade is an excellent teacher and we will be weakened if she is to marry the prince. At the same time, should she say no to the Prince, we may, at worst, wind up with a new and powerful enemy and, at best, still gain them as a part of the New Republic."

Fey'lya snarled out, "Our concern is not the Jedi Order, it is the New Republic."

Mara was tempted to use the force to squeeze the Bothan's mouth shut but Kota, as if reading her thoughts, placed a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder as he replied, "If your concern is the New Republic, then it should also be the Jedi Order. Or do you think that our military alone can handle Dark Jedi and Sith Lords without the aid of the Jedi?"

Fey'lya didn't respond and Kota said, "I am of the opinion that it would be wise if we found another way to convince the Hapes Consortium to join the New Republic."

Mon Mothma sighed, "We have been trying since they arrived but the Queen is quite adamant. However, let us put it to a vote. All in favor of attempting to negotiate another means of alliance, enter your vote."

The votes were entered using personal datapads, including by all the Jedi Knights and Masters. Mara had communicated to Luke what was going on and they had both voted. Mon Mothma counted the votes and sighed, "The motion is carried. We will attempt to find another means of alliance. I would like to request of Jedi Jade that she at least spend time with Prince Isolder so that we do not offend him and the other Hapans outright. In the mean time, we will see what can be done."

Mara sighed as if in defeat. "Of course, I will be a courteous hostess, Madam President, but please find a solution quickly."

* * *

Outside, Luke was doing his best not to pace when a rich, feminine voice came from behind him. "Greetings, Jedi Skywalker."

Luke turned to see Lady Mesa Lorilli and her quartet of guards. He smiled and said, "Greetings, my Lady. I trust that Jedi Vox is an amiable guide and attendant."

She smiled beautifully and said with a twinkle in her eye, "Most amiable indeed, Jedi Skywalker. He is worried about you and the Lady Jade, though. I offer my most sincere condolences considering the situation. This cannot be easy for you."

Luke sighed. "It is rather trying, yes. There are a dozen powerful enemies that are a threat to both the New Republic and the Hapes Consortium. Both the Hapans and the New Republic can benefit greatly if you join the New Republic but the current conditions are going to cause more trouble than good if one side doesn't give."

Lady Lorilli nodded her copper colored head. "I agree, Jedi Skywalker and have advised and even begged the Queen and the Prince that this is the case. They refuse to listen however, stating that there is no way the New Republic will allow a chance like this to pass even with the conditions as they are. Tell me, Jedi Skywalker, how much do you and the Lady Jade care about one another?"

Luke searched for words to describe how he felt but could only shake his head. "I can't find the words, my Lady. As far as how she feels about me, she loves me. She has said so herself."

"Enough to defy your Ruling Council and possibly your Jedi Masters as well?"

Luke nodded his head. Mesa Lorilli studied him and smiled, clapping her hands once as she said, "Okay then. I think you should join Wade and I for dinner this evening so that we can devise a strategy to get the Hapes Cluster into the New Republic to everyone's satisfaction."

Luke looked surprised for a moment but then smiled warmly and bowed. "Thank you, my Lady."

She patted his shoulder. "Please, you must call me Mesa and I must call you Luke. Ah. It seems they are done in there."

Out strode the Jedi, including Mara, who looked at Luke with a pained expression. "Can we talk, Farmboy?"

Luke felt fear lance through him but he quelled it and smiled. "Of course, my Love."

Luke bowed to Mesa and said, "I will see you and Wade for dinner then."

Mara and he walked down the hallway in the opposite direction that everyone else was going. Both remained silent until they were out of sight of everyone. Finally, Mara smiled and said, "I didn't promise them anything, Luke. I'm still fighting this so you can stop mentally chewing your nails."

Luke sighed with relief and blushed in embarrassment at the same time. Mara sighed and her countenance fell. "But I do have to spend time with the Prince until this is all resolved on top of not being able to spend time with you. Sorry, my love."

Luke nodded. This didn't totally surprise him. "I understand, my love. We do need to be careful about this whole thing."

Mara nodded. All of a sudden, she smirked and looked around to be sure that no one was there before pulling Luke into an alcove where there were no cameras and she gave him a lingering, tender, loving kiss. Luke sighed quietly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Suddenly, the sound of a throat being cleared and a chuckle came from near them. They both turned to see Wade and Mesa smiling at them. Mara smiled ruefully and said, "I love you."

Luke sighed and said, "I love you too, Mara."

They separated and went their separate ways.

* * *

The following months were hard for both of them. Mara went on few missions while Luke was suddenly sent quite regularly whether to help in eliminating Zann Consortium corruption from an allied or potentially allied planet or assisting in fighting off attacks from the numerous Imperial warlords still out there or even simply investigating rumors of force users, Luke was sent. They both suspected that the Ruling Council was doing this to try to keep him and Mara apart despite the fact that they had promised to refrain from being too intimate while the negotiations were going on with the Hapans. General Kota continued to accompany the Queen Mother around, always willing to answer questions and explain things while subtly suggesting that an agreement could be reached without marriage. Mara had not yet told the Prince definitively whether or not she would accept his marriage proposal always saying that it was too soon to make such a monumental decision. Nevertheless, she found that she truly liked Isolder and enjoyed his company. He was beyond courteous, respectful, interested and interesting as well. It also didn't hurt that he was very easy on the eyes. They went to dinner together, visited the museums and libraries together and also went to where the battle damage from the Liberation of Coruscant and helped where they could, even if it was just to say an encouraging word.

Mara smiled up at the tall man beside her. He was talking about his youth when he had taken a second identity and traveled with pirates to find his brother's killer. "You know, I could see you doing that, going off with a bunch of rogues, being the scourge of the galaxy."

Isolder chuckled at the idea. "Yes. It was quite a misspent youth. Tell me though, Mara, what was it like to be the Emperor's Hand? If you don't wish to talk about it, I do understand but I confess, I am dreadfully curious."

Mara smiled. "Don't worry. It's not hard to talk about anymore. It was not a good life though I didn't know it at the time. I was trained almost from birth as an elite force sensitive agent. My primary purpose was a overpowered internal affairs investigator and enforcer. If an Imperial officer or official showed signs of treachery or corruption, I would be sent to investigate them. If the allegations proved true, I would either mark them for arrest or simply eliminate them."

Isolder was transfixed by her words. "Can you give me an example or two of your missions?"

Mara pursed her lips, trying to remember the details of one of her missions. "I was sent to investigate the questionable financial activities of an Imperial Moff Glovstoak. After finding that he had been embezzling funds and using them to buy rare and valuable art work, I had him arrested and found that he was also involved with a pirate group called the BloodScars who were also responsible for stealing and selling Imperial Tech and weapons."

Mara told the tales of her work for the Emperor, ending with her final mission, the only one she ever failed. "I was also tasked to kill Jedi Skywalker. I infiltrated the palace of Jabba the Hutt where his friends were held captive. I waited but was constantly thwarted by either Jabba's security or Luke himself. I had to track him from Tatooine to Dagobah where I met another Jedi Master named Yoda. That's when my life was turned around. After meeting Yoda, I realized that I couldn't serve the Emperor anymore and I promised to help Luke and the Alliance defeat him. That's how we met."

They were both silent for awhile before Isolder said, "You are a remarkable woman, Lady Mara Jade."

Mara smiled and said, "Thank you. I don't really feel that remarkable - more unusual than anything to be honest. I'm the only woman I know who was raised to be the personal assassin of a Dark Lord of the Sith."

Isolder chuckled and said, "I must be honest, you are also quite unusual."

They were both laughing when Mara's comlink chimed. Looking slightly annoyed, Mara picked it up and answered, "This is Captain Jade."

"Red, it's Han Solo. Look, don't panic or worry but Luke was just attacked on his way up from Level 1313."

Mara's eyes widened and she said, "What was he doing down there? That place was dangerous before the Empire rose if what I heard is true."

"It seems that there were rumors of dark siders down there causing trouble and the Council sent him down to investigate."

Mara's eyes narrowed and her voice became cold. "They sent him down there alone?"

"It seems so, Red. He's at the palace medical facility now."

The Prince heard every word. Using his own comlink, he summoned an airspeeder taxi driver. "We are on our way there now;" said Mara before switching off her comlink and turning to the prince. "Thank you, Isolder. I appreciate your understanding."

The Prince nodded. "Of course. The taxi will be here in mom-"

He was suddenly cut off when a dilapidated air speeder pulled up beside the walkway with six rough looking characters armed with blasters. In unison, they aimed and fired at the Prince and Mara. Instinctively, Mara ignited her lightsaber and intercepted any that she sensed would hit either her or Isolder. The Prince drew a hold-out blaster and returned fire, picking off two of them quickly. His guards were dead already, having been killed in the first onslaught. Isolder commed his guards again and then commed CSF. Mara used the force to leap aboard the taxi. Deactivating her lightsaber, she viciously subdued them with her exceptional hand to hand combat skills, kicking, punching, elbowing and kneeing them into unconsciousness. She then landed the airspeeder on an adjacent platform. Impatiently, she waited for CSF to arrive and gave her report to them. When she and the Prince were cleared, they rushed to the Med center. Luke was sitting on the hospital bed, talking with the med droid. His shirt was removed and there was a bacta infused bandage wrapped around his shoulder. When Mara and Isolder walked in, Luke smiled tiredly and said, "Hey. You didn't cancel any plans just to visit me, did you?"

Mara ran over to him and took his hand. "Even if we did, it's more important to know that you're okay. What happened to you?"

Luke sighed and stood before looking around for his shirt, only to sigh and toss it in a waste bin do to the massive burn hole in the shoulder. "I was investigating rumors of a dark sider or dark siders down in the lower levels. While down on Level 1313 I was ambushed by a group of what appeared to be Defilers with yslamari frames and those vornskr creatures. There were six of them and I was able to defeat them but not without taking blaster bolt to the shoulder."

Mara looked a little miffed. "The masters allowed them to send you alone down to the lower levels? Whose idea was that?"

"Well I was told that CSF officers would be meeting me down there but they never showed. Apparently, they were rerouted to a disturbance two levels up - something about a huge firefight with supposed Imperial soldiers who were trying to cause a riot. Anyhow, I was alone."

Mara looked like she was going to be angry. "The Zann Consortium has someone corrupted in the New Republic government and I intend to find out who."

Luke squeezed her hand and said, "If you feel that you must then do so but don't do it alone and don't do it tonight. Relax and have a good evening. CSF and NRI already have a crack team on it, including Kyle and Jan."

Mara sighed and said, "Okay. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

Luke looked up at Isolder and suppressed a groan. "No, go on. I have it on good authority that you are seeing the new opera that just came out - the first since we took Coruscant and all the critics say that it is fantastic."

Mara's eyes widened and she looked as Isolder. "You're taking me to the opera?"

Isolder sent Luke a look of mild reproach and Luke blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was going to be a surprise."

Isolder chuckled and Mara's emerald eyes gleamed with excitement. Of the few things that she missed from being so high in the Imperial hierarchy, the opera was one of the principle ones. She kissed Luke's forehead and then stood. "I'm going to need to go back to my apartment and change into something more suitable."

"I will drop you off there and meet you later;" replied the Prince. Mara gave Luke one more anxious look before leaving. As soon as they left, Luke took his comlink and keyed it. When his call was received, Luke said, "Hey Wedge, that new guy of yours, Corran Horn, the one who was a good investigator, is he willing to lend a hand on a case I'm working? I could use a seasoned hand."

* * *

Dinner and the opera had been fantastic but, given the days excitement, Mara was utterly exhausted. She nearly dozed off twice on the airspeeder ride back to the palace. Isolder chuckled, "If you want or need to sleep, then by all means do so. I will not be offended."

Mara chuckled tiredly. "Thanks, but we just arrived."

"Let me walk you to your apartment then."

Mara hesitated and then nodded. She took his arm and allowed him to escort her to her front door. When they arrived, she said, "Thank you, Isolder. I had a wonderful night but right now, I need to rest."

Isolder took both her hands and said, "Of course. Thank you for coming with me, Mara. It cannot have been easy with Luke being in the hospital."

Mara sighed, "It wasn't but Luke is a big boy and can take care of himself."

Isolder nodded and gazed into her emerald eyes. "You are so beautiful, Mara Jade. I must confess that it worries me that you have not either accepted or declined my proposal yet."

Mara sighed and said, "Isolder, it is a life changing decision and one that will effect the entire galaxy. Saying yes or no could both have serious consequences and reactions. I need to think about it and meditate on it. In truth, I haven't truly had much time to do so yet. I have enjoyed getting to know you and spending time with you but I still cannot decide whether it is best for myself or for our two peoples. I need to before I make that decision."

Isolder sighed and looked down at her hands. "Can I at least convince you to come with me to the Hapes Cluster to see my worlds? I promise that if you do not fall in love with me or my people by the time we are done traveling then I will not only reascend my proposal, I will assist you in negotiating a way to have the Hapes Cluster enter the New Republic even in despite of your rejection of me."

Mara looked into Isolder's blue-gray eyes and studied them. He was not a man to make hollow offers or to disguise a trap with a promise. Even so, she wasn't sure if she should. "I don't know, Isolder. Let me think, please. I can't do so with any clarity right now. I will have an answer for you on visiting Hapes the day after tomorrow after I have had some time to think about it."

Isolder smiled and said, "Of course."

Mara smiled and said, "And thank you."

"For what?"

"You told me that I'm beautiful. You are one of the few people I have ever met who truly make me feel beautiful."

Isolder's eyes widened. "That can't be."

"It's true."

Mara turned her head towards her door for a moment before turning back to the Prince. She was about to say that she really needed to get some rest when she suddenly found herself being kissed by the prince. At first, she was shocked but then, she felt herself unable to resist returning the kiss with a tiny sigh. His lips were soft and gentle and he smelled so good. Something inside her screamed that this wasn't right. It wasn't Luke but her tired mind had dulled and all she wanted right then and there was someone to treat her as someone who was special, desirable and indeed beautiful. Of course, she knew these things but it was different to be shown them as well. She felt his arms wrap around her and she molded herself against the hard plains of his chest and stomach. Suddenly, her mind snapped back to a clarity again and she tensed. The Prince felt it too and slowly withdrew. Mara's face was flushed and her chest heaved. Unable to think of anything better to say or do, she murmured, "Goodnight, your Highness;" and entered her quarters, leaving the Prince alone outside her door. She immediately undressed and went to the shower, turning the water on cold to try and dissipate her suddenly awakened arousal and feeling guilty and miserable.

Prince Isolder stood outside for several moments before turning back towards the turbo lifts. His feelings of satisfaction at the reaction he had gained from Mara suddenly mellowed as he saw two figures there. It was Jedi Wade Vox and Lady Mesa Lorilli. Mesa whispered something in the Jedi's ear and headed towards the turbo lift, leaving the Prince alone with a clearly perturbed young man. Wade walked up to Isolder and looked him in the eyes. After a moment, he said in a deceptively calm voice, "Your Highness, I hope you realize that if you try assault or molest Jedi Jade in any way, it won't just be her and Jedi Skywalker you have to deal with and not only you who will suffer the consequences of such actions. Any chance of the Hapes Cluster joining the New Republic with be crushed and there might even be a war."

Isolder was shocked. How dare this youth make such threats against him, a Prince, Jedi though the youth was. With a tight smile and a cold voice, Isolder replied, "If you were there the whole time, you know that she was certainly not objecting. I do not appreciate being threatened, Jedi Vox."

It was Wade's turn to smile. He was just slightly taller than the Hapan prince and considerably broader as well. "I do not make threats, your Highness. I deliver fair warnings. We both want what is best for our different peoples and our friends."

With that, Wade turned and entered a turbo lift, following his lady and leaving Isolder to ponder the very young man's words.

 **Updated 12.08.2017**


	6. Chapter 6: Desperate Times

**There will be mild mature content in this chapter, nothing to smutty or heavy but still, you have been warned.**

Luke wondered what in the blazes Han had said to convince him to come to the lower-middle levels of Coruscant to go to a seedy club and sabacc den. Luke didn't play sabacc or pazaak or any card games and he didn't usually drink. He didn't dance either unless Mara or Leia convinced him to. With a sigh, he tossed his second drink of the evening back and felt the burn all the way down. "Another two rounds for the Jedi Knight;" said a voice beside him as a tall man plopped down on the bar stool. Luke looked up and frowned. The man looked vaguely familiar. He wore a padded flighsuit with light armor plating and leather padding over it. There were a pair of blasters at his hips, one of which had a cable going to the bottom of the pistol grip to a pack on his belt. When he gave an amused, lopsided grin worthy of any Corellian, Luke's eyes widened. "It can't be. I saw you die!"

"No, Commander - sorry - Colonel Skywalker, you saw an explosion, some wreckage and no _Outrider_ , thereby drawing the perfectly logical conclusion that I had died. In reality, I dumped spare parts and jumped to hyperspace."

Luke frowned and his brows nit together. "But why? Why didn't you want us to know that you were alive, Dash?"

Dash Rendar shrugged as he downed a drink. "At the time, it seemed like the Rebel Alliance was still doomed for failure. I didn't want to be apart of a crazy, hopeless cause so I left. But now, with the New Republic on the rise and all these crumby Imp warlords trying to slit one another's throats, I decided it was time to get involved again. I've been running supplies, intel and whatever else needed ran for over a year now. The Zann Consortium approached asking for intel and I decided that working for you would be a safer place. Anyhow, a friend named Talon Karrde also mentioned that the New Republic could use all the smugglers and freighters that they could find."

Luke nodded. Rendar was still every bit the mercenary that he had been when they met. Now, the redheaded Corellian was looking at him quizzically. "You know, I'm a little curious, Skywalker. What is an upstanding Colonel and Jedi Knight doing in a swill hole like this anyway? Don't you have a redheaded squeeze you'd rather be hanging out with back at the former Imperial Palace?"

Luke glared at him for referring to Mara as a 'redheaded squeeze' but then sighed, taking the drink and downing it before pulling a face. It would be a bad idea to get drunk off his mind considering there was someone out there trying to kill him. "So tell me, Skywalker, how can yours truly help the New Republic these days? I'm lying low for a bit so running supplies isn't happening and Coruscant seems like the safest place. I'd still like to be of use and make a little money if I can."

Luke wanted to tell Dash to get in contact with the local supply officer or logistics coordinator but then thought of something. "Well I've been running into a bit of trouble recently. Someone tried to kill me yesterday and I'm having the damnedest time getting New Republic Intelligence and the Coruscant Security Forces to keep me in the loop. I do have a friend of mine looking into it as well but since you offered, do you have any underworld contacts who can look around about a contract taken out on my head?"

Dash gave a grin and a wink. "I can ask around but you know my services aren't free."

Luke chuckled and was about to ask how much it would cost when Han strode up looking buzzed and almighty pleased with himself. He did a double take at Dash and said, "Well I'll be damned. It's been a long time, Rendar. I heard you were dead - twice actually."

The two men shook hands and Luke could have sworn they were related if not for the hair color. "So that's why Luke is down here - keeping you outta trouble. Let's see, last time we met, you were Jabba the Hutt's wall decoration and this Jedi wannabe was trying to save you. Glad to see he was successful;" said Dash. Han chuckled and slapped Luke on the back fondly. "Yeah. This kid's gotten me out of almost as many scrapes as the _Falcon_ has. So what were you two talking about?"

Dash grinned at Luke and said, "Luke is contracting me to help a friend find out who's trying to kill him and we were about to discuss price. Now I'm a reasonable man. I say six thousand up front and another four when the job is done. How does that sound?"

Luke winced and was about to try haggling down when Han said, "I got you covered, Luke. Ten thousand it is. Here's the first six."

Luke's jaw hit the counter top as a Han handed Dash Rendar a credit chip. He was about to object when Han winked and grinned roguishly. "Kid I just made a whole lot of money and won myself a planet so don't you worry your little head about a measly ten thousand credits. It was good to see you again, Dash."

Dash and Luke stood and Dash shook hands with both of them. Before he and Han left, Luke told Dash, "Go to the Rogue Squadron Hanger and ask for Corran Horn. He's who you'll be working with. Play nice and I might include a bonus. He's former CorSec so you two should get a long great."

Dash gave a mock salute as Luke and Han headed towards the air taxis.

Luke looked at Han and said, "Did you say that you won a PLANET?"

Han nodded, a smirk of self-satisfaction on his chiseled face. "Yup."

Luke laughed. "Han Solo, what the hell are you going to do with a planet?"

Suddenly Han grew very serious and cleared his throat a couple times. "Well to be honest Luke, I wanted to give it to Leia as an... an..."

Luke cocked an eyebrow as they got into the taxi, waiting for Han to finish. "I wanted to give it to her as an engagement gift."

Luke's eyes widened and they were both silent for a few moments. Luke suddenly grinned and asked, "So did you pop the question to her or were you planning on doing it by putting a planet on her finger?"

Han gave him a stern look. "No. I was planning on taking her to the planet and telling her that the refugees from Alderaan could settle there, asking her to marry me and then, assuming she says yes, putting THIS on her finger."

Han pulled out a ring. It was beautiful, made of electrum with durindfire gems and an ultima pearl on each side of it. Luke's blue eyes were huge as he looked at it. After a few moments of silence, Han fidgeted and said, "Do you think she'll like the ring - and the planet, do you think she'll like it?"

Luke felt a huge grin cover his face. As soon as they got out of the taxi, he gave Han a bear hug and pounded his back, laughing heartily. "The ring, I'm sure she'll love. As far as the planet, what's its environment like?"

Han pulled out a small datacube and activated it. A world appeared and so did lines of text describing it. "From what I understand, it's not too terribly different from Alderaan. So..."

Luke studied it and turned to his best friend. "Han, I know that she'll love it."

They stood awkwardly before Han looked Luke in the eye and said, "Look, you know that I'm not all that good at this whole sentimental thing, Luke but I was wondering if - if I could have your blessing on asking your sister to marry me."

Luke gripped his shoulder and said, "Of course you have it. I only wonder why you haven't asked before."

Han looked a little sheepish. "Before, I had nothing to offer. I was a smuggler and now I'm a general. While the latter is a tad more respectable, it still isn't good enough for a princess. I dunno, I guess I just really want to show her how much she means to me and so I thought..." and he shrugged. Luke burst into laughter. "So you bought her a world. Han, you are the only man I know who throws himself so into something he sets his heart to. Where the hell did you get the capital to put against a kriffing planet anyway?"

Han blushed and muttered something that Luke didn't quite catch. "What was that, buddy? I didn't hear you."

"I took an advance out against the _Falcon_ to make sure I had the money for the sabacc table."

Luke's mouth fell open. He simply couldn't believe that Han would put his beloved ship up so that he could find a home for the Alderaan refugees. It was, without a doubt, the most selfless thing the man had ever done. His sister was in very good hands. Side by side, they went back into the palace.

* * *

Mara was getting frustrated. She had woken up at a reasonable time and immediately felt herself pressed under a heavy weight of guilt. She had let the Prince kiss her. Not only that, she had kissed him back. What would Luke say or do when he found out? Groaning and berating herself, Mara made herself breakfast and then settled down to meditate and think about her dilemma - and that is when the distractions started. First, the Prince had called to make sure that she was okay. "I'm fine, Isolder, thank you. I need to take a day and meditate so that I can give a wise and prudent answer."

The Prince had agreed graciously and wished her a good day. An hour later, just as she had settled in, Cariaga Sin and Nisotsa had dropped by. The three women had gotten quite close over the preceding months and Mara was actually glad of there visit. They stayed and drank caff and talked for an hour about the issue, both Cariaga and Nisotsa firmly stating that Mara should go with whom she loved and not let momentous events get between her and him. There was always a way around a situation but if she gave up on the man she loved, she would be miserable for years to come. They eventually left Mara to her own devices again. Mara meditated and opened herself up to the force. She considered every part of the issue and contemplated it. The problem was that she kept coming to a split decision and that utterly frustrated her. Burying her face in her pillow, Mara groaned out her frustration before picking up her lightsaber. She needed to be active, to clear her mind and to do something physical. Doing some lightsaber drills would go a long way to clearing her mind.

* * *

Luke and the other Jedi were meditating in the training hall. The Queen and the Prince watched silently as the eleven Jedi sat cross-legged on the ground, their hands across their knees and their eyes closed. Kota leaned over to the Queen and whispered, "Meditation is not the most entertaining exercise to spectate, I'm afraid, but is is critical for a Jedi's training and focus."

She nodded understandingly. "I see. It is good that such powerful beings take time to reflect and focus themselves."

Kota nodded. Mesa was trying to hide her boredom with watching the meditation and was surprised when Wade leaned over and whispered, "I never realized how boring meditation was. Normally, my meditation consists of working on my lightsaber or some other form of moving meditation. It's the only way I can clear my mind. They're gonna be at this for another hour and a half. Want to duck out for awhile and find something more interesting to entertain us?"

Mesa nodded and they ducked out. "So how would you like to entertain me, Jedi Vox?" asked Mesa, her voice taking on a silky tone to it as she put her small hand into his larger, rougher one. Wade chuckled in amazement. "You are absolutely ravenous. How can you possibly keep it up?"

Mesa giggled and said, "It's not hard. Having you around makes it easy to be so. It's your fault you know. You're just so handsome and strong and sexy."

Wade blushed and looked away shyly. Mesa giggled more. "Still so shy;" she cooed. When they made it back to Wade's quarters, she immediately began working her way out of her tunic and trousers. Wade hadn't even shut the door yet and laughed. "Oh my stars, Mesa! We have an hour and a half. What's your hurry?"

She launched herself at him and kissed him passionately, almost violently, before she purred, "My hurry is that I want to spend as much time with you as I can while I'm still here. I know that there isn't a set date for us to return to the Hapes Cluster but I want to get my fill of you as much as possible before that day."

Wade looked into her dark blue eyes and realized that she was right. Even though they didn't know when the Hapan's visit would be over, they knew it was for only a limited time. With ease, Wade scooped up his naked lover and carried her to the bed before beginning to kiss her soft skin.

* * *

As Luke meditated, he cast his mind out throughout the Imperial Palace, sensing the minds and emotions of the hundreds of occupants. He didn't intrude on them, only brushed the surface of their consciousness's. Suddenly, he came into contact with a mind that was distinctly Mara. Luke gave a small smile and resisted the temptation to try to truly contact her when she suddenly seemed to start and withdraw behind her shields. Luke frowned to himself. That wasn't like Mara. Not at all. Luke filed away his unease for later and went back to what he was doing.

When they were done meditating, Kyle led them through the lightsaber forms that he had written implementing Imperial fencing techniques he had learned during his days at the Imperial Academy. This, Queen Mother Ta'a Chume found fascinating. She leaned over to Master Kota and said, "So your Jedi use there own knowledge and special skills to teach one another? That is quite intriguing."

Kota nodded. "It's something that Skywalker started before I and the masters returned from a mission to the Unknown Regions."

"From what my son tells me, Lady Jade is having a rather difficult time making a decision about accepting Isolder's offer. This is, no doubt, do to her feelings for Skywalker. I must confess that I don't understand why these feelings are such a problem. If she wished, she can have Skywalker and still marry my son. I myself have a number of consorts and have since well before I married my late husband."

Master Kota chuckled and said, "Things are different out here, your Majesty. For humans in most of the galaxy, it is not commonly accepted for one to have multiple lovers, especially not if that one is married."

Ta'a Chume nodded. "I see. From what I remember, it wasn't acceptable for a Jedi to love or marry at all during the years of the Old Republic. It would seem that things can change."

Kota nodded. "Yes they can but I wouldn't get my hopes up as far as Mara Jade goes. Once she makes a decision, she commits to it one hundred percent. If she chooses your son, she will lose Luke Skywalker and she will need to accept that."

They were both silent, listening to the hum and crackle of the lightsabers and the low murmur of voices. Finally the Queen smiled under her veil and said, "This is quiet an interesting discussion, General. Perhaps you would like to join me for a private dinner tonight where we can continue it."

General Kota smiled. "I would be honored, your Majesty."

Suddenly, she frowned. "Where did Lady Lorilli and her Jedi go off to? I could have sworn they were here just moments ago."

Kota chuckled. "I can guess. Meditation is not very interesting to watch and, judging by the emotions and such radiating off those two, it wouldn't surprise me if they were in his quarters - or hers."

The Queen laughed.

* * *

Mara was deep in meditation, her mind empty of everything save her choices. Neither of them seemed overly wrong in the force and yet, neither of them seemed overly right. It confused her. Was the force giving her its blessing to both marry Isolder and have Luke? Was it simply leaving it all up to her? With a sigh, Mara opened her eyes and stood, pacing about her apartment. One thing she knew for sure is that Luke would not stay with her if she decided to marry Isolder. He wouldn't share her with anyone no matter the circumstances surrounding them. It would break his heart and he would sever all ties to her. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Cautiously, she lowered her shields. Luke was right outside. With a flick of her hand and the force, she opened the door. Luke walked in a few feet and stopped, clasping his hands behind his back. "I just wanted to make sure that you're alright. I was a little surprised that you slammed your shields down like that. It's really not like you."

Mara studied him for a moment. "I'm struggling with this, Luke. I can't believe it and I hate it but I'm struggling and I don't know what to do. I'm caught between the part of me who wants to do what seems obviously best for the New Republic and what my heart tells me to do. Part of me says accept Isolder's proposal and the other part says that you are the one who I should be with."

Luke stood silently as he listened to her. His heart ached and he wanted so badly to tell her to follow her heart but he couldn't. This was her decision. "What does the force tell you?"

Mara sighed and leaned against the wall. "It's not being helpful. It won't tell me which to do."

Luke chuckled and said, "The force is rarely so direct. Meditate on each decision - on every possible decision and every possible outcome."

They both stood silent for a moment. Unable to contain her guilt, Mara murmured just loudly enough for him to hear, "Isolder kissed me last night and - and I kissed him back."

Luke was silent. Surprise and hurt shot through him and he didn't quite know how to respond. Luke couldn't stay silent anymore. Isolder was fighting hard for Mara's heart and Luke needed to stop being passive about it if there was any chance of her staying with him. No she wasn't a prize and no she wasn't a damsel or princess in distress but he loved her and he needed her. "I know this is hard and I know that it will effect the New Republic and the Jedi Order however it ends. But I love you so much, Mara."

He suddenly smiled and said, "My life would be a cold and dark one without you."

Mara gave a quiet gasp, remembering that she had told him that so long ago on Naboo when they had both confessed their love to one another for the first time after liberating the planet from the corruption of the Zann Consortium. Luke wasn't playing nice anymore with her. He wasn't playing fair. He was in this every bit as much as Isolder was. With a few quick strides, she was in his arms, holding to him for her dear life. "Take me away, Luke. Take me away from all these distractions and away from all this pressure."

Luke chewed his lip as they separated. Mara's emerald eyes were pleading to his sapphire eyes. Luke knew that this was going to complicate matters and that it could possibly make things go very, VERY badly. At this point, however, he no longer cared. The woman before him was his. _HIS_. And he would be blasted before he let some Hapan princeling just fly off into the stars with her. Smiling, he said, "Meet me at the _Knight Returns_ in an hour. I'll have it prepped and ready to go."

Mara's face lit up so brightly that he felt his soul starting to sing. She kissed him and said, "I'll see you then."

* * *

As he prepped the ship, Luke had to think of where to go when he suddenly got an idea. Switching his comlink, Luke commed Han. "General Solo;" came a rather breathless voice on the other end. "Han it's Luke. You okay? You sound a little winded."

"Oh I'm fine kid. What can I do for you?"

Suddenly, another voice came from the other end as well. "Hurry up, Luke! I don't have a lot of free time and I want to spend as much of it as possible with my fiance."

Luke laughed joyfully at his sisters vexed, happy and eager words. "I just need the coordinates to that planet of yours, thought I do some surveying there."

Han sounded like he was having trouble keeping his mind on what he was saying, "Hold on, old buddy. Okay, get ready; the coordinates are 4431... wait 441309...09. Sweetheart, you know I love it when you do that but can you give me three more seconds and then I'm yours. Luke, copy this;"

Luke laughed as Han rushed through the coordinates and abruptly signed off. He put the coordinates in the nav computer and started the calculations. Suddenly, his comlink chimed. "Colonel Skywalker here;"

His sister's voice came from the other end. "What are you planning, Luke Skywalker?"

Luke resisted the urge to groan. "I'm not planning anything, Leia. What would give you that idea?"

"Because I know that you love Mara and you're probably getting restless and maybe even a little desperate. Now I hear you're taking a sudden trip to the outer rim, without telling the Masters or the Ruling Council. I'm not an idiot you know. You - Luke you're not going to kidnap Mara, are you?"

Luke was shocked and answered defensively, "Leia come on, does that sound like something that I would do? Geese! That kind of crazy stunt is something that Han would try to pull off if the Prince was trying to marry you."

"Hey!" came an indignant yell. "I would not try to kidnap Leia! That's just crazy!"

"Luke, please don't do anything rash. We can't afford to make another enemy;" pleaded Leia. Luke couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't worry. Everything will turn out just fine. I'll be back before you know it."

Luke suddenly heard the boarding hatch hiss opened and shut and it was time to go. "Alright you two, have fun and congratulations on your engagement. I'll see you when I get back. Love you, Leia. Take care, Han."

"Leia and Han are engaged?" Mara asked excitedly just before Luke terminated the call. He winced and said, "Yes they are. Time to go. Strap in. We are blasting out of here."

* * *

Han and Leia were dead silent, shocked and very nervous about what they just heard. "That was Mara. Luke has Mara on the _Knight Returns_ and they're about to go to your new world. What was it called again?"

Han answered automatically, still trying to come to terms with what they just heard and the repercussions of it. "Dathomir. It's called Dathomir. Sweetheart, they just put themselves between a hammer and an anvil and things just got a lot more complicated for the rest of us too. The Masters are going to be furious and the council... Fey'lya is going to jump on this like a Gamorrean on a mug of beer."

Leia groaned at the thought. They were silent for a moment as they considered the implications. Then Leia remembered that they only had another forty-five minutes or so before her next meeting and an hour before his next mission briefing. She rolled on top of him and said, "We'll worry about this later. Right now, I need my fiance's loving."

Han grinned and kissed her, stealing her very breath away.

* * *

That evening, the word was out. Luke and Mara had run for it. Han and Leia had given every bit of info they had and the council was called together, all twelve of the remaining Jedi with them. The conference room was crammed and the atmosphere was dark. Mon Mothma sighed and rubbed her temples. "I never thought Colonel Skywalker or Captain Jade were capable of such a rash action. This has turned into an absolute mess."

She looked around at the other councilors and the Jedi. "Queen Mother Ta'a Chume is going to be in here in a few minutes looking for an answer and her son the Prince will be there too. We need to come up with a solution and a plan to implement it."

There was silence until Kyle Katarn cleared his throat. "Well, that's easy, Madam President. We tell them that we are sending a New Republic task force to get them. I would recommend the _Independence_ and the former Task Force Phoenix and all fighter squadrons attached to them."

No one objected. Mon Mothma nodded. "That's possible. I will put Admiral Sato in charge of the fleet along with General Marek. I don't want all the Jedi to be gone so Councilor Organa and Master Jarrus will remain here. Any other suggestions?"

Again, no one had any. Kota nodded. "Wade and I will stay with our current assignments. There will still be eight Jedi to be sure that no harm comes to Jedi Skywalker and Jedi Jade."

Since no one seemed to have anything to say on the matter, the Queen was called in. Quietly, her presence radiating a cold indignation, Ta'a Chume strode in with her son, Prince Isolder who was also clearly perturbed. The Queen clasped her hands in front of her and said in a perfectly courteous and level voice, "Madam President of the New Republic, I must say that I am shocked and disturbed at the reports that I have received. Is it indeed true that Jedi Jade was kidnapped by Jedi Skywalker?"

Leia was about to reply but Mon Mothma cut her off. "From what little evidence we have, that appears to be a possibility, your Majesty. We are sending a sizable task force to find and retrieve them. It will include our seven best fighter squadrons and eight of our Jedi. The only ones spared will be Master Kota who will stay and attend you, Master Jarrus, Councilor Organa and Jedi Vox who will remain with Lady Lorilli."

Ta'a Chume nodded her head slowly. "That is well enough. I will be leading my own fleet as well and coming with yours. When do we leave, Madam President?"

To her credit, Mon Mothma took the proclamation in stride. "The ships need to prepare and they will leave the first thing five days from now in the early morning."

"Excellent. I will be ready to depart. I also wish to know what will happen to them when they return. The punishment on my world is death for any man who would do such a thing."

Mon Mothma cleared her throat and said, "Once all the facts are made clear, he will be brought before this council on trial for his actions and will be judged and punished accordingly. Mara Jade, of course, will also be brought before the council as a witness."

The queen seemed satisfied and departed swiftly, her son with her. Leia turned to Mon Mothma. "Madam President, Luke didn't kidnap Mara. She went with him willingly. Why would you put Luke in Ta'a Chume and Isolder's cross-hairs like that?"

Mon Mothma looked grim. "Because if we told them that Mara Jade ran away, they will take that as a rejection of the Prince's proposal and any chance of an alliance being made will be lost. At least now, we can buy time to find out what happened and hopefully salvage the whole situation. As it is, General Solo will be taking Chewbacca and a special unit made up of the Jedi and the crew of the _Ghost_ and leaving as soon as the _Millennium Falcon_ can be made ready."

* * *

Han was ready to go in less than an hour and a half. Milling around hanger were Kyle Katarn, Keyan Farlander, Ferroda Grey, Coriaga Sin, Nisotsa, Ezra Bridger, Maris Brood, Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla, and Garazeb Orrelios until Han and Chewie came down the ramp and Solo yelled, "Everyone get on bored. We leave in ten."

A small party entered the Hanger. Leia, Kanan Jarrus, Jan Ors and Shara Grey all said good bye to their loved ones, hugging them and kissing them. Han and Leia lingered the longest. Everyone else was on bored while Han and Leia were still kissing each other good bye. They finished and looked at the ring on Leia's finger. "You'd better come back in one piece, General or else I'm going to be seriously displeased;" she murmured, unable to put even mock severity in her words. Han kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, Princess. I'm sure this will all be sorted out to everyone's satisfaction."

"Oh you do, do you, General Solo?" came a very cold voice from the shadows underneath the _Ghost_. There stood the Prince Isolder, his arms crossed over his chest, an elegant looking blaster on his hip and a vibrosword across from it. Both Han and Leia were startled but recovered quickly. Han scowled. "Can I help you your Highness?"

The Prince strode right up to him and replied coolly, "I presume that your special strike team is going after Mara and Skywalker. I wish to come with you."

"And why the blazes would I do that?" asked Han. Isolder growled and said, "Because if you don't, my mother will hear of this sooner than tomorrow morning and there will be an uproar. Neither of us want that right now. So take me with you and Luke and I can settle this when we find him."

Han tried not to laugh at the idea of some puffed up prince actually taking on Luke Skywalker in a fight. Instead, he said, "You are about to enter a ship filled with Jedi. Do you really think that they are just going to let you fight Luke?"

Isolder nodded. "If he tells them to, yes I do."

Han looked at Leia. She was gnawing her bottom lip. After a few moments, she said, "Take him along. It can't do any more damage than has already been done. Find my brother and find Mara. Make sure they get back alive and unharmed."

She gave Han one more kiss before leaving. As they boarded, Han growled, "Luke is going to be my future brother-in-law and I already love him like a brother so if you think for one minute I'm going to let you kill him, you can just go ahead and think again, got it, your Highness?"

Isolder scowled, "This is between me and Skywalker, Solo. Your soon-to-be family ties aside, I would respectfully request you not interfere." Han growled, "Request denied. Now sit down, shut up and strap in."

Han went to the cockpit and took off. Both he and Chewie were silent as they left the planet's atmosphere and made the jump to lightspeed.

* * *

Wade stood at the window looking out into the stars. He had been torn between staying with his lover and going with his brethren to help Luke and Mara but it was decided that he would stay if only to avoid alienating the Hapans even more. He understood and he hadn't wanted to leave Mesa anyway but he was worried. This was very unlike Luke and Mara. They were usually both rational, logical and reasonable people. With a sigh, he leaned his head against the cold transparasteel. He didn't flinch or turn towards the presence he sensed coming up behind him. Mesa slipped her arms around his trim waist and pressed her naked torso against his equally naked, broad back and laid her head against one of his shoulders. "I woke up and you weren't there. I grew nervous, my over active imagination thinking that maybe you had run to be with that Twi'lek dancer who was performing in the nightclub we visited a few nights ago. She did seem to have her eyes on you quite a lot and had no problem sharing her body with you at least visually."

Wade couldn't help but chuckled and turn around to face her, taking her in him arms. "Meh, Twi'lek dancers are overrated. Besides, I have this absolutely and unbelievably gorgeous Hapan noble lady staying with me tonight. I wouldn't even dream of making her sad."

Mesa giggled and kissed his scruffy chin. "You're just saying that because I'm naked in your arms and you want more."

Wade grinned roguishly, something that Mesa always seemed to find very appealing. "I will never, ever get enough of you, Mesa. The fact that you're naked just means there's less between me and what I want - and you and what you want."

Mesa pulled him down and close to her. "You aren't wrong, Darling. I do want you. But first, I can tell something is bothering you. Is it about your friends Luke and Mara?"

Wade sighed, picked her up and carried her over to the couch where he sat down with her nestled securely in his lap. "Yes it is. This really isn't like them, Mesa. Luke and Mara don't fly off and do anything half cocked like this. They have a plan for everything. Something is going on and only they seem to know what it is."

Mesa nodded and they were silent before she asked, "What does 'half cocked' mean? I don't think we have the phrase in the Hapes Cluster."

Wade chuckled and said, "Spur of the moment, without giving good thought. Basically, leaping before you look at where you might land."

Mesa nodded, understanding what he meant. "I'm confident that everything will be resolved. The truth is, the Queen wants an alliance as much as the New Republic does."

She suddenly sat up and looked at him very seriously. "What I'm about to tell you is a closely guarded secret and I need you to promise you won't tell anyone. Do you understand, Wade?"

Wade took her hand and kissed it, saying, "I promise on my oath as a Jedi."

Mesa smiled. "A group of Defilers from the Zann Consortium was discovered on one of our worlds. We need the New Republic or our own cluster will become rife with corruption. One reason Mara Jade was chosen was because she knows how to handle it better than anyone. The fact that Isolder is in love with her is only a part of it."

Wade nodded his head. "I will keep this to myself, Mesa. That gives me hope more than you know."

Mesa smiled and straddled his hips. "Good. Now cheer up and kiss me. Touch me and keep me warm tonight."

 **Milder Mature Content Ahead.**

Her voice was that breathy, sultry tone that made Wade feel as though he were on fire. With a smile, he kissed her - and kissed her - and kissed her some more, starting at her lips and gently traveling all over her exquisite, naked body. Even more than her voice had, the sounds of pleasure and arousal that she made as his bristly facial hair abraded her skin made it feel as though his blood had turned to molten durasteel. When his chin brushed against the aching, sensitive peaks of her plump breasts, she actually gave a squeal of pleasure, making Wade chuckle. He lifted her up and she drew him into a ravenous kiss as he carried her into the bedroom. There, he ravished her body, drawing out her pleasure late into the next morning.

 **Updated 12.08.2017**


	7. Chapter 7: Mara's Decision

**Warning: Mature content ahead. As always, it will begin with a warning label and end with a label as well. You have been warned.**

They had been in hyperspace for four days now and Luke was beginning to regret his decision. When they had first made it into hyperspace, Mara had wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "We're alone again. Over the passed few months I'd been hoping for this."

Luke, despite everything he wanted to tell her and do to her, had sighed and said with a rather rueful smile, "I took you away to get rid of distractions and pressure so that you can meditate on your decisions in peace. If I have to lock myself in the cockpit and hide myself in the force, I will do it, no matter how hard it will be on both of us."

Mara had sighed and let him go, smiling and thanking him for helping her. She then locked herself in one of the cabins and, except to use the fresher and eat, had stayed there for the past three days. Luke was getting more and more anxious as time went on. He kept it to himself, though - keeping his shields up tightly so that she couldn't sense his growing impatience. Even so, it was torturous for him, not knowing what she was thinking and waiting for her to come to her decision. The idea that she may choose Isolder terrified him. Luke loved her too much to lose her and that was dangerous. Because of this, Luke had taken to meditating as well, calming his mind and training it to accept with good grace any decision that Mara would make. This kind of preparation was all well and good but there was every chance that it would all fall apart if Mara chose the Prince over him.

* * *

Mara was beginning to go crazy. The man she loved had shot her down for sex for the first time since - ever and he was right, which only made her want him more. Not only that but she needed to make this decision. The problem was, the more she considered every option, every outcome and every consequence, the more torn she became. After four days of hyperspace and knowing that they would be on Dathomir within hours, Mara was no closer to making up her mind but kilometers closer to marching into the cockpit, dragging Luke to the captain's cabin and kriffing him till his eyes crossed and his face was permanently stuck with that ridiculous post-sex grin he always had when they were finished making love. Mara groaned. Thoughts like that only made her predicament worse. Laying back on the rack, Mara sent her thoughts out into the force for the hundredth time, pleading for an obvious answer. Of course, because the force wasn't a Jedi's personal servant or councilor, there was no reply - until Mara suddenly heard beside her, "You know, if you keep sending thoughts like that into the force, the ghost of some long dead Sith Lord is going to answer with something crazy."

Mara sat straight up and looked to see the apparition of Anakin Skywalker standing there. To hide her embarrassment, Mara scowled, "You could have given me a heads up, you know. How did you know I wasn't naked?"

Anakin burst into chuckles and replied, "Yes I'll knock next time. Anyhow, what's got you so tied up and turned on, Jade? We can feel it in the force from the other side and the Masters are getting worried. I didn't even think that was possible after death but you seem to make it happen."

Mara sighed and lay back again. "Would you believe that I'm trying to decide whether to marry a prince or not? Basically, the Hapes Consortium has come to Coruscant and say that, if they are going to become part of the New Republic, I have to marry the Prince Isolder. I'm torn in two because I love Luke. With all of my being, I love him but we NEED the Hapes Consortium. Their wealth and military could keep us from falling into a potentially dangerous situation. I'm caught between love and duty and I never thought it would tie me in knots so much."

Anakin smiled with a paternal fondness that was strange on his young appearing face. "That's because you're not as selfish as you seem to think, Mara. Luke chose well and sees how wonderful you are. But why are you so um, restless?"

Mara blushed and looked away. To her utmost surprise, she WANTED to tell the elder Skywalker. "Because this is literally the first time in months Luke and I have been alone because we have been forced to stay apart while we were both on Coruscant. Not only that, when I tried to get him to um... you know, he said 'no' and told me I needed to make my choice. The worst part of it is that he's right so I can't even be annoyed at him about it."

Anakin tried not to laugh, instead nodding his head sagely and going, "Ah, I see. He got that from his mother, if you'll believe it."

Mara snorted, "Liar!"

Anakin chuckled but grew a little more serious. "The truth is, Mara, I think that the Hapes Consortium wants this alliance every bit as much as the New Republic does and needs it as least as much as well."

Mara looked surprised. "Care to explain that, Skywalker?"

Anakin sat down on one of the chairs. It didn't creak or make a noise under his nonexistent weight. "The Hapes Consortium has been in isolation for over three thousand years, Mara. Something pretty serious must have happened for them to decide to come out of their cluster. Tell me, what galactic events are occurring right now?"

Mara sat up and thought about it. "Well the Empire is fragmented. The heavy hitters thus far are a dark side clone and warlord named X1, Grand Admiral Thrawn, assuming he's still alive somewhere in the Unknown Regions, Warlord Zsinj, wherever the hell he is, and the supposed 'Ruling Council' on Byss. But that wouldn't drive the Hapans out of isolation. Why would it?"

The former Lord Vader nodded and said, "Okay, what else?"

Mara chewed her lower lip for a moment before saying, "Well the Zann Consortium has gained a terrible new ally in the form of a Dark Lord of the Sith and an army of Dark Jedi. In truth, from what we've seen, it seems that the Sith Lord is actually fairly powerful within the organization. Luke killed his apprentice on Ambria."

Mara suddenly gulped and looked away. The memories were still so painful for both of them. Instantly, Luke's mind gave her a few gentle caresses and some soothing thoughts. Anakin smiled sympathetically, "I can tell that you and Luke have gone through a terrible ordeal and have become much stronger for it. Anyhow, how can a change in the Zann Consortium cause the Hapans to come out of their isolation?"

Mara puzzled it out. It really didn't make sense that it could. The Hapans were powerful all on their own. The New Republic had little to offer them that they couldn't get or substitute themselves. No wait; there was one thing that the Hapes Consortium didn't have - Jedi. They had no way of training force sensitives in their cluster even if they had force sensitives at all. But then, why her? What made Mara Jade so special. "They suggested that my place in the Imperial Court, my status as one of the first two Jedi and my place in the New Republic hierarchy were the reasons why;" Mara told the elder Skywalker. Anakin nodded, considering the possibility. "It could be. I guess I just don't buy it since Leia was adopted by the royal family of Alderaan AND has been among the Alliance's leadership since the Treaty of Corellia. Not only that, she is also a Jedi and has far more leadership experience than you. I don't mean any of this to offend you but, frankly, she would be more favorable for them as a queen than you. So there is something that you have to offer that Leia does not. Take that with the current events, particularly the Zann Consortium's recent activity and partnerships and what conclusion do you come to?"

Mara thought about it. She was a talented Jedi Knight, skilled in the force and with a lightsaber. She was also a more than capable investigator and, when it came to hunting down corruption, no one was better. It had been her job for more than half her life. In fact, she was the reason that the New Republic was continuing to ferret out Defilers and such, because she found who their puppets were and then followed the threads to the puppet masters. Suddenly, it dawned on her. The reason the Hapans wanted her and not someone like Leia was because she, Mara Jade, was a hunter of corruption and more skilled than any at exposing it. She looked at Anakin Skywalker as it dawned on her. The force ghost smiled at her with approval as she said, "They found out that, somewhere in their little cluster, they have been infiltrated by Tyber Zann, Darth Diabolis and their organization and it has scared them to death. That's why. But why marriage and not just that I and a few others go and take care of any of Zann's agents mucking around?"

Anakin shrugged. "I assume that Prince Isolder has done research and has found you to be very, very desirable as a future queen of their little faction. Not only would he get you, he would get a powerful ruler for his people. That would be three wins in his mind and his mother agrees."

Mara sighed. "So now I see why you said what you did about them being desperate for some kind of alliance."

They were both quiet for several moments before the intercom blared. Luke's voice came over and said, "Just so you know, Mara, we just dropped out of hyperspace and things just got really interesting. There is a huge Consortium fleet and several defense stations in orbit so things might get a little bumpy. You just keep doing what you're doing and I'll call you if I need you."

* * *

Darth Diabolis and Silri were in the throws of almost violent passion, their bodies covered in scratch and bite marks as they hissed and gasped and moaned and groaned together. Suddenly, the voice of one of Diabolis's Dark Jedi Master's came over the comms. The Dark Lord scowled. "This had better be important."

Keying his comms unit, he said, "This is Lord Diabolis;"

"My Lord, I crave you pardon for interrupting but a ship has just dropped out of hyperspace and it bares the name the _Knight Returns_. If I'm not mistaken, that is the very ship that Luke Skywalker is often known to travel in."

Diabolis sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. "Where is he heading?"

"It seems he is heading to the planet below, my Lord. Shall I send some pursuit fighters?"

Diabolis thought about it as Silri crawled around to the front of him and straddled his hips, continuing to kiss and lovingly bite at him. After a few moments, he replied, "No. Don't bother. There is a reason they are going to the planet below and I doubt it was a quick trip. In case I am mistaken, comm me if they try to leave. In the mean time, inform Tyber Zann and tell him that I respectfully ask that he leave Skywalker and his ship alone. Tell Zann that I will take a shuttle to his ship and we can discuss a plan of action that will be beneficial for both of us."

The Dark Jedi complied with reverence. "It will be done, My Lord."

Diabolis looked into the eyes of his lover. "Well, my beloved, it seems the force has quite the sense of humor;" he rumbled as he wrapped his arms around her pale, naked flesh and began to nibble tenderly on the sensitive areas. Silri gasped as pleasure began to rippled through her body. "It would seem so, my Lord. What will we do?"

Diabolis chuckled and said, "We will worry about that when we are done here."

Silri smiled down at him coyly, "But my love, I am not anywhere near satisfied."

Diabolis grabbed her and pinned her on the bed beneath before growling, "Neither am I, my Dear."

* * *

Tyber Zann signed off with the Dark Jedi Master. He had been respectful as always, not wanting to encore the wrath of a dark side force user. He remembered how he and Silri and Urai had been forced to deal with several of Palpatine's breaking into the Emperor's vault on Coruscant just before the Battle of Endor. Even with the help of yslamari, it wasn't a pleasant memory. As he contemplated, Urai Fenn strode in. "Tyber, I have the reports from the pirate fleets here. I think you will be pleased."

Tyber accepted the datapad. "I am pleased, Urai. Over a hundred new warships, thousands of new slaves, credits, expensive cargo, hostages and, most importantly of all, information. Have all the data discs, cylinders and cards sent to me straight away."

Urai nodded and turned to leave. Just before he exited, he turned and said to his old friend, "I also gained information of where we can find Talon Karrde."

Tyber looked puzzled. "What? I thought he was in the midst of a New Republic fleet or something."

Urai smiled, the very corners of his beak turning upwards just slightly and said, "Up until very recently, he has been. It would seem that he is now on the move out in the galaxy again."

Tyber smiled coldly. "Double the price on Karrde's head. I want every bounty hunter in the galaxy on him - Fett, IG-88, Bossk, Dengar - all of them. Then we wait."

Urai smiled and nodded his head respectfully. Tyber returned the gesture. It showed that they had a mutual respect for one another and that, despite appearances, neither was less or more than the other - one reason that Tyber was certain that the partnership with Diabolis would end in blood and slaughter.

* * *

Mara and the spirit of Anakin Skywalker looked at each other for a long moment. Finally, Mara shook her golden-red head and asked, "How does that help me, though? The Hapans are still adamant about their conditions for joining the New Republic."

Anikan nodded. "Perhaps they are but they think they hold the upperhand because they think you need them more than they need you. I am of the opinion that isn't so. You have Coruscant. That means worlds, systems and sectors are probably all but flocking to the New Republic banner. Am I correct?"

Mara nodded her head. "Well I'd bet my lightsaber that the New Republic would eventually be just fine if the Hapes Consortium went home and back into isolation. The Ruling council seems to think otherwise and a problem would be if that they took offense to your little stunt here and decided to declare war."

Mara chuckled. They wouldn't. A faction the size of the Hapes Consortium couldn't afford to be enemies with the New Republic even if they didn't have Defilers running a-muck in their cluster. After another moment, a huge smile crossed Jade's face and she said, "Skywalker, if you weren't a ghost, I'd kiss you right now."

She jumped up just as the ship began to shake. They had entered atmosphere and Mara used the force to ground herself. Anakin stood. "I'm glad I could help. I suggest you meditate on this new information to be sure of what you will do."

Mara didn't want to meditate anymore. The last thing she wanted in the ENTIRE KRIFFING GALAXY was to MEDITATE. What she wanted to do was run to the cockpit as soon as they landed, confess her love to Luke and tell him that she was his forever and that nothing would ever change that. Unfortunately, she knew that Anakin Skywalker was right. "So that's where Luke get's it. You tell me something I need to hear and I can't even be annoyed about it."

Anakin gave her a playful wink and said, "Until next time, former-Emperor's Hand."

Mara smirked and said, "Until next time, former-Darth Vader."

Anakin chuckled and said, "I knew I liked you for a reason;" before he disappeared. Mara waited until she felt the ship set down and then sat down in a cross-legged position. Luke came to the outside of the door and said, "I'm going to look around the clearing, figured on making a little campsite. Is that okay with you?"

Mara called back, "Sounds good, Farmboy. I'll join you soon."

* * *

Luke sighed and went to the cargo hold. There, he grabbed a tent, cots, bedrolls, extra blankets and field rations before heading down the boarding ramp. Not fifty meters away from the _Knight Returns_ , he set up camp. It was oddly refreshing to be out in the open air again. It was also both easier and more depressing to be away from the intoxicating effects of being so close to Mara and not being able to do anything. Humming a song from his childhood years, Luke set up the tent, assembled the cots and set up the bed rolls, giving each one an extra blanket just in case it got cold, which wasn't likely to be a problem considering it was very, very humid. Luke took off the outer vest and tunic he wore so that he was wearing a white undershirt. After that, he built a small fire and sat with his back to it, his legs crossed and his eyes closed. Not for the first time, Luke began to meditate on whether it was right for him to make Mara choose. The New Republic needed systems to join them and one was dropping right into their laps. Was his and Mara's happiness worth the New Republic's troubles? Wasn't a Jedi's life about sacrifice? Even when he took his own personal feelings out of the situation, something that had taken a lot of effort, he still felt that there was something missing. Telling Mara to marry Isolder was, without a doubt, the path of least resistance but since when was the path of least resistance truly the correct path? For the New Republic, it was the easiest path but so often, the easiest path was the incorrect one. But if this path wasn't right, how could they gain new allies who seemed adamant about it?

Luke sighed and finally just decided that the choice was Mara's and he would do his best not to worry about the outcome until the decision was made. Suddenly, he felt her there before him. Luke didn't open his eyes. He didn't jump into meditation, he eased into and likewise, he eased out of it. So, with controlled breath, Luke brought himself fully back to himself and opened his blue eyes, gazing directly into Mara's emerald green eyes. Luke smiled and remained silent. Mara studied him for a moment and returned his smile, murmuring, "You've always had such wonderful eyes, Luke. They never cease to captivate me."

Luke's smiled grew and he replied, "and your eyes hypnotize me whenever I look into them. It's like I'm getting lost."

Mara smiled and looked down. After another stretch of silence, she began. "I've made my decision, Luke. I love you. More than anything in the galaxy, I love you. I cannot imagine a day coming where I decide that I want to or even can live without you. You accepted me, an assassin bent on killing you, even after learning all the terrible things I've done. You helped me turn my life around and become a part of something bigger than myself, even when I wanted to run away. You are the light that guides me and warms me and encourages me. Even after Heluquin, when anyone else would have either killed me or at the very least, left me and eventually moved on to someone else. But you didn't. You continued to pursue me even when I was pushing you away. And now, after all that, I'm faced with this choice. A lesser man would have thrown in his cards long ago but you didn't. You won't. I choose you, Luke. Always and forever, I choose you."

Luke's sapphire eyes were shining with so much joy that it made her want to weep for it. However, his face remained stoic as he uttered words that Mara had always thought that she would be petrified to hear. "If you choose me, Mara Jade, then when we get back, marry me."

She was silent for a moment and then whispered, "What?"

Luke took her hands in his and said, "Mara, I love you and have since I first met you on Dagobah. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want our relationship to be clearly and irrevocably defined. Always and forever, I choose you too. So I ask you once and for all, will you marry me?"

Luke moved from a seated position to being bent on one knee. Mara was speechless for a moment. She had known that someday it would probably happen but didn't think it would until all this unpleasantness was behind them. But Luke wanted her to be his wife despite of it and nothing made her so happy. She wasn't afraid and she was more than ready to accept his proposal. With a blinding smile and a single tear rolling down her lovely face, Mara tackled Luke almost into the fire, kissing him with all the love and joy and passion that she felt. They lay there with her stretched out atop him, devouring his lips and pressing herself to him. Luke held her there, joy bubbling up through him as he devoured her lips in turn, doing his best to convey all the love he felt for her with each and every kiss. After awhile, neither of them could definitely tell how long, the kissing and closeness caused the ache which had been building within them for the past months to suddenly awaken and intensify. They separated and looked at each other. Luke's sapphire eyes had a blue fire behind them that was mirrored by the emerald fire behind Mara's. Quickly they scrambled up and rolled into the tent.

 **Mature Content Ahead**

Immediately, Mara attacked Luke's shirt, lifting it off his damp torso to reveal the smooth, tanned skin beneath and beneath that, the clearly defined, powerful muscle. She gazed hungrily for a moment, vowing that she would never, ever get tired of seeing it. Then he was attacking her clothing. Mara had been wearing a set of New Republic military jungle fatigues and first the jacket, then the trousers and then the undershirt all came off, making a pile in the corner of the tent. In only their undergarments, they set about to another round of ravenous, passionate kissing, running their hands over the exposed flesh of the other, slick and sweaty from the humidity without and the burning desire within. They lay on the cots, both of which were side by side. "Luke!" Mara moaned as he covered her neck, ears, chest and shoulders with opened mouthed kisses while his right leg ground firmly in between her legs, putting pressure on the entrance to her core. In return, she was running her small hands over his back, butt, chest, legs, arms and whatever else she could reach. Luke was pleased to notice that Mara's bra was one with a front clasp. From her collar bone to the clasp, he made a blazing trail of hot, wet open-mouthed kisses that left her panting and he surprised her by unclasping one of her two remaining garments while his hands rubbed sensually up and down her smooth, athletic legs. "Wow! Where did you learn that trick?"

Luke chuckled huskily against the valley in between her generous breasts and replied, "It wasn't that hard to learn. Did you like it?"

Mara suddenly flipped them both over and straddled his hips before shrugging off her bra and cooing, "Mmmm, I like everything you do, Lover. Do you have anymore tricks?"

Luke slipped his thumbs into her panties and inched them down while he whispered, "No other new ones but I know you enjoy the old ones anyway."

Mara nodded vigorously. She had not had an exuberant number of partners in her life but during her time as the Emperor's Hand, she was required to have sex a number times to gain information or infiltrate the inner circle of one group or another, not to mention the odd one night stand. She had also had a couple relationships during that time but they had never lasted. One was with an Imperial Guardsman on Coruscant but he had been stationed on the first Death Star and killed, probably by Galen Marek. The timing of his death fit with the events anyway. The second had been an officer in the Imperial Security Bureau - one of the few who knew her roll and title. He had been transferred to some back-rocket world in the outer rim. There were others as well but of all her times of intimacy, none of them had compared to making love to Luke. Luke did everything he could to make it amazing for her. The funny thing was, Luke didn't even have to try. His ability to sense and take advantage of shatterpoints, weak and strong areas, allowed him to sense where she was sensitive and where she would feel the most pleasure and, stars, but he took full advantage of it. Because of this, Mara always did everything she could to make it just as amazing for him.

Luke had worked her panties down to her knees and Mara swung her legs over the side of the cot, kicking them off the rest of the way. She then pulled away his tight undershorts and grinned in anticipation as his erection sprung free. Before he had the chance to do anything, she gave it a peck and then engulfed it in her mouth, sucking away in a leisurely fashion. Luke's entire body bucked and he groaned. "Stars above, Mara!"

She giggled around him and sent through their link in the force, _Don't you worry, my love. This is just a starter. I'm not going to be done with you until neither of us can move._

Luke could feel that he was going fast. Suddenly, she stopped and changed her position so that she was lying beside him. Luke took full advantage of it. While she continued to suck his increasingly aching member, he used one hand to firmly knead her ample breasts and the other to rub the folds of her womanhood. Mara froze and moaned around him as he carefully slipped two fingers inside of her while his thumb rubbed the swollen nub. Mara gave a whimpering moan around him and began to work her mouth faster. Both of them worked one another at a frenzied pace, wanting to bring the other to completion. Suddenly, Luke pulled his fingers out and grabbed her legs, placing her knees on each side of his head. Mara gave a squeak of surprise and took him out of her mouth to ask what the frak he was doing when she felt both of his hands kneading her breasts and his tongue pressed between her folds, laving her slit from bottom to top, flicking the engorged nub. Mara's entire body was being swept away in a tide of pleasurable sensation. Again, she did her best to focus on Luke but, oh it was getting so difficult. Luke began to growl and Mara realized that he was about to climax. Redoubling her loving assault on him, she was pleased to feel him jerk and her mouth filled by him. She gave two swallows and pulled him out of her mouth just in time to cover her mouth as her own orgasm rolled through her like a tidal wave. She screamed with pleasure into her closed hand. Luke gave a couple more laps at her silky, now dripping folds and gave her breasts a few more loving squeezes before collapsing back. Mara turned around and lay beside him, gasping for air. "How was that for a start?" she murmured as she ran the tips of her fingers over his sweat-slicked chest. Luke wrapped her in his arms and rolled her on top of him where he could hold her more securely. "Amazing and unbelievable as always. How do you do it, Mara?"

Mara giggled breathily and said, "Truth be told, I had to get good at this at an unfortunately early age. I must say though that I've never, ever been so glad for that training as I am now. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Luke chuckled himself and said, "'Enjoyed it' is a way you could describe it but that would be an insulting understatement."

Mara nuzzled the side of his neck and head a purred, "Well hurry up and recover because I'm only getting started with you."

Luke ran his hands up and down the smooth, soft skin of her back. With a grin, he reached down and gave her firm, round cheeks a squeeze that caused her to squeak and giggle. In response, she placed her legs on either side of his and ground against his muscular thigh, the flesh still quite wet from her climax. Luke, in turn, lifted his leg and increased the pressure so that she moaned and ground faster and harder against him. Luke kissed her lips and increased the pressure by lifting his leg even more. Mara separated and said, "Oh force, Lover! If you keep doing this, I'm going to be ready and you'll still be recovering."

Luke flipped her over, his leg still between hers. With a big smile, he leaned down and whispered huskily in her ear, "I don't mind that at all, my love. In fact, having you naked, making all those little sounds you make while I touch you, caress you and love you - it does a lot for me just to know that you are enjoying my attention."

Mara gasped as his leg ground firmly into her again and she said, "Oh you - you... just love playing with me don't you?"

Luke chuckled into her neck where he was beginning to kiss, nibble and lick all along the artery where he knew, both from sensing it and from experience, she would be most effected by his attention. After getting her to gasp and whimper a few more times, he separated from his slightly and looked down into her flushed face. Her pupils were dilated with arousal and her face looked almost confused. "Why are you stopping?" she whispered. Luke chuckled, "I'm trying to decide how to proceed. There are so many delicious ways to make you feel good that it's hard to pick one. So I'm going to let you tell me what you want me to do."

Mara blinked and gasped, her breasts heaving so that their aching tips brushed against his chest. "You love making me beg almost as much as you enjoy playing with me, don't you? You're quite sadistic for a Jedi Knight."

Luke leaned down and kissed her ear, tracing the outside of it with his tongue before murmuring, "Oh but you enjoy it too."

She couldn't deny it. They both enjoyed when the other did things like this to them. It gave them opportunities to ask for exactly what they wanted and also drew the whole experience out. Suddenly, Mara felt something brush her leg. She glanced down and then looked back up at Luke, a smirk on her face. "Hmmm... feels like someones almost ready himself."

Luke's smile didn't change. "Almost. Now what..." and he kissed her ear again; "do you;" and he gave a tiny love bite to each of her collarbones; "want me" and he laid a trail of open-mouthed kisses between her breasts, mere centimeters away from her already stiff nipples, the two sweet spots that she loved him to lavish his attention on; "to do;" and he kissed one, causing her to whimper, "to you?" and he did the same to the other, causing her to moan for want or more. Desperately, she grabbed his head and tried to force is back down, pleading as she did, "That! More that - I mean do more of that! Kiss them, suck them and do everything that you do to make it feel so good, PLEASE!"

Luke grinned, not even trying to hide the triumph in his face as he acquiesced. First one and then the other, he took her firm, rosy nipples into his mouth. Between gasps and moans, Mara vowed, "I WILL get you for this, Luke."

Luke chuckled and said through their link. _I can hardly wait._

After he had lavished a lot of attention to her breasts, Mara decided it was her turn. She grabbed him and rolled over - landing on the ground on top of him, pulling the bed rolls and blankets with. Quickly, she grabbed him and guided him to her entrance before pressing him into her. Slowly, she allowed herself to fall all the way onto his manhood until he was buried in to the hilt. She sighed with blissful satisfaction before looking down at him. "You know, Lover, it isn't nice to tease people. I thought I'd have taught you that by now but apparently you are a slow learner."

She slowly began to move her hips in circles. It was torturous and she knew it, just enough to give Luke a taste of the pleasure but not even close to enough to satisfy him. Luke endured for as long as he could but his hips would buck reflexively every now and again, causing Mara to utter small gasps of pleasure. After several long minutes, Luke gasped out, "To be fair, you enjoyed the attention I was giving you."

Mara nodded, "I certainly did and you are enjoying this, aren't you?"

Luke nodded and his hips bucked again. "Yes. It is the most sublime torture I have ever been forced to suffer. Please, my love. I can't handle this anymore."

Mara leaned down and whispered, "Well you should know what you need to do. Time for you to tell me what you want."

There eyes mere centimeters apart, Luke decided that it was time to cheat. His head came up and he kissed her with a blistering, breathtaking kiss and rolled her over. Instinctively, her legs wrapped around him and, when he sat up, her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders and Mara came up with him, their lips still seeking and devouring one another. To be fair, Luke pulled his lips away and whispered, "I beg you to make love to me. I beg you to kriff me as if it was going to be our last night together and I beg you to marry me."

Mara chuckled breathily and said, "I'm sorry, did I not make it clear to you, Beloved? My answer is yes. Of course, I'll marry you."

Luke already knew that but even so, the answer filled him with absolute joy. He gave her ear a playful nip before grabbing her beneath her thighs and rising up onto his knees. Displaying a surprising amount of pure physical strength for someone of his stature, Luke began to raise and lower Mara, thrusting himself out of and into her again and again. Mara, who normally would have demanded to be more active, clung to him, one hand fisting in his sandy blond hair while the other was splayed across his back as she whimpered and moaned and hung on for the most intense and pleasurable ride of her life. Her lover drove into her again and again, always seeming to thrust into her perfectly, delivering to her the most intense sensation. Higher and higher they rose until Mara felt her mind and body explode with utter bliss and euphoria. Even so, she clung to him until Luke's movements became disjointed as he came. He collapsed so that he was kneeling, his buttocks firmly on his heels as they both gasped and Mara was uttering a whimpering mew as she ever so slowly came down from her high. Luke just kept shuddering and neither of them spoke. As Luke's cloudy head became clear, he felt a light buzzing in his mind that told him that, while they weren't necessarily in danger, someone was coming and they should probably not be found naked whether whoever it was happened to be friendly or not. However, this realization dawned on him a little too slowly. Suddenly, both he and Mara tensed and it hit them both - too late. From outside the tent, which was still unzipped, leaving them both clearly visible, came several exclamations. "What the hell?"

"Oh boy! This is trouble."

"Shavit, Luke. What were you thinking?"

Worst of all was the a cold, imperious, accented and unfortunately familiar voice, "Jedi Skywalker, Jedi Jade, we are so glad we found you safe and well. You do, however, have some explaining to do."

At the same time, Luke and Mara muttered, "Oh kriff;"

Looking outside, they saw Han Solo and his strike team and, beside the former smuggler, Prince Isolder of Hapes, his face a mask of indignation and his hands on the two weapons at his waist.

 **Updated 12.08.2017**


	8. Chapter 8: Teneniel Djo

**Warning: There is a little bit of mature content here. Nothing too smutty but still, you have been warned.**

Han waited impatiently outside of Luke's and Mara's tent on the planet of Dathomir. The Prince Isolder was even more impatient as they listened to the rustling inside the tent. Han chuckled at the look on the Prince's face. Inside the tent, Luke and Mara weren't saying a word out loud but they were holding a conversation through their link in the force. _I was kinda hoping we had a little more time to prepare for this;_ said Luke. Mara chuckled ruefully and replied, _Yeah well, you know Solo - always having to jump the gun, find the fastest way and get there before everyone else. He had to have made record time on this one._

Luke was getting a set of camouflage fatigues on while Mara did the same. _I'll bet Mon Mothma sent him with the others though I'm not sure how Isolder came along._

 _Probably blackmailed Han;_ replied Mara before straightening and cocking her hip and smirking at Luke. Luke had just thrown his uniform jacket on and looked at her. His eyes devoured her as she stood, her hip cocked seductively wearing boots and trousers but not anything on top - exposed from her waist and deliciously firm, flat stomach to he ample, shapely breasts and finally to her slender neck. Swallowing and trying to quell his once-again growing arousal, Luke asked his lover, _Mara, what are you doing?_

 _Giving you one last, long look. It could be a bit before you get another one._

Luke took his look and then, faster than she could respond, he rushed forwards, cupped her breasts, his thumbs working her nipples to stiffness and kissing her soundly. Mara dropped the clothes in her hands and kissed him back before beginning to giggle and separating. "Stop, Luke! Stopit! That tickles! Stop! OH..."

And her head lolled back as he bent down and took one of them into his mouth. In his mind, he felt her thoughts, strained with arousal. _Luke you have to stop. We have to get out there and explain this._

Luke separated and grinned. _Sounds good, Beloved._

Mara's eyes glittered with frustration and arousal. _Cruel son of a Sith._

 _You started it._ And he stuck his tongue out at her.

Immediately, the vivid memory of what that tongue had done lanced through their minds and Mara moaned, "Luke!"

He shushed her, trying not to laugh, sending her, _Don't you know what that sounded like?_

She gazed at him hungrily, _Yes and, oh my stars, I want you to make me say your name over and over again._

Luke took several deep breaths and used the force to quash his growing arousal. _I promise that I will make you say my name over and over later. Right now, we have something that we need to take care of._

Mara followed his example before putting on her bra, undershirt and fatigues jacket. Luke wore his poncho, despite the heat, and held his helmet under his arm. When Mara was dressed, her hair braided and her long camouflaged coat on, they both stepped out. The members of the strike crew had Isolder all but surrounded, hands casually on their weapons. The Prince's face was a mask of confusion and anger and hurt as he looked at them. Mara immediately felt guilty - until Isolder turned his eyes on Luke and he said, "You have made an enemy today, Skywalker. I hope you realize that."

Mara's eyes narrowed and she said, "Hold on now, wait a second. Why has Luke made an enemy? It's not as if he forced himself on me or took me against my will, Isolder."

The Prince looked confused. "Your President said that he had."

Kyle spoke from the midst of the group. "It's more accurate to say that she said that the evidence indicated that it might be the case. According to what Mara just said, I think the evidence was probably wrong."

Isolder glared at him for a moment before turning back to Mara. In a gentler, defeated voice, he asked, "I take it then that you are declining my offer of marriage, Lady Jade?"

Mara walked up to him and took a hand. "I'm sorry, Isolder, but I love Luke. I have since the first day I saw him even as I wanted to kill him. I could never pick anything or anyone over Luke. I shouldn't have strung you along. It was cruel and wrong and most un-Jedi-like of me and you deserve more respect and to be treated better than that. I'm sorry."

Isolder looked into her green eyes and sighed. "I can't even be angry at you, Mara Jade. You do have the best interest of your people at heart and perhaps you still do. But how can there be an alliance if we aren't married?"

Mara smiled and let go of his hand. "I'm sure you and I could figure something out. I would be happy to offer my services to help wheedle out any trouble you may have - you know, any Imperial trouble on your borders or perhaps Zann Consortium Defilers infiltrating your worlds - things of that nature. It would be my pleasure to aid you if you'll join the New Republic."

Isolder's eyes widened and narrowed. "I see. How did you find out?"

Mara nodded with satisfaction. "I was an investigator before I was anything else - before an assassin or an intelligence agent. I had some help from -" and she gave Luke a look, "- your father, actually, Luke."

Luke's eyes widened. _Great! My father drops by and says 'hi' to my fiance but not me. That's terrific._

 _Don't be jealous, my love._

Isolder chuckled, interrupting their mental jibing. "Well you have me. We do need your help and, quite frankly, we need to be part of the New Republic. Now I just have to convince my mother of that. She might be willing if her pride is not too hurt by this fiasco."

Luke walked up and looked at the prince in the eye levelly for a moment. He then offered a black gloved hand. "I thank you for your honesty, your Highness. I hope that this does not stand between us. I would much prefer that we were friends."

Isolder's smiled was ever so slightly flavored with bitterness. "As the victor, I would expect nothing less from you, Skywalker."

Luke shook his head. "This was not a contest, your Highness, as I told you before. It was always up to Mara."

Isolder nodded and considered before taking the Jedi's hand. "Never forget or lose sight of what you have, Skywalker, lest you lose it."

Luke smiled and said, "After all that we have been through together, I will never lose sight of the blessing I have."

They were all silent until Han said, "Okay, well I think it's time to comm Coruscant and let them know how everything's going. I'm hoping they'll still give us time to take a look at my new planet."

Everyone chuckled and relaxed visibly.

Luke and Mara waited as Han talked to Leia on the holo-communicator. She was relieved that they were okay and that everything worked out. However, she still had a few choice words for Luke and Mara. "You two are more trouble than Chewie in an ewok trap! I swear it's a miracle we aren't at war. Did you have to let the man see you two NAKED and kriffing... KRIFFING?"

Luke lifted his hands and tried to defend himself but Leia glared and said, "Don't you say a word, Luke Skywalker. This is more your fault than Mara's. If you had simply told her 'no' when she asked to be taken away, we could have avoided this whole situation. And you..."

Leia turned her glare on Mara, "What were YOU thinking, telling him to take you away? You know he'll do ANYTHING you tell him to. Stars above! I don't even know what more to say, I'm that irritated right now!"

They were both quiet with at least the good grace to look a little sheepish at the state they were found in. Finally, after glaring back in forth between them for several long minutes, Leia seemed to deflate. "I'm glad that you two are okay and managed to resolve everything. I'm surprised and delighted that you were able to convince Isolder to help you get Hapes into the New Republic. Is there anything else to report?"

Luke was about to say 'no' when Mara took his hand and smiled brilliantly. "There is one other unrelated thing;"

Leia frowned and said levelly, "And that is what exactly?"

Luke caught Mara's thought and grinned hugely. "Sister-dear, Mara and I are engaged."

Leia's mouth fell open and then so many opposing emotions went over her face that Luke and Mara were concerned that she was going to strain a muscle in her face: frustration and joy, exasperation and delight, all tracing across her face and she finally burst out with tears in her eyes. "Dammit, you two! I don't know whether to reach through this channel and beat you both or wish you the best. You are both the absolute limit and are going to bring me to an early grave."

She was panting as tears of happiness rolled down her face. Finally, she smiled beautifully and said, "Oh congratulations, you two. You are so perfect for each other."

They both knew it and they thanked her. Neither of them could stop smiling. "Put Han back on and give us some privacy."

* * *

Luke and Mara had packed their little camp, electing to stay aboard the _Knight_ instead. Han and Isolder, who were apparently best friends now, had gone to scout around and get a better look at the planet. Luke and Mara were doing their best to behave themselves but it was getting more and more difficult. They were both so happy that things had turned out the way they had. They were alone and they both looked so good to the other. Luke was grabbing a blaster rifle from the hidden weapons rack. He turned around to see Mara watching him, her emerald eyes blazing. She had a frozen juice-cicle, the kind that children usually liked during hot summer days on more temporal planets. Luke had purchased them because it was quite literally the first time he had seen them and, having grown up on Tatooine, they fascinated him. Mara was very, VERY suggestively licking and sucking away at it as she watched him. Luke tried to school his mind but it wasn't working. To make matters worse, Mara began sending him thoughts of everything and anything they had ever done, finishing with a mental image of her in the laciest, most revealing, sensual set of garments he had ever seen, kneeling on their bed with her hair down, half of it covering her face and her one visible eye promising the most wonderful things that could ever come to mind. Luke found himself gasping and Mara smiled. _Later_

* * *

Han and Isolder were walking through the forest. It was a little humid but beautiful none the less. The ground was good and green and the trees were tall and spoke of long ages without sentient interruption. It was beautiful. Han chuckled to himself. Since when did he care about stuff like this? He knew the answer too. It was because he wanted Leia and her people to have a new homeworld. "General Solo, can I ask you a question?"

Han turned and considered the man for a moment before saying, "Sure but please, call me Han, your Highness. I'm not on military duty. Well I guess I am. Still, call me Han."

Isolder nodded his head and paused. Finally, he asked, "I never had a chance with Lady Jade, did I?"

Han gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid not, your Highness. Let me tell you a quick story that will explain why. I was captured by a nasty crime lord a little over two years back and slammed into hibernation in a block of carbonite. Well the kid and several other friends came after me. They managed to save me but Red, I mean Mara, attacked Luke, tried to kill him. Somehow, he got away and went to Dagobah. She followed him. I'm not sure about all the details but some time later, Luke returned to the Alliance fleet at Sullust and he has this spunky, attractive and very, very skilled woman with him. She swears up and down she's defecting. She is force sensitive and she seems very cozy with Luke. Well the big battle at Endor comes and we go to take out the shield. Suddenly, Luke and Mara disappear and Leia says they surrendered to go face Vader and the Emperor. We blow the shield, Lando Calrissian and Wedge Antilles blow the Death Star and Luke and Mara managed to kill the Emperor before the Death Star blows but only after they are nearly killed themselves. Since then, they have only gotten closer, going on missions together and apart, falling deeper and deeper in love. But then, something terrible happened."

Han fell silent for a moment. Isolder waited patiently and Han finally said, "A Sith Lord captured them both and drugged Mara, turning her against Luke. He used her to beat Luke nearly to death every day, to starve him, to hold him in a cell where he can't touch the force, to take everything from him, even convincing him that all his friends and family are dead. To cap it all off she kriffs the Sith Lord right in front - three times. Luke manages to break out and kills the Sith but, as you can imagine, he's psychologically and emotionally beat to hell so when Mara attacks him, still under the effect of the drug, and he subdues her but Leia and the rest of the Jedi show up and Luke is just emotionally overloaded. You know that Kyle Katarn? He apparently has a talent for making these shields that can block out the dark side from people. He shielded them both and they were both put into healing trances until the poison could be neutralized. Luke himself saved her by infusing the antidote with his own love and concern for her. After everything, he loved her. After everything, they still make it work. That is why you never stood a chance, your Highness. It wasn't that you weren't good enough. Hell, you're a prince! It's just that you weren't and aren't Luke. You haven't experienced the life with her that he has. That is what makes the difference."

Isolder understood. What's more, the resentment he felt before was gone. Luke loved her and their bond was strong. He only hoped that he would find someone that he could be as closely bound with. Suddenly, Han straightened, a frown on his face and a hand on his blaster.

* * *

She watched the two men with great interest. They were both handsome - the one a specimen of human perfection and the other, not so tall, not so perfect, more rugged and scruffy but still quite attractive. They were both in good shape and both an excellent catch. It would be a simple matter to catch them both with the vines. The first two strangers that had arrived that day were both strong with magik - even the man. ESPECIALLY the man. It was odd to her but it didn't matter. He was taken but a strong woman - one that she most likely couldn't beat. But the two had sent out great feelings of love and affection and desire that had affected her greatly and now, as if the three goddesses were smiling down on her, two strong, handsome strangers came shortly after and all but delivered themselves. Teneniel licked her lips in anticipation. Smiling, she began to murmur and chant, waving her hands and weaving the spells of the magiks, anticipating her catch already. The vines shot out, snatched them and had them tangled and suspended two meters in the air. Teneniel Djo broke cover, her club at the ready. With a satisfied smile, she strode out and looked at the two men.

* * *

She wasn't unattractive. In fact, Isolder thought her quite attractive in her own way - in a wild, amazon like way. But he was not stirred over much by being snared in vines. She began to speak in a strange tongue. "What?"

She frowned and spoke again and Isolder thought he almost understood her speech. "I don't understand you."

Looking frustrated, she rolled her eyes and said, "I have captured you both. By the laws of the tribes, you are now mine. Do you accept that I captured you?"

Han was silent. He just watched. After several times of being a prisoner, he had learned that silence was, indeed, golden. Isolder had obviously never been a captive before. Isolder frowned in confusion. "Of course you captured us."

Teneial smiled with pleasure and made a few strange chants and some elaborate hand motions and Isolder was lowered to the ground. She turned to Han and considered him. "Do you accept that I captured you as well?"

Han was very careful about what he said. "I'm not sure that I understand what you mean. Look Lady, why don't you let me down and we can talk about this like civilized people, huh?"

She frowned and said, "No. I have captured you. You will stay there until you admit that I have captured you."

Han nodded his head. The vines were beginning to bite into his limbs painfully. "Just so I know, what happens if I admit like the Prince did?"

She frowned deeper. "Prince? What prince? There is no prince on this world."

Isolder stood and brushed himself off. "I am Prince Isolder of Hapes."

"Not anymore. You are now mine;" she said, just a hint of smugness in her aura. She turned back to Han. "If you concede that I have captured you, I will let you out of the vines and you will serve me - either as a slave or as a husband."

Both Han and Isolder started and began to speak at once, Han saying, "Like blazes you are! I think I'll stay up here, thanks."

Isolder said, "But you can't make one of us marry you! That's - that's not civilized!"

Teneniel's eyes narrowed and she lifted her club, advancing on him. Isolder clearly didn't know whether to go for a weapon or try to placate her. By the time he decided to go for the vibrosword at his waist, it was too late. The woman attacked, knocked his hands aside with a stinging blow and kicked him hard in the chest. Isolder found himself on the ground and winded, looking up a a very determined woman. "I have captured you and you accepted. Why do you fight me?"

"I can't be married to you;" he sputtered. "Where I come from, woman do not capture the men they want to marry!"

Slowly, holding a hand up to show that he wasn't going to fight, Isolder pulled himself to his feet, rubbing where the club had stuck him. Teneniel lowered her weapon and asked, as if humoring an unwilling child, "How do women find husbands where you come from then?"

 _Oh this should be interesting, t_ hought Han sardonically. The Prince brushed dirt and leaves from himself as he explained. "If a woman wants to marry a man, her mother negotiates with his and, should a agreement be reached, she marries him."

Teneniel nodded thoughtfully and said, "I see. Is your family here?"

Isolder shook his head, lost for words. Han was chuckling and said, "What's your name, Miss?"

Teneniel cocked an eyebrow. "Miss?"

Han nodded patiently. "Yes. It's a term of respect."

Teneniel smiled. "I see. My name is Teneniel Djo of the Singing Mountain Clan. And you are?"

Han smiled, "I'm Han Solo and the Prince over there is Isolder. If I admit that you captured me, fair and square, I would be grateful if you decided to marry the Prince. You see, I was already captured by another woman and she sent me here to save her younger brother from trouble. I'm already chosen to be her husband."

Isolder shot Han a glare as Teneniel considered. "Do you love this woman?"

Han nodded. "I love her more than life itself, Teneniel."

Teneniel nodded, chanted and made some more elaborate hand motions. Han was slowly lowered to the ground. When he was on his feet. Teneniel looked at her two men. She pointed to Han. "You will serve me so that my clan sisters do not try to capture you for marriage."

She pointed to Isolder. "You, I will make my husband."

Isolder was about to protest when Han gently tapped his shoulder. "Take it easy, Highness. Just play along and we'll get you outta this. Luke and the others will come find us and it will all be sorted. Who knows? You might find you like being a Dathomir force adept's husband. There culture seems like a slightly more extreme version of yours if you ask me."

Isolder glared at him and nodded. Teneniel smiled with satisfaction and then called into the air. Out through the trees came the last thing Han ever wanted to see - a rancor. It was large and the two men were surprised when it crouched down and Teneniel lovingly patted its moist snout. Turning to them, she said, "Come. We have far to travel."

* * *

Mara was very pleased with herself as she stood in the captain's quarters refresher. She had been continually getting Luke riled up and herself in the process of course. She had made her want for him into a weapon with which she attacked him and turned it into his want for her. Now, she dried her curls and made sure they were perfect before applying just a small amount of makeup - just enough to enhance her already breathtakingly beautiful features. Of course, Luke wouldn't notice. With what she was going to be wearing, her face would be the last thing Luke was looking at. Before getting dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror, allowing her hair to cover one side of her face. Oh yes, she was hungry for her fiance, her beloved Farmboy and it was blatantly obvious. Just as she was about to put on the outfit she had prepared, she suddenly felt Luke's alarm and heard him pounding down the corridor and into the captain's quarters. "Mara, we have trouble. Han and Isolder are both missing and Chewie and Zeb smell a human woman where they were last as well as a rancor."

Mara cursed and got back into her fatigues. _It's always something._ She laced her boots back up. Luke was talking to Chewie and Zeb outside. As Mara approached, Chewie laughed his gruff laugh and Zeb wrinkled his nose. "You two stink."

Mara frowned, "I just showered. How do I stink?"

Chewie walked away, laughing more and Zeb said, "You two smell like two Dantooine Kath Hounds in spring."

Luke and Mara blushed and looked away before Luke cleared his throat. "We need to figure out where Han and Isolder went and what happened to them. Can you two track them down?"

The Lasat and Wookie looked at one another before nodding. Luke had Kyle gathered the strike team. When they were assembled, he looked around. "Do any of you have skills tracking? Chewie and Zeb are good but the more skilled beings working on it the better."

Maris lifted a hand. "I'm decent at it."

Mara lifted hers slightly too. "It's not my strongest skill but I know how to at least."

Most everyone else stayed quiet and Luke said, "Alright, I want us to divide into four groups and each follow a tracker. We'll spread out and use our comlinks."

They all agreed. Luke and Kyle went with Mara, Sabine and Ezra went with Zeb, Cariaga, Nisotsa and Hera went with Maris and Keyan and Ferroda went with Chewie. They started at the point where they had smelled Han, Isolder, the woman and the Rancor. Once they reached that point, the four groups fanned out. Chewie stayed on the trail of the smell while the others spread out to the right, left and behind. For several hours as the sun began to sink, they followed at a quick march. Suddenly, the Jedi felt a disturbance in the force. "We need to pick up the pace;" murmured Luke and they moved into a slow trot. It was less than an hour before they found the source. Han and Isolder had their weapons at the ready along side a young woman armed with a club. Around them were four figures, all woman. Three of them had blotches on their faces like burst blood vessels while the fourth had a fine, attractive face. She carried a lightsaber and sneered at the three defenders. "Surrender, all of you and it will be easier."

Han spat back. "Like blazes it will! I know about you and your masters, Dark Jedi."

Luke and Mara broke cover with the rest of them. Ten lightsabers blazed to life and the others drew blasters, ready to fight. Han smirked at the Dark Jedi. "Now I think it's time for you to surrender."

The other three woman lifted their hands and blasts of sickly green force lightning arced from their hands. It was nothing to Luke and Mara and Kyle to absorb or block the attacks before countering. It wasn't a long engagement. Mara quickly overpowered the Dark Jedi while Kyle and Luke subdued the dark side witches. "Surrender!" Kyle snarled. One of them spat. "Never will I submit to a man like you!"

She tried to attack but Kyle cut her down. Luke was forced to do the same with the other three. Mara looked around at them and shuddered. "Wow! If dark side use does that to someone, why isn't this woman ugly too?"

Luke chuckled as the group slowly surrounded Teneniel, Han and Isolder. The young woman refused to lower her guard. Luke tried a diplomatic approach. "I thank you for looking after my friends."

The woman turned to him and narrowed her eyes. "You are the male witch - or one of them I see. You came with the woman. You both sent something into the current of the magiks - desire, love, lust and need. How did you do this?"

Luke was about to reply when Mara grabbed his hand and sent through their mental link. _Let me handle this one, Luke. If I remember right, Dathomir, like Hapes, is a matriarchal tribe world._

"Many of us here are witches, both male and female. We can be found among the stars. As my mate has said, thank you for safe-guarding our friends but we must return to where we came from."

Teneniel shook her head mulishly. "No. Han Solo you may take back to his mistress but Isolder stays with me. By the laws of the tribes, I captured him and he belongs to me."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Mara cleared her throat and said, "Very well. Take us to your clan chieftain."

Teneniel was hesitant but nodded.

* * *

Darth Diabolis had selected six of his Dark Jedi and eighteen of his best soldiers, all armored and armed well. Each of the soldiers had a vornskr with them and each of the Dark Jedi, Diabolis and of course Silri had a rancor. They were transported in a large shuttle down to the surface. Diabolis was mounted on a great bull rancor, much larger than the others. Silri looked up to her lord and lover and the man smiled, "We will take this opportunity to kill Skywalker, Jade and any who came with them. The vornskrs will track them for us."

Silri smiled with wicked anticipation. This was going to be most enjoyable. Before they could begin the hunt, Diabolis's comlink chimed. "This is Darth Diabolis."

The voice on the other line cause the Sith Lord to frown. "Lord Diabolis, this is Tyber Zann. I see you have gone planetside. I assume you are hunting Skywalker and his friends."

"That I am, Crime Lord Zann. Are you interested in joining us?"

An amused chuckled came from the other end. "No, thank you, my Lord. I just wanted to wish you the best of luck on your hunt."

Diabolis smiled with barely hidden contempt. "Thank you, my friend. I shall inform you when the time comes to celebrate Skywalker's and Jade's deaths."

"I look forward to it;" came the cool reply before the line went dead. Diabolis laughed as he clipped his comlink to his belt. "Release the vornskrs. They will track the Jedi for us and we will kill them when we find them."

* * *

They had to stop for the night. The _Falcon_ and the _Knight_ were locked up tight and it would take a high grade plasma cutter to get through and that was if you managed to knock out the defensive swivel guns. They were still a half a day's travel away from the Singing Mountain Clan's village. Isolder was sullen. He no longer talked to anyone and simply sat quietly. Teneniel frowned and muttered to herself in her language. Mara, who had decided she liked the wild, lizard-skin clad woman, cocked an eyebrow. "Are you alright, Teneniel?"

The Dathomirian nodded and sighed, "I am fine. I simply wish I understood why it is that Isolder so dislikes me."

Mara chuckled and said, "You must understand that, where he comes from, trapping someone in a snare of vines is not a way to show that you're interested in them. Not only that, where he is from, he is a very important man. To be snared, claimed and then demanded of is not something he is used to."

Teneniel sighed. "It is all I know. If I were to try and get a husband another way, how would I do so, Mara?"

Mara looked over at Luke, who was laughing with Han and Kyle. "There are many ways, some simple and some much more complicated."

"How did you make Luke fall in love with you?"

Mara smiled wider and said, "That's one part of it, Teneniel; you can't _make_ people fall in love with you. It is more often than not a gradual thing. For me and Luke..."

Mara considered her beloved farm boy. That smile of his was infectious and those blue eyes were deeper than the oceans of Dac. Force forever, she loved that man. "...for me and Luke - we were most definitely the exception and not the rule. Long and the short, I..."

"You were trying to kill him, yes. I heard Han Solo tell Isolder before I caught them."

Mara nodded. Teneniel gazed into the fire, her eyes sad and her expression forlorn. Mara knew that look. She had warn it for the majority of her life. Mara glanced over at the Prince and noticed that he was considering Teneniel thoughtfully. Unable to quell her curiosity, she brushed the Prince's mind and found curiosity, intrigue and fascination, all coated with a bare hint of attraction. Mara smiled. So Isolder _did_ find Teneniel attractive - or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that he was, at least slightly, attracted to her. "Well we are on _your_ planet. Until something is worked out, there are laws within the New Republic that state that, until an official New Republic negotiator arrives, we are required, within reasonable limitations, to follow local laws and customs. That means, at least until a fleet and negotiator arrives, Isolder is yours."

Teneniel chuckled at that. "But he is not of the New Republic. He is of Hapes."

Mara rolled her eyes, "I'm trying to help you here. For kriff's sake, don't make it harder for me. Stars!"

Teneniel burst into laughter. Mara smiled. "Now how does marriage work in your tribe?"

Teneniel explained the customs of the Singing Mountain Clan and Mara murmured ideas that she thought might be helpful. As everyone was preparing to bed down, Luke sent her a thought through their mental link. _What are you planning, my love?_

Mara sent him a wink. _Never you mind, Farmboy. I'll tell you about it later. Roll out my bed and sleeping bag, will you?_

 _Of course, my beloved._

* * *

Diabolis hadn't realized that he had landed so far away from where the New Republic ships had. They would most likely not overtake them until the next day and exhausted animals and troops did not fight well. The Sith Lord remembered a discussion he had overheard between Revan, Malak and Meetra Surik during the Mandalorian wars. An overeager Malak had said, "We need to press on. We need to get to the stronghold before the Mandalorians do."

Revan had shaken his head and replied, "We have plenty of time, my old friend. If we exhaust our troops now, the battle will be even more costly for us. Troops that are rested and fresh have better morale, stamina and focus."

Meetra Surik, Revan's most trusted general, had agreed. Diabolis smiled at the memory of the three of them. Revan, the embodiment of power, confidence and solid leadership; Malak, the embodiment of raw strength and determination; Meetra, the embodiment of calm charisma. Even more than Revan, she could inspire the troops. She had a gift for empathy and forming bonds with others. Most of the male Jedi and soldiers were in love with the beautiful woman and Diabolis, then Talvon Asant, didn't blame them. Diabolis would allow his strike force to rest and start on the chase again, first thing in the morning. As they set up camp, they sent the rancors to hunt. Diabolis sat by a fire and Silri came up beside him. "Skywalker and his friends are going to make it to the Singing Mountain Clan before we catch them, my Lord. They are powerful. The women there are strong in the force and have quite a few rancors. I fear that, with Skywalker there, we cannot defeat them all."

Diabolis considered this. "Contact your sisters and your Clan Mother as soon as may be and I will contact the fleet and tell them to have a larger task force prepared."

Silri looked nervous for a moment. "My Lord, Gethzerion has not yet given her support to you. She fears that you will try to rest control of the clan from her."

Diabolis considered. He would be more than willing to do such a thing if needs be but would far rather gain a powerful ally. "What would have to be done to secure her full support? She already allows us to teach the Nightsisters. What more should we do?"

Silri sat beside him and contemplated. After a few minutes of silence, she said, "Gethzerion will want you to show submission to her but you and I both know that will never happen. Instead, do as you did with Tyber Zann. Prove that you are equals and that a partnership must be made for the good of both you and her. Emphasize, however untrue, that your plans cannot succeed without her but also that you can make her even more powerful."

Diabolis nodded. "You have been most helpful, my love. These trying days would be harsh and without warmth were I not with you;" he murmured tenderly. Silri smiled and leaned close. "It gets quite warm this time of year, even at night. We may have to sleep unclothed to be comfortable, my love."

Diabolis's smile made her shiver with anticipation and he leaned down and whispered seductively, "Were it below freezing, I would strip us both bare and keep you warm with the fire of my passion for you, Silri."

And he ran his tongue along the outer shell of her ear. A wanton moan escaped her lips.

 **Updated 12.10.2017**


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting the Enemy

**Coruscant - The Imperial Palace**

Wade's eyes snapped open and his lightsaber was in his hand within an instant. Mesa murmured sleepily, "Darling, what is it?"

"We need to go. Something's definitely wrong."

As if to prove the young man's point, Mesa's four guards rushed in. "My Lady, you must get dressed and we must go. Trioculus has betrayed the New Republic and taken over. It would seem that Princess Leia has been captured, as have the rest of the Ruling Council that is here."

Wade immediately threw on clothes and grabbed several credit chips, stuffing them into his pockets. Wade ignited his bronze bladed lightaber. "We'll lead, Master Jedi. You stay close to Lady Lorilli."

Wade nodded. As soon as they exited the room, a squad of Imperial Soldiers strode down the corridor. Immediately, the Imperials yelled, "Halt, in the name of the Empire!"

Wade watched in fascination as the Hapans dropped half of them before they got a shot off. "Take her and get her to safety;" said one of them as he fired. "This way;" said Wade and they pelted down the hall towards a set of stairs. Mesa asked, "Why aren't we taking a turbolift?"

Wade smiled and said, "They'll be watching those and these go below the lowest levels that the turbolifts reach. It will take longer and be more strenuous but they won't expect it."

They hurried down the stairs as quickly as they could and were surprised to find a pair of Stormtroopers on a landing below them. Wade scowled and whispered, "Great! I hate it when I have to eat my words. There always so bitter."

With that, he leaped down and cut the two Imperials down with ease before beckoning Mesa. She followed, her face pale. "Is it that easy?"

Wade shook his head. "No. It's not. I hate killing but it's necessary. When it comes to your life or the life of any of my friends and family, I'd rather deal with killing a threat than deal with the consequences of hesitating. I'm not very good at mind tricks. They never seem to work and I don't know how to cause them to fall asleep yet. Mostly I'm just good with machines, droids and technology and with a lightsaber and maybe a little bit of telekinesis. Other than that, I still have much to learn."

Mesa smiled and took his hand. They continued on their descent. Every few floors, they ran into either some Imperial Soldiers or some Stormtroopers but only in pairs until they were near the entrance level. As they went around a corner, they heard coming a large number of pounding feet. "Back up to the next floor;" whispered Wade desperately. They run back up and through the floor. As quickly as possible, they crossed to a single maintenance shaft with a ladder. Mesa looked down and squeaked when she saw the darkness below. "Wade, I can't. I'm afraid of heights."

Wade gave her a quick kiss on the lips and said, "Jump on my back. I'll go down, you just need to hold on. Not too tight, Sweetheart. I can't very well climb if I can't breath."

Mesa did and, piggy-back style, Wade carried her down the ladder. It was a long climb and the Jedi student had to use the force to augment his endurance before they made it to the bottom. "This way. There is another shaft that leads out into the mid-levels of the city. From there, we can find a hotel to hole up in."

As he said that, they made it out of the palace and into the night.

* * *

 **Dathomir - Singing Mountain**

The Singing Mountain Clan's village was quite a sight to behold. It was backed up against the mountain itself with huts of wood or cut stone. The largest building, a meeting lodge of sorts, was up on the slopes where a low spur jutted out. The men, women and children of the tribe watched the new comers enter the camp. Teneniel had schooled them so that none of the men were plotted against to be stolen by any of the women from her village. Luke and Kyle went before Mara, Keyan and Ferroda went before Nesotsa, Han and Isolder went before Teneniel, Ezra and Sabine went before Maris, Zeb, Hera and Chewie went before Cariaga Sin. The men carried the luggage, even if it was just a bundle of wood to show that they were claimed by someone. Even so, there were many lusty calls from the women towards the men. Luke walked beside Isolder, who sighed and said, "This is utterly humiliating."

Luke chuckled and murmured, "What? This doesn't happen to men in the Hapes Cluster?"

Isolder shot him a glare. "Not to me - not unless I want it too."

Luke chuckled. A group of clearly older women greeted them near the center of the village. One of them greeted Teneniel with a happy smile. She looked to be the oldest. Teneniel smiled and said, "Grandmother, it is good to be home even if only for a short while."

The older woman smiled and said, "We welcome you. I see you have found friends and even a pair of men. The goddesses smile on you."

Teneniel motioned Isolder and Han forward. "Slaves, put my belongings in my dwelling. It is that one there."

She turned back to her Grandmother. "Grandmother, there are some I wish to introduce to you. These woman you see are Jai Witches, as are many of these men."

A murmur went up from the surrounding women and more cat calls and lusty noises were made. Luke dried not to blush. A young woman strode up to him and looked him up and down like a piece of livestock. Mara hissed and took a step forward, glaring at the woman. The Dathamiri took a step back and nodded in understanding. Teneniel motioned them forward and said, "This is our Clan Mother Augwynne Djo - my Grandmother. These are the elders of my tribe. Come, you may pitch tents near my dwelling."

Suddenly, a howl rent the air and Mara and Luke looked at each other. They both knew that sound. Mara yelled to Luke and Kyle, "Vornskrs! You two, with me."

They ran to the entrance to the village in time to see eighteen vornskrs and eighteen armored men stop less than fifty meters outside the village. Running up behind them were eight rancors with figures perched on their shoulders. One of the rancors was bigger than any Luke and Mara had ever seen and had two great tusks coming out of its mouth. Teneniel gasped, "That is a bull! Whoever that is has tamed a bull rancor. Goddesses preserve us!"

The rancors began to trundle up to the village slowly. Luke and his Jedi stood in a line, ready to fight but they suddenly found themselves side by side with many of the women of the village wielding spears, axes and bladed weapons of various kinds. Augwynne Djo and Teneniel stood by Luke and Mara. "What do you know of them?" asked the Clan Mother. Teneniel shook her head. "They are not Nightsisters but - wait. Yes one of them is. I recognize her. It is Silri - the one who left with the mercenaries from Tyber Zann."

Mara spoke in a low voice. "The others are Dark Jedi - servants of evil and at least as dangerous as your Nightsisters if not more so. The man on the bull rancor is a very, VERY dangerous man - worse than the worst Nightsister. He is a Dark Lord of the Sith named Darth Diabolis."

One of the woman snorted, "No man can be that dangerous."

Mara looked at her and said, "I speak from experience, Lady. The man is more dangerous than any of us here."

"Enough;" said Augwynne softly. They Dark Lord and Silri dropped down and strode right up to the camp and studied everyone. After a moment, in a melodious, imperious voice, "Clan Mother of the Singing Mountain Clan, I know that there are strangers among your people. They are enemies of mine and by no means friends of yours. Release them to me - all of them - and we shall leave your village in peace."

The Clan Mother stepped up to him, every bit as regal as the Dark Sith. "You have no authority hear, Sith Lord. This is not your world."

His eyes flashed and he thrust his hand out in a claw and Augwynne suddenly gasped and started choking. Kyle snarled and threw up a force shield around her while Luke and Mara both thrust their hands out. A blast of telekinetic energy hit the Dark Lord and he flew back towards his rancor but flipped and landed on his feet. Several of the women from the Singing Mountain Clan were aiding their Clan Mother back to the village while Mara stared down Silri, her violet lightsaber lit and ready. She was backed up by Nisotsa and Cariaga Sin, their weapons ready as well. Diabolis strode back up, his yellows eyes cold. "If that is what you wish then that is how it will be. Your clan will die or be our slaves."

Luke strode up to the Dark Lord and went to him face to face. They considered one another. "You are the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker who killed my former apprentice and long time friend Darth Heluquin."

Luke said, "Yes, I am, though I am not Master."

Diabolis smiled and said, "You have the modesty to admit that you are no Master. That is good. You and Mara Jade will suffer for the death of my old friend as will all of your Jedi."

Luke's face grew cold. "I killed your apprentice alone and unaided. Your battle is with me alone Diabolis."

He felt Mara's alarm and anger inside his mind as the Dark Lord smiled. "I'm afraid that isn't how this is going to work, Skywalker. You will die and so will all of your students. Nothing you can say with change that."

Stared at one another until Luke said, "Well then you had better bring an army."

With a smile that sent shivers down Luke's spine, the Dark Lord leaned forward and down. "I plan to, Skywalker."

With the whirl of a cloak, he turned back to his strike force and leaped into his rancor's saddle. Silri ran up behind and followed suit, leaping into her own mount's saddle. They all turned and left, the soldiers yanking on leads to get the vornskrs to fallow. Luke and Mara returned to the village. The elders of the village were gathered in the council hall. One of the clan women strode up to Luke, Mara and Kyle and said, "You three have been summoned. Come."

Mara was glaring at Luke. _You and I are going to have a long talk later, Skywalker - a LONG talk._

Inside the hall, Clan Mother Augwynne said to them, "The oldest among us, Rell, has foreseen your coming for many, many years. Teneniel, Damaya and Kirana Ti will lead you to her."

* * *

Diabolis was very perturbed about the confrontation at the Singing Mountain Clan village. He commed his fleet admiral. "I want a full strike force made ready, complete with another dozen and a half Dark Jedi, a full armored battalion and three full infantry battalions."

"It will be done, my Lord;" replied the admiral before Diabolis cut the line. He turned to Silri. "Take me to your clan mother Lady Silri."

Silri suddenly looked nervous but nodded and she and her master went alone towards the former Imperial Prison that was the Nightsister's lair.

* * *

Old Rell sat on a thick rug in a small hut up on the slopes of Singing Mountain, not at all far from the village. She had rambled a bit, mentioning Yoda and a few other names that neither Luke nor Mara knew in her state. Finally she looked at them and said, "You have passed through your trials, young Jai and I foresee much happiness in your future. But beware, for the currents of the magik do not stop moving. They are always in motion and one decision can change the future of the stars. When that flirt Yoda was here to negotiate the release of the wrecked vessel, we refused to let him have it. He gave into my keeping many things. See, that trunk over there. He requested I give it to Jedi when they came here. It seemed though, that he only expected you;" she pointed at Luke.

He knelt down by the old woman and said, "Always in motion, is the future."

She cackled and said, "He said that many times. Take them. Use them. But be warned, there are many great conflicts before you and joy will be mingled also with great sorrow."

Mara turned to Luke and Kyle and said, "Take the chest she pointed to and bring it to mine and Luke's tent. We need to help the woman of Singing Mountain prepare for a battle."

Outside the Rell's hut, the three witches formed around them and led them back to the village. The Jedi joined the leaders of the Singing Mountain Clan in their meeting hall. The Clan Mother seemed very calm while the others were anxious and moody. Some suggested they should give up the strangers while others argued that it wasn't their way. After much bickering, Augynne finally said, "Enough of this. A battle will come to us one way or another. It is too late to turn back now. We must send messengers to any other clans we can reach and ask them to stand with us against this Dark Lord."

Mara lifted a hand and said, "Not just Diabolis and his army but also the Nightsisters. I'm not sure who that Silri was but I can tell she was of Dathomir and that she is your enemy. I'm willing to bet that the Nightsisters will fight with Diabolis as well."

The Clan Mother nodded solemnly. "If fear you are right. I fear you are all too right."

* * *

Mara caught up to Luke, grabbed his hand and dragged him outside of the camp. Luke could feel the frustration, worry and love in her all mingled into a cocktail that would not bode well for him if he wasn't careful. As soon as they were out of earshot, Mara turned her emerald eyes cold upon him and said, "Do I even need to ask you?"

Luke sighed and looked away sheepishly. "'What the kriffing, force forsaken hell was I thinking, telling Diabolis that his fight was with me alone?'"

Mara nodded once and said sardonically, "Wow! It's like you're inside my mind! Care to explain yourself?"

Luke lifted his hands and said, "I just wanted to keep you and the others safe if I could. I wanted all his attention focused on me."

Mara's eyes were only growing harder. "Luke, if this man is even half as dangerous as Palpatine, you can't beat him on your own. We barely beat him when it was you, me AND your father. If he had accepted your stupid comment, you would have an opponent way out of your league gunning for you."

Luke was having trouble quashing his stung pride especially since he realized that Mara was right. He had grown in power since Endor but even so, a being like Palpatine would crush him and it was probably true for Diabolis too. Mara suddenly burst out, "DAMMIT, LUKE! After everything we've been through together and we've been through with our Jedi students, you should know you don't have to face anything or anyone alone!"

Luke was surprised by her tirade. After taking a deep breath, she said, "You have to stop trying to always be the hero."

Luke was a little stunned and felt is own resentment beginning to rise. He was about to make a cutting remark when she stepped forward, wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the hollow of his neck and shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know that you never chose any of this but even so, you HAVE to remember that we're all here with you - that the weight of the galaxy isn't on your shoulders and hasn't been since Endor. We're all here with you."

Luke felt his resentment start to drain away but he stubbornly wanted to bite back, to say something. Mara chuckled, "Oh Luke. You can be so adorable when you know someone is right but you still want to get the last word in. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife and I can't do that if you go challenging every Dark Lord of the Sith and powerful Dark Jedi out there."

Luke finally sighed in exasperation. All frustration was gone and now he just felt like an egotistical fool. Mara chuckled again and looked up into his eyes. "A fool sometimes, yes but you are NEVER egotistical. I think overconfident is more accurate."

"Stop that. What is it you always used to say to me? Get outta my head, Jade?" said Luke with a smile. Mara chuckled and kissed him. "But now I never want you out of my head. But do you understand now? Do you understand why I was so upset?"

Luke nodded and said, "I'm sorry, Mara. It's still a habit to always be trying to protect everyone else."

Mara cocked an eyebrow playfully. "Do I seem like someone who needs protected, Farmboy?"

Luke laughed, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lovingly. When they separated, Luke murmured, "What would I do without you?"

Mara smirked impishly, "Your life would be more boring during times of peace and you'd probably get yourself constantly injured or killed during times of conflict."

Luke looked at her reproachfully. Mara just took his hand and pulled him back towards the village. With his other hand, Luke couldn't resist swatting her perfect rear. "Luke! I bet men get beaten for things like that here. I think I'll ask Teneniel."

* * *

Teneniel watched Isolder as he and Han did menial tasks such as hauling firewood and such. She walked up to them and whispered. "Go into my home and wait there. You really don't have to do this."

Isolder looked at her. "I thought I was to be your sl- husband;" he amended himself at the last moment. Teneniel tried to keep that sadness out of her voice. "I have no desire to force you to be my mate. I free you of all obligations and responsibilities."

Isolder was stunned. "Why? You DID catch us fairly."

Teneniel turned away and said, "I cannot force a man not from my world to follow my customs any more than I can force him to love me."

Isolder considered and said, "Thank you, Teneniel Djo. I appreciate your compassion."

He did not see the look of longing and loneliness on her face as he and Han strode to her home. Mara strode up to her and said, "I take it you let them go."

Teneniel nodded and said, "It was difficult. I have grown weary of being alone. I have received a vision many times saying that I would meet my husband in that clearing on that day. I wonder if it is just wishful thinking now."

Mara felt compassion for the young witch and said, "Don't give up just yet. We are still staying a few more days to help you and your clan. I think a woman such as you could snare Isolder."

Teneniel looked at her, perplexed. "I already tried that. It only made him dislike me."

Mara blushed and said, "Sorry, slip of the tongue. Listen, where can I get some fresh clothes? These could use a washing and I feel like I smell of dirt, sweat and other unsavory things."

That got a smile out of Teneniel and she lead Mara to her hut. Han and Isolder had been talking but stopped when they entered. "We require privacy;" said Teneniel and they both left.

* * *

Han looked at Isolder. "Credit for your thoughts, Highness."

Isolder, who had been deep in thought, snapped back and said, "Nothing worth the credit, my friend."

But Han wouldn't let us go. "Come on now."

The Prince sighed and said, "I guess I don't understand. I thought her compassionate when she let you go and offered to protect you do to your engagement to your Princess but she had no call to let me go. I was hers by the laws of her people and, being on her world, I had nothing that said I would be able to get out of it yet she let me leave. I was not expecting that."

Han shrugged, "No one wants to marry someone who doesn't want to marry them, your highness. You should no that or you would have made a bigger deal about Mara turning you down."

Isolder smiled ruefully. Han was right of course. Han sighed, "I feel bad for her though. I think she isn't as welcome here as she seems."

Isolder looked at him quizzically. "I'm not sure that I follow."

Han looked at him and said, "She was alone with her pet out in the forest when she caught us. She returned home and her grandma tells her that she is welcome even if only for a short time. She says she is lonely and it seems that she will be for some time to come. My opinion - she did something wrong and, at least for a good length of time, she was exiled."

Isolder nodded. The line of thought made sense. "So she has been and will be alone;" said the Prince thoughtfully. Han nodded and said, "You know what, it's good that Mara is keeping her company a bit. It's not the same as having a man I'm sure but it's better than nothing. If I weren't taken, I would try to myself."

Isolder looked at him. "Why?"

Han looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding? Look, your highness, I know your used to so-called perfect Hapan women but even you have to recognize that she is a stunning women, if a bit wild which, and you better never tell Princess Leia I said this, is really pretty sexy."

Isolder considered that. Suddenly, a fit of laughter came from Teneniel's lodge. "Well I wonder what their talking about;" said Han lamely. Isolder nodded in agreement. "What indeed?"

Suddenly the door to Teneniel's home swung open and they both stepped out. Both Han's and Isolder's mouths dropped open and Han said, "Oh boy, Luke is going to love this. Where is the kid? I gotta find him. You alright on your own, Highness?"

The Hapan Prince snapped his jaw shut, cleared his throat and nodded. Both Mara and Teneniel were wearing lizard-skin tunics, leather leggings and tall leather boots. Mara's hair was braided and tied back with a woven tie and Teneniel's was pulled out to a single long braid. Mara's tunic was green and it brought out the vibrant color of her emerald eyes and Teneniel wore a red one. Isolder's eyes kept flicking back and forth but settled, to his own mild surprise, on Teneniel. There was something about her - she was wild, untamed and utterly exotic. Mara was beautiful and he had been greatly attracted to her but Teneniel seemed to draw to his own independent and wild nature - the same nature that had caused him to join a gang of pirates and seek out his brother's killer. Suddenly, she looked at him and Isolder found himself suddenly looking at anything but her, keeping an embarrassed blush from his face only by sheer force of will. A low whistle sounded behind him. Isolder turned and saw Luke, gazing at his lover, his sapphire eyes burned with desire. Han winked at Isolder with a big, blasted Corellian smirk. "Told you. Teneniel looks good, doesn't she?"

Isolder glared at him for a moment before resignedly saying, "She certainly has an attractiveness to her. Unfortunately, it's a rather mute point. I can only marry royalty, remember Han?"

Han smirked even wider and said, "I never said anything about marriage, Isolder. Where the hell did that come from?"

* * *

Mara had sashayed up to Luke and purred, "You like?"

Luke nodded his head, his jaw still slack. Mara leaned in and said, "If you are a good boy and do all your chores, I'll be sure to reward you but if you get lazy and shirk, it's to bed without _dessert_."

Luke, Han and every other male within earshot shivered. Teneniel was watching with an amused smile on her face. Perhaps there was a way to capture men without literally capturing them. She would have to give them a try. She turned and considered Isolder. He turned away, considering some tree or another for the second time that day. Teneniel frownd. If he didn't even like her, why did he keep staring at her. Mara walked back over to her, a smug look of satisfaction on her face. "What's wrong, Teneniel?"

"Isolder keeps looking at me and then looking away when he sees that I'm looking at him."

Mara nodded. "He doesn't want to be caught staring at you. It usually means that men like what they see when they act like that. Thanks for the change of clothes by the way."

Teneniel smiled and said, "Yes, Luke sure seemed to like them. I'm sorry that the tunic is a little short and tight."

Mara looked down at herself and said, "It's alright. It's still quite comfortable and the leggings cover anything that I don't want anyone seeing."

Teneniel chuckled and said, "Well, I'm not sure what you are going to do about food. It would be Luke's purpose to gather it and hunt for it but I don't know that he would know how. Come with me. We'll ask Kirana Ti if her mate can help you figure out something for food and maybe something to wash your clothes with."

* * *

Luke wished he had brought a change of clothes with him. He knew he smelled like dirt and sweat and force only knew what else. His boots and his socks were wet so he knew he needed to take them off soon. "Everything alright, Luke?" asked Kyle. Most of the men who had come with Han's strike team were gathering firewood for a bonfire that would be made in the middle of the village. Luke chuckled, "Yeah, everything's alright. Just wish I had a change of clothes."

They all murmured in agreement. "Nothing worse than wet socks inside what boots;" said Ferroda. "We can take them off you know;" said Ezra Bridger. "Most of the men around here are barefoot or wearing sandals. In fact..." and he dropped his firewood, plopped down, took off his boots and his socks and sighed with relief. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a girl no older than sixteen looked at him sternly. "You should not stop. Your mistress will catch you."

Everyone started to snicker and Keyan said, "She's right you know. If Sabine catches you slacking, she may sell you to another woman for a good meal and a new pair of those leather boots."

The girl turned her brown eyes on Keyan and said, "I don't see you moving."

Suddenly, Nisotsa yelled, "Hey, get a move on you lowly men. That firewood won't carry itself."

Luke and Kyle grinned and suddenly, the loads of woods began to bob seemingly of their own accord towards the ever growing pile. "Oh very funny. Who's doing that? I'm going to tell your mistress and you're going to be in big trouble. Keyan, that had better NOT be you."

The other men were laughing as they gathered their burdens and kept carrying them as Keyan began to mutter about being abused. The girl walked back to wherever she came from. Luke deposited his load and stretched his muscles. It honestly felt pretty good to do work that was labor intensive like this. He actually quite enjoyed it. _Hey Farmboy, go to our tent. There's food for you to prepare and clothes for you to change into. Before you cook me dinner, you can wash our clothes._

Luke shook his head ruefully at her apparent glee. _You are enjoying this way too much, Mara. We do have to leave this world at some point._

 _I know. That's why I'm enjoying while I can. You know, I think I like how these people live. We should live here._

 _Oh no! I am not living on a planet where my only purpose is a labor and sex slave, thank you very much!_ Luke was horrified at the very idea of that. A flash of Mara lying on a bed wearing scraps of fur and skins to just barely cover her assets, a sultry, inviting smile on her face crossed his mind along with the words. _You would mind being my personal little sex slave, would you lover?_

Luke took several breaths as he walked before replying, _Oh I'll be your sex slave anytime, my love. I'm more concerned with the whole carrying firewood, finding food, manual labor slave part.  
_

Luke went into the tent and looked around. On the floor near the cots was a pile that was Mara's fatigues. On a cloth near them were a bunch of strong smelling leaves and a chunk of what appeared to be sandstone. On one of the cots was a folded leather garment of some kind. Frowning, he took a look and found that it was a tunic of some nature. Looking around, he realized that it was the only garment. _Surely she must be kidding;_ he thought incredulously. No undergarment, no belt, nothing - just the leather tunic. Luke sighed and disrobed before slipping the tunic over his head. It was sleeveless and had a deep v-neck, exposing a long expanse of his muscular chest. _This must be what women feel like when they dress provocatively as dancers, strippers and the like._

Luke put his utility belt back on over the tunic and felt that he must look utterly ridiculous. Sighing, he looked at a series of packages wrapped in large leaves. _Probably the food;_ he thought. Quickly, he set the boots out to dry in the sun before wondering how he was supposed to clean the clothes. He noticed a stream just outside the village. It came from the mountain above and disappeared into the ground. Surely they didn't want him using that. Yet there were two men already washing clothes in the river. Luke grabbed the clothes and walked down to the stream, whistling a tune to himself. The two men looked at him oddly as he did. One of them murmured to him, "Wash your body before you wash your clothes so you don't dirty them when you carry them back to your mistress's lodge."

Luke nodded and was about to shrug off the tunic when he froze. He was naked under the tunic. The two men looked at him quizzically. "Is something the matter?" One of them asked. Luke blushed and said, "I'm not used to public nudity, that's all."

They both looked confused. "You must be from a strange world."

Luke laughed quietly at that as he shrugged off his tunic and quickly waded into the water down stream of where they were washing the clothes. In his mind, he heard Mara's voice. _Giving everyone a free show, Farmboy?_

He ignored her and he scrubbed himself with some of the pungent leaves, surprised to find that the leaves, when crushed, contained a sap that fizzed up like soap and caused a mildly pleasant tingling sensation. When he was clean, he waded out of the water and quickly threw his tunic and belt back on though he decided to leave the top half of the tunic off to avoid getting it wet. He was eternally grateful that there were no women to have seen him. "Your mistress must be very pleased with you;" said one of the men. Luke looked at him with a furrowed brow. "I do my best but why do you say that?"

He shrugged and said, "You are young, strong, healthy a built well in all the parts that matter."

Luke's mouth fell open and he started on the clothes without a word, mortified to realize that they had been looking at him while he bathed. He shouldn't have been since the Rogues and others used to say stuff like that all the time, albeit in much more raunchy manners than the calm, matter of fact way.

The other man chuckled, "We hear that you live among the stars where men and women are equals. It's a strange concept to us. How can you be equals?"

Luke smiled as he worked and said, "Well part of it is that not all women out in the galaxy are force wielders - witches as they are referred to here. Not only that, many men are as well. Those with this power aren't necessarily rulers though some fall into darkness and try to become tyrants and rulers."

They both looked at him open-mouthed. "Men can be witches too?"

Luke lifted a hand and wrung out a pair of fatigue pants using the force. "See?"

They looked at each other, suddenly nervous. "We hear tails of this. Many, many years ago when Old Mistress Rell was young there were the Jai who crashed on our world. Some of their number tried to claim the vessel but the witches repelled them. After them, the Nightsisters took slaves with horns on their heads from another world and mated with them. Their offspring were said to be male witches and they are called the Nightbrothers. They died out during a great war when an evil sorcerer came a red glowing sword wiped them out - or so it is said."

Luke was fascinated. He scrubbed vigorously at one of the fatigue jackets as he listened. They chatted for awhile but soon the other two men were done. They gathered their clothes and trundled off while Luke continued to scrub away. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms encircle his neck and someone leaned against him. "How go the chores, Beloved?" cooed Mara. Luke reveled in the feel of her against him. "Almost done, _Mistress;_ " he murmured suggestively. Mara chuckled and purred, "Hmmm... 'Mistress'; I like that. Do you like your attire?"

Luke chuckled, "Not especially. I feel even more badly for dancers who have to dress provocatively all the time and don't like to."

Luke felt Mara's smile as she kissed the back of his neck. "Why?"

Luke sighed and stood up and shrugged the tunic back on and turned around. Mara stepped back and took a look at him. The tunic fell just below his knees but it was sleeveless and the neck line dipped way down, stopping only a few centimeters above his navel. She bit her lip and Luke thought she was trying not to laugh. "I look absolutely ridiculous;" he muttered as he grabbed all the clothes and started heading back towards the tent. Mara didn't say anything, she just walked beside him, a tiny, cryptic smile on her face. Between their tent and another were several lines. Luke hung the clothes on them, using small clamps to fix them in place. "I have dinner cooking. Since your being such a good little servant, I thought I would take care of dinner;" said Mara with a smirk as she patted his chest. Luke tried to scowl but she was enjoying herself and, even if it was at his expense, there was no real harm being done. He did whisper, "I am going to get you this, Mara. Just you wait. When we get off this world, you are going to get it."

Mara cocked a dark eyebrow. "Are you threatening your mistress, Farmboy? Tsk tsk. A lowly man like you should learn your place. I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

With that, she grabbed him by his tunic and pulled him into a vicious kiss, sending him as many erotic memories, dreams, images and ideas that she could. When she let him go, she said, "That'll teach you;" Luke grabbed her and kissed her even harder, sending her his own collection of dreams and memories as well as using the force to barely brush her more sensitive areas. When he let her go, he murmured, "Feel free to teach me a lesson any time you'd like, _Mistress."_

Mara's eyes were burning and she said heatedly, "Inside. Now. Take that ridiculous tunic off so that I can look at you properly and get ready cause I'm going to blow your mind."

Luke smirked and said, "Not if I blow yours first."

* * *

Isolder was lying on a bedroll in Teneniel's lodge, looking at the ceiling as he contemplated his life and the current events. He had started out trying to figure out how to get the Hapes Consortium into the New Republic but his mind kept wandering back to the Dathomiri witch. To his own surprise, he began to wonder what it would feel like to run his hands over her skin or what she looked like without all the leather and lizard skins on. Suddenly, the door opened and she stepped inside carrying several packages that looked like they were rapped in leaves. Isolder sat up and inclined his head respectfully. She smiled and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"I am a little, yes. I was wondering how that was going to work;" he replied. Teneniel deposited the packages and began to sort them. Isolder stood to his feet and went over to help. They worked mostly in silence, though Isolder did ask a few times what he was supposed to do with one item or another. After the fourth or fifth time, Teneniel laughed, "How do you survive on your home world?"

Isolder shrugged, "I'm a Prince. I have servants to stuff such as this for me usually."

Teneniel nodded knowingly. "I see. Why are you helping me here then?"

Isolder shrugged. "I feel remiss to have my host prepare a meal for me when I can assist even though I'm not completely sure how to."

Teneniel nodded. She lit a fire in the fireplace and set to preparing the meal, instructing Isolder as they went. As they ate, Teneniel said, "Tell me of your home, Isolder. What's it like?"

They spent many hours talking even after they had finished their food. Teneniel was fascinated with everything Isolder spoke of and Isolder was enthralled by the exotic beauty before him.

* * *

 **10.20.16**


	10. Chapter 10: The Breath Before the Plunge

Luke woke up to the sound of exotic birds, the low murmuring of people outside and the feeling of his lover laying against his chest. It never failed to make him smile to see the pale skin and vibrant red-gold hair against his shoulder. He smiled and kissed the cute little nose next to his. Mara gave a little moan and tried to snuggle more securely against him. The blankets were around their waists do to the humidity and Luke ran a callused left hand along the smooth skin of Mara's bare back, stopping just where the blanket was. She gave another little moan and murmured, "Feels nice. Keep goin'."

Luke kissed her forehead and continued his long, slow brushes over her smooth, silky, bare skin. Suddenly, there was a knock at the tent pull outside. "Luke, Mara - it's Kyle. We just received word that a large number of Zann Consortium transports have landed out in the desert. I think that Diabolis is going to be hitting us hard. Not only that, the Clan Mother sent out messengers to the other clans and we're hoping to be able to get their support. Just thought I'd give you two and update."

Luke chuckled and said, "Thanks, Kyle."

Mara was glaring at where Kyle was most likely standing. "I was NOT ready to wake up and that sleemo pretty much made sure I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep."

Luke nodded and continued his long, slow brushing over her back. Slowly, her glare turned to a smile and she laid her head back down. "Hmmm... I like this. I hope we have lots of mornings like this - just laying here snuggling."

Luke nodded. He was quite enjoying himself. Suddenly, Mara chuckled and said, "Hmmm... I see a tent in this tent. Want me to take care of that for you?"

Luke blushed but grinned and said, "I certainly won't stop you."

* * *

Isolder had woken up early, dressed and went down to bath in the stream, a small bundle of the fragrant leaves wrapped in a cloth in one hand. Quickly, he stripped and waded into the chilly water. As he spluttered and gasped at the frigidity, he crushed the leaves and rubbed them against his body. The sap turned to suds and tingled a little as he did. When he had finished, he turned around to see Teneniel sitting on a stump, waiting with a towel. Beside her was a large bundle of somethings. "You may want this unless you were planning on staying soaked;" she murmured dryly. She stood and went down to the edge, stopping just out of the water - just out of Isolder's reach if he wanted his hips and everything else to stay submerged. They both locked eyes and Isolder, feeling as though he was being challenged, stepped out of the water into full view and took the towel. "Thank you very much;" he said courteously. "Is there anything I can do to help you this morning, Teneniel?"

Teneniel considered and shook her head. "No, not at the moment. I might have something later if only to keep up the facade that you are my husband."

Isolder nodded as he clothed himself once again. Teneniel suddenly smiled. "You haven't washed those clothes since you've been here. I'll find you something else to wear so that you can wash them."

Isolder shook his head. "Oh no. I saw what Mara made Luke ware and that isn't going to happen."

Teneniel's smile became mischievous. "Now, now _husband,_ I can't have you going around looking and smelling like an animal. That simply wouldn't do. Now be a good little slave and do as your mistress commands or else you won't get any food today."

It was clear that she wasn't in earnest but, even so, Isolder had to back up towards the water again as she advanced on him. Despite himself, Isolder couldn't help but grin as he held his hands up and said, "Now, Teneniel, let's be reasonable about this. There's no need to..."

Suddenly a root wrapped around his ankle and he fell backwards into the water. Teneniel laughed and then squeaked as he leaped up, grabbed her and tossed her into the water as well without thinking. They both froze and Isolder turned bright red. He was about to apologize when a small tidal wave swept over him. He came up spluttering to the grinning face of Teneniel Djo. "No fair. I don't have your force."

She just shook wet hair out of her face and said, "Well then you shouldn't have started something with a witch who does."

Isolder's eyes widened and he protested. "But I'm not the one who started it."

Another wave crashed over him. Teneniel crossed her arms and said, "Anything else?"

Isolder lifted his hands helplessly and chuckled. "No. Do you require anything, oh kind and gracious Mistress?

Teneniel nodded and said, "Yes, get those leaves and rub them against that sponge."

Isolder listened, crushing the leaves and getting the sponge all sudsy. When he turned around to hand it to her, he blushed and looked away. Teneniel had taken off her clothes and laid them out to dry in the warm sun. "Do I displease you?" she asked quietly. Isolder took a peak and, once he saw that she had knelt below the water so that only her head showed above the rippling surface, turned fully to her. "No, it's not that. On my world, it requires an invitation to look on a woman when she is um..."

Teneniel nodded. "Here, we do not care so much. You are not on your world, Isolder. You are going to make my people think that you do not care about me. That may be the case but you must at least pretend to or else there will be talk. It will cause trouble if the clans do gather. If any of them think that you do not care for me, they will try to steal you and any hope of being freed from here without bloodshed will be lost."

Isolder knelt down by the water and stretched the sponge out to her, saying as he did, "I never said that I did not care about you, Teneniel. You are being very kind considering the situation. You are a very compassionate woman and that is something that I am unused to. On my world, women are usually clawing and backstabbing for a better position in the royal court, compassion the very farthest thing from their minds. You have proven to be a very good friend even though you don't have to be."

Teneniel looked at the sponge for a moment and then stood out of the water and took it. "Thank you;" she murmured. It was all the Hapan prince could do to keep from ogling her. She was athletic and strongly built yet slim and her figure pleased him. He cleared his throat and stood straight. Teneniel smiled and went deeper into the water. Suddenly, just before he could turn away, something tugged him into the water again. Isolder, came up spluttering and looked around. There was nothing there and no one there. Teneniel was humming to herself, a small smile on her lovely face as she leisurely scrubbed herself. Isolder sighed and took off the majority of his once-again dripping wet clothing. She was right. They stank. He was about to start washing but then decided he would wait till she was done. Instead, he climbed onto the bank and wrapped the towel around his waist, rotating between looking at the beautiful scenery and the beautiful woman in the water. When she was cleaned, Isolder handed her one of the towels, wrapping it securely around her body. She gave him a quizzical look and Isolder lifted and dropped his hands in embarrassed exasperation. "I'm really not good at this whole servant thing, I'm afraid. I'm not entirely sure how I'm supposed to be acting."

Teneniel nodded in understanding. "I see. Wash your clothes while I dry and then we'll head back to my lodge. I'll find you something to ware and we can have a meal. You can come with me so that you can learn to identify edible plants and to set traps for animals."

Isolder nodded. He took his clothes and stepped into the water with another handful of leaves and scrubbed his clothes with a chunk of sandstone. When he had thoroughly done so, he gathered them into a dripping pile on the bank. Teneniel handed him two items from the pile. One was a tunic much like the one Luke had worn the day before but the neck line had ties to keep it shut and there was also a pair of trousers of rough cloth. He slipped them on and pulled his boots over them. Teneniel still sat on her towel, naked as she considered him. Isolder couldn't help but run his eyes over her for several seconds before looking her in the eyes. To his surprise, they were dark with desire. It made Isolder feel a little uncomfortable to be gazed at by her so intently. Slowly, she stood to her feet and walked up to him. "Would being my husband be so bad, Isodler? Is there something wrong with me?" she murmured, reaching out and touching his forearm. Isolder took her hands and focused on her eyes. "No. Not at all. But I cannot leave my people to the despotic rule of one of my cousins or aunts. It is my duty to choose the future Queen Mother."

She looked down at the dirt between them. "You would have chosen Mara Jade. What made her desirable and worthy? She is not royalty."

Isolder sighed and turned away. "Our nobles would have accepted an exception for her do to her talents and position. They fit a certain need that we have."

Teneniel turned away and got dressed. Loneliness was draining her spirit again. All she desired was someone who would stay with her even in her exile. "Come. Let's find some food;" she said, her voice emotionless yet brisk. Isolder followed her. He felt terrible, knowing that he had hurt her and that he was continuing to sentence her to loneliness but he was powerless to do anything about it.

* * *

Luke and the others were in the meeting house with the elders of the village. Augwynne Djo listened as reports were brought in. None of the messengers had returned but scouts had reported that this strange armor was fortifying as if waiting for an attack. The New Republic strike team considered the information. Luke turned to Han. "How long do you think that it would take the fleet to get here?"

The former smuggler rubbed the back of his neck and blew out a sigh, "Well if they left even a day early, they only would have left when we arrived and it's a five day trip. I doubt that Diabolis and his forces will be ready by then, however. There's a lot of work that needs done still before they attack. They need to lay supplies, they need to plan an attack and they need to negotiate something with these Nightsisters. Augwynne, how long do you think that will take?"

The clan mother shook her head. "I'm not sure. It could take minutes or days. From what I know of Gethzerion, it will take at least a day to come to some kind of terms, especially with a male offworlder. We will have just enough time to gather the clans and form a plan for defense."

They all nodded. Things certainly looked grim.

* * *

Diabolis and Silri rode into the midst of the Nightsister stronghold. It had been an old Imperial prison facility but now the yards were the pens for rancors and the women, wearing blood red, pale skinned and some with blood vessels burst in their faces from extended use of the dark side. _Weaklings_ thought Diabolis. Sith and Dark Jedi had controlled the dark side for years without such outward physical effects. These witches had no idea of what they tried to control. Still, they could be taught. Suddenly, the Dark Lord found himself and his bull rancor surrounded by women on their own rancors. Silri scowled and called out in her own tongue. They all looked skeptical and she spoke again, this time angry and harsh. Slowly, the women backed off. Out from the fortress came more of them, lead by the most fowl looking creature that Diabolis had ever seen. Her power in the dark side was unmistakable however. She reminded Diabolis of the mad clone of Jorus C'baoth on Waylend in some ways. The woman spread her arms as they dismounted and she said in basic to Silri, "My beloved daughter returns to her home after traveling with Tyber Zann. Who is this man with you that rides a rancor as a witch - a bull rancor no less?"

Silri leaped down and motioned Diabolis to do the same. "This is my mate, Mother Gethzerion. His name is Darth Diabolis and he is a Dark Lord of the Sith."

An angry murmur sounded from those around and Gethzerion's face grew cold. "Why have you brought such a destroyer here? The last Dark Lord of the Sith wiped out the Nightbrothers, weakening our power and allowing the other clans to thrive and drive us into the shadows."

Silri stood tall and replied, "This man has come to aid the Nightsisters in rising from the shadows that we have fallen into and to bring back the power we once had when Mother Talzin ruled our clans. It was a Sith Lord who brought us low and let it be a Sith Lord who raises us up once again to be powerful, not only on this world but in the galaxy as a whole. We could be so much more, Mother Gethzerion."

"Silence!" hissed the clan leader. "You have betrayed this clan, Silri. I'm afraid you must pay with your life."

She lifted her hand and purple lightning lanced from her fingers. Diabolis stepped forward and caught the lightning on his outstretched hand, absorbing it. This witch was indeed powerful, perhaps even as powerful as that C'baoth clone but Diabolis was a Dark Lord of the Sith. After almost a minute, Gethzerion ceased her lightning attack, her eyes blazing. Chanting and waving her arms, Gethzerion sent chunks of rock and debris at the Dark Lord and Diabolis was hard pressed to fend off the attacks but he managed. Finally, she screeched, an attack that caused the rancors around her to moan and retreat and caused the ground to reverberate and crack in several places. Yet Darth Diabolis stood protectively before Silri, using his own substantial power to defend them both. Gethzerion glared at Diabolis. The Sith Lord gave a gracious bow and spoke. "Mother Gethzerion, it is an honor to meet one so powerful in dark magiks. Your skill and power matches my own. We need not fight. I have no desire to destroy you or rule you but merely to elevate you. I am not of the Sith Lords that destroyed you but of a far more ancient and honorable line who honored our allies. Allow me to remove the stain on the name of the Sith by aiding you in increasing your power. Together, we can subdue our enemies and we can divide this galaxy between us."

Gethzerion considered for several long minutes, looking the man over. "Young Silri, you stated that this man is your mate, is that correct?"

Silri nodded, "It is so, Mother Gethzerion."

Gethzerion smiled and said, "Come, let us discuss this in comfort in the fortress. We shall see that your rancors are fed as well."

Diabolis strode up to her and bowed, proffering an object wrapped in fine silk. "A gift for you, Mother Gethzerion. I am told that you are at least marginally familiar with a lightsaber. I give you this one as a sign of friendship and good faith."

Gethzerion unwrapped the intricately carved blade. The outer casing was made of some red metal and around it was wrapped leather. When ignited, a crimson blade came forth. With a pleased smile, the elder witch clipped the weapon to her sash and beckoned. "Come, my Lord. Let us discuss this arrangement."

* * *

Han and Luke sat in the shade of a large tree that was up on the mountain slopes overlooking the Singing Mountain Clan's village - or one of them as they had learned. Apparently all along the mountain there were quite a few villages and homesteads. Han was in a bit of a depressed mood. Not only did he miss Leia terribly but he also realized that he could no longer use this world as a place for the refugees of Alderaan to settle on. Even now, he sat there staring at the datacube that served as both the file on the planet and the deed to the planet. "This whole situation has just turned into one gigantic mess;" muttered the Corellian for the umpteenth time. Luke chuckled at his old friend, "Oh come on, Han. It's not so bad. The fleet will be here within a few days and we'll be heading home after that."

Han looked at him sourly. "How the blazes are you so optimistic. Oh right, you won Mara. Don't forget there's a battle to be won and we have to figure out the whole thing with getting the Hapans to join the New Republic. Not only that but I own a planet that is already occupied so it's no good to the Alderaan remnant. What a mess."

Suddenly, Luke realized something. A big smile slowly began to cross his face. Reaching out to Mara through their link in the force, he said, _Hello, Beloved. I think I might have the beginnings to a wonderful idea. Come and meet me and Han. Here is where we are._

The reply was quick in coming and was filled with impressed glee. _Wow, Farmboy. That could just solve a whole situation here though I doubt it will be that simple. There are still a few rather large kinks we would need to iron out but you just might have something there. I'll be up there soon._

Luke nodded, considering the issues she had brought to his attention during the duration of their mental contact. There were definitely obstacles and no mistake about it.

* * *

The messengers going to the nearer clans had returned and a meeting place was agreed on by most of them - the ruins of the Jai starship the Chu'unthor. It would be some days before the remainder would return. In the mean time, the Jedi took time to train, as did the witches of Singing Mountain. Both groups watched the other with great interest. Those who were not Jedi scouted the area around the Chu'unthor out, all in the name of their 'mistresses' of course. Han, Sabine, Hera, Chewie and Zeb all took holos of the crashed ship and also retrieved the two starships, the _Millennium Falcon_ and the _Knight Returns_. They were landed on the plateau on Singing Mountain above the villages. Weapons were crafted, rancors were gathered and provisions were made ready. While all this was going on, Luke, Han, Mara and some of the others laid their own private plans - plans to solve the problem with the Hapan people. However, all those plans would be for nothing if they could not win the battle to come. On an impulse, Nisotsa, Cariaga and Maris all disappeared one night.

* * *

The three women were as wind in the grass as they ran the many kilometers between the Singing Mountain and the area that Darth Diabolis's army had set up as a base camp. It was huge. Earthworks and prefabricated defensive structures were set up and landing pads were cleared as well. It was an impressive sight - a full three battalions of troops, one of Diabolis's 'Sith' Troopers and two of Tyber Zann's contracted mercenaries. For every soldier, there was also a war droid as well and Cariaga and Nisotsa knew of most of them. They were of an ancient design assembled for mayhem and slaughter, the kind of droids that the Sith favored for battle. On top of that, there were dozens if not hundreds of vornskrs. The only relief was that there were no yslamari anywhere to be seen.

Aside from the infantry, there was a full battalion of Tyber Zann's armored units as well - units that would shred infantry, armor and fortifications as if they were nothing at all. A dozen MZ-8 Plasma Artillery Tanks, four mobile proton torpedo launchers that would level any standing structure, eighteen Canderous-class tanks and six F9-TZ transports that were said to have cloaking field generators of some kind. The three Jedi looked at each other grimly. To there surprise and amusement, it seemed that the Dark Lord had not deployed any planetary defense weapons, meaning that he expected the fleet in orbit and the battle stations there to be able to hold against any fleet attack. They doubted that he expected the Hapan armada to be with them which meant that this fight was going to be much more interesting than anyone, especially Diabolis and Tyber Zann, thought.

"Time to go;" murmured Nisotsa. Silently, they hurried back into the night. It was the next morning, the third day on the planet, that they returned to the base, exhausted but with a lot of useful information. It cause mixed feelings among the New Republic and Singing Mountain Clan forces. Some news that helped lighten the mood was that they had received word that all of the clans would send representation to the ruins of the Chu'unthor.

* * *

Isolder had gotten used to the leather and rough cloth garments that Teneniel had given him. In fact, he privately came to like the feeling of the soft, supple leather against his skin. Humming a song from his childhood, he began to clean the dirt from the roots he had found. The door behind him swung open and Teneniel came in, carrying with her edible leaves and fruits and several wrapped chunks of meat. Looking over his broad shoulder, she smiled and said, "I don't believe for a minute that you found those yourself. Who did you get to help you?"

Isolder looked slightly affronted. "I found them on my own, thank you. I may be a simple male and a prince but I can still learn you know. Kirana Ti's mate showed me the best way to find and dig them up."

Teneniel chuckled and set everything down on a wooden table. "Yes, he is talented at hunting, gathering and even fishing - a good man for a Dathomir Witch. She loves him very much and he - her."

Isolder smiled. Somehow hearing such things warmed him even if it had utterly nothing to do with him. Teneniel checked as he sliced the roots length wise, revealing soft white flesh beneath the hard, dirty exterior. "You are getting good at that;" she said. Isolder smiled at her. "I try. I feel like a squatter in your home if I do nothing to help you."

Teneniel chuckled and said, "Well then you are better than Han Solo. He simply shows up to sleep. I'm not sure how he's eating."

Isolder laughed again. "Han is sticking with field rations and will probably start sleeping on his ship from now on. I think he is afraid that his fiance would be most displeased to know that he would be staying with another attractive woman."

He said them so nonchalantly as he sliced the roots. "You think that I am attractive?" asked Teneniel almost shyly. Isolder turned to her. "I thought I would have made that obvious. You catch me staring at you several times a day."

Teneniel turned back to what she was doing, her heart fluttering slightly. Even so, she felt a taste of bitterness in her mouth. Why would he tell her this? It only made her more miserable because she knew that he would not have her. Frustration filled her and the knife she had been using to cut the meat slipped, slicing into her hand. She yelped held her hand with a low whimper. Isolder turned to her and saw the small trace of blood on the knife. "Let me see it;" he said quietly as he moved quickly to her. "No. I'm fine. I can take care of it."

Isolder would stand no argument. Gently yet firmly taking her arm, he pulled it down and looked at the cut. "Let me see it;" he said quietly yet firmly again. Teneniel complied. Isolder pulled her to where Han had left a basic medical kit and pulled it open. He smeared a small pouch of bacta onto the wound which caused Teneniel to whimper. He then took a small bandage and wrapped it carefully and neatly. Teneniel looked at it and looked up into the Prince's eyes. "I would not expect a prince to know how to do such a thing."

Isolder smiled down at her. "I did not spend my whole life in a palace waited on by servants. A goodly amount of my youth was spent on a pirate ship where I learned to fight, do maintenance and even a little bit of combat first aid."

Teneniel looked at him with a little more respect. "I am impressed, Isolder."

He still held her hand, using a clean cloth and water with the cleansing leaves to wash the blood off her hands, scrubbing gently, almost tenderly. Teneniel felt desire filling her as his strong hands rubbed her smaller ones, massaging them gently. She looked up into his eyes again and felt them boring into hers. "You should let go of my hand;" she murmured, praying to the three goddesses that he would hold on. "I know."

The timber of his voice sent a shiver down her spine and to her belly. "Isolder..." but his lips closed over hers, forestalling any talk. She molded herself to him immediately. As soon as he freed her hand, she wrapped it around his neck. His hands rested on her hips. The kiss deepened and Teneniel ran her hands over Isolder's muscular frame, trying to find somewhere that she could touch the well-defined muscle and soft, smooth flesh beneath. Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door, followed by several murmurs and a call. "Teneniel? Everything okay in there?"

It was Mara. Teneniel slowly separated from Isolder and they both gazed at each other. "Teneniel, are you in there?"

Isolder smiled and stepped back, a blush creeping into his face as he straightened the clothes she had yanked out of place. Teneniel checked herself as well before clearing her throat and saying, "Yes, I'm here. Come on in, Mara."

Isolder was slicing the roots again as Mara came in and took the entire scene in at a glance. Both Isolder's and Teneniel's lips were slightly swollen and their cheeks were flushed and they were both breathing heavy. Mara smiled brilliantly and immediately began sending mental communications to Luke as she said, "Your Grandmother wishes to speak to you, Teneniel. She is in the main lodge with the elders."

Teneniel nodded and immediately left. Mara looked at the Prince, studying him for awhile before saying, "You seem to be fitting in very well as a domesticated husband, Isolder. Who ever would have thought of that?"

The Prince chuckled and wiped his hands on a cloth, turning to face her. "No such thing. I am simply learning to help where I can. I have no wish to be a simple interloper."

Mara nodded with a smile. "That's admirable."

Isolder smiled and a somewhat awkward silence followed. Mara began to chuckle. "What amuses you?" asked Isolder. Mara simply shook her head. "If you could feel the force as I do, you would see the world with both new clarity and a whole new set of wonders and mysteries, Isolder."

"And what do you sense now, Mara?" The timber of the Princes voice had grown low and suggestive as he straightened. Mara sighed and said, "Isolder, I've already told you that I made my choice. Please accept that. Please let us keep being friends without any of the strain or tension."

Isolder placed his hands on his hips, looked down and took a deep breath. After a moment, he rather sheepishly said, "I am sorry. I respect your decision. It's in my nature to rebel against the things I have no control over. The truth is that I have been alone for most of my life."

Mara knew what he meant. She had spent a goodly amount of her life surrounded by the highest members of Imperial society and yet she was nothing more than a decoration. "I was the same way - until I found the right person. That's what you need to do too, Isolder. Only that correct person will relieve you of that loneliness."

"And when will I find that right person?" murmured the Prince but his eyes strayed to the door that Teneniel had disappeared through. Mara laughed and said, "Judging by the way you two looked before Teneniel left, it would seem that you are exploring possibilities."

Isolder cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not sure that I follow."

"Oh don't give me that. No one knows better than I do what a woman or man looks like after a good, thorough kiss. Flushed cheeks, slightly swollen lips, awkward silence not to mention me calling Teneniel several times before she suddenly decides to answer - all evidence that something was going on. I'm an investigator, remember? I can read people and situations quite handily."

Isolder smiled sheepishly but his shoulders slumped. "Even if that is the case, I cannot do anything about it. I cannot marry her. My people will never accept her and my mother -" and he shuddered at the thought. Mara looked at him almost sternly. "Isn't it your right and responsibility as the Chume Da to choose the next Queen Mother? Your mother had her time and her rule and soon, it will be time for another. Teneniel is strong, compassionate and wise - three things that the Hapes Consortium needs."

"But she isn't royalty, Mara;" said the Prince. Mara scoffed. "Please. Teneniel is more royalty than I ever was. Your nobles made an excuse because they needed my talents and because that would place them in a position of power within the New Republic. Teneniel's grandmother rules this tribe. Doesn't that make her a princess?"

Isolder crossed his arms over his chest. "My people will never accept an amazon woman from a back-rocket world. Her life would be at risk the moment I announced that she would be the new Queen Mother."

Mara smirked and said, "I pity the poor, misguided fool who makes an attempt on her life. Teneniel is strong in the force and can handle herself quite handily."

Isolder couldn't argue with that and yet, something held him back. Mara sighed with exasperation and said, "Look your Highness, you can think of one reason after another after another why it wouldn't work or you can take a chance on someone that, at the very least, you are attracted to and is clearly attracted to you. The choice is up to you, though. Not your mother or you nobles - YOU. Think about it."

With that, she stepped out of the house, leaving Isolder to ponder her words.

* * *

Diabolis sat across from Gethzerion and they measured one another yet again. For two days the discussion had come to the same point - neither of them was willing to sell an ounce of control to the other. Diabolis could appreciate this. They were both beings of the dark side and of power. "I am not asking that I be able to command your Nightsisters, Mother Gethzerion. I simply want to have them as an ally. One of my infantry battalions and some of my armored units will go with you as back up."

The old witch smiled and asked, once again, "But why would I need your mercenaries and vehicles? My Nightsisters and their rancors could mop up the Singing Mountain Clan on our own. You being here seems rather unnecessary."

Diabolis quelled his impatience and replied, "Because all of the clans will array themselves against us. It might be together and it might be apart. Us joining together simply insures that losses are kept to a minimum - especially when Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade and a strike team of their Jedi are involved."

Gethzerion sneered. "I do not fear the Jedi. Palpatine wiped them out and any left must not have been worth his while, nor are they worth mine."

Diabolis narrowed his eyes and said, "These Jedi destroyed Palpatine and many more besides. If we do not kill them here and now, they will only gain power. You and your clan are able to destroy the Singing Mountain Clan but you will not defeat the Jedi - at least not without help. If you do not defeat them quickly, you will have an army from the New Republic to content with. I am not demanding to take command. I am offering the assistance of my army."

They were silent. Finally, the old woman said, "I reformed the Nightsisters and I had to do so because during the Clone Wars, a Sith Lord named Count Dooku unleashed a droid army against the Nightsisters and himself wiped out their mates, the Nightbrothers. What can you give me as assurance that you will not betray us as he did?"

Darth Diabolis motioned to Silri who sat in the seat next to him. "I have taken Lady Silri as my mate and I do not betray those I consider family. You are her family and now, I consider you my family, whether you will have me or not."

Gethzerion considered this and said, "Then we must seal this pact in the most binding way imaginable."

Immediately, Darth Diabolis felt a misgiving. "And what way is more binding than any to your people, Mother Gethzerion?"

The old woman smiled and said, "You must become a part of this clan. Have you and Silri gone through the rituals of bonding yet?"

Diabolis shook his head slowly, wearily. Gethzerion clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "Then you must. I shall perform this ceremony myself and then you and Silri will be given one night together. We finalize our battle plans after that."

Diabolis chaffed at the delay but smiled. "I would be honored to be a member of your clan, Mother Gethzerion. I eagerly await the ritual."

Silri purred to him in a low voice. "I eagerly await the night after."

Gethzerion clapped her hands and cackled. "Excellent! Excellent! Come, let us prepare and proceed at once."

* * *

 **Updated 10.24.16**


	11. Chapter 11: Weapons to Fight With

The Clan Mothers of six clans of Dathomir Witches stood around a fold out table on board the ruins of the ancient and ruined Jedi training vessel _Chu'unthor_. With them was Mara Jade, representing those who were not actually Witches of Dathomir and acting as an adviser since she knew more about the enemy than the Dathomir Witches. With each of the Clan Mothers were three of the oldest and wisest elders in each clan. With Mara was Luke and Han, much to the chagrin of the Witches, and Cariaga Sin. It was silent for almost ten full minutes before Augwynne Djo spread her arms and said, "My fellow Clan Mothers, for the first time since Allya first came to this world all the centuries ago, we have gathered together here. The only Daughters of Allya not here are those who have fallen into the dark magiks for they are not welcome among our men and our children. We now face a great and terrible threat - one even greater than the Nightsisters. From out of the past, a Dark Lord of the Sith has risen. If we recall our history right, it was a Dark Lord of the Sith who first allied with and then betrayed the Nightsisters. Now it would seem that they are allying again."

One of the Clan Mothers, the youngest of them and hard faced asked, "Why are they here? What could they possibly want from your Clan? And what does that have to do with the rest of us? We are not of the Singing Mountain Clan."

Mara smiled tightly but kept her peace. Augwynne clasped her hands before her and replied, "They come to capture strangers among us - these representatives from out among the stars. Since we have housed them and refused to hand them over to the Sith, they have targeted our clan. It concerns you because they have approached the Nightsisters and if an alliance was struck, the Nightsister will demand this Dark Lord help subjugate us - something he will do easily with the army he brought - an army that includes his own dangerous and powerful witches. Our only means of survival is to do so together."

Another one of the Clan Mothers looked surprised to even hear the idea. "You wish us to join the Singing Mountain Clan - all of us?"

Augwynne shook her head. "You misunderstand, Mother Rosta. We will be our own clans, united temporarily against the dark forces arrayed against us - the Daughters of Allya against those who have fallen and those who would destroy and enslave us. After that, we may return to our homes without fear for many years to come - to raise our children as we will."

Mara was impressed with the woman. She definitely had a commanding presence and inspired with her speech. Clearly, however, the other Clan Mothers were not as impressed with her words. Some looked skeptical. "Why would they come after us?" asked one. "Why did you deny the stranger these other strangers? What business is it of ours?"

Mara was quickly beginning to lose patients but, after going through every velocity of every lightsaber form she knew in her head, she was able to rein her famously short temper in. Augwynne looked each of the other Clan Mothers in the eyes as she asked very seriously. "Do you think that the Nightsisters will not take this opportunity? Gethzerion wants two things: complete rule over the Daughters of Allya and to travel across the galaxy and gain more power there. We all know this to be true. Do you truly believe that she will not ally with this Dark Lord if she believes he can give her at least one if not both of these things?"

They each avoided her eyes as she stared them down. Finally one of the Clan Mothers, Astrinol Hja, said, "We of the Dreaming River Clan will fight with you if only to ensure our own safety. The Singing Mountain Clan have ever been our friends and have aided us in times of famine and war."

Another stood. "We of the Frenzied River Clan will as well. So many followers of darkness bodes well for no one and only if we unite can we hold back the darkness."

One by one, the others agreed. Once the last one had, they looked at Mara and Augwynne said, "Mistress Jade, what words of wisdom would you speak?"

Mara smiled and said, "I do not speak words of wisdom but of strategy. We must find a place to engage our enemies - a place of our choosing that will give us the far greater advantage in a battle. They will outnumber us and outgun us so we must outsmart them. Also, we will have assistance coming in the next day or two. The New Republic will send a fleet, as will our allies, the Hapes Consortium. According to our scouts, the enemy will not be prepared to deal with that. If we can hold until they arrive, the battle will end far more quickly than it began. However, that means we need a plan that will help us last that long. To do that, we need to know our assets. What can we put out?"

There was silence for a moment as they all looked around. Mother Augwynne said, "We can put out about a hundred and seventy Witches, forty of which can be mounted on their rancors. Many of their mates will also fight if allowed to."

Each clan named their numbers but the problem was finding weapons for them. The Witches had their magiks and their rancors but the men had hunting bows, spears and hand tools. Luke whispered to Mara who, in turn, said, "If I'm not mistaken, the Consortium has a small base here near the Catacombs. Is that so?"

The Clan Mothers looked at one another for several moments and then nodded together. Mara smiled and said, "We'll get you weapons and we'll teach you how best to use them. How far are these catacombs?"

"A day on rancor back;" said Augwynne. Cariaga said, "Much faster by ship. We can be gone and back in half the time. Which one would be better, the _Knight Returns_ or the _Millennium Falcon?"_

Mara answered without hesitation. "We'll take both - more cargo space. We're gonna need some help though - at least three volunteers per ship."

Augwynne nodded. "You shall have them."

* * *

Darth Diabolis had spent the last few days negotiating the terms of his marriage with Silri. It had taken that long for him to be satisfied that he would not be treated as a slave. Several times he had been one remark away from blasting every Nightsister in sight to prove that he was not a stereotypical man to be subjugated. When all had been settled, the wedding took place. It was simple, involving the strange Nightsister spells. The bond made was powerful with the dark side and, at the first, Diabolis had misgivings about it but he could tell that, whatever bonds were made, they did not relieve him of power or control. If nothing, they showed equality between him and Silri - at least in the eyes of the Nightsisters. When all was finished, Gethzerion raised her arms and declared him a Nightbrother - a male dark side witch and warrior. When this had been finished, the marriage was consummated and celebrated. The day after, while battle plans were being made with Gethzerion and the elder Nightsisters, Darth Diabolis's comlink chimed. When he answered, one of his officers from a nearby weapons supply base, ammo depot and fuel depot near the Catacombs - an area of hills filled with tunnels and caves made by some extinct species of animal - informed him of ships approaching. "My Lord, our patrols picked up the sound of more than one ship - probably only two but possibly more. We are requesting guidance on how to respond."

Diabolis smiled. "Mother Gethzerion, I am pleased to inform you that we may find taking over the other clans on Dathomir a good deal easier than we originally believed. Silri and I are going to head to one of my outposts to meet the Jedi there. Would you care to join us?"

The Clan Mother considered and said, "No, my Lord Diabolis. I will continue making our battle plans. If you manage to kill Skywalker and his Jedi, we will adjust accordingly."

Diabolis bowed. "As you will, Mother."

* * *

Han, Chewie, Kyle, Nisotsa, Cariaga, Ferroda and Maris took two witches and one of the men from the Singing Mountain clan. Luke and Mara took Isolder, Ezra, Hera, Sabine, Keyan and Zeb along with Teneniel, Kirana Ti and her mate. The two ships flew low and without their sensors or scanners on, trusting that the Jedi on board could get them where they needed to be. No fighters or combat air speeders attacked them and they weren't fired upon from below, allowing them to land a half a klick from the enemy base before disembarking and going stealthily through the rocks and sparse trees towards the base. Han stayed with the _Falcon_ and Hera stayed with the _Knight_. Once the base was taken, they would bring the ships in.

Luke knelt beside a large rock, watching the base below. It was more like a glorified and heavily guarded weapons, munitions and fuel dump. There were dozens of Diabolis's Sith Troopers backed by strange but dangerous looking combat droids and individuals who were obviously Dark Jedi. There weren't any walls or shield generators - just four very large storage buildings, six smaller barracks and watch towers with E-web repeating blaster cannons. There were no vornskrs or yslamari in sight. They divided into two groups while Mara and Ferroda stayed back, armed with scoped high powered blaster rifles with suppressing cylinders. They started with the outer sentry groups nearest to where the others would enter - taking them out two at a time.

Luke and his group slipped forward towards the power generator, planning to blow it and bring down the power to the buildings, reducing light and causing confusion. It would also render the sensors array, communications array and recharging stations for the combat droids. He was a little surprised to see that there were no back up generators. At most of the Zann Consortium bases they had eliminated, each emplacement, the sensors array and other critical systems had backups. Luke wondered if this was something that Diabolis had overlooked. He also wondered why it was even here. With a tiny shrug, he placed detonation packs on the generator as did his companions. When they were done, they gathered together, "Once this thing blows, go for one of the warehouses. We'll open the bay doors and then clear enough space nearby for the YT's to land. Any questions?"

Ezra lifted a hand. "We're out of detpacks. How are we going to level these buildings?"

Luke grinned, his white teeth flashing in the darkness. "We'll figure it out, I'm sure. If nothing else, we can use the force to just move it out of the way."

Sabine gasped and said, "We got trouble. Dark Jedi - and soldiers and war droids!"

She was right. They were coming fast - three Dark Jedi and two squads of soldiers back by six strange looking war droids bristling with weapons. Luke and the Jedi placed themselves between the oncoming enemies and their non-force sensitive friends and the witches. Teneniel and Kirana swept aside several of the soldiers with their force 'spells' while Luke, Keyan and Ezra engaged the Dark Jedi. They weren't the barely trained acolytes but were definitely not Dark Jedi Masters either. Sabine, Zeb and Adis Ti Marr fired on the enemy with blasters. They were pinned until the Jedi managed to defeat their opponents. Keyan was not a gifted swordsman and was able to hold his enemy off until Luke defeated his opponent. They overwhelmed Keyan's opponent just after Ezra beat his and the three Jedi leaped into the midst of the droids and soldiers, cutting them down with ease. It was minutes before they were slipping through the darkness again. Luke nodded to Sabine and could sense the Mandalorian woman's glee as she depressed the trigger. With a spectacular explosion, the power generator was destroyed and the already gloomy camp went completely dark. The Jedi used the force to guide them but the others were forced to use infrared goggles. In his head, Luke heard Mara's voice, communicating through their link in the force. _Luke, a shuttle just landed just outside the camp and I can sense the power of the dark side radiating from it. I think Diabolis is here. We need to make this quick. I'm going to contact Hera and Han and get them moving so you need to clear out landing spots for them. From here, the best thing to do would be to clear spots right in front of the bays. Do you have enough explosives?_

Luke was nervous now. He replied quickly, _We'll just have to use the force, Mara. Then I'm going to go and slow Diabolis while the others load the ships._

Suddenly, a second set of explosions went off, concussion charges that would easily clear a large area for one of the ships. Luke turned to his friends and was about to tell his Jedi companions to help him when three things happened at once. First, another group of enemies came around the corner - three full squads of soldiers but no Dark Jedi or droids. Second, Mara replied, _Luke, you CANNOT face him alone! If you think Heluquin was powerful, this was his MASTER! Don't you dare or, I swear, if you make it out alive, I will shackle you to a chair and force you to converse with the Barsen'thor's Holocron concerning healing and force remedies!_

It should have been funny but Luke couldn't stand those lessons and Mara was deadly earnest. Third, the _Knight_ came out of the darkness and dropped a ground clearing bomb that decimated two of the smaller barracks buildings before dropping to the ground. The concussion from the blast sent Luke and his team to the ground along with the enemy soldiers. Luke knew she was right. Using his comlink, he contacted Kyle. "Kyle, I need you to meet me near the camp's single landing pad. Mara and I think that Diabolis is here and we need to slow him down or else he'll stop us. Bring Cariaga and Maris too. The others can load the ship easy enough and Nisotsa can handle any Dark Jedi that come along with the help of the Witches."

Once he received an acknowledgement, Luke turned to Ezra. "Ezra, you're with me. We're going to the landing pad. Diabolis is here and I doubt he's alone. Hurry. Keyan, you should be able to handle any Dark Jedi with Kirana Ti and Teneniel Djo's assistance. Everyone else, load that ship and do it fast."

With that, Luke and Ezra bolted towards the single landing pad of the base where one of the Consortium's shuttles had just landed. They arrived with Kyle, Cariaga and Maris just as the ramp lowered. Down strode two figures, the tall figure of Darth Diabolis and that of his apprentice Silri. Kyle and Luke looked at each other. Kyle murmured, "Call it, Luke. How are we doing this?"

"Maris, Cariaga - take on the witch. The three of us will engage Diabolis."

But that plan went to chaos when six Nightsisters armed with lightsabers strode down the ramps and ignited their weapons. Luke and Kyle exchanged glances again. Luke could hear Mara screaming in his mind to get to the ships, take what they had loaded and leave but he ignored it. To his surprise, Diabolis and Silri did not engage outright, electing to send the Nightsisters in first. With shrieks of rage that were as eerie as if they had come from the dead. They leaped at the Jedi. At first, it seemed as though they would be a match for the Jedi but it soon became clear that they were undisciplined in the use of their weapons and two of them were quickly killed. That is when Diabolis and Silri leaped in. Luke and Kyle met the Dark Lord and were shocked by his skill and viciousness. He drove them both the length of the pad and almost into the rubble of a wrecked building. The other three Jedi were only doing a little better, slowly eliminating the Witches while Ezra engaged Silri. The young Jedi was able to hold her until she pulled out a lightwip, wielding it in tandem with her regular weapon. Ezra was hard pushed after that. It's not that the Nightsister was a more talented swordswoman but the weapon was something that the young Jedi had ever faced. After defeating the other witches, Cariaga and Maris engaged as well. Even with the three of them, they were hard pressed to get close enough to Silri to strike at her. The tip of her whip seemed to be everywhere at once and flicked close to their eyes, their throats or their limbs whenever they tried to move in. Luke and Kyle began to coordinate their movements, attempting to out maneuver the Dark Lord but he seemed to only smirk at them and withstood everything they threw at him, returning it with equal or even greater skill and power. Suddenly, he surprised them by blasting Luke back with a powerful telekinetic blast before neatly catching Kyle's lightsaber right beneath the emitter, disabling. With that, he tried to cleave Kyle in two but the Jedi Knight managed to roll out of reach before sending his own telekinetic blast at his enemy before summoning one of the slain Nightsister's lightsabers to him and igniting it. He never had time to use it before Diabolis sent an incredibly powerful blast of force lightning at Luke. Reflexively, Luke tried to block it with his weapon. The lightsaber was wrenched from his grasp and the force threw him to the ground. Luke tried to absorb the blast and was successful for several long moments but it was too much - like facing Emperor Palpatine all over again and he screamed in pain. Kyle immediately through up a shield around Luke and the strain was almost too much to handle. He immediately began to feel the sheer power of the attack draining him. Luke was up again with his lightsaber and he resumed his attack but it was utterly futile. While continued his attack, Diabolis defended against Luke's powerful, aggressive attacks before turning his lightning on Kyle. Kyle fell to his knees as the full brunt of the attack descended on him. "And you were able to defeat my apprentice and two Sith Lords before that? Yet I am able to defeat you with such ease? Pathetic!"

Luke knew he was right but refused to give up his attack until he heard in his mind, _Luke the weapons are loaded. Get your ass back here so that I can kick it._

Luke called out. "Jedi, back to the ships, NOW!"

He sent a telekinetic blast at the Dark Lord, managing to send him back a couple meters and interrupting his attack. Katarn ran, as did Ezra but Maris and Cariaga were intercepted by the Dark Lord and his apprentice. Luke was about to rush in but it was too late. A scream was heard as Maris's leg was severed by Silri's whip before she was killed by the Nightsister's lightsaber through her heart. With a cry of pain, Cariaga tried to charge the Witch but Diablos blasted her with force lightning. Luke was rooted in place as she died a truly horrible death, one that he faced years back. Then he looked at them both, his anger growing as he struggled to control it. "Don't you see, Skywalker? You will never be able to defeat me and my Dark Jedi. Your so-called New Jedi Order is doomed."

They began to circle Luke but he backed away. All three of them froze, waiting for the first move when the _Millennium Falcon_ flew up and began to blaze away with its quad guns. At the same time, the _Knight Returns_ flew low and the ramp was lowered. Mara stood there, her arm reaching out. Luke didn't hear what she said but the message was clear. Gathering his strength, Luke leaped into the arms of his fiance and the ramp raised beneath them as the ships blasted back towards the wreck of the _Chu'unthor_. Luke was still in shock at the death of the two Jedi. He tried to pull away from Mara but she held on and muttered, "NO! You're not going anywhere! Every time you leave my sight, you do something stupid and and nearly die."

Luke said, "I need to sit down, Mara."

She pulled him to a crate the was presumably filled with their cargo and they both sat down. Luke was silent for awhile. After nearly ten minutes, he murmured, "Cariaga Cin and Maris Brood are dead, Mara."

"I know. We all felt it;" she replied quietly, gently stroking his rough, left hand. "Are you okay?"

Luke nodded automatically, "I'm fine."

Mara snorted gently and said, "Physically, perhaps yes but I'm inside your head, Farmboy. It wasn't your fault. Do you hear me? It wasn't your fault. Cariaga Cin knew better than anyone how powerful Diabolis is and no one could have anticipated how skilled that Witch Silri is. It's clear that she is his new Sith Apprentice."

Luke nodded. On one of the couches, Keyan sat with Nisotsa wrapped tightly in his arms as the young woman sobbed for the death of his friend. Luke stood and went to them. He didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say. He just knelt down and placed his right hand of hers. Mara stood behind him, a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, Nisotsa looked into Luke's eyes and said through her tears, "Cariaga admired you both so much. She constantly compared you to Revan and Meetra Surik - our leaders way back in the Mandalorian Wars. She said that she would be honored to serve under and with you both."

Luke looked down, another aching wave of guilt going through him. Nisotsa's hands closed over his. "Stop it;" she said, "I didn't want to make you feel guilty. Cariaga went out the way she always knew she would - serving the Republic against a terrible enemy. She's one with the force now and has paid for her transgressions as a Dark Jedi. She was always grateful for that opportunity - as am I."

Luke gave a small, grateful smile, some of his guilt seeping out of his emotions. Mara reached down and squeezed Nisotsa's shoulder before saying, "Come on, Luke. We should check the cockpit."

Luke stood and they made their way forward. Hera, Sabine, Ezra and Zeb were all there, silent as ghosts. Mara murmured, "Everything alright?"

Hera turned back and gave a motherly smile. She stood and hugged them both, tears on her aging yet still beautiful green face. "Everything's fine up here, Jedi. I'm sorry for your loss."

Luke hugged her back and murmured, "We're okay. I'm sorry for your's too. Maris was a good Jedi and a good person."

Hera smiled. "She was always quiet - as if she thought she wasn't good enough but whenever she was needed, she proved her worth and redeemed our trust in her time and time again."

Ezra stood, his hands clenching and un-clenching. His face was covered with emotion and he strode quickly from the cockpit. Sabine sighed and went after him. Luke felt for the younger man. "Ezra has always had trouble controlling his emotions and keeping them from affecting his judgement. He's lost his family and many dear friends as we all have but somehow it has always hit him so hard. Sabine has always been able to real him back in."

Luke sighed, "How does she do that? Maybe I can use it on myself when I'm emotionally volatile."

An amused and slightly suggestive smile crossed Hera's face. "Do you REALLY wanna know?"

Luke blushed and shook his head, muttering, "Nope. None of my business."

They all looked at Zeb and Luke couldn't help but grin a little. "You doing alright, Big Fella?"

Zeb sighed and shook his head. "It will never get easier to lose friends. I'll be fine, Skywalker. In the mean time, we have a mission still. I'd much rather think about that right now."

* * *

When they landed at the Chu'unthor, the Clan Mothers and elders welcomed them. The sun was still hours from rising and the strike team was exhausted. As soon as they got back, most of them went to their tents. Luke was about to head back to his and Mara's when she grabbed him and shook her head. Within moments, they were alone on the ship. Luke gave her a quizzical look as she pulled him towards the cabin. "We're staying on the ship?"

Mara nodded. "I need some comfort tonight and so do you. Those cots are most definitely not enough."

She sat down and pulled off her boots and socks before undoing her black cloak and putting it on a wall hanger. Beneath it, she wore one of her favored skintight black synthleather bodysuits - the ones that she wore on most missions and just to drive Luke to distraction. They outlined every exquisite curve and protrusion of her luscious body. She lifted her hands to try and get the zipper and sighed, "Can you get that for me, Lover?"

Luke nodded and slowly unzipped it, revealing the creamy, silky skin beneath, covered only by a very thin, very short and very tight black tank top which was matched by an equally tight pair of shorts. Luke gulped as he pushed the top part of the suit forward off of her. He never got tired of or even used to seeing the sight of her even with his emotions flat-lined and his body not too far behind. Immediately it began to react and he stifled a groan. "Tomorrow. Right now, I'm just too exhausted and emotionally spent, my Love;" he heard her whisper. Luke gave a tired smile and gently kissed the back of her head before stepping back and beginning to remove his own garments. Mara pulled the blankets back and got into bed. When he was suitably unclothed, Luke plopped down beside her and pulled her to him tightly. As she did every time they were together after a mission, Mara took his hands and hugged them to her breasts as if she feared that he would be forcibly stolen away in the night and he pressed her to his chest as if he feared the same thing of her.

* * *

The next day was a day of rest for them all. The Clan Mothers agreed that Diabolis and his forces would not be ready to attack. The scouts reported that lines of supply were still being laid and that the camp was being heavily fortified. It would appear that Diabolis and Gethzerion expected a prolonged war rather than one decisive battle. Ferroda did take the time to begin instructing the men of the Clans in the use of blasters, scatterguns, disruptors, body armor and the like. Han, Kyle and several other helped out but little was seen of several of them. Ezra and Sabine were nowhere to be found. Neither were Nisotsa and Keyan or Luke and Mara.

Isolder watched as groups practiced shooting targets with their weapons and practiced at hand to hand combat. The Nightsisters took active roles in their men's training, if not doing the instructing, aiding in their instruction. It became more and more clear that there was indeed love between them even if the relationships were not voluntary on the men's part. After a moment, he noticed Teneniel watching the goings on with a sad expression on her face. Curiously, he approached her. In a smooth, kind tone, he said, "Is there something wrong, Teneniel?"

She started slightly and looked at him before turning back to the groups of warriors and witches. "In a few days I will leave again into exile. I will be alone."

Isolder noticed that there were tears in her eyes. Overcome with compassion and other emotions he dare not name, he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't;" she murmured to him though she didn't struggle. Isolder smiled and said, "The other clanswomen will wonder why your husband isn't comforting you when you are so depressed. In fact, I'm sure they wonder why you are so unhappy after finding a husband to take with you into exile."

Teneniel broke free and turned to face him. "But I don't have a husband to take with me into exile. I will be alone again when this is over."

Isolder didn't know what to say. He felt terrible for her but he saw no solution that would help either of them. After a long silence, Isolder whispered the one question he feared the answer to. "Is there anything I can do, Teneniel?"

The Dathomir Witch shook her head, her wild hair brushing back and forth. "There is nothing that you can do that will not force you to forsake your people."

Isolder sighed and looked down in frustration. She was right but, stars above, he wanted to. He wanted to see her happy. He wanted to see more of that joy and mirth he had seen when they were down in the spring and in the lodge. He was so torn between his people and what he felt - the emotions that he feared to name and what those emotions meant. Suddenly, there was a hand on his wrist. Looking up, he stared into Teneniel's eyes. She forced a smile. "We can't have both of us looking miserable. If that happens then someone from another clan will steal you away. We have to keep the idea that we are at least content."

Isolder looked down at her work and wild worn hand. It was worn but it was strong yet still gentle. "But I am not content. I fear that I will never be content again, Teneniel Djo."

He looked up and into her eyes. She looked down almost timidly and murmured, "There is a perfect Hapan woman for you somewhere in your cluster or perhaps another wife will be found with you among the worlds of the New Republic. I'm sure..."

"No. No so-called perfection or nobility would be enough. Not now;" said the Prince quietly but firmly. With a sigh, he turned to walk away, wanting to say so much more and knowing that pain would be the only result. To his surprise, her hand caught his and forestalled him. "Tell me the truth, then; what would be enough?" she said quietly. Isolder shook his head and whispered, "I can't;" before pulling free and walking quickly away.

Teneniel watched him go, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. With a suppressed sob, Teneniel resigned herself to loneliness for the last time.

 **Updated 10.26.2016**

 **Get ready! The next one will be a showdown - Diabolis's army and the Nightsisters against our New Rep friends and the Clans of Dathomir. Also, let's not forget the trouble Coruscant is in. That's still going on AND where is the New Rep and Hapan fleet? So much happening. The next chapter will probably be pretty long. Anyhow, please read, review and request.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle for Dathomir

Luke held Mara close until the sun rose of the horizon. Neither of them had slept for the past two hours. Today was when they would face the Dark Lord and his army and neither of them wanted to waste time on something so unnecessary as sleep. They would meditate and be just as ready as if they had slept. When the sun peeped over the forests and mountains, they silently rose and dressed, not communicating. Everything that they wanted to tell one another, they had done so in the course of the night, communicating physically, mentally and verbally. Now they had their jobs. As they exited the tent, they looked around, watching as Dathomir witches gave final instructions to their men before folding themselves into their men's arms one final time, trying to communicate all the love that they could for them. The men were stoic, holding their mistresses and whispering comforting words to them. The New Republic strike team was separate from the Witches, waiting to divide and as well. Luke and Mara shook hands and embraced their friends and their students, offering them last minute pieces of advice, affection and assurance. The morning was misty and chilly. Rancors could be heard murmuring and lowing all around, their semi-sentient minds understanding the dire situation. Today was a day where many would not return to their loved ones.

The sun was barely in the sky when almost a hundred rancors and their Witches, along with Mara, Nisotsa and Sabine Wren. Sabine went loaded down with explosives and armed with a strange weapon that the Jedi were surprised to see. It looked similar to the hilt of a vibrosword but there was no blade. Sabine was a little nervous as she activated it and a strange black blade sprung forth - a lightsaber of an ancient design. The Jedi were slightly leery of her wielding it until Ezra assured them that Kota, Galen and Kanun were aware of it and had no problem with it. Before they all trundled off, Mara gave Luke one last yearning kiss and promised they would see each other again. As they began to move off, Isolder, who had been standing there silently, his eyes distant and chewing his lower lip, ran up to Teneniel's rancor. She jumped down, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Without a word, Isolder her scooped her up and kissed her soundly. Luke and Mara used the force to hear what was said. "I love you, Teneniel Djo. I don't know how but somehow, we will make it work if you want to. If I have to live here with you in exile, I will or if I have to bring you back to Hapes and fight off every noble until the day I die, I will."

The light in Teneniel's eyes and the smile on her face warmed the hearts of any who saw it. She pulled Isolder into another kiss and said, "We can talk about it when this is all over. Until then, I love you too. Now go and please be safe."

Isolder nodded and went back to stand beside Luke. Luke exchanged looks Mara and he heard her say through their connection in the force, _Part One complete; two more to go, Farmboy._

* * *

Diabolis looked up at the heavily rocky ridge where he could see the smoke from fires and could see the small figures of the clans and their allies. He could even make out the rancors and ever so faintly here their roars in the empty morning air. It was a strong position but he had ousted enemies from strong positions before under the command of Revan, Malak and Meetra Surik. This would be little different. He looked at his three commanders, two Sith Trooper officers in the Silver, black and red armor of Battalion Commanders and a huge Cathar who commanded the mercenary forces. "Commanders, spread your men out in six lines. I want them loose and to be four deep. Tell your officers that as soon as the line in front of them is half way up the ridge to begin to move. Commander Pantera, your mercenaries will be the forward lines. When you are at the base of the hill, the artillery will fire barrages at the top to thin the defenses. Gentlemen, I don't not think this will be a difficult battle. Be aware. The Nightsisters will be moving in groups between each line. They will be ahead of each one. Go."

They bowed and obeyed. A Dark Jedi Master turned to him. "Where shall we be, Diabolis?"

The Dark Lord smiled and said, "Attach yourselves each to a battalion. Stay in groups of four. The rest of you will be running alongside the Nightsister rancors."

The Dark Master bowed and relayed the orders. Diabolis looked over at his lover. Silri was attending to their rancors. With a satisfied smile, Diabolis strode over and said, "We will move in with the final line. I am sure Skywalker and his friends will be among the last to fall. I have every confidence that they will live by the time we reach the summit of the ridge. Are you ready, my love?"

The feral smile on Silri's face caused the Dark Lord to shiver with desire. "I am always ready to kill, my Lord."

* * *

Luke Skywalker gazed out over the sandy plain below where Darth Diabolis's army was being mobilized. He could see the armored support and artillery pieces and his gut twisted. He had to resign himself to the fact that there would be deaths. This was going to be a battle where the Clans and the New Republic Operatives were outnumbered at least four to one - probably more. The battle plan was simple but Luke was certain that his own defeat at the hands of Darth Diabolis would make the Dark Lord overconfident and he hoped that it would cause him to make a mistake. To that end, Mara had advised the Dathomir Witches who had such talents to cast force illusions so that it appeared to the enemy that there were rancors and riders at the top of the steep, rocky ridge that the clans had taken position on.

As Luke contemplated, he noticed that the battalions arrayed against them were spreading into very old fashioned skirmish lines - a battle formation from a warfare style not seen since the Clone Wars where huge numbers of Republic purchased Clonetroopers assaulted or were assaulted by even huger numbers of Separatist battle droids on worlds across the galaxy. Luke felt a small feeling of satisfaction. If he was correct, they were taking the bait. From beside him, Kyle Katarn grunted. "That's either a really great move or a really bad one on Diabolis's part. They will be able to make it up the hill and through the rocks without getting in each other's way. However, I think he's taking the bait. That's good - and bad. We'll have three battalions coming after us and even with the men of the clans armed, armored and trained, they have too many to hold forever."

Luke nodded. "Yes you're right. Look, their are at least a dozen and a half rancors ahead of each line and I'm willing to bet that those are Dark Jedi with them. I wish we had more Witches with us. If we could cast an illusion that they were slowly gaining ground, we could limit the number of barrages they fire at us from those tanks and artillery guns."

"If it is an illusion you wish them to see, Skywalker then an illusion they will see;" said a voice behind him. Luke turned to see the Clan Mothers and Elders gathered behind him. Augwynne smiled at him and Katarn replied with respectful skepticism, "You could do that? For how long?"

One of the others lifted her chin as if personally affronted by the doubt. "Until the battle is over of course. You doubt us, Male?"

Katarn lifted his hands. "Nooo, no, no. By all means, go ahead."

Luke nodded and said respectfully, "I would recommend you wait till the first barrage of artillery and make it appear that it did a fair amount of damage to us. The other Witches and my Jedi should be able to use the force to help with some of the projectiles. The energy weapons might be a little harder to defend against. We can try throwing up some form of absorbing field but I don't know if we are strong enough for that."

The older women nodded in consent and moved to positions along the line. Ferroda examined the situation. He had far more experience than any there in warfare and knew the strengths and weaknesses of the attacking and defending forces. Luke came up beside him and said, "Well, Old Soldier, what do you think?"

Ferroda shrugged slightly, "I wish we had more air support than just the _Falcon_ and the _Knight._ What kind of armament do they have aside from their quad guns and the like?"

Luke chuckled and said, "The _Falcon_ recently had its concussion missiles changed out for anti-fighter rockets. Not sure why Han did that but, then again, who ever knows whey Han does three quarters of the things he does. The _Knight_ has the quads, chin mounted laser cannons plus an Ion cannon turret and a fairly interchangeable weapons system for proton torpedoes, bombs, cluster missiles or concussion missiles. I'm not sure what it's armed with now. I think Mara decided to switch out the torpedo tubes for something. Let me contact Hera."

He keyed his comlink and the voice of the green Twi'lek woman chimed through, "What's up, Luke?"

"Aside from the standard laser and ion guns, what is the _Knight_ armed with right now?"

Hera hmmmed before saying, "Oh! According to inventory, it has thermal cluster missiles. Each one is like a thermal detonator when it goes off - kriffers could probably take out a heavy bomber, fighter and hopefully heavily armored tanks. Impressive. Where'd you get these babies?"

Luke chuckled and said, "Apparently Mara has become quite buddy buddy with Talon Karrde. He get's her all kinds of interesting and quite possibly illegal stuff. I guess it's good to have friends in questionable places."

"It's true. Well, there are a few things I need to finish. This is a real nice ship, Luke but I miss the _Ghost_. I'd rather have it and the _Phantom_ in a situation like this if only to have another ship in the mix."

Luke chuckled and replied, "I agree to be honest. Well get back to it, Miss Hera. Just don't do anything to it that will take a lot of work to undo."

She laughed and cut the connection. Ferroda nodded. "Those cluster missiles will help a lot, especially if Diabolis calls in his own air support. Is their anyone with Han and Hera right now?"

Luke nodded, "Zeb is with Hera and Chewie with Han. They'll both be in the ventral gun turrets to target and strafe. Well let's get into place. Those troops are nearly at the bottom of the ridge."

He and Ferroda ran to their positions. The old clone grumbled, "They'll fire their artillery any moment. As soon as they do, the men should start firing their blasters. Then this will all begin in earnest."

* * *

Ferroda's words proved true. Shells and rockets launched from the plains below, as did massive plasma blasts. The former two were easy to redirect, many sent into the midst of the front lines of mercenaries and Nightsisters. Before the barrage was close to hitting the ground, the Dathomir clan elders and mothers projected an illusion. From the inside it looked like a wall of thin mist that touched the ground just beyond where the first line of attacking soldiers were. From the outside, it looked like the defenders were hit hard and like smoke rising and fire was burning at the top of the ridge. It also hid the effect of the redirected rounds on the attacking forces.

Diabolis frowned. Everything seemed to be going perfectly. The first artillery barrage had seemingly shaken the defending Witches but something seemed wrong. "Something troubles you, my Lord?" asked Silri beside him as they rode their rancors in front of the last line. Diabolis turned to her and said, "Something is not as it seems. It looks as though everything is going very well - almost too well. Skywalker and his ilk surely had a defense plan more intricate than simply taking and holding the high ground."

That's when they watched as blaster fire poured from the hill as well as the obvious force attacks from the Clan Witches above. Stones were dislodged and hurled at the attacking forces, forks of green lightning struck groups of them and waves of telekinetic energy swept them back. The rancors were charging forward and their riders were using force attacks of their own. The Dark Jedi leaped from rock to rock, leaping up the hill deflecting or evading all attacks from above. Perhaps the Dark Lord was overestimating his enemies. He had before. Smiling with grim satisfaction, he turned to her and said, "I think I am overestimating our enemies again. Skywalker and his Jedi were even more helpless than I thought before. I'm sure that they are now as well. We will crush them together, you and I."

The Nightsister witch smiled with pleasure. "We will, my Lord."

* * *

Luke cut down the Dark Jedi before him with relative ease before sending a rock into the eye of one of the rancors with the force. It reared work, roaring in pain and Luke gave it a might push with the force. It tumbled backwards and rolled down the hill, crushing a Dark Jedi and some of the troops that were trying to scramble up behind the vanguard of rancors and Dark Jedi. Three of them opened on Luke but Ferroda mowed them down with a lightsaber throw before leaping onto a large rock and then onto a rancors back, cutting the the witch who rode it and slamming it into the very resistant but not impenetrable rancor skin. Luke was pleased with his students. Keyan, who was the most mediocre of his students unless he was in a cockpit or a gunner station, was using the force as he wielded a A295 Blaster Rifle with great skill, lying on top of a flat rock. Luke watched as he picked a Nightsister off her rancor before taking apart a squad of mercenaries with accurate, rapid fire. Two Dark Jedi, one of them a Master, leaped at him almost eagerly. Luke was pressed backwards but Kyle jumped in, engaging the Acolyte while Luke struggled against the Dark Jedi Master. It was an even match, even with Luke's ability to see the flaws in his enemy's style, which there were precious few of. When one presented itself, Luke ducked, spun, and thrust behind him, impaling his enemy. Kyle had finished off the Acolyte and was using his custom blaster pistol to blast at groups of mercs and Sith Troopers climbing the crest of the hill. Suddenly, the wind blew and a massive wave of telekinetic energy blew the rancors, the Dark Jedi and the mercenaries off the top of the hill. Luke was astounded at the power. Turning, he saw that the witches were all breathing heavily and pale. Some of them had fallen to their knees and Luke realized that the wave was a mass effort. The first wave had been blasted into the second, slowing their progress. Some of the rancors were attacking the mercenaries and there was confusion on the slopes. The men of the clans continued to fire into the group. Luke nodded in satisfaction. This wasn't going badly yet.

Mara had watched as she, her Jedi, Sabine and nearly a hundred witches on rancors watched as the first lines crashed over the hills. It looked grim for the ridge defenders. "We need to eliminate those artillery pieces and armored support but then we need to attack from the rear or else they'll be dead at the hill top;" murmured Subine. Mara nodded. "Where are Solo and Syndulla anyway? Who's calling them in?"

Nisotsa chuckled. "Keyan was given that responsibility. Hey look; here comes the air support!"

As they watched, the two light freighters streaked overhead, firing a blazing trail through enemy lines before heading towards the artillery pieces, firing concussion and cluster missiles. Several of the tanks and artillery pieces blew up and others were severally damaged. Mara grinned and decided that was as good a signal as any. She nodded to the six leaders of the force from each clan and they cried the signal into the air, using the force to amplify their voices. With the sound of thunder, they charged forward. The rancors moved faster than Mara would have thought. They were across the three quarters of a kilometer distance in minutes and slammed into what was left of the artillery pieces and tanks. The support mercenaries tried to defend the hardware but they were crushed and within minutes, the artillery pieces, tanks, combat speeders and those manning them were shredded. Mara chuckled with satisfaction and looked at the leaders of the rancor strike force. They nodded and cried again. The rancors charged towards the enemy rear.

* * *

Diabolis was beginning to realize that his first assessment of his opponents was correct. They had outplayed him, banking on his confidence after beating Skywalker and Katarn with such ease. It didn't matter, however. He and Silri were nearly at the top of the hill and what they saw was chaos. The Clansmen and Witches, along with the Jedi and New Republic operatives, were shredding his soldiers and mercenaries. Each group was shocked to see what was meeting them and Diabolis's was no exception. Between multiple strafing and missile strike runs, most of the battalions were fractured when they arrived and when they found the defenders at the top. Between the hailstorm of blaster fire and the counter assault of force attacks, each line had been shattered. Diabolis growled in frustration. Using his long range comlink, he called the Admiral of his fleet. "I need reinforcements, Admiral. Send in another six battalions and some of the advanced assault droids as well and more armored support."

The Admiral sounded strained and nervous. "Of course my Lord but I must inform you of a problem."

Diabolis snarled, "Make it quick, Admiral."

"A joint New Republic and Hapan fleet has dropped out of hyperspace. Judging by the fact that we had frigates colliding one after another, I think that a powerful Jedi Master is with them. We can launch ships but not all of them will make it."

Diabolis nodded. "Where is Tyber Zann? Is he aiding you?"

"Yes, my Lord but he isn't fairing any better. His Super Star Destroyer is staying out of the fight."

Diabolis gritted his teeth in anger. "Understood, Admiral. Do what you can about my reinforcements but keep our fleet safe. That is your primary objective."

Before the Admiral could reply, Diabolis cut the comms and contacted Tyber Zann. The Crime Lord's reply cause Diabolis to nearly grind his teeth. "Lord Diabolis, how goes the battle on the planet below?"

"Never mind that, Zann. Why are you not joining the battle against the New Republic and Hapans? According to my Admiral you are simply sitting there observing as my fleet is assaulted. Explain yourself!"

The Crime Lord's voice was all professionalism. "I gauged the probabilities of success and failure and have decided that it would be best for me to retreat to my base on Ryloth. I suggest you do the same. Return to your ship and flee, Diabolis."

Diabolis was nearly beside himself with rage. "Tyber Zann, we can defeat them here and then the New Republic will be defenseless against us. We can rule this galaxy within a year if you help me crush this fleet."

"The cost will not be worth the reward. I'm not a conquering warlord, Diabolis. I'm a crimelord. I have more to gain losing this planet and continuing to sow the seeds of corruption. My fleet is set to jump. Best of luck until our next meeting, Darth Diabolis."

The line went dead and Diabolis knew that he was defeated, but not by Skywalker and his Jedi but by Tyber Zann's treachery. "I will kill him. When we leave, I will kill the traitorous son of a Tuk'ata;" he vowed. "Commanders, sound the retreat. The artillery will cover our escape."

* * *

Luke watched with relieved surprise and satisfaction as two of the six formations turned and fled in an orderly manner. Many wished to pursue them but Luke went to the Clan Mothers. "End the Illusion and call your witches and warriors to remain here, Mothers. We have beaten them soundly, something they never would have expected. Tomorrow, we will pursue them to their camp and drive them from Dathomir."

Augwynne Djo creased her forehead. "What of the Nightsisters? Shall we assail them as well?"

Luke hesitated but then nodded. "Yes. We will sweep all the Nightsister and Diabolis's forces from the planet."

* * *

Mara saw the illusion fall and was shocked to see two lines of Zann Consortium and Sith forces marching towards her and her rancor strike force. Behind them, a huge, untidy mass of survivors followed. The leaders of the strike force called a signal and they rancors retreated into the woods before the lines of the Zann Consortium could reach her. As they made their way back to the ridge, she saw the two Corellian freighters land. The battle had been much less difficult than they had ever thought they would be. It had taken hours but it seemed as though victory was theirs - for the present at least.

* * *

Hera ran down the ramp and yelled to Luke. "The New Republic is here with a huge fleet and the Hapans are with them! To make things better, half of the Consortium Fleet just baled and left including that Super Star Destroyer!"

Luke laughed and the Dathomir witches and their men began to celebrate but Ferroda ran up to Luke and said, "Diabolis is going to try and leave and I fear he will take the Nightsister Witches with him. Luke, if Gethzerion and her witches leave, we will have to do this all over again without the aid of the Clans. We need to end this here."

Luke sobered and nodded. "We'll take the _Falcon_ and the _Knight_ and we'll take strike teams with us to where they are camped. I'll contact the fleets for fighter and bomber support and reinforcements as soon as we're all on board."

Just then, the rancors crashed through the forest and Mara, Teneniel, Nisotsa and Sabine ran up, smiling with relief and joy. Luke gave Mara a lingering kiss before explaining the situation. They gathered the Clan Mothers who agreed that they need to stop this fight now. They sent their best witches, twenty of them, with the New Republic strike team. As they took off, Luke commed the command ship above, recognizing the _Mon Remonda_. "This is Colonel Skywalker to the _Mon Remonda_ , do you copy?"

It was just a moment before Galen Marek's voice replied, "Luke, it's good to hear from you. What's the situation down there?"

"We have them on the run but we need to prevent them from leaving if we can. I and Han have teams with us to try and find, infiltrate and destroy their base of operations but I can already tell you we're going to need support. Do you think a squadron of fighters and a squadron of bombers can make a couple runs for us?"

The Jedi Master's voice was smug but also grim. "Yes, I have a couple dozen fighters who would love to get in on this. The Rogues and the Greys are coming your way, Luke. As for as the space marines, I don't want to risk the losses. However, Juno is going to fly myself and a few of Kota's best commandos in the _Rogue Shadow_. We'll be there for you, Skywalker, never you fear."

Look chuckled and said, "We look forward to it, Starkiller. Colonel Skywalker out."

* * *

Darth Diabolis and Silri had pulled their forces back to the prison that was the Nightsisters base of operations. He had fortified it, giving it thicker walls and turbo laser and missile turret emplacements. As their forces approached, Gethzerion and the village elders came out to meet them. Before they had a chance to speak, Diabolis leaped to the ground, bowed quickly and said, "Mother Gethzerion, we are betrayed and in grave danger. The New Republic and Hapes Consortium have sent fleets to destroy ours and if we are to leave, we must go now before they send more forces after us."

The Nightsister Mother nodded and turned to her elders. "Go and prepare everyone. We leave as soon as transportation arrives. How long you think we have Lord Diabolis?"

Before he could answer, one of the Dark Jedi Master yelled, "None! X-wing Fighters incoming!"

The twelve fighter aces blazed into the defenses with lasers and torpedoes, destroying turbolaser and missile emplacements in time for a squadron of Y-wings to drop a payload of proton bombs. Gethzerion hissed in frustration. "We must leave quickly, Lord Diabolis. There is not time."

The Dark Lord was the picture of calm. "Gather your clan and I will gather my forces. We will rendezvous two kilometers south. I shall have transportation waiting for us there."

She nodded and left. Diabolis commed his Admiral. "Forget the reinforcements. Send us enough transports to get our forces plus another two or three hundred and get us out of here."

The Admiral acknowledged and cut connection. Diabolis and his forces began to move again, traveling south to the new rendezvous set up. As they traveled, Diabolis was making plans for how to kill Tyber Zann and steal his resources, manpower, hardware and of course his authority. It would be simple really. Numerous special ops commando troopers were laced throughout Tyber Zann's fleet and especially on his new headquarters ship. He would board the ship, meet with Tyber Zann and kill him on the bridge. If anyone tried anything, Diabolis's commandos would take care of them. "My Lord, look!"

Overhead flew the _Millennium Falcon_ , the _Knight Returns_ and, flashing into visibility out of stealth mode, the _Rogue Shadow_ , streaking towards the prison. Diabolis gritted his teeth and looked at Silri. She chewed her lip for a moment and finally said, "We can pick up the survivors who make it to the rendezvous point - wait as long as we can. Since they were told to flee by Mother Gethzerion, they won't try to stand and fight."

Diabolis agreed and they continued marching south. As he rode his bull rancor, Diabolis brooded. Defeating Skywalker and his Jedi had been easy but this - this had turned into a disaster. As much as it stung his pride, he had to admit that he was outwitted by Skywalker and his allies. However, victory still would have been possible if it hadn't been for Tyber Zann and his treachery. Black anger fell over the Dark Lord and he had to refrain from grinding his teeth. Suddenly, the form of his lover landed softly next to him on the rancor's shoulder. "We will have our vengeance, my love. We know where he is and we will deal with him there;" she murmured, a hand clasping his own. Diabolis tamped down his anger, saving it for a time at which he could properly direct and unleash it. He looked over at Silri and smiled tightly. "Yes we will. I will kill the Crime Lord myself and his ship will be my mobile command post away from Revanchist. We must get off this planet first. I can only hope that Gethzerion will make it too."

Silri frowned and was silent for a moment before saying, "I think that I couldn't care less whether she made it or not. She might be a powerful ally but I fear that my dear Clan Mother would be more trouble than helpful. A power struggle would ensue and she would control the minds of any soldiers and witches under her. It could quite possibly cripple us."

Diabolis smiled at his lover and said, "You have a keen mind, Silri. You will make a great Darth some day."

The Nightsister Witch smiled with pleasure.

* * *

All three ships landed and their passengers disembarked, charging straight towards the Imperial prison compound. Galen ran up beside Luke and Mara and grinned. Suddenly, out through the front gate thundered rancors and ran Nightsister Witches. The Strike Team expected a deadly fight but the majority of them ran past, fleeing into the forests.

Galen had leaped to the head of one of the rancors, slain its rider and killed the monster in a heartbeat before leaping into a throng of witches. Isolder and Teneniel side by side, fight a quartet of them. The Nightsisters were trying to weave dark spells but Isolder disrupted them with accurate blaster fire, forcing them to dodge his attacks while Teneniel wove a power spell that manipulated the wire and cable laced throughout the duracrete of the facility. The Nightsisters couldn't defend themselves. Suddenly, a mighty scream came from the fortress itself and a dark cloud emerged. The Jedi and Clan Witches placed themselves between the Witches and their friends. Some of the Dathomir Witches began to chant and the cloud began to waver and shrink. Mara and Nisotsa, after a moment of study, joined in with both the chanting and the intricate motions of the spell. The darkness shrunk more. Finally, Galen looked at Luke and murmured, "To defeat the darkness, all we need to do is let in the light - force lightning but not drawn from anger or rage. Draw it from the light instead. Lightning is not just wrath and destruction. It can also be called from a need and want for justice."

They both lifted their hands and twin torrents of blue force lightning blazed forward and struck the darkness. Another horrendous scream was heard the darkness dissipated to reveal a group of witches. Luke and Galen looked at one another. These witches were powerful in the dark side and Galen took charge. "Who is the leader of the Nightsister clan?"

Teneniel stepped forward with Isolder beside her. "Her name is Gethzerion;"

Mara nodded and said, "There was a rumor among those who were in the know that Palpatine was afraid of her and left her here on this planet after making first contact."

They all looked at her and Luke cleared his throat and said, "That would have been nice to know on the onset of this whole thing, Beloved;"

Mara stared at him coolly. "And how would that have helped us, my love? The only reason I mention it now is because we have Galen here and if anyone is capable of taking her, it's him, especially with us here for support."

Luke's own expression became cool. "I see. Anything else we should know?"

Galen interjected, "Save it for after, you two. Those Nightsisters are terribly powerful. It's going to take all of us and our lightsabers probably won't even come into play. Let's go."

Luke could sense that Mara was frustrated with him but he himself was a little annoyed even though he knew she was right. Still, he felt like that was something that at least he should have known even if no one else was told. Both of them kept their shields firmly in place as they readied themselves for an intense fight. For minutes the two groups assessed one another before Galen snorted and muttered, "Kriff this;" and let loose with a torrent of force lightning to bright and powerful that the others had to avert their eyes. When he let up, none of their opponents were dead. It was clear by their chanting and their intricate swaying a motioning that they had combined their power, either absorbing or simply deflecting it. Now, however, they advanced swaying and singing as they went. The moves could have been considered erotic were it not for the fact that a force storm was brewing in the sky above. Galen pointed at them and said, "We can't let them summon a storm. Let's go!"

The Dathomir Witches and the Jedi charged forward, sending force attacks and igniting lightsabers as they went. Galen charged straight at who he assumed was Gethzerion - the oldest most disgusting looking of them, a female version of Emperor Palpatine. His lightsabers were drawn though he didn't expect to need them. He was surprised when she ignited her own lightsaber and retaliated, opening with a stream of purple force lightning. Luke and Mara were back to back, their teeth gritted as they used the force and their lightsabers to attack and defend as they were able to. Ferroda, Nisotsa, Ezra and Keyan were four square, their lightsabers in hand but their left hands outstretched, intercepting and returning force attacks with the witches. The Dathomir Witches battled the Nightsister with a ferocity that surprised the New Republic Operatives and Jedi. Teneniel wove a spell that blasted two back before engaging two others with her club only to have one of them blast her with force lightning before she could respond. Seeing her plight, Isolder knelt, took careful aim and fired four rapid shots. Two of them hit their targets but the last was deflected with some kind of force barrier. None the less, it gave Teneniel time to counter and kill her opponent. Galen was driving Gethzerion back towards the compound with his superior lightsaber skills. The Nightsister Mother was is straights and no matter how she screamed, none of the others were able or willing to come and aid her. With a flash of light, she vanished and reappeared a dozen meters away, fleeing for the the forests. Galen was after her with all the speed the force could give him. A creature like this could not be allowed to escape.

Luke and Mara had just sent out a wave of telekinetic energy in all directions, blasting back the enemies around them and giving themselves and their friends some breathing space. The Nightsisters rose to their feet and took the opportunity to flee. The Jedi and Dathomir Witches were on them in an instant, incapacitating who they could and killing those who tried to fight back. The Jedi took no pleasure even though they understood the necessity.

* * *

 **Coruscant - The Lower Levels**

Lady Mesa Lorilli sat in the hotel room alone, nervous and antsy. Wade had left her several hours before with a blaster and the promise that he would be back soon. Everything had gone to chaos in a heartbeat. The Imperial Warlord and former Slave Master Trioculus had taken over the New Republic government, holding the High Council and Military High Command hostage while his fleet - once only thirty but now forty-four Star Destroyers - blockade the planet, engaging any New Republic ships that came to close. He had taken Ysanne Isard from an abandoned facility hastily turned into a prison and executed her in public for the whole galaxy to see. It was a stalemate but one in which Trioculus held all the cards. Wade, CSF and several groups who had been operating on planet were coordinating a re-takeover of the palace but they knew it had to be perfectly execute and for that to happen, they needed to contact the fleet that had gone to Dathomir. Unfortunately, most holonet frequencies were being jammed and no one knew how they could get past it. Mesa felt like weeping. She was a stranger in a situation she had no clue how to handle. Just before she broke down completely, the door opened and Wade stepped through. Immediately, Mesa flung herself into his strong arms and buried her face in his chest. For the umpteenth time, the mechanic-turned Jedi said, "I'm sorry this happened Mesa. I can't even imagine how difficult this must be for you."

She looked up at him, smiling bravely through her tears. "I'm just glad you're okay, Darling. How did it go?"

The grin that accompanied the answer lit up her world. "We found a way. Dash Rendar was able to take his ship beyond the scrambling fields and send a heavily encrypted message to the fleet. He didn't get a response but the message is out there. He then jumped to hyperspace. My guess is the mercenary is long gone."

Mesa was happy to hear it. "When do we move?"

"As soon as we hear that the fleet is on its way back. In the mean time, we're just holding out here."

Mesa nodded and buried her face in his chest again. Wade buried his own in her copper colored hair, kissing the top of her head. She looked up, took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, just so relieved that he was staying with her now.

* * *

 **Coruscant - The Imperial Palace**

Warlord Trioculus was quite proud of himself and his fleet. He sat on what was once the Emperor's own throne and his Moffs stood around them as he studied the large group before him. Mon Mothma, Leia Organa, Jan Dodonna, Rahm Kota, Carlist Rieekan, Crix Madine, Gial Ackbar, Airen Cracken, Kanan Jarrus, Borsk Fey'lya and every other member of the High Council and military High Command stood before him, awaiting his judgement. After several long minutes, he said, "Many of you are traitors to the Empire and will be tried by a tribunal and sentenced from there. Most of you will be executed and those who aren't will probably be sent to prison colonies. Either way, justice will be served. In the mean time, you will be placed under house arrest in your homes. Your communications will be shut down and your apartments will be thoroughly swept for weapons. If you are Jedi, your guards and your apartment will have yslamari to suppress any use of the force. Guards, take them away - all except Leia Organa. Her I wish to speak to in private."

Leia was stone faced as the others left. The Moffs and guards followed but, to Leia's dismay, one of the Stormtroopers left a nutriframe with an yslamari right next to the throne. Trioculus studied her thoughtfully. She was a beautiful, powerful and compelling woman - one that he was determined to have. "You were once a loyal diplomat of the Empire, were you not, Princess?"

Leia answered coolly. "No, not really. I knew how to play the part and my father was grooming me to be the outspoken voice in the Imperial Senate while he continued his work to support and aid the Rebel Alliance in any way he could. That way, there were still some who would speak for justice legally and openly. That all changed when the Imperial Senate was disbanded and Alderaan destroyed."

Trioculus closed all of his eyes and sighed in sadness. "Yes that was a tragedy. Tarkin and Vader were fools to think that destroying the historical and artistic center of the galaxy in such a brutal demonstration was ever a prudent choice."

Leia scoffed slightly and said, "Forgive me if I doubt you sincerity, _Slave Master."  
_

Trioculus nodded and stood, walking over to a table where several decanters and glasses were. Taking two glasses, he filled them with red Alderaanian wine and said, "I was the Slave Master, you are correct but I took absolutely no pleasure in it. You see, I myself was a slave and the only reason I am where I am is because the former Slave Master took pity on me and raised me, educated me; I dare say he perhaps even loved me as his own, despite my mutation."

He turned around indicating his eye. "I don't know if he knew of my parentage but he never told me if he did. No, the Prophets of the Darkside, a group of powerful dark side sorcerers who reside in a dark temple on Dromund Kaas, told me of a prophecy that was made about the child of Palpatine - a child born with three eyes. That child is me, Princess or so the Supreme Prophet Kadaan told me. He foresaw through the force my ascension to be the Emperor as my father was. This is inevitable."

Leia felt a chill trickle down her spine. "Very well, I'll humor you. What exactly did this Prophet tell you?"

The three eyed man offered her the glass, which she took and sipped from, knowing that the man was too enamored with her to try and kill her. He seemed pleased that she would do so without hesitation and said, "He told me that the Son of the Emperor would inherit the Emperor's throne. He would rule for twice the rein of his father and defeat a thousand great enemies never before seen - enemies from the ancient past, from beyond the confines of our known galaxy and from within the Empire itself. Supreme Prophet Kadaan charged me with the responsibility of preparing the Empire and siring a son with a powerful force sensitive woman as my father had so that I can be sure that when the time comes, the galaxy will have a strong leader to lead in its defense."

Leia nodded as if considering. "And you wish that woman to be me, I take it, Lord Trioculus?" she said as she went to a couch and sat down on it, crossing her legs and observing the three eyed man."

Trioculus nodded and said, "Of course, my dear Princess Leia. We are both strong in the force and both wish for nothing save the best for the beings of the galaxy."

She was silent as she stared into his eyes. After a long moment he sighed and turned away. "At least think on my offer, your Highness. As a show of good will, you will be allowed to stay in your quarters without yslamari so that you can meditate. That way, the force will give you guidance."

Leia gave the most sincere smile she could and said, "Thank you, Lord Trioculus. I would appreciate that."

* * *

 **I'm sorry this chapter was a lot longer and there was a lot going on. It will all add up in the end. Galen and Gethzerion will finish their fight next chapter and the battle over Dathomir will end as well. In the proceeding chapters, Diabolis will confront Tyber Zann for abandoning him on Dathomir, the New Republic will fight Trioculus's Empire for domination of the galaxy and there will be a guest appearance in the end from a huge Star Wars fan favorite who will give a sign of things to come. Who will win, Starkiller or the Nightsister Clan Mother? Will the joint Hapan and New Republic forces be able to keep Diabolis and his fleet from escaping? What will happen on Coruscant with the resistance movement? Find out in the final chapters of the Courtship of Mara Jade.**

 **Updated 10.24.16**


	13. Chapter 13: Celebrations Cut Short

Luke looked out into the forests in the direction that Galen Marek had pursued Gethzerion. The Jedi Knight didn't worry. Galen Marek had defeated both Darth Vader and the Emperor back to back. He sighed and turned back towards the three New Republic ships - _Millennium Falcon_ , _Knights Returns_ and _Rogue Shadow._ The Militia Commandos were milling around. They had secured the prison, releasing many slaves and natives including witches and men from some of the other clans. The Dathomir Witches were waiting patiently at the gate of the prison complex. Luke chuckled as he saw Ezra and Sabine slipping into one of the guard towers. Keyan and Nisotsa were sitting on a chunk of debris, conversing quietly and, to Luke's delight, Isolder and Teneniel were kissing under the shadow of the _Knight Returns_. Unfortunately his ill considered comment before the skirmish of the Imperial Facility meant that Mara wasn't interested in speaking to him at the moment. She was over to the side talking to Admiral Sato on her comlink. It seemed that the Consortium Ships that had remained had backed off into a tough defensive stance. Suddenly, she turned and began walking towards Luke. He didn't relish speaking with her at the moment, knowing that she was going to be cold and formal. She'd probably stay that way until they had a chance to talk in private - which wasn't going to be for hours at the least. Her face was hard and expressionless. "Even with the Hapans, Admiral Sato believes that it would be foolish to try and engage the Consortium Fleet as it is formed now. Those damned Aggressors are just giant guns waiting to obliterate an entire ship with one shot and their all pointed straight at the fleet. He also reports drops ships and transports returning to Diabolis's flagship - survivors from down here, I'd guess."

Luke nodded. "That's most likely."

They were both silent until Mara cleared her throat and asked, "Any sight or sound of Marek yet?"

Luke sighed, shook his head and strode over to a chunk of masonry ripped out by a Nightsister spell during the fight and sat down on it tiredly. Mara considered him. She knew he was tired and that he regretted his snide remarks before the battle. Even so, she wanted to talk about it and she wasn't willing to not be mad quite yet. Even so, she sat down beside him in silence.

* * *

Galen Marek had caught up to Gethzerion less than a third of a klick from the Consortium landing zone. She turned and snarled, sending torrents of force lightning towards him. Galen absorbed it with gritted teeth. Force, she was almost as powerful as Palpatine had been - almost. When Gethzerion let up on her assault, Galen returned it with even greater power. The old Witch wove a shielding spell but it was only a temporary measure as she tried to prepare a counter attack. Galen didn't give her the chance. As fast as the force could allow, he was on her with his blades, attacking her furiously. She held out for only a short time before Galen found an opening and took it. With a blast of force energy, he slammed her into a tree before throwing one of his lightsabers and stabbing her through the chest. The old Witch gave a shriek and Galen called his lightsaber back to his and turned away as the Witch exploded into a purple blast of pure dark side energy.

It was a few hours before he arrived back at the ships. Luke and Mara met him. "Gethzerion?" asked the latter. Galen sighed with exhaustion and said, "Dead. The others are going to get away. We should head to the fleet."

Han had walked up and interjected. "Alright but there is something that we have to do first. You can head back if you want but we need to meet with the Clan leaders of the Dathomir Witches. There is something important to take care of."

* * *

Silri cringed as she felt her Clan Mother die. She turned and said to Diabolis, "Those last witches who arrived are the last who will make it. We should leave, my Lord."

Diabolis nodded. "Of course, my Dear. I take it that Gethzerion is dead then."

Silri nodded, not the least bit regretful for the death of her Clan Mother. It left opportunities for someone else to take over the clan and, being an apprentice and lover to a Dark Lord of the Sith, Silri was confident she could convince the Nightsisters to follow her. They boarded the last shuttle off planet and blazed to Diabolis's flagship. As soon as they were on the bridge, the calculations were made and the fleet made the jump to lightspeed - making for Ryloth and a reckoning with Tyber Zann.

* * *

At the Singing Mountain Clan's Village, a celebration was being held. The leaders of the fleets in the space above were invited and all, including Ta'a Chume and General Kota. The former did her best to appear amiable but to any with force senses, it was clear she was in disdain of her surroundings and her hostess. Mother Augwynne wasn't fooled in the least either and, to the Jedi's surprise, the feeling was somewhat mutual. The two women would often consider the other, considering her merits and faults. During the midst of the feast, Han stood and said, "If this lowly man can speak, I have something I wish to say and something I wish to do. I'll start with the doing."

He strode over to Augwynne and bowed before producing a data cube and activating it. "This datacube gives the stats and information of this planet. It also acts as a deed. The one who has this owns this planet. I was going to give it to my fiancé so that she and her people could have a new home after their's was destroy by an Imperial superweapon. However, considering that this world already has a considerable population, I thought that it wouldn't be right to move in a whole other one. Instead, Mother Augwynne Djo, I present this deed to you and transfer it over. You are now the rightful owner and ruler of Dathomir. If anyone ever tries to settle here against your will, simply show them this and they will, by galactic law of the New Republic and even of the Empire, be forced to leave."

He bowed again and made a couple of adjustments to the cube so that it was official and legally now hers. Augwynne was deeply touched, so much so that tears ran down her smiling face. She took the cube and placed a hand on Han's broad shoulder. "You are a good man, Han Solo. This is a gift beyond any that could be dreamed of."

Han leaned forward and whispered, "If you'll take this lowly man's advice, I would avoid the whole 'world domination' angle. It would probably just cause trouble."

Augwynne laughed and said, "I will lock this away for safe keeping until it is needed. Otherwise, I really won't have a use for it."

Han then turned to the celebration and said, "By the laws of most factions and organizations in the galaxy, that makes you the ruler of this planet and therefore," and a sly, lopsided grin crossed the Corellian's face as he continued, "that also means the Teneniel is officially a Princess. Just something to consider, your Highness."

Isolder gave a huge smile and turned to Teneniel and whispered in her ear. The look of radiant joy on her face told the whole story. They both stood and Isolder turned to his mother. Ta'a Chume didn't look happy at all, having guessed what was about to happen. "Mother, I am pleased to introduce you to Teneniel Djo, Princess of Dathomir and my betrothed. Princess Teneniel, my mother, the Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium."

Ta'a Chume leaped up, her face increduals and angry. "Prince Isolder, this wild woman cannot possibly be the next Queen Mother of Hapes. Jedi Mara Jade..."

"You Majesty, I made my choice. However, I still am sure that a benificial arrangement can be made for both the New Republic and the Hapes Consortium. I would be happy to volunteer my services to hunt out any Zann Consortium Defilers that you may be having trouble with."

Ta'a Chume's eyes widened and she glared at her son. Before she could make any accusations, Mara lifted a hand. "Your Majesty, Isolder didn't tell me a thing. I came to that realization after a great deal of meditation. As for Teneniel, believe me when I say that there is not a stronger, more regal or more capable woman that your son could have chosen."

Ta'a Chume studied them. She looked at her guards and turned to leave. "Your Majesty;" came a cold, feminine voice. Ta'a Chume turned and saw the steely eyes of Teneniel gazing at her. "Your son told me of an attack on Jedi Skywalker and another on Jedi Jade and himself."

Ta'a Chume shrugged stifly, "What of it, _your Highness_?" spat the Queen sarcastically. "According to this report delivered by a Corellian smuggler not two hours ago on an investigation by Coruscant Security Force and others, they were not the Defilers of the Zann Consortium nor were they Consortium mercenaries. Apparently they were hired anonymously by someone - someone they named."

The two women stared one another down. "And your point, Witch?" snapped the Queen Mother. Teneniel lifted her hands. "My point is that I am no weakling or coward to be killed or driven away in fear. If the need arises, I will destroy the enemies of myself, my future husband and my people, whoever they may be or whatever form they may take. Do you understand what I am saying, _your Majesty_?"

A wind began to swirl and blast around the gathered beings. Ta'a Chume staggered as if shoved and fear showed in her eyes if only for a moment. Teneniel lowered her hands and waited. After a moment, the Queen cleared her throat and said in a calm, respectful voice, "Then perhaps you would be a worthy Queen of the Consortium, your Highness. This does add a complication, however. The nobles will not accept membership of the New Republic. They were ADAMANT on the conditions."

Mara crossed her arms over her chest and said, coolly, "Well then I hope someone from your cluster knows how to hunt down the Defilers, Mercenaries and corrupt officials. They will receive no help from the New Republic otherwise."

Isolder hid his anxiety. "What of the New Jedi Order? Will they aid us even if the New Republic does not?"

Mara looked unhappy as she replied, "Were I only a Jedi Knight and not also a Captain in the New Republic Military then I would be happy to aid the people of Hapes. However, I doubt that the Masters of the Order and the High Command of the New Republic will allow me to do so. I'm sorry, your Highness."

Isolder looked at Ta'a Chume, his face a frown. Ta'a Chume signalled her guards and said before leaving, "I shall urge a joining of the New Republic most strongly in the court. I cannot make any promises however, you understand."

Isolder and Teneniel sat back down, clasping one another's hand as the celebration continued. Suddenly, Admiral Sato answered him comlink, listened, made an acknowledgement and turned to the others. "I have terrible news. Warlord Trioculus has staged a coup and has taken the High Council and Military High Command Hostage. I am afraid that we must cut this celebration short, Mother Augwynne."

She nodded and the members of the New Republic, along with Isolder and Teneniel hurried to their ships, making for the _Mon Remonda_. On board, they all gathered and received the report from Dash Rendar. "I'll make this quick and simple. According to some kid Jedi Wade Vox, he and a Hapan noble woman escaped the Palace and are coordinating with CSF and Military Police units that were still managing riots and such in the mid and lower levels of the planet, getting ready to help retake the Palace. However, they refuse to move until the fleet is on it's way back to Coruscant. Three eyes has blockaded the planet with his fleet. This isn't going to be easy."

They all looked at one another. Admiral Sato cleared his throat and said, "Thank you, Captain Rendar. You will be well compensated for the aid you have given when we retake the planet. Master Jedi, what are your thoughts about this?"

Luke, Mara, Galen, Rahm and the others looked among each other. Kora stepped forward and said, "Before we jump to hyperspace, we should contact any and all New Republic Task Forces and Commands. Any that are not gainfully employed will meet us back at Coruscant. As soon as we drop out of hyperspace, squadrons, gunships and dropships will launch. I want some of those destroyers intact. Finally, the _Millennium Falcon_ , the _Rogue Shadow_ and the _Knight Returns_ will be going to straight to the planet's surface. Those aboard will be landing in the private hangers and working their way in that way. The targets will be the sensors array, the comms array, the jamming array and, of course, the main council meeting chamber and throne room. We'll work out the details on the way. How does that sound, Admiral?"

The Admiral nodded respectfully. After all, the Jedi Master had been 'General Kota' since before most of them were old enough to enlist in any military organization. They were about to head off and make what preparations they had to when the comms officer called out. "Admiral, the Hapan flagship is hailing us."

Sato frowned and strode over. "Put them through."

The holo-image of the queen appeared. She smiled in a friendly manner and said, "Greetings, Jedi, Admiral Sato - a rather uncouth smuggler told me that Coruscant has been taken by a traitor in your midst. Is that so?"

Sato bowed and replied, "I'm afraid it is so, your Majesty."

The Queen nodded and said, "As a sign of good faith, please allow my fleet to accompany you and help you retake your capital world. Besides, a number of my nobles are still down their and I would like them back safely."

The Admiral shot a look at Kota, who smiled and nodded. The Admiral turned to the comms unit, bowed and smiled, "We would be most appreciative, your majesty. The New Republic thanks you."

He bowed and the Queen Mother smiled and inclined her head before terminating the connection. Luke looked at Kota anxiously. "Are you sure we can trust her, Master?"

"Of course, my boy. Trust me, I have learned a lot in the time I have spent with the Queen."

Kyle was surprised, "How in space did you get her to open up, General?"

The Master shrugged and said, "Just pillow talk really."

Everyone within ear shot shuddered and went slack jawed for minutes as the General strode from the bridge. Just as he exited, there was a loud chorus of, "WHAT?"

* * *

Luke was working on some small bits of damage from the battle - replacing armored plating that was too damaged to patch, re-wiring here, reconnecting there and so on. He whistled an old tune from home as he was elbow deep in an exterior comms array panel when someone clearing her throat caused him to jump and bang his head on the access hatch. "Ouch!"

He turned, rubbing his head irritably until he saw that it was Mara. Then he sighed and wiped his hands on a rag. "Can I just preface my apology with 'I'm sorry'?"

Mara gave a very small smile and said, "No. That would be making it too easy."

Though relieved that she wasn't so horribly angry that she got annoyed at his rather sad attempt at humor, he knew he still owed her a very sincere apology. He patted the ship, indicating that he would like her to have a seat next to him. She did and he said, "I am sorry, Mara. I was tired, nervous and that kind of revelation threw off my sense of balance. I was irritated that I had only just heard something as monumental as Palpatine being leery of Gethzerion right before we were going to fight her. All that combined overwhelmed me and I spoke without thinking. I'm sorry if I hurt you because that is never my intent - EVER."

She gazed at him, her face softening. She sighed with vexation and said, "Dammit, you make it so hard to stay mad at you. It's not fair!"

Luke tried not to smile and said, "I'm sorry for that too. I wish I could make it easier for you to be mad it but I guess I'm just too -"

Mara shoved him before he could finish what he was saying, laughing as she did. "Oh stop it, you nerf brain. Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to marry you."

Luke righted himself and put his arms around her, whispering in her ear, "And upon earnest meditation, what conclusion do you come up?"

They stood and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before replying. "It's a long list. Tell you what, as soon as we finish repairs, you and I can go aboard and I'll list them for you. How does that sound?"

Luke smiled and replied, "I love you, Mara Jade. I can't wait to call you my wife."

She looked down and said in a quiet voice. "'Your wife' - I can't wait either, Beloved."

* * *

 **Ryloth - Tyber Zann's Palace**

Tyber watched with pleasure as six Twi'lek slaver girls danced naked before him. Each one was a different color and he feasted his eyes on their beauty. Suddenly, Urai strode over from the comms station and said, "Tyber, Darth Diabolis has just arrived and is landing as we speak. He will be here soon. What are your orders?"

Tyber sighed and put his glass down. "Have Defense Protocol: Theta initiated just in case. Take these lovely young ladies to my quarters and have them wait for me there. I fear I shall need their comfort after our deal with this Sith Lord disintegrates."

Protocol: Theta put every armed mercenary in the palace on alert and assassins were in hidden areas, holding their guns on the suspected threats. Darth Diabolis and Silri strode into the throne room alone - no troopers, no Dark Jedi and no Witches. It was just them.

"Welcome back to my Palace, Lord Diabolis. Come, let us have a drink and converse. I understand that you are upset about our partnership."

Diabolis nodded his head as wine was put before him. He didn't take it. "I think that we should re-negotiate the terms of our partnership, Crime Lord Zann. I think that some things need to be adjusted if we are to continue this partnership."

Tyber smiled and said, "Indeed? Very well than. Let's hear your proposal."

Diabolis narrowed his. "It's quite simple. You will swear loyalty to me and I will make you the supreme commander of my forces. All property, resources, ships, weapons and soldiers will be placed under my command and I will delegate them as I see fit."

The air became cold and Tyber Zann's smile became frosty. "Surely you're joking, Lord Diabolis."

All pretenses dropped and the Dark Lord ignited his lightsaber. "Do I look like I'm joking, Crime Lord? Your treachery cost me a powerful ally and quite possibly the key to conquering this galaxy. Do you except my terms or your own death?"

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a blade. Mercenaries and guards readied their weapons. What surprised Tyber was the fact that the Dark Lord seemed so confident despite the fact that there were yslamari framed everywhere. "I would urge you to reconsider, Diabolis. We both know what would happen if you tried to kill me. The Consortium would split up into factions. Only I can keep it together."

Diabolis laughed scornfully. "Only you could keep it together? Why? What makes you capable? Fool! The Dark Lords have been practicing, deception, corruption and conquest for twenty thousand years. The Dark Side IS corruption itself. You - you are a child with a scheme in comparison. Now;" and his yellow eyes became hard and cold as durasteel. "Bow to me."

Tyber Zann began to laugh but Diabolis recognized it for what it was - a mask to hide his fear. Tyber snatched his comlink and gave an order in a strange language that Silri couldn't identify but Diabolis's face did not change. Suddenly, throughout the Palace, blaster and disruptor fire was heard. The screams of the dying were heard. Within a short fifteen minutes, Diabolis and Tyber Zann stood face to face. Over half the mercenaries in the throne room were dead and those that weren't had their weapons leveled at the Crime Lord. Reports began to come in stating that the Zann Loyalists were eliminated, as were the Defilers. Tyber Zann's face was hard but fear showed openly in his eyes now. The ysalamari were dead and Diabolis lifted his hand and, with the flick of a wrist, both Urai and Tyber flew backwards. With a grunt of pain, Tyber stood to his feet. "I must admit, I was expecting my mercenaries and Defilers to come out on top but apparently, I underestimated you, Lord Diabolis."

The Sith Lord was passed courtesy now. "You have been ever since Lady Silri woke me from hibernation. I suspect that it was because the last two Sith Lords you have dealt with were an old man on a throne and a cyborg who was crippled and most likely kept weak by his Master's meddling. No, Tyber Zann, I am not Palpatine nor am I Darth Vader and you will pay the price for your lack of foresight."

He lifted his hand but Silri placed a hand on his shoulder. "May I do the honors, My Lord?"

Diabolis smiled and motioned her forward. "Of course my love; indulge in his suffering and revel in his pain. Let the fear and pain and anger give you power and fuel the dark side within in."

Silri looked at Tyber and all but purred, "I've desired to do this for so long."

She lifted her hands and blasts of bright, red force lightning struck the one time crime lord. With a feral scream of pain, anger and fear, Tyber Zann writhed. After several seconds, Silri let up and smirked. "Poor Tyber - no mercenaries, no Defilers, no friends. You are utterly alone. You were once so powerful and now;" and she sent more force lightning into him. Urai Fenn leaped up only to be rooted to the spot by Diabolis and forced to watch his friend and leader die. After another long blast, Silri stopped again and laughed. "Here, at the end, you understand what true power is. Now, at the end of your life, you finally see."

Diabolis watched in fascination as his lover blasted the crime lord again and again until his face was utterly haggard and his body smoked. He gasped through burned lungs and wept from blinded eyes for the pain he was in. "Were I to leave you here, Tyber, you would die slowly and in the greatest suffering. Perhaps I am growing weak. In the name of our short-lived partnership, I will end your life quickly."

With a blast of greater power and intensity than before, she struck the crime lord. Within moments, there was nothing but a chard husk that was once the most feared crime lord in the galaxy, the man who had brought the Hutt Cartel to its knees and made the Black Sun look like little more than a glorified swoop gang. With a cry of anguish, Urai fell to his knees before leaping back up and bolting for the nearest door, using his massive war blades to slash his way through the mercenaries and disguised Sith Troopers as he went. "Let him go!" called Diabolis. "He can do us no harm now. You, Mercenary, take us to the comms array."

The mercenary bowed low and complied, his voice trembling in fear at what he had just witnessed.

* * *

Throughout the galaxy, mercenaries, Defilers, pirates and assassins employed and trained by the Zann Consortium received a heavily encrypted message from Ryloth. To there surprise, is was not their Crime Lord Tyber Zann but a tall man with blond hair, yellow eyes and a black armored robe and tunic. "Greetings, members of the Zann Consortium. My name is Darth Diabolis, Dark Lord of the Sith. Your former master Tyber Zann is dead, killed for his treachery against me. I am the new master of this organization. I'm sure many of you think that you will be able to take a chunk of this organization and run with it but let me assure you that if you try, this will be your fate."

The charred corpse of Tyber Zann floated into view. "This is a most fortuitous opportunity for all of us. We will corrupt this galaxy and then we will conquer it. If you have strength in the force, you will be trained to use it and your power will not go to waste as it did under Tyber Zann. Now;" and the Dark Lord smiled wickedly, "if any wish to challenge me as the new authority in this organization, come to Ryloth and we will fight - one, two or even a group of you, I will take all comers. If not, continue your work and look forward to the great rewards to come."

* * *

While Diabolis was still in the comms station, one of the techs there said, "My Lord, we are receiving a long range holo communication from deep in the unknown regions. Sir, this should be impossible considering the distance."

The Dark Lord frowned. "Put it through then."

To their surprise, the figure of a blue skinned male near-human with black hair, red eyes and a brilliant white uniform appeared. Darth Diabolis frowned and was about to ask who he was but the being lifted a hand and said, "I must both thank and congratulate you, Darth Diabolis, for executing Tyber Zann. He was a thorn in the side of the Empire for far too long and you did us a great service by eliminating him. Please allow me to introduce myself."

The alien bowed with respect and said, "I am Grand Admiral Thrawn and I have a proposition for you that I believe you will find most agreeable if you will spare a few moments of your time."

Darth Diabolis nodded, keeping his surprise well concealed behind a mask of stoicism. "I will hear you out but I must know how you survived my Dark Jedi assassin."

The Grand Admiral favored him with a smile and said, "Even a Dark Jedi can not defeat a score of Noghri warriors when he does not expect them."

Darth Diabolis was even more perplexed, "I thought that Tyber Zann controlled the Noghri."

"He certainly was under that impression. However, the Noghri have belonged to me for some years now."

Diabolis nodded and took a seat. "Impressive, Grand Admiral Thrawn. Very well, please proceed with your proposition."

The blue skinned alien smiled and spoke his piece.

* * *

 **Coruscant - The Lower Levels**

Wade and Mesa were eating at a very seedy tapcafe when their contact, an undercover officer with the CSF, came in and ordered a meal. The two waited as they drank tea and caff until a waitress came over and handed Wade and Mesa each a shot of some pungent liquor and a note. "The off-duty officer over there wanted to buy this for you and your lady friend, Master Jedi."

Wade smiled and downed the shot, resisting the urge to cough from the burn in his throat as he took the note and opened it.

 _Rendar's back. Fleet's returning. Be here in one standard day. Be ready._

Wade smiled with relief and satisfaction. Mesa watched his expression. He reached over and placed his hand over hers. "Ready to go, Honey?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'm ready when you are, Darling. I'm a little tired. Do you think that maybe you can rub my back when we get back to the hotel?"

Wade smiled and said, "Of course. It would be my pleasure. Let's go."

Wade helped her into her coat and shrugged on his black leather duster before they slipped into the night. As they walked, Wade murmured just loudly enough for Mesa to hear. "The fleet will be here tomorrow. It will all be over in a few days. Then, we can go back to building the New Republic and you can return to Hapes."

Wade didn't let on that he wished she could stay. It surprised him when Mesa chewed a perfect, plump red lip and said, "I almost wish that this wouldn't end so that I can stay with you. I don't wish to return to Hapes - I don't want to leave you."

Wade felt touched and said, "I wish you could stay as well, Mesa. I'm going to miss you."

They were silent for a long time until Mesa forced a smile and said, "Well it isn't over yet so there is no need for this gloominess. I plan to make sure we enjoy our time together for however much time we have left. Hurry along, Darling. I am very much looking forward to that back rub."

Her sultry purr told Wade exactly how much she was looking forward to what would most likely occur after the back rub rather than the back rub itself. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her cheek and rubbing his stubbly cheek against hers. She giggled and pushed him away. "Stop it, you rogue! We're in public."

Wade chuckled and held his arm out, as he had seen Luke do for Mara at celebrations after the Battle of Coruscant. Mesa smiled with pleasure and took his arm, leaning on him affectionately. Even in these dangerous and uncertain times, the young man could still put a smile on her face and she needed that right now.

* * *

 **Coruscant - The Imperial Palace**

Trioculus had given Leia over a week to meditate and consider his offer and he was fast running out of patience. The Moffs were also anxious about uniting the remainder of the galaxy under its new Emperor. They urged Trioculus to gather the Warlords and factions of the Empire and to crush the New Republic fleets, retake the Executor-Class Star Dreadnaughts and put the Zann Consortium in its place. He had put off doing so because he wished to win over Princess Leia. The very of her caused his heart to pound and his mind to rush with lust. Her flawless skin, her silken hair, the soft features of her face - they all called to him. His nights were haunted by her and his mind and body yearned for her. With a dissatisfied grunt, he stood and stepped away from the throne, two Imperial Guards flanking him. He would go to her quarters and deliver an ultimatum - join him and wed him or she and her friends would die. Suddenly, an officer ran into the room and dropped to a knee before gasping out, "I crave your forgiveness, your Majesty but a New Republic fleet has just dropped out of hyperspace. Twenty-one various Mon Calamari cruisers, forty-one frigates and corvettes, twelve Imperial Star Destroyers and at least ten old but well armed Alderaan War cruisers."

Trioculus frowned. His blockade consisted of forty-four Imperial Star Destroyers plus at least three times as many escort ships - Tartan Cruisers, Lancer Frigates, Broadside Missile Boats and so on. "On your feet, Lieutenant. Our fleet will easily be able to hold against such a force."

The Lieutenant looked pale as he said, "But my Lord, there are at least fifty Hapan war ships with them - those Battle Dragons, Nova-Class Battle Cruisers and another twenty Star Destroyers."

Trioculus felt his blood run cold. He was certain that Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade's actions would have so alienated the Hapans that he wouldn't have to worry about them. He would never have made his move otherwise. "Call the Moffs and all military commanders. Take control of all planetary emplacements and make sure that those who are manning the Golan weapons platforms are on full alert."

The Lieutenant felt his own confidence return as his Emperor calmly issued his orders. Trioculus himself returned to his throne and sat. The Princess would have to keep a little longer.

 **I'm hoping that the next chapter will conclude this story. I'm debating ending it but the truth is I have so many ideas so I'm not sure if I will be able to. I hope you all enjoyed. As usual, please read, review and request. I remember someone awhile back (I think during** _ **Dark Lords of the Sith**_ **actually) requested that Diabolis and Tyber Zann ally themselves with Thrawn. The problem with the idea back then was that Thrawn and Tyber Zann despised one another so it wouldn't work then. Maybe, just maybe, it could happen in the future. If you have questions, please send it in a PM, that way I can more directly answer them. Love you guys.**

 **Updated 10.25.2016**


	14. Chapter 14: Second Battle of Coruscant

The battle had begun with a blaze of turbolaser fire. Fighters screamed back and forth, destroying each other, destroying weapons emplacements and destroying larger starships. The New Republic had accepted the Warlord, taken him into there councils and even given him a position of great power and he had proved the skeptical and suspicious correct - he had betrayed them, taken the Ruling Council Hostage and made all the hard fighting of the battle from months ago utterly mute. Now, the soldiers, spacers, marines, pilots, crewman and officers of the New Republic were furious. As the battle raged, none of Trioculus's commanders noticed the three ships that blazed towards the planet surface. Three strike teams were especially chosen to cut off the head of the serpent. They would be led by Galen Marek, Luke Skywalker and Han Solo to rescue the New Republic High Councilors and to capture or kill Trioculus. All were grim-faced and angry and Han Solo wore a face that promised death. He remembered the times that the three eyed freak had flirted with and fawned of Princess Leia and Han was beyond terrified at the idea of what Trioculus would do to her given the chance - especially if he really was the son of Palpatine. Like bolt, the _Falcon_ descended into atmosphere, evading every attempt to stop it.

* * *

 **Coruscant - Lower Levels**

Wade Vox was in the back of the large room as a New Republic Special Forces Captain briefed his Commandos and the CSF Special Weapons and Tactics Officers. There missions were simple - take the planetary emplacements and use them to fire on Trioculus's ships and weapons platforms. It was simple enough. Wade had his own mission - get Mesa Lorilli as far away from the action as possible and keep her safe from harm. There were already teams of Imperials everywhere, puting a stop to public transportation, clearing the sky lanes and sweeping the streets with increasingly regular foot patrols. Suddenly, the door opened behind him and Mesa stepped in and Wade's eyes widened. She was wearing a CSF Swat Uniform - minus the body armor. Her copper hair was in a braid and a blaster pistol was at her belt. Clearing his throat quietly, he leaned down and murmured, "Um... what are you doing?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Aren't we going to help? This is the New Republic's planet and capital city after all."

Wade shook his head. "Mesa, I am not bringing you ANYWHERE NEAR a combat zone with Imperial Soldiers. You and I are going to stay inside one of the weapons emplacements as soon as these guys take it."

Mesa's eyes flashed and she drew herself up before checking herself, remembering that this was not Hapes and smiling. "Darling, you are a Jedi. You can't stay in hiding for me when the people of the New Republic need you more than I do."

Wade looked down, torn between wanting to be sure she was safe and his duty as a Jedi. Mesa stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him before whispering. "If you want to be sure that I'm safe, I can come with you. We'll stay with the unit that will be the safest. We'll go in behind the security teams. You should really be there though. They need to see a Jedi."

Wade chewed his lip for a moment until a CSF officer tapped his shoulder. "Master Jedi, we're moving out."

Wade looked at him and then down at Mesa and sighed. "Alright, but you're putting a flack vest and helmet on before we leave."

She smiled and nodded. "You really shouldn't be so worried. I have had some combat training you know. Most Hapan nobles do in case they are attacked by pirates."

After picking up some kit, including vests for both of them and a helmet for Mesa, they boarded a CSF Gunship and they were off. Under his breath, Wade murmured, "Will this planet ever be safe again?"

* * *

 **Coruscant - The Imperial Palace**

Trioculus, his Moffs and his military commanders stood around a holo-projection of the battle in the throne room. It seemed to be going well. The New Republic ships were still out of range of the planetary guns but they had engaged the defense platforms and capital ships and they couldn't make it past the lines. A man in a stark white uniform of the Imperial Grand Admirals motioned to the projection and said, "As you can see your Majesty, they cannot get past out lines. Not only that but I have a surprise waiting for them - the _Aggressor_ has been located and seized. It and its escort will be here."

Trioculus smiled grimly. "Very good, Admiral Grunger; continue to oversee the defenses. What is the situation of CSF and the New Republic military forces on the ground?"

All of them looked around until one of the Moffs, all of which had been given the title of Grand Moff, cleared his throat. "They have been strangely inactive, Majesty. Our forces on the ground have doubled patrols and started sector sweeps but all CSF officers seem to be about their business maintaining peace. I recommend we send detachments of Stormtroopers to make sure that they continue as such."

Trioculus pondered but shook his head. "No. Those troopers would be better spent on the streets. I want the citizens of Coruscant to see that the Empire is rising again from the hole they were shoved into by the rebels, Grand Moff Hissa."

The man nodded and Trioculus studied the projection again. The New Republic looked to be leery of committing its forces against the picket lines. They all stayed just in effective turbolaser range blasting away. The new Emperor smiled. Whoever was leading them was surely trembling with fear.

* * *

 **Coruscant - Lower Levels**

Luke, Mara and their assault team, consisting of Hapan Commandos, ran down the ramp of the _Knights Return_. Trying to land in the hangers of the palace was foolish. They had immediately come under fire from the defenses of the huge structure and were forced to find another place - and they did. Mara had directed Luke to the main hanger of what was left of the Jedi Temple. It was still fill with TIE Fighters of various kinds on racks in the hanger as well as drop and gunships. "What do you think?" asked Luke. "Would we make it to the palace with any of these?"

Mara shook her head. "Yes but we'd have to fly fast and low. Can you contact Han and his team?"

Luke tried the comlink but it just frizzed with static. Mara sighed, "Well I hope he and Paige had better luck than we did. Let's move out."

They boarded an Imperial dropship and took off, diving to the mid-levels and flying slow with their floodlights on as if sweeping like any other gunship would. At the rate they were going, it was going to be awhile before they made it to the Palace.

* * *

 **Coruscant - Planetary Turbolaser Cannon Control Bunker**

Wade and Mesa followed the phalanx of CSF SWAT officers into the first emplacement bunker and immediately, Wade regretted his decision. There was no behind the firing lines here. The Imperials guarding the control bunker were given numerous chances to surrender and, without fail, they refused and were killed. The CSF team was taking casualties and Wade knew that he had to step in. "Stay behind the line;" he commanded Mesa before leaping in, his bronze colored lightsaber flashing in the smoke. Who knew he would draw the Imperials' fire but he didn't care because he never stopped moving. Leaping, rolling ducking and weaving, he cleared the command room of the bunker with relative ease. The Commander of the CSF squad said, "That was incredible, Master Jedi. Men, secure the rest of the bunker. Take prisoners if you can but don't waste your lives trying too hard. These Imps have earned every blaster bolt they take."

Wade was moving among the injured of both CSF and Imperial forces, aiding those who were injured if he could. Healing had never been his strongest skill but he still did what he could. Mesa assisted him as best as she could but she had little training on the subject. The report that the bunker was secure was immediately followed by a flurry of others. "Commander, we are receiving word that three of the other batteries are taken and secured as well but some of the teams are meeting with more difficulty than we did."

"Sir, we just received word that a group of New Republic Commandos have taken the main jamming array. They're led by a General Marek apparently."

"Incoming Imperial dropships! They're landing and Stormtroopers are taking up attack position. Awaiting orders, Sir;"

Wade had been standing in the corner when the CSF Commander looked at him. "We could sure use your help, Jedi. Any ideas?"

Wade looked surprised. "Commander, I don't have much training in stuff like this compared to you. I'd much rather follow your lead."

"Are you receiving any insight from the force?"

Wade closed his eyes and reached out, feeling the ebbs and flows of the force for insight. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and his said, "Get your men to the North and West entrances. I'll take the South."

Mesa was there in an instant. "I'm coming with you."

Wade was about to object when Mesa stood regally to her full height and said again, "I'm coming with you."

He groaned and they took off down the corridor. Wade was cursing himself the whole time for letting her come with. His verbal self-assault was cut short when they came to the blast door and it blew inward. Mesa took several long steps back and ducked into a doorway where she would be under the cover of Wade's lightsaber as she fired. Wade stood, deflecting blaster bolt after blaster bolt from the attacking soldiers, only letting slip past those who could sense would not hit him or Mesa. He redirected most of the bolts right back at his attackers and they scrambled back out of the door for cover. One of them grabbed a thermal detonator and tried to roll it down the hall but Wade used the force to nudge it right back outside. He himself ducked into the doorway with Mesa and used his own body to shield her as the grenade went off. Slowly, they both stood and looked out. It appeared that there were none left. "Cover me;" murmured Wade as he quietly began to sneak forward. Just outside the bunker was a scene of carnage. The Imperials had essentially killed themselves and the dropship that had carried them was trying to take off. Stretching out with the force, Wade cut its repulsers and engines, dropping it back onto the deck with a clang. The pilots jumped out and aimed blaster pistol at him. Before he had the chance to do anything, two blasts from behind him cut them down. Mesa stood behind him and holstered her blaster. Wade was about to object but knew it would be useless anyway. "Is there anything we can do about this door?" asked the Noblewoman. Wade nodded and said, "Bunkers like this have one or two back up blast doors. I think I can use the door control to trip them."

He knelt down and pulled out a couple tools from his utility belt. Mesa stood right behind him and put her small hands on his shoulders, rubbing them sensually. Wade chuckled and said, "This is a little bit of a delicate procedure. It's not good to distract me."

The soft giggle behind him only made things worse. Even with the distraction, he managed to shut the two heavy blast doors. "These should be able to stop all but a really, really big cannon - I'm talking an AT-AT or larger. Right, let's head back to the control room."

* * *

 **Coruscant - Lower Levels Below the Palace**

Han was not happy. Not even a little as they landed in the lower levels on a uncomfortably small maintenance pad at the very bottom of the Imperial Palace. Beside him, Captain Judder Paige shook his head. "I don't know, General. It's a long way up and I'm positive they have the turbo lifts locked down."

Han growled. "I really don't care. We need to get up there. We'll try the lifts first but if they're a bust, we'll take the stairs. Let's go."

The first set of lifts surprised them. They were active up to one level below the main floor. Paige grinned but Han just couldn't. All he could think about was Leia and the more he thought about her, the more desperate he became. The lift stopped and Han peeped his head out into the corridor and cursed. They had been waiting for them. Shouldering his repeating blaster rifle, Han knelt, peaked around the corner and opened fire, blasting away at the enemy. Paige and his commandos followed Han's example but they were pinned down and the enemy had an endless supply of reinforcements.

* * *

 **Coruscant - Imperial Palace**

Trioculus knocked politely on the door and adjusted the yslamari nutrient frame on his shoulders. The door hissed open and Leia Organa stood their. She had changed, dressed in an elegant white dress with a blue mantel over it. "Majesty;" she acknowledged coolly. Trioculus smiled and bowed and said, "Come with me, please your Highness. I thought that you'd enjoy a walk in the gardens."

Leia decided that it would be better not to protest and even, hesitantly, took the self-proclaimed Emperor's arm when he offered it. The gardens were beautiful and they had sound dampening energy fields that kept the noises from outside from being heard. Leia was no fool though. She had seen from the window of her quarters that a battle was raging both above and on the planet. "Have you considered my offer at all, Princess?" asked the three eyed man. Leia hesitated but then nodded. "I have. Each time I have the answer has come back the same. Your Majesty, how can you ever believe that I would accept the proposal of a man who has betrayed everything that I and my friends and comrades have worked so hard to rebuild? We fought to bring down the Empire and here you are, after a great victory when we should have been focused on rebuilding, betraying us and turning Coruscant into a war zone."

Trioculus sighed and released her arm before sitting down on a bench. "Don't you understand what I am trying to do here? The only way for this civil war, a civil war that leaped out of the ashes immediately after the conclusion of the Clone Wars, is if the Empire and New Republic unite. The Moffs and leaders of Imperial factions will not unite under the New Republic because they will lose far too much power. IF we can convince the New Republic to join the Empire, then this galaxy can be brought to peace - true peace, not my father's idea of peace. The Senate can be reinstated and the courts and a Council of Moffs or other such will advise and check the power of the Emperor. The noble government of the Old Order can be brought back and improved upon. I would be Emperor by name alone with no more power than the Supreme Chancellor had well before Palpatine. Would such a thing really be so bad?"

Leia considered the man before her. It all sounded like a vast improvement but there was still one problem - he had betrayed them. Leia was almost sympathetic and would have been so if this man had not turned Coruscant into a war zone only months after it had been taken and peace had settled over it. "My father told me that Palpatine said much the same thing before becoming the Emperor. Now we know better, Trioculus. Besides, as I said, you betrayed us. If you were sincere, you would have brought this before the Council and allowed them to consider your words."

"Princess, you and I both know that they would have rejected it in an instant;" said the Warlord. Leia shrugged, "Perhaps, but you still would have had our trust, or at least my trust. You can still end this, your Majesty. You can command your forces to stand down and plea to the mercy of the Council. I would stand for you."

Trioculus stood and shook his head. "No. This is my birth right and my mission - my very destiny. The Prophets of the Dark Side foresaw that this would happen. I will be Emperor."

Leia curled her lip. "The Prophets of the Dark Side are just another sect of mad Dark Jedi who picks the future they see and try to enforce it on the galaxy, using mad men like your father and others to attempt to bring it into fruition. They are no different than any other dark side cult since beings learned to use the force."

Trioculus looked coolly at her. "That is your answer then, Princess Leia?"

Leia lifted her chin. "Yes. That is my answer."

He looked truly regretful as he stood sighed. "Very well. You will share the fate of your friends and fellow Councilors. I will escort you back to you suite now. In an hour, you, your Jedi Master, the High Council and your High Command will be brought to the throne room. There, you will witness the destruction of your fleet and the end of your short-lived New Republic."

* * *

 **Coruscant - Middle Levels**

Luke and Mara's assault team were in trouble. It wasn't long before a squadron of TIE Fighters had found them out and attacked. They were shot down, the Dropship skidded through a street and crashing into an abandoned building not even half way to the palace. They still had a long way to go and there were many, many Imperial patrols between them and their goal. Luke looked around and asked, "Is anyone hurt?"

The Hapan commandos shook their heads and stood. Mara shook herself off and said, "Right, let's go. We have a large distance to cover and a short time to do it."

Most Imperial patrols, they simply avoided, slipping through debris and shadows as they went and knowing that as soon as a single blaster was fired, it would be a running fight to the Palace. For several hours, they were successful, thanks to the Jedi who would distract the Imperials using the force or put them to sleep. It all came crashing down, however, when they heard the sound of an Imperial Probe droid. They leaped into the shadows as it descended into the street they were in and Luke and Mara glanced at each other. It was pretty clear. The game was up. Neither of them was so skilled as to shield the entire strike force. Luke reached out with the force and latched on to the droid before crushing it in his force grip. They moved on quickly then, still attempting to avoid patrols but it was only a matter of time before a group of Scout Troopers spotted them and radioed back before the Hapan Commandos or Jedi could stop them. After that point, they engaged every patrol they came upon and as the traversed the city, the patrols grew more and more frequent until it was an endless traveling firefight with Luke and Mara in the front. When they were less than a kilometer, it became abundantly clear that they could go no further in that manner. One of the Commandos used a cutting torch to break into a sewer grate and they all piled inside.

"Well they can't all follow us at once;" muttered Mara. The smell was horrific. The Jedi used the force to filter the air before them while the Hapans used filtered masks. Mara used a datapad to attempt to get a layout of the sewer system but the holonet, just like the comms frequencies, were jammed. "Karabast!" she muttered, causing Luke to cock and eye and chuckle. "Everything is being jammed. I guess no one thought to bring down the jamming arrays."

"Mistress Jade, there is an uplink console of some kind here. Maybe it will help;" called one of the Hapan commandos. Mara hurried over and frowned. "Yeah, I can use it but I wish R2 or Wade were here. They're a lot better at it than I am. Still, it's good to stay in practice."

She used a cable to link up her datapad with the console and, after a couple of muttered curses and some taps on the console's control board and her datapad, she said, "Got it. Let me see here..." she examined the datapad before saying, "Alright, follow me, boys and girls. We're going on an adventure."

Luke laughed. His fiancé sure knew how to keep a light spirit in a really nasty situation.

* * *

 **Coruscant - Planetary Turbolaser Cannon Control Bunker**

Wade was sitting in the control chair of the bunker, checking on the systems when the CSF Commander staggered in. "We are running out of men and munitions, Master Jedi. Two of the entrances are secure but we are about to lose the north one."

Wade stood and looked at Mesa, a pleading look in his eyes. This time, she smiled and nodded. With a sigh of relief, he kissed her quickly before dashing down the corridor behind the Commander. It was pretty bad. Storm Commandos were slowly witling away at the defending CSF Officers. They were good, shooting with better accuracy and better weapons than Stormtroopers and even Wade, Jedi though he was, had to give himself completely to the force to avoid himself or more CSF officers being killed. If became clear, however, that he would be required to be more proactive in the fight. Thrusting his hand out, he sent a number of the enemies back into each their fellows behind them. He then leaped forward and began cutting them down. Those that were up began to fire back but it quickly became clear that they weren't going to kill the Jedi so they fell back in a very organized fashion, covering one another as they went. Wade tried to pursue but a blaster bolt grazed past his leg, burning his thigh painfully. It wasn't debilitating but it sure did hurt. Presently, the Imperials retreated beyond a doorway with a pair of heavier blast door. Rather than pursue the enemies, Wade slammed the door shut and locked down the blast doors before limping back to the control center. The CSF Commander had returned as well. "Master Jedi, the Imperials are dead set on retaking this gun. What are your orders?"

Wade's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously as Mesa ran up, worry plastered on her face. "Sir, I'm not in command. What was the plan for after we took the gun emplacements?"

The Officer indicated the targeting consoles. "We're ordered to open fire on the enemy fleet and hold as long as we can. How should we designate targets and what should we do about the incoming enemy forces?"

Wade sighed and said, "Commander, I have very little combat experience. I've been in three or four major engagements like this. It would be best if you would take command."

The Commander shook his head, "Sir, that's three or four more than I've been in. I'm law enforcement, not military. In a case where we had large numbers of armed hostiles, we normally hole up and call reinforcements. We can't do the latter and the former is likely to get us killed."

Mesa was fussing over Wade while a medic applied a bacta patch to his thigh. He sighed and said, "Do short range comms work at all?"

The Commander nodded. "Well keep in good comms with your men. In the mean time, open fire on the enemy weapons platforms. They're more dangerous than the capital ships. I'll go where I'm needed. Continue to monitor all comms. General Starkiller will bring down those jammers and as soon as he does, we need to learn the whole situation here;" said Wade. The commander saluted and obeyed the orders. Wade turned to Mesa, who was still fussing. "Sweetheart, the medic wrapped my leg up good and the bacta is already numbing the burn. It wasn't that bad to begin with, just a little painful. I'm fine. No need to be so anxious."

Mesa sat down next to him. "Are you sure, Darling?"

Wade leaned in and kissed her lovingly. "Yes."

Mesa seemed satisfied for a moment only to start scolding him like a child for being careless and telling him that he should be more careful. Wade laughed and then silenced her with another kiss on the lips. Mesa tensed and then melted against him. After a moment they separated and Mesa whispered, "Is the battle over yet? I want you."

Wade chuckled and took her hand, rubbing it sensually. For a few minutes, they sat silently, murmuring affectionate words to each other, the battle that raged around them taking a place in the back of their minds.

* * *

 **Coruscant - Imperial Palace**

They had climbed so many stairs that Han was sure that they had to be near the top. According to the map on the datapad, however, they were only about half way there. Han growled in frustration. "There has got to be a better way to the throne room."

Paige shrugged. "There is. You could always get captured."

Han froze and contemplated. "Hey General, I wasn't being serious!"

Han chuckled. "I know you weren't. Come on, let's keep going. We still have half the palace to go."

As they slogged on, fighting Imperials as they went, one of the Commandos called forward, "General, I just attempted a long range communication and it went through. It looks like someone managed to destroy the jammers."

Han sighed with relief and activated his comlink, "This is Solo to Skywalker or Jade, can you read me?"

The voice of the redheaded Jedi Knight replied, "Loud and clear, Solo. We're currently at the bottom of the palace. Get to the throne room and we'll get the members of the Ruling Council and High Command. You still have my blaster?"

Han patted his forearm where Mara's forearm holster and holdout blaster were concealed under his regular white shirt and black vest. "I won't lose your favorite toy, Jade."

"It's not my favorite toy but you'd better not lose it. It took me a long time to find that one after Vader smashed my first one."

Han chuckled. "I'll keep it safe, Red. Just so you know, the maintenance lifts worked not long ago and we used them to get to the main levels of the Palace. Hopefully, they'll work for you too. Hey, you were a super secret Imperial spy, right? Are there any lifts I can use to more quickly get to the top of the palace?"

Mara was silent for a moment. "Well yes. If you are under the throne room- well, never mind. Let me send it to your datapad. Explaining it will take way too long."

Han waited impatiently until he received a set of building schematics with a private turbolift highlighted. "Red, how does this help? All the lifts are locked down."

Mara's voice was patient as she explained, "The Emperor's private lift is not on the regular lifts' power grid or control system. Even if he is the son of the Emperor, which I highly doubt, old Three-eyes probably doesn't even know it exists."

Han smiled and said, "Mara, when this is over, I'll kiss you. You're a life saver. Take care of the kid."

Mara chuckled into the comlink. "I'll hold you to that kiss, Solo and don't worry about Luke. Now go on and save your Princess, General and fly off into the sunset."

Han laughed and deactivated the comms. Captain Paige looked at Han expectantly and the former smuggler grinned. "Follow me. Captain Jade just gave us a way to the throne room."

* * *

Luke looked at Mara. "Why didn't you mention the private lift before?"

The beautiful redhead shrugged. "I didn't expect Trioculus to lock this place down so tightly. The Emperor wouldn't have locked the lifts down so tight, that way his forces can move more fluidly between floors."

Luke nodded. They had found the maintenance lift - a massive thing for hauling parts, equipment, cargo and maintenance crews. When they reached the top, they were greeted by a hale of blaster bolts. Outside, at least thirty Imperial Commandos were pouring in heavy fire. The blaster bolts came in such great volume that Luke and Mara couldn't rely on their skills with a lightsaber. Luke grunted as a blaster bolt burned into his ribs. Mara dodged to the side and slammed the doors to the lift shut. Two Hapan medics were already working on Luke. "Yslamari;" he gasped in pain. "They have yslamari. That just made things more..."

He was interrupted by the sound of banging on the door and someone fiddling with the outer control panel. Mara didn't seem concerned. "I jammed the doors. They won't be getting in for a bit;" she murmured as she brushed Luke's sandy blond hair out of his eyes. Luke smiled. "Better call Han and let him know we won't make it to the party."

Mara nodded. One of the medics said, "You'll be alright. The shot was more of a graze than anything. You're lucky though. Centimeters to the right and you'd need your left lung replaced and ribcage reconstructed."

"Lucky me;" commented Luke dryly. He was injected with bacta and several antibiotics and was also wrapped in a bacta infused bandage. When the pain started to numb away, both from the bacta and a mild doce of pain killers, Luke pulled himself to his feet. Mara clicked off her comlink and pouted slightly. "No kiss for me I guess. Han wasn't too happy you got shot right after he told me to take care of you."

Luke laughed and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "Will that suffice?"

Before she could answer, the woman in charge of the Hapan commandos said, "Is this really the time, Master Jedi? We need to find a way out of here."

There was nothing to use in the lift and they were targets in a shooting gallery when the Imperials got the doors opened. Luke looked up said, "If I were to lift you, do you think that you could cut a hole in the ceiling and roof of the lift?"

Mara nodded and ignited her weapon. Luke slowly began to lift her to the ceiling but about half way up, the force was just gone and he had to catch her as she fell back down. Luke groaned in pain and said, "Well that was worth a shot. I guess they have a pretty good cluster of yslamari. Any ideas?"

Mara shook her head. "No. We could try and cut our way out the side but if we were to hit the wrong thing, this thing would fall and fall fast."

Luke looked at the Hapans. They were all stoic as ever. "Any ideas?" Mara asked them. The woman in charge shook her head. Things were beginning to look bad.

* * *

Han had heard Mara's transmission and was torn in two about what to do. He needed to save Leia but his other friends were in danger. It was decided when they reached the private lift. It was tiny and could probably only fit one or two people. Han turned to Paige and handed him the datapad. "Go get Colonel Skywalker and Captain Jade, Jud. They're pinned in a maintenance shaft marked on that."

Paige looked at Han. "Han, you can't go up there alone."

The Corellian just smirked. "Don't worry. Chewies coming with me."

The big Wookiee rowled in affirmative. Paige nodded and led his commandos off. "It's gonna be a tight fit, Pal;" murmured Han. The big Wookiee shrugged and roared something. Han smiled and said, "Thanks, Chewie. You've been the best friend I've had my entire life."

The Wookiee gave him an almost mournful growl and hugged him roughly. Though they had been in greater danger before, this seemed to be the grimmest situation the two had ever faced together.

* * *

Trioculus joined his commanders in the war room just off the throne room. "What is the situation, Gentlemen?"

Grand Moff Hissa replied first, "Fourteen of our planetary gun emplacements have been taken. Most of the jammers have also been destroyed and we have groups of New Republic Commandos entering the palace. We did not inform you because everything is still completely under control. One group is trapped in a cargo lift in the west wing of the palace and another seems to be heading back the way they came. The _Aggressor_ will be here within minutes with its escort, pinning the New Republic Fleet between its firepower and the blockade. We have Commandos and Stormtroopers working to retake all guns but, for now, the jammers are completely lost."

Trioculus absorbed the information before nodding his head. "The New Republic leadership will be up here within a few minutes. I want them to be able to witness the total destruction of their fleet and of the Hapan war ships as well. I want the Chume Da brought before me in binders and her mewling son's head in a crystal container."

Hissa smiled and said, "We shall see it done, my Emperor."

Trioculus stayed there quietly and awaited the climax of the battle above, the elimination of the troublesome forces planetside and the arrival the New Republic High Council and High Command to see it all. Today would be a great day in the Empire, a day that Palpatine couldn't, with all his power in the dark side of the force, bring to fruition. Trioculus smiled. So much for the Dark Lords of the Sith.

* * *

Mara was carefully examining the lift, trying to gain some clue as to the best place to cut when blaster fire once again erupted outside the lift. Immediately, Luke tried for the door but it was jammed shut. Mara ignited her weapon and slashed into the door and began to cut the thick durasteel. Luke joined her and they suddenly felt the force flowing through them again as the chunk of metal fell outward. They were immediately ready for the torrent of blaster fire though it was much less than before. The Storm and Navy Commandos who had them pinned were frantically fighting off a group of New Republic Commandos from a corridor perpendicular to the one that Luke and Mara's strike team was at. The Hapans poured in with their weapons and the Imperial forces were retreating. When Luke and Mara rounded the corner, they came on Captain Judder Paige and his Infiltrator strike force. "Where's Han?" asked Luke anxiously. Paige looked very unhappy as he replied, "Heading up to the throne room. We need to get up there and help him."

Without a word, both groups were heading towards the massive stairwell at a dead run. It went to the top of the palace itself but it was long and the Imperial's could pour blaster fire down on them with ease. Suddenly, Mara smote her brow and stopped. "Come with me. One of the Palace's many private hangers is this way. We can take a ship from it to the Emperor's own private hanger. It's almost attached directly to the throne room."

With an urgency made greater by the thought that they could save Han and Chewie before it was too late, they pelted towards the hanger, weapons always at the ready. It was, however, the complete opposite direction that the Imperials expected them to go and they met no opposition.

* * *

Leia filed into the throne room with the rest of the members of the New Republic's Ruling Council and the High Command of its Military. To one side was the collection of Moffs, Generals, Admirals and other officers who enforced Trioculus's law. The new Emperor stood now from his dark throne and lifted his arms. "Welcome, my friends. This will be a momentous day for the Galaxy. It will see the end of your short-lived New Republic and will also see your deaths. You have this last chance to save yourselves. Order your fleet and your forces to stand down and swear your service to me and my Empire."

Admiral Ackbar's eyes blinked rapidly and he shouted, "I will never again be a slave to a madman, Trioculus. Death is preferable no matter how long and painful it may be."

Trioculus looked sadly at each other them. "Very well. You will die but first, you will watch as your fleet is destroyed."

With the snap of his fingers, a huge holo-display showed the battle above and, as if on cue, the Executor-Class Star Dreadnaught _Aggressor_ dropped out of hyperspace behind the New Republic lines. With it were six Imperial Star Destroyers and a dozen frigates. After the shock had warn off, the leadership of the New Republic felt a cloud of despair fall over them.

* * *

Han and Chewbacca had arrived in a corridor at the top of the lift. It was small and only a few blast doors went from it. One at a time, they checked the doors. One went to the Emperor's private bed chamber. One went to his private hanger. Another went to what looked to be a long disused lab room and the last led down a long corridor to where, Han was certain, was the throne room. He and Chewie had their weapons at the ready but they didn't meet anyone. Han could hear his heart pounding as they approached the final door. When they reached the door, Han looked at Chewie. "Are you ready, old friend?"

The Wookiee nodded and Han activated the door pan. It hissed open and the sight before them made Han freeze. Aside from the huge group of New Republic Officials and Military leaders, there were a group of Moffs and the Emperor Trioculus himself. Above them was a huge holoprojection of the space battle above. Seeing it, Han felt his heart sink but, knowing what was coming, he smirked and yelled. "The games up, you three-eyed freak!"

All eyes turned to them. Han had a blaster rifle leveled and Chewbacca was armed with his bowcaster. In a single motion, every Moff, General and Admiral spread out and pulled blasters. Trioculus laughed, the sound almost cheerful and he said to Han, "Admirable, General Solo and I must say, I am quite impressed with your ability to get this far with just your Wookiee friend. Your reputation is well earned but even you cannot outgun a dozen trained Imperial Officers and Moffs and myself to boot. Please, drop the weapons and join your friends over there. It's that or die in a hailstorm of blaster bolts."

Han had his weapon leveled on the Emperor and was contemplating whether shooting him would be worth dying but his good sense, and his Wookiee friends low discouragements, desuaded him. Instead, they both lowered their weapons. Han, very carefully and easily pulled out his trusty DL-44 Blaster pistol and set it down by the rifle. Trioculus was smiling almost pleasantly as he said, "Really, General Solo, I'm a little surprised and disappointed that you didn't try to shoot somebody before putting your weapon down. Perhaps your reputation is a little inflated."

Han smiled coldly as he went to stand next to Leia and Crix Madine. "What can I say? Being respectable has taught me a little caution and good sense. Besides, I'd hate to miss the beginning of the show."

Trioculus laughed again, "Dear General, the show has already begun. Watch as the _Aggressor_ and it's fleet smashes yours against my blockade."

Han chuckled and said, "Is that so, your Majesty-ness? I hate to correct you in front of all of your thugs and such but that's just the preface. By my chrono, the show should begin any minute now. Just watch the projection for a few minutes and you'll see what I'm talking about."

Trioculus felt the stirring of unease for the first time since the battle had begun. The hall was completely silent for nearly five minutes but then, gasps filled the air as another Executor-Class Dreadnaught dropped out of hyperspace with its escort, broadside to the _Aggressor_ and its fellows. Han smirked and said, "Allow me to introduce to you the _Executor,_ former flagship of Darth Vader and the first of its kind. This battle will be over and your fleet will be destroyed. I strongly recommend your surrender, Trioculus. I STRONGLY recommend it."

Trioculus growled. "Perhaps so but I still hold the cards, Solo. I hold your command and your government in the palm of my hand. Observe;"

He went over to the holocomms unit and broadcasted across all frequencies, "This is Emperor Trioculus to all New Republic forces; this game has run its course and a good one it has been. However, I am tired of it now. Surrender or watch your government and leaders die."

The holo receiver took in the group of officials and the Moffs and Officers turned their blasters on them. They watched but nothing seemed to happen. If anything, the New Republic forces suddenly redoubled their efforts. Mon Calamari Cruiser charged the destroyers of the blockade alongside Hapan Battle Dragons and Nova Cruisers while the _Executor_ attacked its younger sister-ship with a vengeance, pounding away at it with its guns. Trioculus lifted his hand and pointed it at the officials, blasting Jan Dodonna with what appeared to be white force lightning. The blast killed the elder gentleman instantly. Still the battle raged. Trioculus lifted his hand again and was about to blast them when the throne room doors hissed open and Hapan and New Republic commando's streamed in lead by Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade and Judder Paige. Han smirked again and said, "I'll say this again, I would STRONGLY RECOMMEND you SURRENDER, your _Majesty_."

The three eyed man's face contorted with a snarl of fury. Turning towards the dignitaries, he raised his hand and point his fingers at Leia. In one smooth motion, Han stepped in the way, drew Mara's holdout blaster from the sleeve holster, aimed and fired. The shot was good, going straight into Trioculus's third eye just as one final bolt of lightning struck Han in the chest. Immediately, everyone froze Luke growled in a voice as deadly as the bark of a blaster, "Surrender now. Who is in charge here?"

One of the figures, a tall man with a bald head, goatee and teeth filed to points looked coldly at Luke. "General Solo just shot him."

Mara was next to Leia and Han and she barked out. "Well then who is commanding your forces?"

Two men stepped forward, one wearing a severe gray uniform and one the stark white of a Grand Admiral. Luke commanded them. "Call your forces to surrender."

"Or what, Jedi? I know for a fact you won't kill us."

Han shook himself off and stood. "He won't, but I will happily. Order the surrender. The Empire is gone with nothing left but a collection of conniving warlords. Accept it and maybe you'll get off with a life sentence."

The Grand Admiral remained silent. Suddenly, one of the men broke off from the main group and strode up to the holocomms station. The others yelled but he ignored them. Activating the holocommunicator, the man spoke, "Trioculus is dead. By order of the Moff Council, all Imperial forces surrender. I repeat, by order of the Moff Council, all Imperial forces surrender."

Suddenly, another blaster barked and the man fell. Reflexively, the Commandos opened fire, killing the Grand Admiral and most of the Moffs who were standing there. Only one young officer remained when they were done and he was taken one of the Star Destroyers. As they watched, the fleets ended their engagement. Han was shaky, leaning on Leia and Mara. The lightning that had struck him was not as prolonged or concentrated as that which had struck down poor General Jan Dodonna but the Corellian still needed medical attention. Before they set him down on a chair Han said, "Wait a second."

They both looked at him quizzically. To the surprise of everyone paying attention, Han wrapped his arms around Mara in a restricting hug and gave her a huge kiss on the cheek. He then collapsed in the chair with a grin and a wink. Mara was blushing and laughing. She gently slapped Han on the arm and said, "Save those for your fiancé, Solo."

"A good idea, Mara;" said Leia who sat next to Han and kissed him tenderly before the medics took him to the palace medical center.

* * *

The battle was over as suddenly as it had begun. Imperial forces were incarcerated in their own ships, their weapons forced offline under pain of being annihilated. Many still wished to defect and, after thorough checks and questioning, most were allowed to rejoin the New Republic. Slowly, the Jedi trickled back to the Palace. It was a day of victory but also one of great sadness. Jan Dodonna, the first War Mister of the Rebel Alliance, was dead and was buried with full honors befitting his service and his sacrifice. Within days, Mon Mothma addressed the people of Coruscant, encouraging them to stay strong and assuring them that, with yet another threat to the New Republic eliminated, the capital planet and city would be much safer. All of the High Commanders and Councilers and Jedi met in the main conference hall when the address had been given. With them were Queen Mother Ta'a Chume, her son Isolder and his fiancé Teneniel Djo. There was silence for a long time before Mon Mothma said, "It has been a difficult and trying set of months. However, with this victory, I am confident that Coruscant will be safe for some time to come. I am glad to welcome the Hapes Consortium and the Planet Dathomir to the New Republic. May it benefit us both greatly."

There was some clapping in the chamber and the newly appointed Representative of the Hapes Cluster, who also served as Dathomir's, took a seat on the Countil. From her new position on the Council, Lady Mesa Lorilli winked at Wade, who beamed with pride and joy that she would be staying on Coruscant for some time longer. When the clapping died down, Mon Mothma nodded to Admiral Ackbar and General Carlist Rieeken. They both stood and Rieeken said, "We understand the Generals Han Solo and Lando Calrissian have resigned there posts. Couple that with the unfortunate passing of Jan Dodanna and we are left with quite a few high ranking positions that need to be filled. I recommend that Luke Skywalker and Wedge Antilles fill the slots. They have both earned it and the New Republic would benefit from their leadership. I also recommend that Captain Jade be promoted to Major and, of course, be made General Skywalker's Executive Officer. Stars know she won't serve under anyone else anyway."

Low chuckles followed that statement. Princess Leia stood and, with beaming eyes and a bright smile, she said, "I also have some very exciting news. I wish not only to, on behalf of the New Republic, congratulate Teneniel Djo and Isolder on their engagement but also to announce two others."

The Jedi students began elbowing each other with knowing smiles and chuckles and the three Jedi Masters stood proudly before them, still unable to hide their smiles. "First, the engagement of my brother Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade. May you two live happily together and Luke, the two magic words are 'yes' and 'dear'."

More laughter followed and Luke laced his fingers through Mara's. Both of them were smiling happily and blushing ever so slightly at the attention being shown to them. When the laughing and whistling and catcalling had calmed down, Leia continued. "I'd also like to..."

Luke stepped forward slightly and said, "Could I have the honors, Leia?"

Leia smiled and nodded. "It gives me great pleasure to announce Leia's engagement to Han Solo."

More clapping and cheering and several comments of 'it's about time!' from the group. Some of the individuals were less than pleased however but they held their peace. Before anything else could be said or congratulations offered, the holocomms unit chimed. Mon Mothma frowned. She had thought that this particular unit was deactivated. Luke looked at the High Councilors and cocked his eyebrow. Slowly, Mon Mothma nodded. The Jedi Knight went over to the console and activated it. In the center of the conference room, a life sized hologram appeared of a man in dark armor and robes with a lightsaber on his hip. He smiled and said to the gathered New Republic leadership, "I congratulate you once again, my friends. Yet another so-called Imperial Warlord has been eliminated. I believe that, of all the key players vying for control of the Empire, six have now been successfully eliminated - High Inquisitor Jerec, Warlord Zsinj, Lord Shadowspawn, Ja'ce Yiaso, Ysanne Isard and now Trioculus. I also must thank you. You are doing a great deal of my work for me. Now I can unite the Empire and it will rise again under my rule."

Ferroda Grey stepped forward, his wife Shara beside him. "The Empire will never again rise to prominence. It took Palpatine to make it as powerful as it was and he is dead, Brother. You cannot hope to win."

Everyone looked agape at the two men. They were mirror images yet contrasts of one another. Ferroda was tall, muscular and grim, wearing a long green Jedi robe over New Republic combat fatigues. The other man was equally tall, muscular and grim but wore black Stormtrooper armor minus the helmet and a black robe over it. One noticeable difference was that Ferroda's hair was long, drawn back into a tail while X1 was bald. After a moment of study, X1 smiled at his clone sibling. "It is good to see you again, X2 - my little brother."

"My name is Ferroda Grey. I refuse to be just another number anymore. I'm my own man."

X1 laughed. "You take the names of a traitorous Jedi Master and our weak father. I am disappointed in you, X2. Now you are a Jedi for an overblown band of rebels. Such a pity;"

Ferroda scowled. "Good bye, brother. I look forward to meeting you in person one last time."

X1 nodded. "As do I, Little Brother. As do I;"

* * *

Luke, Mara, Kyle, Galen, Rahm and Kanan stood watching their students train. They had lost two - Maris Brood and Cariaga Cin to Darth Diabolis and Silri, his Nightsister apprentice. In turn, however, they had gained three - two Dathomir witches - Kirana Ti and Damaya and a Hapan man named Kondor. The five teachers watched proudly as the students paired up and went through various training drills. With a smile, Mara gave Luke a kiss before joining the two Dathomir witches to teach them the basics of lightsaber combat. Kyle slapped Luke on the shoulder and went over to work with Kondor. Beside him, Kota and Kanan placed a hand on each of Luke's shoulders. Galen gave a broad grin before leaping into their midst and going from group to group, asking if any needed assistance. Kota murmured to Luke, "I think that several of your students are ready to face the trials, Son. What do you think?"

Luke nodded. "Mara and I discussed that. Wade, Nisotsa and Keyan, I think, are ready. Ferroda is to but I think his are pre-set for him. What about Ezra?"

Kanan sighed, "Ezra has passed trial after trial after trial. He did years ago when facing Darth Maul. He did after that when we took Task Force Phoenix unknown regions and faced Galen's clones. He has since, facing Dark Jedi and Dathomir witches and Imperials. We elevated him to the rank of Jedi Knight but something is holding him back. Some doubt or fear naws at his mind and he keeps maintaining that he isn't ready for that rank."

Luke nodded. After several moments of silence, Luke turned to the two Masters and said, "Well, Masters, my students need instruction. If you'll excuse me;" and he walked among his students, teaching and working with them. The two blind masters watched with pride and confidence. The New Jedi Order was growing stronger.

 **So that concludes this story. I hope everyone enjoyed. As soon I a finish another couple stories I'm in the midst of, I'll start the next one plus a couple of stories on the side that follow this storyline. I'll also be starting the next story in the Barsen'thor storyline and may or may not start another series. It would be based off of what would have happened if Anikan Skywalker had killed Obi-wan and immediately after, killed Palpatine as shown in the alternate ending of the Revenge of the Sith video Game. Tell me what you think. Please read, review and send me ideas and I'll do what I can. Thanks! Love you guys.**

 **Updated 10.25.2016**


End file.
